La mujer huracán
by Kaoru Tanuki
Summary: Kioto, 1959. Hija de una familia de clase media, Kaoru Kamiya escandalizó a quienes la conocían al huir el día de su matrimonio y esconderse entre las prostitutas. Kenshin ve sus planes de ser sacerdote truncados por la llegada de esa mujer, de quien se enamora, lo que le plantea un serio conflicto existencial entre la castidad y el pecado. FINALIZADO.
1. Los Tres Mosqueteros

**Disclaimer:** Tanto los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin como la historia Hilda Huracán, les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, editoriales y productoras. Es una historia destinada sólo al entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Otsu, la ciudad donde nací. Otsu fue mi primera ventana al mundo. En la pequeñas procesiones católicas siempre era el angelito del ala torcida. Los otros dos angelitos a mi lado eran Kenshin y Sanosuke. Nacimos el mismo día y crecimos juntos. Por eso en Otsu somos conocidos como Los Tres Mosqueteros.

Kenshin Himura era el hijo de una viuda que vendía jaleas. Lo criaron para ser sacerdote, y era conocido como el Santo. Era pelirrojo, como su fallecido padre, y lo mantenía siempre corto.

Sanosuke Sagara, el bello, fue el hombre más guapo que se vio en Otsu. Alto, fuerte y castaño con su indomable cabellera de punta.

Éramos alumnos en la secundaria del colegio público, donde las clases de religión las daba el padre Anji.

-Dios odia al niño que peca con las manos. Nuestras manos fueron hechas para rezar, para ayudar, para aplaudir, para alabar a Dios. ¡Nuestras manos no fueron hechas para alabar al diablo! Había un niño que vivía pecando con las manos, ¿saben lo que Dios hizo con él? Dios hizo crecer pelos enormes en sus manos, comenzaron a crecer en la palma de la mano, luego en los dedos, en las uñas, por el brazo entero, y eran tan largos que se arrastraban por el piso. – Nos asustaba. Todos examinábamos nerviosos nuestras manos.

Los tres soñábamos muy alto. Sanosuke, el bello, quería ser galán de Hollywood. Quería aprender inglés y trabajar en algo para ahorrar en un pasaje de ida a Estados Unidos.

Kenshin quería ser santo. Estudiaría en el convento de los jesuítas; se enorgullecía de ser casto y de nunca haberse masturbado. Y nunca tuvo miedo de que le crecieran pelos en las manos. Poco sospechaba él que sería noticia en los próximos meses en todos los periódicos, y que su santidad correría grave riesgo al sufrir un primer desafío. Un bello, lindo e inolvidable desafío…

Y yo, Akira Kiyosato, yo soñaba con hacer la revolución que cambiaría al mundo. Teníamos dieciocho años, y lo podíamos todo. A los dieciocho años, siempre se puede todo.

Finalmente, estábamos allí; habíamos desembarcado en la vida moderna. Kioto era nuestra América, la gran metrópolis; un mundo por descubrir, un mundo por conquistar. Por lo menos nuestros ojos adolescentes lo veían así. Nos sentíamos tan grandes, y al mismo tiempo tan pequeños, mientras caminábamos por esas calles con olor a jazmín y gas lacrimógeno.

* * *

-No tiene nada de malo que vengas a ver Miss Verano, Kenshin… - le dije un día.

-No puedo y punto, Akira. – Kenshin se mantuvo firme.

-Pero ni siquiera eres un sacerdote, Kenshin. – le retruqué - Eres aspirante a sacerdote.

-¡No hay caso con ustedes! ¡Me quieren desviar! – nuestro pelirrojo se estaba alterando.

-Quiero ver cuando tenga éxito en Hollywood, vas a ser el único que no me va a ver besando a Elizabeth Taylor…en la boca. – se burló Sanosuke.

Kenshin nos miró con temor en sus ojos violetas y se marchó. Seguro iría a rezar por nuestras almas. Sanosuke y yo nos dispusimos a entrar.

Cuando entramos en el exclusivo club donde se llevaría a cabo el certamen, nos quedamos con la boca abierta. Cócteles, bocados exquisitos, galas gimnásticas, era un lugar fenomenal. Por un momento me olvidé que este tipo de cosas me desagradaban.

-¿Esa no es Tomoe Yukishiro? ¿La sobrina de la amiga de tus tías? – me preguntó Sanosuke.

Enfoqué la vista y la vi. Con su piel blanquísima que brillaba al sol como nácar, y su cabellera negra cayendo como cortina por su espalda, estaba Tomoe, la chica más linda de todo Japón. Su tía, Akane Yukishiro, era amiga de mis tías Tae y Sae, todas pertenecientes al club de beatas de la región de Kansai.

-¡Es ella! – confirmé, mirándola como un bobo. Sanosuke me miró.

-¡Aaaahhh, ahora entendí! – se burló - ¡Por eso no te rehusaste cuando te invité a este antro de burguesía!

Pronto pasamos al salón principal a presenciar el desfile de candidatas. Sanosuke y yo tuvimos que taparnos la nariz para evitar una hemorragia. ¡Una más linda que la otra! Aunque estaba interesado en Tomoe Yukishiro, no me privaría de recrear la vista. Hasta que vi a la portadora del bañador dorado. Verla prácticamente me cambiaría la vida…

Y es que aquí, en Kioto, conocí a la mujer que me hizo querer ser escritor. Para un día, escribir su historia. Kaoru Kamiya, la del bañador dorado.

Después del desfile y los aplausos de rigor, llegó el momento de anunciar a la ganadora del certamen y Miss Verano 1959.

-¡La ganadora es Kaoru Kamiya! ¡La chica del bañador dorado! – anunció el presentador. Un rato después, se dispuso todo para la fiesta y el baile. Mientras Sanosuke se veía rodeado de chicas, yo me dediqué a rondar a Tomoe.

Los jóvenes llegaron en tropel para sacar a bailar a Kaoru Kamiya. Ella les dijo:

-Voy a bailar con quien me traiga una rosa roja. Sólo si es roja. – sabiendo que la decoración floral sólo consistía en rosas blancas. Cuando salieron disparados en busca de la rosa de la suerte, ella escogió a un muchacho nada agraciado para su pareja de baile, y ante las quejas de sus amigas contestó:

-Amo a los desheredados del mundo.

Rato después, estaba bailando con Enishi Yukishiro, quien consiguió la dichosa rosa roja quién sabe de dónde. Era un muchacho alto de cabellos negros, que usaba lentes del mismo color, que le daban un aire entre misterioso y moderno. Era primo lejano de Tomoe y casi no se trataban, de familia rica y con grandes propiedades, y un padre influyente en la política. Todo un partido.

-Estoy estudiando Derecho en Tokio, así que reparto mi tiempo entre esa ciudad y Kioto. – le contó él a Kaoru.

-Yo pienso inscribirme en Magisterio, quiero ser profesora. ¡Adoro a los niños! – dijo ella emocionada.

Enishi tragó saliva. Kaoru Kamiya le gustaba desde hacía mucho tiempo y sentía que era hora de exponer sus sentimientos antes de que otro se le adelantara.

-Te vi el domingo pasado, aquí en la piscina del club. – empezó nervioso.

-Yo también te vi. –le dijo Kaoru, mirando con sus ojos azules a los oscuros de Enishi.

-¿Qué hubiera pasado si no te hubiera conseguido esa rosa?

-La conseguiste. – le dijo ella - Y si la conseguiste fue porque tenía que ser.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia? – preguntó atropelladamente.

Kaoru asintió tímidamente y a Enishi la felicidad no le cabía en el cuerpo. Como no podían sellar su amor con un beso en medio de la fiesta, se dedicaron miradas cómplices y bailaron al son de You are my destiny, de Paul Anka.

* * *

Mientras, en el convento, Kenshin hablaba con el crucifijo que tenía en su celda y pedía por sus amigos pecadores.

-Yo sé que ellos no lo hacen por malos. Pero lo que hacen sí está mal. Siempre viendo esas revistas, con fotos de mujeres…ya sabes…desnudas. ¡Pero yo no miro, sabes que no lo hago! Está bien, me tienta saber cómo es, ¡pero no miro, no miro! Yo te prometí el día de mi Comunión que no iba a cometer ningún pecado, y que voy a morir tan santo como cuando nací…

Como aperitivo previo a los hechos picantes, y más que picantes, emocionantes, que estamos por vivir, una pequeña reseña sobre nuestro candidato a Santo, que en aquellos días estaba muy atareado con el coro de los Niños Cantores de Dios, vieja y querida idea que tuvo desde los días en Otsu; era el idealizador, fundador, director, maestro, y su sueño era que todos los que oyesen al coro cantar, creyeran en la existencia de Dios. Me decía que mis días de ateo estaban contados.

* * *

Semanas después…

-¿Qué es eso? – me preguntó Sanosuke, mirándome entre confundido y consternado.

-Un póster del Che Guevara. Soy muy admirador de él, y voy a seguir su ejemplo.

-Eso era lo único que me faltaba, Akira. – suspiró mientras tomaba su café.

No le hice caso.

-Voy a visitar a Tomoe Yukishiro. – anuncié, tomando mi chaqueta.

-¿Ella sabe que tu gran ambición es hacer una especie de reforma agraria? – se burló - ¿No pensaste en ser guionista? Ya que tanto quieres ser escritor, en Hollywwod puedes tener éxito. ¡Escribe para el cine, Akira!

-¿Y escribir para el imperialismo americano? – me ofendí - ¿Qué tienes en tu cabeza, Sano? Hollywood y yo no estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

-¡Me vas a decir que no quieres ir de fiesta en fiesta, con Marilyn Monroe de tu brazo! – a continuación, revolvió entre sus cosas y empezó a pegar un poster al lado de mi Che.

-¿Qué es eso, Sano? – le pregunté. Miré con detenimiento, era un póster de una película de la Monroe.

-Akira…no da para entrar a la casa y ver esa cara, todo barbudo…da hasta miedo. – me dijo Sano, lanzando una mirada desagradable al revolucionario argentino. No le llegaba ni a los talones en guapura.

Nos dispusimos a salir a hacer nuestras diligencias y él seguía con su alharaca.

-¡Cuando el gran Sanosuke Sagara llegue a Hollywood van a llover dólares sobre mi cabeza! – luego vio que me escondí detrás del cantero de la entrada y me puse a espiar alrededor - ¿Qué pasa?

-Estoy siendo perseguido…

-¿Eh? – Sano pensó que me volvía loco.

-Por Hajime Saito, un policía que caza comunistas. – le expliqué - Sé que me persigue por todos lados, adonde voy está él tomando notas.

-¿Tan importante eres en la revolución? – me preguntó, ya serio.

-Tengo mi papel, Sano. Cada uno tiene su papel.

Me encontré con Tomoe en el portón de su casa, y mientras hablábamos de cosas triviales, su tía Akane nos espiaba desde la sala y me dirigía miradas de desconfianza.

-No le gusto a tu tía… - le dije a Tomoe.

-Claro, ella no se acuerda de ti y no sabe de quién eres hijo. – contestó ella - Ni si eres de una familia de buenos antecedentes. – luego vio mi cara de preocupación - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás preocupado?

-¿Por casualidad tu tía es de izquierda? – le pregunté, todo sería tan fácil con Tomoe si no tuviera que mentir sobre mi ideología.

-¿Mi tía de izquierda? – rió ella - ¡Mi tía odia a los comunistas! ¡No puede ni verlos! ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Por nada, pura curiosidad. – respondí bastante abatatado - ¿Vas a algún lugar ahora?

-¿Te acuerdas de la chica Miss Verano? ¿Kaoru?

-¿La del bañador dorado? – recordé con una sonrisa estúpida.

-Sí, ella se compromete hoy.

Iba a contarme más, pero la tía Akane no se aguantó y salió de su escondite para llamar a Tomoe.

-¿Quién es ese muchacho con el que te ves en el portón? – empezó a regañarla.

-Es Akira, tía…

-Akira…Akira no es nada, ¿Akira qué? – preguntó impaciente, mirándome aún con desconfianza.

-Kiyosato, es de Otsu. –aclaró Tomoe. El rostro de la tía Akane se iluminó.

-¿De la familia Kiyosato? ¡Debe ser pariente de Tae y Sae! ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada, Tomoe-chan? ¿Qué va a pensar la gente si deja plantado a ese joven tan importante? – y me llamó - ¡Akira-kun, entre por favor! Tomoe-chan ofrécele un refresco…

Luego nos encaminamos a la fiesta de compromiso de Kaoru Kamiya, a la cual fui invitado por las invitadas. No puse objeción, pues era una buena excusa para seguir cerca de Tomoe y ganarme el cariño de la tía Akane. Y también para ver de lejos a Kaoru Kamiya.

-Hoy en día no es fácil encontrar una chica como Kaoru para ser esposa de uno de nuestros hijos. Bien nacida, bien criada, ¡es una perla! – cumplimentaba la tía Akane.

-Pero yo no la querría para mi hijo, tan joven y arrastrando desgracias…un hombre se mató por su culpa. – replicó una de las beatas presentes.

-¡Pero ella no tuvo la culpa! – la defendió la tía Akane - ¡El muchacho no pudo afrontar su rechazo! Qué locura, matarse sólo porque una no quiso casarse con uno, es algo que le podría suceder a cualquiera.

-Pero ya sucedió con ella… - repuso la otra, mirando a la chica Kamiya como si estuviera apestada.

Pero para quien Kaoru no era ninguna apestada era Enishi. Apenas podía creer que en menos de un mes se casaría con el amor de su vida.

-¿Feliz? – le preguntó a Kaoru. A él ni hacía falta preguntarle.

-¡Más de la cuenta! – contestó la chica sonriendo.

-¡Quiero casarme ya! – confesó Enishi, impaciente.

-Quisiera casarme en junio, en el día de mi cumpleaños, creo que sería muy lindo. – le dijo Kaoru - No siempre cumpliendo los dieciocho alguien se casa… - luego su cara se ensombreció.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Dije algo malo? – se preocupó su novio.

-No…no me hagas caso. – lo tranquilizó Kaoru - ¡Así soy yo, cambio mucho de ánimo! – luego le dijo - Quiero el Ave María de Gounod para mi entrada, lloro cada vez que lo escucho…

* * *

Más tarde, ya de noche, en el convento, Kenshin daba vueltas por su cama…

-¿Qué me pasa? No consigo dormir…tengo una sensación extraña…

* * *

Una mañana, faltando dos semanas para la boda, Kaoru le comentó a Tomoe adónde pensaba ir.

-¡Es una maravilla esa adivina Madame Ikumatsu! ¡Todo lo que ella dice se cumple! Hasta el presidente va a verla; dicen que no da un paso sin antes consultar las cartas de Madame Ikumatsu… - le contó. Ella sabía que sería feliz con Enishi, pero necesitaba asegurarse…

Ya en casa de la adivina, se sentó a esperar junto con otras clientas. Parecía la sala de espera para ver a un doctor; la diferencia radicaba en los tapizados, la cargada decoración y el hecho de que estaban en una casa particular.

-¡Kaoru Kamiya! – escuchó que la llamaban. Entró a la habitación y vio a Madame Ikumatsu peleando con su refrigerador, que no cerraba bien - Siéntate…este aparato casi ni funciona, debo comprar una heladera nueva… ¿cuál era tu nombre completo?

-Kaoru Kamiya.

A pesar del aire excéntrico, era una mujer muy hermosa. Cuando Kaoru la vio creyó que estaba ante esas antiguas geishas de las pinturas, tan etéreas, delicadas y bellas. Pero a pesar de lo que parecía, Madame Ikumatsu tenía una voz tan autoritaria como su carácter y no parecía mujer destinada a complacer a nadie. A eso se le sumaba que era bastante distraída.

-Kaoru Kamiya… - y siguió hablando de su heladera - debería ir a ver el último modelo que me recomendaron. Me dijeron que es una maravilla…¿Kaoru cuánto?

-Kaoru Kamiya.

-¡Ah, Kaoru Kamiya! – mientras mezclaba las cartas la miró - ¿Tienes miedo? – Kaoru negó con la cabeza muy nerviosa y luego le ordenó - ¡Corta!

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, en el convento, como contestando la pregunta de Madame Ikumatsu, Kenshin se encontraba lamentándose frente al altar.

-A veces tengo miedo…miedo de no saber qué va a pasar conmigo…tengo miedo de algo que no sé ni qué es…

* * *

-¿Estás de novia? – preguntó Madame Ikumatsu mirando el enorme anillo de compromiso en el dedo de Kaoru.

-Me caso dentro de dos semanas. – contestó ella feliz. La adivina dio vuelta una carta y gruñó - ¿Qué vio?

-Estoy viendo muerte…una muerte que ya fue… - luego la miró y le preguntó como si nada - ¿Tú habías aparecido en la foto del diario por lo de Miss Verano, no?

-Sí…¿pero de quién fue la muerte? – Kaoru no podía creer que le hablara de Miss Verano cuando el asunto era grave.

-Saliste tan linda en esa foto… - luego volvió a mirar la carta, adoptando una expresión grave - un joven, ligado a ti sentimentalmente…

-Sé de quién habla, él se mató…porque no me quise casar con él…eso es lo que él puso en la carta que dejó, que era por mi culpa… - dijo ella con pesar para después asegurar - ¡Pero el que se quiere matar siempre encuentra una excusa! ¡Yo no me siento culpable! ¿Cómo iba a saber que él haría algo así?

Madame Ikumatsu seguía dando vuelta las cartas.

-Ese espíritu te acecha…él no quiere que seas feliz. Está muy perturbado. – dijo ella con aire distraído. Definitivamente compraría ese refrigerador que le recomendaron.

-Pero voy a ser feliz, ¿no? ¡Ya soy feliz! – aseguró Kaoru, preocupada.

En eso, Madame Ikumatsu la mira fija y gravemente.

-Nadie viene aquí si está feliz, quien se sienta en esa silla frente a mí alguna cosa le falta…

* * *

Kenshin seguía lidiando con esa repentina crisis de fe.

-¿Qué me falta? ¡No me falta nada!

* * *

-¿Pero voy a ser feliz? – pregunto con insistencia Kaoru.

-Saca otra carta y ponla aquí, así completaremos la frase… - Kaoru cumplió la orden - ¡Ja! Aquí dice que vas a ser muy feliz. Pero para llegar hasta esa felicidad, vas a tener que derramar muchas lágrimas…Mis cartas no se equivocan: ¡Ese muchacho que le puso el anillo en el dedo no es el hombre de tu destino! – anunció. Kaoru abrió sus ojos azules, horrorizada - ¡Vas a encontrar a tu príncipe! Pero para que eso suceda…vas a tener que dejar tu posición de princesa y sufrir más que Cenicienta…porque tu madrastra, será tu propia vida… Vas a saber que el hombre de tu destino apareció, cuando pierdas uno de tus zapatos favoritos. ¡Presta atención, porque ésa será la señal! Un zapato perdido…

-¿Pero qué hombre? – cuestionó la otra, alterándose - ¿Usted está diciendo que no voy a ser feliz con Enishi?

-Mira pequeña, me encantaría poder decirte todo lo que quieres escuchar. Me encanta ver a la gente saliendo alegre de este lugar, pero no puedo inventarme nada. Si las cartas lo dicen…yo sólo trato de ser positiva. Ese casamiento no va a suceder. – le aseguró madame Ikumatsu.

-¿Cómo que no va a suceder? ¡Pero si está todo listo! ¡Sólo si yo muero o él muere, sólo así! – gritó. Se levantó para irse y buscó en su cartera - ¿Cuánto le debo?

-No te voy a cobrar…págame la próxima vez. – le dijo la adivina con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-¿Qué próxima?

-Vas a volver. Y ahora presta atención, porque te voy a decir una cosa que siempre digo a mis clientes: Nadie huye de su destino… - luego la despidió y siguió murmurando cosas sobre los electrodomésticos y sus mañas.

* * *

Durante esas dos semanas previas a la boda, las palabras de Madame Ikumatsu no dejaban de dar vueltas por la mente de Kaoru.

Por un lado estaba enojada. ¿Cómo esa mujer se atrevía a cuestionar su futura felicidad con el hombre de sus sueños? ¡Le mandaría una foto de su casamiento para que viera cuán equivocada estaba! ¡No, muchas fotos con su flamante marido!

Pero por otro lado, a medida que se acercaba el gran día, ella no podía dejar de dudar con la decisión de casarse. ¡Pero estaba tan entusiasmada! El vestido, la fiesta, la casa, la alegría de sus padres, la alegría de Enishi…y ahí comprendió. Tenía esas dudas porque se había preocupado por todo el mundo y por todas las cosas, menos por ella…nunca se detuvo a pensar por ella misma, asumiendo que como hija y como mujer, ése era su deber y no debía chistar. Todo lo contrario, debería dar las gracias, no todos los días una se casa con un partidazo como ése.

¿Pero realmente ella amaba a Enishi? ¿Realmente él la amaba? Tuvieron un noviazgo demasiado corto, sin el tiempo suficiente para conocerse, y de repente y sin saber cómo, allí estaba ella, a punto de casarse. Prácticamente a punto de unir su vida a un desconocido…

El día de la boda, mientras se preparaba en su casa, ella se preguntaba todo eso. ¿Aún estaba a tiempo para echarse atrás? ¿Realmente quería casarse, tener hijos y esperar a su marido con la comida hecha y la casa limpia? No, no quería eso, y mientras su madre alababa su velo al estilo de Grace Kelly, Kaoru pidió sin mirarla:

-Mamá…quiero hablar con Enishi… lláma a Enishi…

Su madre la miró sorprendida. Hacía diez minutos estaba feliz, y ahora le hacía esa petición de manera grave. Cierto era que había estado apagada durante estos últimos días, pero lo consideró normal, seguro eran los nervios. Lo anormal sería que no los tuviera.

-Pero hija, el novio no puede ver a la novia antes de la ceremonia, da mala suerte. Tienes toda la vida para hablar con él. – la quiso tranquilizar su madre.

-¡Si Enishi no viene yo no pongo ni un pie en esa iglesia! – exclamó Kaoru.

Dado el aviso, Enishi hizo todo lo posible por salir disimuladamente de la iglesia, para no levantar sospechas de ningún tipo. Ya estaba esperando junto al altar a su novia, y lo dicho por la señora Kamiya le cayó como baldazo de agua fría. Una vez fuera de la iglesia, se dirigió como una bala al encuentro de Kaoru.

Ella estaba en su habitación vestida de novia, serena y con la mirada perdida.

-¡Kaoru! – la llamó él, preocupado. Temía que se sintiera indispuesta.

Ella lo miró y le empezó nerviosa:

-¿Sabes, Enishi? Estamos…yendo muy rápido...nos pusimos de novios…al poco tiempo pusimos fecha de casamiento…

Enishi la miro perplejo. Pero debían de ser los nervios, sí, _tenían_ que ser los nervios…

-Mi amor, eso no es problema. Todas las novias se ponen nerviosas… - intentó tranquilizarla, cuando ni él mismo estaba tranquilo.

-Sé que nadie me obligó, Enishi…pero me siento un poco desorientada…¡Estoy vestida de novia y apenas sé cómo llegué hasta aquí! No pensé en nosotros, sólo en la fiesta, la alianza, el vestido, en todo menos en nosotros…

Enishi se ponía cada vez más nervioso.

-Amor, no es hora de divagar…

-Tengo miedo de casarme sin estar segura, Enishi… - dijo Kaoru con miedo.

-¡Pero en la iglesia están todos esperando!

-¡Pero quiero decirte lo que estoy sintiendo!

-¡Y sé lo que estás sintiendo, lo sé! – exclamó el novio - Pero, ¿sabes qué hora es?

-Enishi…no voy a entrar a esa iglesia sin estar segura…

-¿Qué está sucediendo? ¡Habla de una vez! – él estaba al borde de la desesperación - ¿Acaso dije algo malo?

-¡No pasó nada! ¡No hiciste nada!

-¡PERO TIENE QUE HABER UN MOTIVO PARA QUE HAGAS LO QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO! – Enishi se descontroló - ¡UN MOTIVO! ¡QUIERO UN MOTIVO! ¿QUIERES QUE ME PEGUE UN TIRO EN LA CABEZA COMO ESE OTRO ENAMORADO QUE TUVISTE? – bramó como un loco.

PAAAAAFFFFF!

Kaoru le dio vuelta la cara de una bofetada.

-¡NO DIGAS ESO NUNCA MÁS! ¡NUNCA MÁS! – rugió ella.

Pero Enishi prosiguió.

-¡YO NO SOY DÉBIL COMO ESE OTRO! ¡NO! ¡PRIMERO ACABO YO CONTIGO ANTES QUE TÚ CONMIGO! ¡AHORA VAMOS QUE ESTÁ TODO KIOTO ESPERANDO! – y la tomó del brazo bruscamente, dispuesto a llevarla a la iglesia.

-¡PUES ME VAS A TENER QUE ARRASTRAR POR LA CALLE! – gritaba ella mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre del muchacho - ¡Y OBLIGARME A ENTRAR A ESA IGLESIA!

-Dí la verdad…quiero la verdad…¿tienes otro? – murmuró Enishi en un estado de histeria - ¡CONFIESA!

-¡No tengo a nadie más!

-¿Acaso crees que soy un idiota? ¿Qué me vas a ver la cara? La gente me decía que no valías nada, que eras una zorra…¡UNA DESCARADA! – gritó él con los ojos salidos de las órbitas.

Kaoru lo miró confundida. ¿Por qué la gente diría esas cosas de ella?

-¡Te dijeron! ¡Te dijeron, eh! ¿Qué más te dijeron? – preguntó.

-Tus amigas…tus mismas amigas me dijeron que no valías nada, ¡que eras un demonio disfrazado de santa! ¡Que traicionaste a varios y que me traicionarías a mí!

-Esas falsas…esas víboras… - susurró Kaoru, no podía creer que sus propias amigas dijeran esas cosas de ella.

-Y dieron nombres… ¡niégalo!

-Siempre me tuvieron envidia… - prosiguió ella.

-Yo me caso contigo de igual manera, Kaoru. – rogó Enishi, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas - Dime quién es, y te juro que nunca más hablamos de eso…yo te acepto…dime quién es…

-¡No tengo a nadie! ¡NO TENGO A NADIE! – Ahora Kaoru era la histérica.

-¡Yo acepto y lo voy a olvidar! ¡Nadie lo va a saber! – Y dicho esto, Enishi se derrumbó, sin poder controlar su llanto.

-Enishi…Enishi…no llores…no soporto verte llorar, siéntate aquí… Mírame. – le dijo ella cariñosamente - Estoy segura de que encontrarás una buena muchacha, vas a tener tu familia, tu casa…tú no me hiciste nada, Enishi…soy yo…olvídame, va a ser lo mejor para ti…olvídame.

-Pero resolvamos eso después del casamiento. – sollozaba Enishi - Si no quieres hacer vida de casada conmigo, está bien. Pero vivamos en la misma casa, guardando las apariencias…¡Te juro que no te pongo un dedo encima! ¡No toco ninguno de tus cabellos!

-No, Enishi, no…

-¡Puedes tener a tus amantes! ¡Yo acepto!

Kaoru lo miró con rabia y decepción. ¿La creía capaz de eso? ¿Él, todos?

-¿Y no me vas a hacer la vida imposible por saber sus nombres? – lo probó.

-¡Te juro por lo más sagrado que nunca más te pregunto nada! Tienes mi pala…

-Y si quisiera llevar a alguno a la luna de miel, ¿me dejarías? – siguió probándolo ella.

-Sólo te pido que no seas indiscreta…que no me hagas pasar el ridículo…por favor, Kaoru…

Todo se trataba de las apariencias al fin. Apariencias que no eran más que mentiras. Sus propias amigas hablando mal de ella…el propio Enishi creyendo todo lo que le decían y asumiendo lo que escuchaba sin confiar en ella. Todos juzgándola por lo ocurrido en el pasado y despreciándola en silencio, pero como ella era bella y de familia acomodada era mejor congraciarse. Sintió asco de todo el mundo, de sus padres, de Enishi, de ella misma… se irguió y lo miró con odio.

-No te humilles más… yo no te quiero… - se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió para que se fuera - ¡NO TE QUIERO NI CUBIERTO DE ORO! – le gritó.

PAAAAAFFFFF!

Ahora la bofetada la recibía ella de parte de Enishi.

-¡YO NO ME CASO CON VAGABUNDAS! ¡Y TÚ ERES UNA! – le gritó él antes de irse.

* * *

Minutos más tarde era el turno de su madre para gritarle; Kaoru no tuvo otra opción que escucharla en silencio.

-¡Tú sólo piensas en ti! ¡Nunca en tu padre, en tu madre! ¿Cómo vamos a quedar en la sociedad ahora? ¡Dímelo! ¿Cómo?

-¡Yo pensé que quería a Enishi! – trató de explicarse la chica - ¡Pero me engañé! ¡No es amor lo que siento por él! ¡Ni es amor lo que él siente por mí!

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso para su madre.

-¿PERO QUÉ AMOR? ¡EL AMOR VIENE DESPUÉS CON LA CONVIVENCIA! ¡NADIE SE CASA MURIENDO DE PASIÓN! ¡ESO PASA EN EL CINE Y EN LAS FOTONOVELAS! ¡EN LA VIDA REAL NO! – rugió ella, luego se lamentó por el yerno que no fue - Enishi…¡Enishi es un excelente muchacho! ¡Bien educado! ¡Él iba a ser un buen marido para ti! ¡Un buen padre para tus hijos! ¡ES ESO LO QUE CUENTA! ¡ES ESO LO QUE SUSTENTA UN CASAMIENTO! ¡NO EL AMOR! – luego la miró con rencor - ¡Tenía mucho miedo de ese temperamento fantasioso! ¡Ese romanticismo exagerado! ¿Acaso piensas que estaba enamorada de tu padre cuando me casé con él? No lo estaba, ni él de mí. Sólo que con el tiempo, una se va acostumbrando a la otra persona…va descubriendo las cualidades de ella…hija, usa la cabeza…¡en la vida hay que ser práctica!

-Una mentira…ustedes son todos una mentira… - le contestó Kaoru con rabia - ¿Sabes lo que Enishi me propuso? ¡A él no le importa que tenga amantes, tantos como quiera!

Pero a su madre no le importó lo que ella le decía. Ni siquiera la escuchaba, y Kaoru se aterrorizó ante eso. En cambio, se lamentaba por los regalos…

-¡Los regalos! ¿Qué hacemos con los regalos ahora? ¡Akane mandó un juego de tazas de cristal! – sonó el teléfono y fue a contestar. Kaoru la siguió para tratar de hacerle comprender - ¡Kamiya! ¡Qué bueno que estás viniendo con el doctor! ¡Nada, no conseguí nada! ¡La internamos! ¡De última la internamos! Por lo menos vamos a salvar nuestra reputación…

Y eso fue suficiente para Kaoru. No quiso escuchar más, pues ellos habían decidido. Y ella también. Tomó las maletas con esos regalos tan caros y la ropa de la luna de miel y salió de allí. Se metió en el lujoso auto que la esperaba para ir a la iglesia, y le dijo al chofer que manejara. No iría a la iglesia, iría a cualquier lugar.

* * *

Casi anocheciendo, después de un rato dando vueltas con el auto, llegaron a una rotonda rodeada de locales de dudosa reputación: bares, un cabaret, todos esos edificios rodeando un hotel inmenso y algo deteriorado, cuyo cartel rojo rezaba "Aoiya". Y un montón de personas mirando el auto, ya que esos vehículos tan lujosos nunca pasaban por allí, ni de casualidad. Kaoru los miró: borrachos, prostitutas, travestis y policías de bajo rango constituían la población de esa rotonda marginal. Sin duda era un barrio peligroso, y bastante alejado del suyo.

Sin saber por qué, y antes de que el chofer tomase otro rumbo, le pidió que parase allí. El hombre le preguntó con temor si estaba segura de lo que hacía, y ella en respuesta y paga le entregó su anillo de compromiso. Mientras le bajaba las maletas, los demás miraban con sorpresa a la joven vestida de novia que bajaba de esa limusina.

Muy lejos de allí, en el coro de la iglesia del convento, Kenshin estaba feliz. Estaba a punto de iniciar las prácticas del coro que tanto esfuerzo le costó formar. Dentro de poco y unas cuantas prácticas, el mundo escucharía la prueba de la existencia de Dios; y sus amigos recobrarían la fe. Puso todo en orden y se dispusieron a iniciar los ensayos. La primera canción de la lista era el Ave María de Gounod.

Sin saberlo, y vestida de novia, Kaoru marchó al son de la composición rumbo al hotel Aoiya.


	2. Harikēn Kaoru

**Algunas aclaraciones:**

Harikēn: significa huracán o tifón. Lo van a ver mucho de aquí en más, ya que Kaoru será referida de esa manera.

Otenbamusume Itachi: Otenbasume significa marimacho o tomboy; itachi significa comadreja. Es el apodo con el que Kamatari molesta a Misao.

 **Ceres Ryu** Me alegro que te guste. A medida que avance se va a poner emocionante, te lo prometo. En cuanto al encuentro, te puedo adelantar que se va a tardar un poquito y no se va a dar en los mejores términos, pero te garantizo que ése es quid de la cuestión, y todo cambiará para bien.

* * *

Y el silencio se hizo en la rotonda, llamada Kasshin; pues todos los presentes, trabajadores y clientes, se quedaron petrificados mirando a la novia avanzando hacia al Aoiya como si se encaminara a una iglesia. Empezaron a murmurar hipótesis entre ellos, desde que podría ser parte de la filmación de alguna película, hasta la posibilidad de que sea una especie de ángel que vino a protegerlos. No estaban tan errados los que pensaban en esto último.

Kaoru llegó a la recepción del hotel, seguida por dos prostitutas que llevaban su velo para que éste no se ensuciara en el arrastre, y también por un hombre de rostro deforme que transportaba sus maletas. Afuera, estaban todos amontonados, en silencio, observando a la recién llegada. Ella examinó el lugar y sus habitantes con expresión grave y miró al hombre que le había traído las valijas y que era el recepcionista del hotel: oculto parcialmente por una vieja máscara, se notaba que su rostro había sido despellejado y mutilado. Pero a ella no le dio ni miedo ni repulsión, sus ojos tristes revelaban a una persona sensible, no a un monstruo. A un desheredado del mundo, como todos los que estaban allí.

-Quiero hospedarme. – le dijo Kaoru al fin.

Él asintió y tomando unas llaves y las maletas, se dispuso a guiarla por las escaleras. Arriba, se escuchaba música y risas; era evidente que el hotel hacía las veces de burdel. Cuando subieron al piso de arriba, los festejantes pararon en seco, sorprendidos también por la visión de la hermosa y soberbia novia. En silencio, Kaoru seguía al hombre hacia su cuarto asignado.

-El cuarto 304. – le anunció él.

Entraron a una habitación enorme, cuyo balcón, igualmente inmenso, daba al frente de la rotonda, al lado del cartel rojo del Aoiya. Kaoru caminó alrededor por unos instantes, estudiando el lugar. Luego observó a toda la comitiva que la había seguido hasta allí.

-¿Acaso van a quedarse montando guardia en cuarto ajeno? – espetó una joven pequeña y delgada, de larga trenza negra, a los presentes - ¡Basta de espiar! – luego se dirigió a Kaoru - ¡Mucho gusto! ¡Me llamo Misao!

-¡Conocida como la Otenbamusume Itachi! – añadió de manera socarrona un travesti que estaba entre ellos. Tenía tantos collares que uno se sorprendía de que no anduviera con el cuello encorvado hacia adelante.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada y presentó a sus amigas y al recepcionista del hotel.

-Ellos son Shura, Yumi, Hannya… - ignoró olímpicamente al travesti.

-¿Y tú, cómo te llamas? – preguntó Yumi, una alta y voluptuosa mujer de cabellera rojiza.

-Kaoru.

-¿Por qué estás vestida así? – preguntó Shura, la otra prostituta, que la miraba como si fuera una aparición celestial.

-Porque hoy me iba a casar.

-¿Entonces qué estás haciendo aquí? – se sorprendió Yumi.

-¿Te echaron de tu casa? – preguntó Misao con tristeza.

-No, vine porque quise. – contestó Kaoru con autoridad.

Sus interlocutores se quedaron con la boca abierta. Y Kaoru empezó a contar su historia, que los demás escuchaban atentamente.

-Cuando pasé por aquí…no sé…parecía el único lugar en Kioto que no estaba contra mí… - terminó ella después de un rato.

-Pues para mí, hablaste y hablaste, pero no dijiste nada… - le dijo Misao - No entendí ni por qué no te casaste, ni qué estás haciendo aquí, no tienes necesidad de estar en un lugar como éste…

-Seguro es por venganza. – aventuró Yumi - ¿Qué te hizo tu novio?

-Nada…él no hizo nada… - murmuró Kaoru. Pensó en Enishi…

-¡Pero alguna cosa te tuvo que haber hecho! – insistió Shura.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos presionando a la chica? – les regañó Misao - ¡Esto no es una delegación de policía para andar interrogando a nadie! ¡Si no quiere hablar, no habla y punto!

-¡No es pecado preguntar! – se defendió Yumi - ¡Y ella no está obligada a responder!

Y Kaoru contestó, altiva:

-Vine porque se me ocurrió, siempre hago lo que se me ocurre.

Shura se tapó la boca con las manos, sorprendida. Yumi levantó una ceja, no muy segura de si creerle o no. Y Misao decidió que era hora de dejar a la chica en paz.

-Bueno, nosotras ya estamos de más aquí. Dejemos a la joven tomar un baño y descansar… ¡Vamos! – y sacó a todos a rastras de la habitación.

-Hay cada una… - murmuró Yumi.

Cuando todos hubieron salido de su cuarto, Kaoru se recostó sobre el sofá que estaba próximo al balcón, e iluminada por el resplandor rojo del cartel, empezó a llorar.

Lloraba por ella, por sus padres, por Enishi, por esa tonta sociedad que tanta importancia le da al qué dirán, y por los pobres marginados que la recibieron.

Al mismo tiempo, en el convento, Kenshin también lloraba, pero de alegría.

-¡Ay, Jesús! ¡Siento que hoy alguna cosa cambiará en mi vida! – clamó entre lágrimas de felicidad - ¡Cuando el coro empezó a cantar, era como si hablaras conmigo! ¡Y me dijeras que sí, que tengo una misión en este mundo!

Ambos lloraban; Kaoru por no saber cuál era el propósito en su vida y Kenshin por festejar el suyo. Pero había algo que ninguno comprendía, que Kaoru era un alma libre, y Kenshin no.

* * *

Al rato, Misao, volvió a la habitación de Kaoru y trató de hacerla entrar en razón.

-Si realmente eres una niña rica y de sociedad como pareces ser, vuelve a tu casa. Aunque no seas ninguna santa, ¡no estoy diciendo que no lo seas! – se atajó - Bueno…no conozco tu vida para nadar discutiendo de eso…pasa que éste no es lugar para ti…regresa a tu casa…de tu familia, de algún amigo, cualquier otro lugar… - le fastidiaba un poco que esa chica que tenía todos los recursos del mundo, fuera a parar allí por voluntad propia; cuando todos ellos no tuvieron más opción que hacerlo.

-No Misao…

-Estás pensando en caliente, mañana será otro día…vas a tener otras ideas…puede ser que mañana ya no consigas salir de aquí, aunque quieras hacerlo. – trató de asustarla - ¿Sabes por qué? Porque mañana la noticia ya se va a estar esparciendo por ahí… ¡Imagínate, una novia en la Zona! No vas a tener dónde regresar…así te vayas de la misma manera en que viniste…nadie te va a creer… Si quieres te ayudo a salir sin que te vean, tengo un amigo taxista…

-¡No quiero! – Kaoru estaba cansada de tanto sermón.

-Bueno, cada uno sabe lo que hace… - suspiró Misao, resignada.

-Una vez me dijeron que nadie escapa de su destino. – dijo Kaoru - Tal vez sea verdad…

* * *

Mientras, al otro lado de la rotonda, en el cabaret Akabeko, la discusión era otra.

-Así que esa novia es gente de la alta… - reflexionó Shura. Ella y Kamatari, que era el nombre del travesti, estaban en el camerino de Yumi, quien era la estrella del lugar.

-¿Saben que mi padre también tiene dinero? – empezó a fanfarronear Yumi - Es más rico que Hiko Seijuro…

-Sí, claro, Yumi… - Kamatari puso los ojos en blanco - ¡Siempre le tienes envidia a las nuevas!

-Aparte, ¿qué muchacha de sociedad se va a meter aquí, Shura? – siguió Yumi, ignorando a Kamatari - Y huyendo en el día de su casamiento, sin dar ningún motivo para entenderla…¡Eso es teatro, para darse más valor!

Kamatari estaba molesto. Primero esa marimacho de Misao, y ahora Yumi; odiaba que lo ignoraran. Se levantó para irse, pero antes, se burló en voz alta:

-¡Bueno, tenemos una novia, que llegó levantando barullo y envidias! – y se fue, dejando a Yumi enfurecida.

-¡Qué coreografía de porquería! – exclamó ella, mirando la función de unas bailarinas que venían antes que ella.

-¡Para mí es linda! – las defendió Shura.

* * *

Mientras, en casa de los Kamiya, en el barrio de Higashiyama, reinaba la confusión y la vergüenza.

-Alguna cosa descubrió Enishi. – susurró Akane a su marido y a las "amigas" beatas que fueron a consolar a la señora Kamiya - Para salir de allí gritando que no se casaba con una vagabunda… - luego se dirigió a Tomoe - Tú serás muy amiga, pero uno nunca termina de conocer a las personas. ¡Por eso siempre digo que hay que confiar siempre desconfiando!

Aparte, aunque no se trataran mucho, Enishi era familia de ellos, y no perdonarían fácilmente la afrenta, aunque los Kamiya sean amigos de toda la vida.

-Esa conversación con el novio, ¡ahí está la llave del misterio! – agregó su esposo, Oibore Yukishiro. Cuando aparecieron los Kamiya se callaron de inmediato.

En eso entra corriendo una de las hijas de las beatas.

-¡Vieron a Kaoru! – les anunció - ¡El hermano de una amiga la vio en el auto que la llevaba, y reconoció al chofer como amigo suyo!

-¡Ustedes quédense aquí! – ordenó Oibore - ¡Voy a llamar al jefe de policía que es amigo mío! Estoy seguro de que encontrará a ese chofer, y todo con la mayor discreción.

Poco menos de una hora después, apareció el jefe de la policía en la casa acompañado por el buscado chofer. El hombre les contó dónde había dejado a la muchacha.

-En la Zona Bohemia, en el Hotel Aoiya.

La señora Kamiya se desmayó, y a su marido casi le da un ataque.

-No puede ser… -susurró.

-Y me pagó con esto. – les entregó el anillo de compromiso.

-Es de ella… - reconoció Akane.

-Tengo un amigo comerciante en la Zona Bohemia, de confianza. – intervino Oibore. Ese amigo era Yumi, su amante. - Le llamaré para que averigue si es verdad y si está bien… - fue corriendo a telefonear al Akabeko - ¡Alo! ¡Soy el doctor Yukishiro! - al otro lado del teléfono apenas lo escuchaban por el ruido de los espectáculos - Quería saber si se encuentra jjjbffllajdd-YUMI-ajajsdk… - exageró, en un intento de que nadie en la casa supiera con quién quería hablar.

Yumi corrió feliz al teléfono para hablar con su amado.

-¡Oibore-kun! ¿Necesitas de mí? – su cara cambió a una expresión de fastidio - ¿Qué? ¿La novia? Sí, está aquí… Y la trajeron sus propias piernas, nadie la arrastró…

Oibore colgó, aterrado y fue a dar la noticia.

-Está allá…instalada en el Hotel Aoiya… - les dijo a los presentes, quienes si no se desmayaban, lloraban o se lamentaban.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Kaoru había despertado con más calma y con las ideas más ordenadas. Pero aun así no se arrepentía de haberse alojado en el Aoiya. Así que, junto a Misao, se dispuso a ordenar y decorar la habitación con las cosas que había traído. Las dos jóvenes habían limado asperezas y se habían hecho amigas.

Al rato, entra Shura a dar un aviso.

-Vine a decirte que hay reporteros abajo que quieren saber si eres la chica del bañador dorado de Miss Verano… del verano pasado.

Kaoru alzó las cejas en señal de sorpresa.

-¿Todavía están allí? – preguntó.

Shura asintió y Kaoru salió al balcón a ver qué querían. No estaba dispuesta a dar notas, pero si querían verla, ella no se haría de rogar. Se asomaría un rato y volvería a lo que estaba haciendo.

-¡Es ella! – gritaron en cuanto la vieron. Y empezaron a tomar fotos como poseídos.

Kamatari se había acercado a curiosear, se preguntaba por qué había reporteros y fotógrafos. Y en cuanto vio al objeto de los flashes, esbozó una sonrisa de admiración.

-Esa mujer es un huracán… - murmuró para sí mismo y luego la llamó - ¡AQUÍ, HARIKĒN KAORU!

Kaoru le sonrió dulcemente mientras lo saludaba con la mano, y también procedió a saludar a los periodistas desde lo alto del balcón, que estaban extasiados con ella.

* * *

-¡Masoquismo! – se burló el consejal comunista Aoshi Shinomori, esa misma mañana en la estación de radio local - ¡Me contaron que esa chica sólo aceptaba bailar con los más feos, y que decía que amaba a los desheredados del mundo!

El hombre rubio de cabellos en punta que estaba con él, se limitó a reírse, mientras ambos se dirigían al estudio.

-Bueno, pero si ella fue para la Zona Bohemia a vivir con los desheredados del mundo, eso no es masoquismo. ¡O es una santa o una revolucionaria! – se sentaron y el rubio habló por el micrófono, dando inicio al programa radial - Buenos días, mis amigos y mis amigas oyentes de la Radio En Confidencia de Kioto. Les habla Cho Sawagejo. Estamos aquí con Aoshi Shinomori, que está intrigado, como todos nosotros, por este acontecimiento misterioso…

* * *

En casa de los Yukishiro, el padre Hoji desayunaba con los dueños de casa.

-Se comenta que la situación financiera de los Kamiya no es buena. – dijo el cura mordazmente - Sé de buenas fuentes que él está arruinado; y que la hija no se conformó. Saben cómo es, ambiciosa y muy bonita. ¡Todo eso por querer mantener esa Zona Bohemia en el centro de la ciudad! Si esa niña no tuviera un antro donde refugiarse esto no hubiera acontecido…

-¡Una vergüenza, padre Hoji, una vergüenza! Cuando oscurece las familias ya no pueden caminar por allí… - Akane no podía estar más de acuerdo con él.

-Pero tengo un proyecto que presentaré para ser votado…La Ciudad de las Camelias… - anunció el padre Hoji de manera triunfal.

La idea del padre era sacar la Zona Bohemia del corazón de Kioto, allí, donde esa rotonda era el centro de todas las atenciones, y llevar prostitutas, hoteles, pensiones, bares y hasta el mítico Akabeko Dancing y no el menos mitológico Hotel Aoiya (el templo erótico donde Harikēn Kaoru hechizaría a los hombres) a La Ciudad de las Camelias, que sería construída lejos, en la periferia.

La rotonda Kasshin, que componía la Zona Bohemia, era el último resquicio de la prostitución en el barrio de Shimabara, en el centro de Kioto. Y la última resistencia de los trabajadores sexuales hacia la abolición de la prostitución, acaecida dos años atrás. Y el padre Hoji estaba dispuesto a lo que sea con tal de erradicarlos de esa zona céntrica para convertirla en un lugar que no provoque la vergüenza de los buenos ciudadanos de Kioto ante el mundo.

Los pensamientos justicieros del padre Hoji se vieron interrumpidos por la sirvienta de los Yukishiro.

-Akane-san, la señora Kamiya quiere saber si puede venir a hablar con usted…

Oibore miró a su esposa y le advirtió de manera grave:

-No creo que sea conveniente, Akane…aquí en casa no…

Y la tía Akane ignoró el llamado de la señora Kamiya.

Días después fingió no reconocerla en la calle, y evitó de todas las maneras posibles el contacto con ella. Con dolor, los Kamiya asumieron su nueva posición de marginados, por culpa de su hija. Además, la situación económica estaba empeorando, por lo que un día, tomaron sus cosas después de vender la casa, y se marcharon para nunca más volver.

Para empezar de nuevo tal vez, en otro lugar. Y llorar a su hija, a quien consideraban muerta.

* * *

-Hay una carta para ti. – me dice Sanosuke.

-Léemela. – le pedí, pues me estaba rasurando - ¿Sabes, Sano? Hoy empiezo a trabajar en La Gaceta de Kioto, el director es primo mío. – le conté con buen humor.

Sanosuke me felicitó, contento por mi logro.

-¡Pues te deseo buena suerte! – me dijo con una sonrisa, que se desvaneció en cuanto leyó la carta. Yo lo miré, intrigado y asustado - Tu padre está muy mal…le dio un infarto…

* * *

-¡Akira! – me recibió llorosa mi tía Tae, arrojándose a mis brazos.

-¿Él ya murió, tía? – pregunté con angustia.

-Aún no, cuando tu tía me llamó y lo examiné, ya le había dado un segundo infarto…no pasará de las ocho de la noche, su cuadro es desalentador… - me explicó el doctor amigo de la familia.

-¡Tenemos que llamar al padre para que le dé el sacramento! – se desesperó tía Tae.

-Yo voy tía… - me ofrecí. De paso traería de vuelta a la tía Sae, quien había ido a rezar todo el día pidiendo por su hermano.

Mientras tanto, la tía Sae se estaba confesando con el padre Anji.

-Tuve un sueño…una cosa tan fea…hasta tengo vergüenza… - empezó.

El padre Anji la tranquilizó.

-Quien te está escuchando es Dios, hija mía, puedes hablar…

La tía Sae juntó valor y prosiguió como pudo.

-Soñé que estaba acostada en mi cama…estaba con ropa de dormir…¡pero no era mi ropa de dormir! Era una ropa muy indecente…finita, de esas que no cubren nada… - el padre Anji estaba al borde de las carcajadas por ver a mi tía con su aire fatalista. Menos mal que el confesionario no dejaba que le viera la cara.

Rato después mi tía compartía su penitencia con sus amigas beatas.

-El padre Anji me dio una penitencia de aquellas…¡cinco credos y diez avemarías!

Pero una de ellas no se iba a quedar atrás en esa competencia de expiación y le dijo:

-Pues a mí me dio quince credos, dos novenas y veinte salves…

La tía Sae rezó contrariada.

Antes de seguir, es oportuno hacer un breve retrato de ella; de ella y de la tía Tae, ambas hermanas de mi padre, mis únicas tías, muy parecidas pero al mismo tiempo totalmente diferentes; se diferencian, para empezar — las dos siendo católicas practicantes — en el santo de fe. Tía Tae era devota a San Antonio, que si bien no hizo que se casara con el hombre que amaba, la tornó novia eterna desde hace diez años.

En cambio tía Sae, y no niego sus razones, rompió relaciones con San Antonio cuando perdió a su príncipe encantado en manos de una prima que detestaba; y se entregó toda, a las oraciones, a las novenas, a las promesas y ofrendas, al Niño Jesús de Praga. Tía Tae tiene por costumbre, los primeros viernes del mes, tirar flores como ofrenda a San Antonio a las aguas del río Oomiyagawa; e imaginen lo que hace la tía Sae: en aquel mismo punto, escupe a las aguas del río y gruñe al santo:

\- ¡Traidor!

Tía Tae y tía Sae viven en guerra fría: sólo hacen las paces de noche, cuando el miedo a la oscuridad y los fantasmas las une; a ellas y a Koi, el intrépido cachorro de tía Sae, al cual mis tías no consiguieron transmitir el miedo a los fantasmas.

Volviendo a mi casa, casi al anochecer, estamos esperando por el padre Anji, quien estuvo toda la tarde encerrado con mi padre. Mis tías estaban al borde de la histeria.

-El padre Anji está demorando mucho ahí adentro… - se preocupó tía Tae.

-¿Cuándo te casas? -le preguntó de repente la señora Naname, la indiscreta madre de Sanosuke, en un intento por animar el ambiente.

-¿Ah? – a la tía Tae le tomó por sorpresa.

-¡Tu casamiento con Katsu cuando es?

Katsu, sentado con Takasugi Shinsaku discutiendo de política, casi se atraganta con su té. La tía Tae se sonroja y contesta torciendo su delantal:

-Ehh…creo que falta. Ahora con esta muerte…digo esta enfermedad…en la familia…

Y se hizo el silencio incómodo. Silencio que rompió Katsu para sacar ese tema de circulación.

-¡Y el muro de Berlín! – le rugió a Shinsaku, haciendo que éste saltara del susto.

-¿Ah? – exclamamos todos confundidos.

-¿Por qué ese muro está allá? – empezó a discutirle Katsu a Shinsaku, al que no le daba tiempo de contestarle - ¿Para impedir que las personas huyan?...

En el otro lado de la sala, la conversación era otra.

-Dicen que San Expedito tiene más pedidos de casamiento que San Antonio… - contaba Naname –san.

-Pues yo creo que el santo más poderoso es San Antonio. – declaró la tía Tae.

-¡No soporto a San Antonio! – replicó tía Sae con disgusto - ¡Por su culpa me quedé sin novio!

Era hora de que la tía Tae atacara.

-No fue San Antonio quien te quitó tu novio, fue la prima. – le recordó burlona - El santo te concedió un novio, si la otra llegó y te lo pudo quitar, ¿qué culpa tiene el santo?

Pero tía Sae no se iba a quedar atrás, y le tiró su dardo envenenado.

-¡Y tú! ¿Cuántos años llevas de novia y Katsu no se decide? ¡Me da una gracia!

A pesar de lo ameno de las situaciones familiares vistas, mi cabeza estaba en otro lado. Pensaba en mi padre… Sakura-san, madre de Kenshin, interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Akira-kun… - me llamó delicadamente - ¿Cuándo vuelvas le podrías llevar a mi santito la jalea de ciruela que tanto le gusta? Puedes apartar una para ti… - agregó con una sonrisa dulce.

Y volví a mis pensamientos.

Nunca, en toda mi vida, ni cuando era niño, mi padre me abrazó, me besó o pasó las manos por mis cabellos.

No recuerdo haberlo visto reír alguna vez.

De repente, el padre Anji sale del cuarto, y llama:

-¡Quiere ver al hijo!

Todos me miran, y entro a la habitación donde mi padre está muriendo.

-Le hará un último pedido…¡yo sabía que nuestro hermano no podía morir sin antes sacarlo de ese Comunismo! – le susurró tía Sae a tía Tae, ya reconciliadas. Si hay algo que las une aún más que su miedo a los fantasmas, era el odio por el Comunismo.

-¡Claro, uno no se puede negar al pedido de un padre muerto! ¡Ni un comunista puede! – contestó tía Tae, esperanzada.

Me arrodillo en la cabecera de la cama y la mano de mi papá empieza a tantear mi rostro en la oscuridad del cuarto, como si fuera ciego. Como si sus dedos quisieran recordar para siempre cómo es mi nariz, mi boca, mi cara. Y me habla:

\- ¡Mi hijito!

Nunca mi padre me llamó así, y ahora que está muriendo repite:

\- Hijito.

Mi padre toma mi mano y pregunta si me acuerdo de cuando cazábamos patos salvajes. Respondo que sí y mi padre ríe y dice:

\- Éramos felices, ¿no?

Digo que sí otra vez y él ríe, se está muriendo, y ríe. Hasta que…murió.

Salgo en silencio de la habitación, pálido y ojeroso. A pesar del dolor, a mis tías les preocupaba una sola cosa.

-¿Entonces qué te pidió? – me preguntó tía Tae.

-¡Cuenta todo! – apremió tía Sae.

Las miré sin entender.

-Él no pidió nada…

-¿Nada? ¿Cómo que no te pidió nada? – se alteró tía Sae.

-No…¿por qué?

Eso me lo guardaría sólo para mí.

 _Encuentra la felicidad en tu vida…_

* * *

-¿Quién dijo eso? – preguntó Kaoru una mañana. Estaba sorprendida y algo triste por la noticia que Shura fue a darle.

-Lo estaban comentando abajo. – dijo la otra - Que tus padres perdieron todo y que todos los rechazan por tu culpa…

Kaoru se sintió culpable por eso, y sus zafiros empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Antes de que alguna escapara, ella se pasó las manos por los ojos y pidió:

-Shura…no me cuentes más esas noticias, no quiero saber…

-Yo sólo hablé por hablar… - se disculpó ella.

-Shura…¿todavía hay reporteros abajo? – preguntó Kaoru para cambiar de tema.

-Sí, hay un montón. – contestó Shura con emoción. Le encantaba el chisme - Y están ofreciendo dinero a quien hable de ti y puedan publicarlo en los periódicos. Quieren saber todo…

-¿Todo qué? – se extrañó Kaoru. No había motivo para eso.

-Si te ríes, si lloras, si comiste o no…si recibiste algún cliente…

Y a Kaoru se le ocurrió algo. Total, con la marcha de sus padres, ella al fin se vio liberada en todos los sentidos. Nada la ataba a Higashiyama, y ya no tenía familia. Y también de algo tenía que vivir, y no tenía miedo de lo que le deparara la vida.

-¿Ah, sí? ¡Entonces ve y diles que mañana comienzo! – le pidió, desafiante - ¡Ve, ve y diles para que tengan qué publicar! ¡Mañana a la noche comienzo!


	3. Los efectos del Mal de Kaoru

Al día siguiente regresé a Kioto sin ánimos de nada, como si una parte de mí se hubiera ido y dejara medio cuerpo apenas funcionando. Porque esa parte era mi padre…

Sanosuke me recibió, y al ver mi cara desencajada no pudo más que decir:

-Akira…lo siento mucho.

Y me quebré.

-Sano, mi padre se fue. Extraño a una persona que no existe más…quedé con un vacío tan de repente…parece como si me hubieran dado un golpe en la cabeza, aún no lo puedo creer. – le decía entre sollozos, mientras mi amigo me daba suaves palmadas en la espalda - Ahora necesito ese trabajo más que nunca, Sano…tengo que ir a hablar con mi primo en Radio En Confidencia… - No necesitaba exactamente el trabajo para vivir, pues mi padre me había dejado una herencia; sino más bien para distraerme y ocuparme de algo, y así cumplirle a mi viejo la promesa de hacer lo que me haga feliz.

Me dirigí entonces al edificio que compartían la Gaceta de Kioto y la Radio En Confidencia, que si bien no pertenecían al mismo dueño, compartían información y empleados y trabajaban juntos en la cobertura de casos importantes.

Para llegar a la redacción de la Gaceta de Kioto había que subir una escalera donde sólo cabían dos hombres delgados, y a duras penas un hombre gordo; al verme subiendo la escalera, el portero me miró como si no pudiera creerlo: al final, no era algo común que la gente subiera las escaleras que llevaban a la redacción, la Gaceta de Kioto pertenecía al gobierno del Estado y era un periódico que agonizaba, vivía en un estado de penuria, y estaba atrasado en el pago de la redacción — y el del portero — desde hace seis meses.

Económicamente, el panorama no era el mejor; pero como había dicho antes, no lo necesitaba.

Al verme, ya en la desierta redacción donde viejas máquinas Remington parecían abandonadas, un agitado periodista que iba de aquí para allá, llegó a mi encuentro; era alto y delgado; su rubia cabellera de punta me recordaba a las escobas, y tenía un extraño tic en el ojo izquierdo, al principio pensé que era tuerto. Era Cho Sawagejo, la voz de Radio En Confidencia.

-¿Quién eres? – me preguntó, abriendo los dos ojos.

-Soy Akira, primo de Shinji Kiyosato, dijo que estaría aquí por la tarde.

-Ah, el primo. – era evidente que había sido avisado - Siéntate, ¿quieres un pastel?

-No, gracias. Ya comí.

Cho se dispuso a tomar unas carpetas para luego regresar al estudio a hacer su programa. Antes de salir, me dijo:

-Shinji-san ya debe regresar en un momento. – y agregó con una sonrisa - El reportaje que vas a hacer será historia.

-¿Qué reportaje?

-¿No te contó? - preguntó divertido - ¡Vas a cubrir el caso de Harikēn Kaoru! Tienes que descubrir por qué ella fue a parar a la Zona Bohemia. – y cerró la puerta, dejándome solo y perplejo.

* * *

La noticia del debut de Harikēn Kaoru en la profesión más antigua del mundo se extendió como pólvora por todo Kioto. Luego de anunciar la noticia, esa misma noche, Kaoru iba a hacer su presentación pública saliendo por primera vez del Aoiya desde que llegó para ir al Akabeko Dancing a disfrutar del espectáculo. Está demás comentar que hubo un batallón de hombres ansiosos y periodistas a la caza de una foto, una entrevista o simplemente tocarla.

Y cuando salió la susodicha del Hotel Aoiya del brazo del travesti Kamatari, se hizo el silencio. Parecía una diosa, con un vestido azul marino que resaltaba sus ojos y dejaba sus hombros al descubierto. Se la notaba temerosa, era la primera vez que salía a enfrentar al mundo después de huir de su boda; pero Kamatari le dirigió una sonrisa de aliento y un guiño cariñoso, y así los dos, altivos, se dirigieron al cabaret.

-Siéntate aquí, Harikēn. – le indicó Kamatari, una vez adentro y tranquilos.

-Gracias, Kamatari. – Ella miraba embobada el lugar. ¡Jamás en su vida había entrado a un cabaret! La iluminación tenue, en general de color rojo, junto con la música y los clientes le daban al lugar un aire más pecaminoso de lo que el nombre incitaba.

-¿Qué quieres beber?

-Sake.

-Trae sake, y del bueno porque se lo merece, y a mí un anís. – le dijo Kamatari al mozo, luego se sentó junto a ella en una diminuta mesa - Este es el Akabeko Dancing. Creo que puedo considerarme tu madrina, a fin de cuentas fui yo quien te bautizó como Harikēn Kaoru y ahora todo el mundo lo dice, en las radios, los periódicos…

-Hablan mucho… - repuso Kaoru.

-Y tú hablas poco, cosa que está bien. – le dijo el travesti con simpatía.

Al otro lado del salón, cerca de la barra, Shura y Yumi observaban a la extraña pareja.

-Ya están todos locos por esta Kaoru. – protestó Yumi entre dientes. Shura soltó una bocanada de humo antes de contestarle.

-Y bueno, es así cuando alguien tiene un trato muy delicado. Muy diferente de las mujerzuelas que andan por aquí. – dijo mirándola significativamente y volviendo a meter el cigarro a la boca.

-Para mí esas delicaditas terminan siendo las peores. – Yumi no se daba cuenta de la indirecta, concentrada en Kaoru - Porque aquí las mujerzuelas lo son por necesidad, ella ni eso. Está aquí porque le gusta todo esto. – y de repente cayó en lo que Shura le insinuó y la miró fijamente - Al fin y al cabo la vida de prostituta es horrible.

-Calla esa boca, Yumi.

-¡Yo no soy prostituta! ¡No me confundas! – se alteró la otra, para luego darse aires - ¡Soy una artista, una estrella! Estoy aquí para hacer mis shows y no a ofrecerme en el salón como ustedes. Pero si me gusta un hombre estaré con él, soy libre y no le debo explicaciones a nadie. Tengo admiradores que me dan regalos y esas cosas. Y eso, pequeña, es muy diferente de la prostitución.

Shura no se quedó atrás.

-¿O sea que la prostituta aquí soy yo? – inquirió - Yo vine aquí a bailar, a disfrutar. Prostituta es la comadreja de Misao que se anda ofreciendo en la calle…

Pero Shura no contó con otra persona que estaba cerca de ellas.

-¿Qué les pasa conmigo? – reclamó una molesta Misao saliendo de entre las sombras - Escúchame bien, yo me paro en un poste de una calle CERRADA, no en una calle cualquiera como muchas otras.

Yumi suspiró. Al fin y al cabo, en el fondo sabía que las tres eran la misma cosa.

-Permiso chicas, en un momento daré mi show. – y se fue ceremoniosamente a su camerino.

Misao seguía quejándose.

-No me gusta estar en este salón, hay mucha cobra suelta. – le dijo a Shura, señalando a Yumi - Sólo estoy para ver que Kaoru esté bien y no le pase nada nada en este nido de víboras. – se dirigió al barman - ¡Pon mi cognac en la cuenta de Yumi! – y ella y Shura rieron a carcajadas.

Kaoru en cambio, se ponía más nerviosa. Había divisado a dos hombres que la miraban desde uno de los extremos del salón. Pero no eran cualquier par de hombres: eran amigos de Enishi, personas que ella conocía de su vida anterior y con los que se llevaba bien. Hasta ese momento, en que ya no la veían como la prometida de su amigo, sino como un buen pedazo de carne listo para ser devorado.

Kamatari percibió eso y con una mano tomó a Kaoru por la barbilla, obligándola a levantar la mirada hacia él y hacia ellos.

-La mujer debe ser siempre superior, debe saber darse valor. – le dijo seriamente - Sea en un palacio o en la zona, ella debe ser siempre una reina y nunca sacarse la corona de la cabeza. – luego agregó en un tono más jocoso - Yo por ejemplo, tuve muchos hombres a mis pies; y si un hombre puede eso, imagina una mujer. ¡Brindemos por Harikēn Kaoru! – terminó, arrancando una sonrisa del rostro de su nueva amiga.

* * *

Como un poseído, Kenshin le arrebató a Sanosuke el paquete que éste le había traído. Paquete que contenía sus adoradas jaleas de ciruela hechas por su madre. Eran su debilidad…

-Mi madre no se olvida de mí… - murmuró mirando su tesoro. A continuación, tomó un vaso y vertió jalea en él, y se lo ofreció a Sanosuke.

-Akira no vino porque comenzó su trabajo en un periódico. – dijo Sanosuke levantando la mano para rechazar el ofrecimiento de su amigo, qué manías raras tenía ese pelirrojo condenado - Va a cubrir el caso de Harikēn Kaoru.

-¿Quién es Harikēn Kaoru? – preguntó Kenshin sin mucho interés, tomando jalea del vaso como si fuese agua.

-Ay,mira lo que haces. – se asqueó Sanosuke, luego le preguntó, sorprendido - ¿Realmente no lo sabes? ¿No lees los diarios o escuchas la radio? Kenshin, no se habla de otra cosa en toda la ciudad.

-No me interesa nada excepto Dios, Sano.

-Kenshin, nunca tuviste novia, nunca fuiste a una fiesta, nunca tomaste. – empezó a burlarse su amigo. En realidad quería empaparlo un poco del mundo real, le molestaba que fuera tan mojigato - Si Dios quisiera que así fuera la gente, lo sería. Pero la vida no es así en la realidad. – Dicho esto se dirigió hasta la cómoda del pelirrojo donde tomó un enorme frasco con galletas.

-¿Y qué tipo de vida es ésa? Unos queriendo dominar a otros, ¿qué es eso, Sano? – cuestionó Kenshin.

-¡El mundo es así, Kenshin! – contestó Sanosuke, pasando una de las galletas en la jalea. Él sí la comería como era debido - El mundo es así, y no puedes hacer nada. Ya llegué y encontré la manera de incomodarte, mira nada más. – le dijo divertido y con la boca llena.

-Si cada persona se preocupase un poco, se notaría la diferencia. – explicó Kenshin mientras el otro seguía comiendo - Para construir una pared, hay que ir paso a paso, ladrillo a ladrillo…

-La única pared que me interesa es la del mundo del cine, ¿ya pensaste lo que sería una marquesina enorme que diga Sanosuke Sagara y Marilyn Monroe?

Kenshin supo que era inútil razonar con Sanosuke. Y menos cuando Hollywood entraba en la discusión.

-¿Quién es Harikēn Kaoru? – preguntó como si nada, para cambiar de tema.

-Un monumento que está en la Zona Bohemia… - empezó Sanosuke con cara de bobo, pero Kenshin lo interrumpió.

-Ya entendí. No hace falta que me expliques nada más…

Sanosuke lo miró con cariño y diversión.

-Kenshin, Kenshin, eres un personaje…

-¿Ya encontraste trabajo? – intentó de nuevo cambiar de tema.

-No, aún no. Pero ya vendrá. Bueno, tengo que irme. – se apuró su amigo y se fue, dejándolo solo en su celda. Kenshin suspiró con una sonrisa; ese Sanosuke era un caso perdido. Miró a su crucifijo y dijo:

-Sano tiene esa cosa de no gustarle el trabajo y pasarse hablando de Hollywood, pero es una buena persona. Tiene un corazón de oro. Es así porque su mamá…fue criado en la casa de uno, de otro. Y él habla de esos lugares pecaminosos sólo para hacerme enojar. – luego dijo en un tono más angustiado - Aunque…estoy sintiendo una tristeza. Primero pensé que era por causa de Sano…pero no…

* * *

En ese momento, en medio de la vorágine en torno al Akabeko Dancing, logré colarme dentro junto al fotógrafo Daigoro Okuma, quien trabajaría conmigo en el caso. Mientras ideábamos una forma de acercarnos a Harikēn Kaoru, una figura bastante conocida llamó mi atención. Me miraba y hacía anotaciones con el cigarrillo en la boca, y aunque no lo distinguía bien, sospechaba quién podría ser.

-Daigoro, ¿aquel hombre es Hajime Saito? – le pregunté a mi compañero.

-Es él.

-Maldita sea, parece que puede estar en todos los lugares al mismo tiempo…ve y fíjate que está anotando. – le pedí.

Mientras me hacía el tonto, Daigoro se deslizó sigilosamente hasta quedar detrás de Saito y ver sobre su hombro lo que hacía. Volvió antes de que el policía se diera cuenta y me dijo con expresión grave.

-Te está dibujando a ti.

* * *

Al día siguiente llegó el gran día. El día en que Harikēn Kaoru se convertiría en miembro de la Zona Bohemia de manera oficial. Cuando Daigoro y yo llegamos, cámara y libreta en mano, la fila de hombres se extendía por toda la rotonda Kasshin. Ya quisieran el padre Anji y mis tías que esa cola fuera de feligreses.

Hannya peleaba con quienes querían pasarse de listos y echar un vistazo en el cuarto 304.

-¡Aléjense! ¡Sólo van a poder entrar cuando ella diga!

En ese mismo momento, en el convento, Kenshin era víctima de otra crisis de fe.

-Tengo una sensación muy extraña…como si alguien me estuviese llamando…y yo quiero atender a ese llamado…pero no sé de dónde viene… ¿Quién me llama? ¿Quién me espera?

Kaoru se había preparado como nunca. Peinada, maquillada y perfumada como nunca. Se había puesto su vestido de novia, tal como el día en que no se casó. Le parecía una buena manera de presentarse, pues fue conocida al principio como "La novia", sin contar que perdería esa noche su virginidad. Estaba posicionándose y dando los últimos retoques cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¡Adelante!

Era Hannya, que quería saber si estaba lista, pero al verla quedó mudo. La miraba como si fuera una aparición, y estuvo así por unos minutos hasta que volvió a la realidad mientras Kaoru le sonreía dulcemente.

-¿Ya pueden? – quiso saber, y al asentir ella volvió a salir - ¡Ya saben! ¡Van a entrar y cuando la bombilla roja se prenda tienen dos minutos adentro! ¡Ahí voy a tocar la puerta! ¡Tienen dos minutos! ¡Dos minutos! ¡Que entre el primero!

El primero fue Tani Juusanrou, un profesor que había estado desde el mediodía haciendo guardia para encabezar la procesión de hombres y ser el primero en la vida de Harikēn Kaoru. Cuando entró, el pobre hombre no estaba preparado para la maravillosa visión que le esperaba. Una bella novia mirándolo fijamente para luego acercarse a él con ese embriagador perfume de jazmines.

-¿Es verdad? ¿Es verdad que eres virgen? – preguntó ansioso.

Sudaba a montones, así que Kaoru tomó un pañuelo y empezó a pasárselo por la cara; el profesor se sentía morir.

-Te estaba esperando a ti. – se limitó a contestar ella.

Dicho esto, le dio la espalda para que el hombre pudiera desabotonar su vestido. Él lo hacía con cuidado, para no romper esa bella tela que envolvía a su adorada. Una vez desvestida, le ofreció sus senos para que los tocara, y él, tembloroso, los adoró por un buen rato hasta que fueron a la cama. A Kaoru no le importaba perder la virginidad con él, un hombre feo, regordete y viejo, pues para ella él tenía igual o más derecho que hombres como Enishi y sus amigos de disfrutar de las cosas bellas y placenteras. Lo recibió de mil amores, y el profesor fue todo lo gentil que ella nunca vio en un hombre.

Un rato después, ya consumado el acto, Kaoru prendió la luz roja. Hannya, que estaba afuera, vio la bombilla brillar y bramó:

-¡Dos minutos! ¡A partir de ahora sólo tienen dos minutos!

Y a partir de allí, también comenzaba el hechizo de Harikēn Kaoru. Le había entregado su virtud a un hombre que a su juicio se lo merecía, y ahora la muy astuta sólo le daba dos minutos al resto de los hombres (salvo a sus amantes más poderosos); obviamente en dos minutos nadie podría poseerla, teniendo en cuenta que ella hacía toda una previa bailando y rodeando seductoramente a sus víctimas. Y cuando se la querían llevar a la cama, esos dos minutos de oro ya habían pasado y no quedaba más que desearle suerte al próximo. Pero no se enojaban, les bastaba estar en ese cuarto de jazmín con esa mujer bailando desnuda a sus ojos para sentirse satisfechos.

En eso radicaba la leyenda de Harikēn Kaoru. En que tenías la ilusión de tenerla al alcance de tus manos, pero se escurría como el agua y nunca la podrías poseer.

Me encontraba con Daigoro haciendo guardia fuera del hotel, listos para hacer preguntas a los que pasaran por la cama de Harikēn Kaoru. Al ver al profesor salir con cara de tonto, corrimos a su encuentro.

-¿Cómo se está sintiendo? – pregunté, listo para anotar su respuesta.

Tani Juusanrou no encontraba palabras para describir lo que sentía en ese momento.

-Es como … como…como oler perfume… - trató de decir, para luego salir disparado como loco a gritar por las calles de la ciudad - ¡Harikēn Kaoru!

Horas más tarde, al cerrar el Hotel Aoiya, Kaoru salió a saludar desde el balcón a la marejada de clientes que clamaban por ella. A Lenin le hubiera dado envidia tal clamor.

-¡Kaoru! ¡Kaoru! ¡Kaoru!

Mientras ella les tiraba besos y sonrisas.

-¡Kaoru! ¡Kaoru! ¡Kaoru!

* * *

Más tarde, durante el día, las noticias no se hicieron esperar.

-¡Primera plana! ¡Harikēn Kaoru, musa del pecado!- gritaba el repartidor de diarios - La Iglesia le declara la guerra a Harikēn Kaoru. Y lanza campaña para la construcción de La Ciudad de las Camelias. Padre quiere acabar con la Zona Bohemia.

Mientras compraba un diario de esos en el bar Shueiya, frente al Akabeko Dancing y el Hotel Aoiya, Aoshi Shinomori se enfrascaba en una discusión con Oibore Yukishiro.

-¿Sabes qué hay detrás en todo eso de La Ciudad de las Camelias, Yukishiro? – le decía - ¡Especulación inmobiliaria! ¡El padre Hoji no es más que el testaferro de Hiko Seijuro!

-Pero para ustedes, los comunistas, es más conveniente que la Zona Bohemia continúe aquí, en esta parte de la ciudad. – replicó Yukishiro.

-¡No pierdes la oportunidad de desmoralizar mi partido!

-¡Qué partido! Todo el mundo sabe que esa Kaoru es más responsable por la huelga que tu partido. – le retrucaba el otro.

-No te permito…

-Lo dicen las estadísticas. Más del 60% de los empresarios bancarios están afectados por el Mal de Kaoru.

-¿De dónde vienen esos datos? ¿De dónde vienen esas estadísticas? – Y así estuvieron toda la mañana discutiendo.

* * *

Mientras, en la casa de la tía Akane, el padre Hoji convocó a una reunión de emergencia para tratar el asunto.

-Soy justo. – empezó muy solemne su discurso - A Magdalena lo que es de Magdalena. Si las magdalenas quieren seguir con su oficio, está bien. Pero no en el centro de una ciudad como Kioto. No en el corazón de una ciudad que crece y se desenvuelve, que se está ganando el derecho de una capital del mundo. Vamos a llevarlas a la periferia. Vamos a construir para ellas La Ciudad de las Camelias, donde podrán vivir en paz y dejar en paz a las buenas familias. – no contento con eso, agregó - Y allí es donde los comunistas se ocultan. Los comunistas están aliados a esa escoria para intentar robar ese proyecto. Por eso, he de pedirles ayuda. La mujer es la gran fuerza de la sociedad. Estoy seguro que el gran cambio no se dará sin ayuda de las mujeres. – y llegó un momento en que se arrebató - ¡Sólo las mujeres pueden detener el avance peligroso de los comunistas que quieren plantar en nuestro país cosas de afuera! ¡Tomar el poder para liquidar la religión! ¡Incendiar las iglesias! ¡Abolir la familia! Estoy seguro que la señora Akane Yukishiro como presidenta de la Liga por la Defensa de la Moral y las Buenas Costumbres sabrá orquestar como nadie el valiente coro de las mujeres de la zona de Kansai, exigiendo un basta.

Y la tía Akane, ni lerda ni perezosa, le puso la guinda del pastel a la reunión:

-¡Estamos dispuestas a todo para defender nuestras casas, nuestros maridos, nuestro hijos, y a la tradicional familia japonesa! ¡Mujeres unidas jamás serán vencidas! – gritó, entre aplausos de los presentes.

* * *

Mientras, durante el programa radial, Cho estaba contentísimo con la polémica levantada:

-Y quien nos escribe es una esposa desesperada, que nos dice: mi marido fue atacado por el Mal de Kaoru, y ahora me trata como si fuera una extraña. – narraba con voz de circunstancia - Vive distraído, con la cabeza en las nubes. – y cuando terminó - ¡Es el Mal de Kaoru, mis amigos! Un dulce mal que ataca a los hombres de Kioto. Y continuamos la encuesta, llámenos y diga su respuesta, ¿usted está en contra o a favor de la Zona Bohemia? ¿Y de La Ciudad de las Camelias?

Una joven:

-Estoy en contra. Yo estaba de novia, nunca tuve una sola pelea con mi novio. Hasta que en la despedida de soltero él perdió la cabeza por esa tal Harikēn Kaoru…

Una señora:

-Quien tiene marido no tiene más sosiego. Hay que tomar cartas en el asunto y ya.

Y Misao:

-Escribe: es más fácil mandarme al cementerio que llevarme a esa Ciudad de las Camelias. ¡De aquí nadie saca a Misao Makimachi! ¿Lo escribiste? Quiero ver…

Hacíamos parte de las encuestas en la calle, éstas mostraban que el 85% de la población de Kioto estaban a favor de la creación de La Ciudad de las Camelias; es más, una maqueta de la futura ciudad, que recordaba una ciudad liliputiense, podía ser vista durante el día en la plaza del Ayuntamiento de Kioto, donde quien quisiese podía firmar el manifiesto que sería entregado a la Cámara Municipal pidiendo la aprobación del proyecto. Ciertos puntos no estaban claros, por ejemplo: ¿Quién estaba detrás de la creación de La Ciudad de las Camelias?

Como con Yukishiro pero con más tacto y sin dar nombres, el consejal comunista Aoshi Shinomori denunció a la Cámara:

\- La Ciudad de las Camelias no pasa de una brutal y cruel especulación inmobiliaria. Prometo dar con el nombre de quien esté detrás de todo esto.

Pero el padre Hoji Sadojima, autor del proyecto, retrucó:

\- Estamos ante la voluntad expresa de Dios. Y en materia de Dios usted no es un experto.

Y obviamente, la Liga por la Defensa de la Moral y las Buenas Costumbres, presidida por la tía Akane, lideraba la campaña a favor de La Ciudad de las Camelias. Todos opinaban; todos, menos la parte más interesada: las prostitutas.

Y después de unos días de suspenso, la tía Akane convocó a todos los hijos de Adán y Eva a la gran manifestación en pleno territorio enemigo, en el corazón del pecado, la rotonda Kasshin.

En los muros de la ciudad donde estaban escritos, ya un poco atenuados, eslogans como "La industria es nuestra", empezaron a mostrarse inscripciones a favor y en contra de La Ciudad de las Camelias; y en algunas plazoletas y puntos centrales, como la rotonda Kasshin, se manifestaban con una nueva frase: " Harikēn Kaoru es nuestra". Y en ese clima febril, me ordenaron:

\- ¡Vas a entrevistar a Harikēn Kaoru!

Y fui; junto con Daigoro Okuma fuimos una tarde al Hotel Aoiya; pero vimos con estupor que ella estaba rodeada de otros periodistas aunque no les decía nada concreto, sólo se reía de la situación que había provocado.

-¿Pero todo ese escándalo es por mi culpa? – reía; cuando se deshizo de todos ellos, Daigoro y yo nos acercamos, rezando para que aceptara darnos la entrevista. Cuando se lo planteé, me miró y preguntó - ¿Entonces tu periódico quiere saber de mí? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Akira Kiyosato, de la Gaceta de Kioto.

-Gaceta de Kioto… Ven mañana a las 15 hs a la habitación 304, y ahí decido si doy o no la entrevista.

* * *

En ese mismo momento, en el convento de los jesuitas, la tía Akane miraba impresionada al atractivo y pelirrojo joven que tenía enfrente.

-Así que usted es el Santo, Kenshin… ¡Dios mío! ¡Pensé que encontraría a un señor mayor! Tan joven y ya con aura de santo. Usted es el santo que estoy necesitando, Kenshin.

-¿En qué puedo ayudar, Akane-san? – preguntó Kenshin amablemente. Conocía de nombre a la beata.

-Su fama ya se extendió por todo Kioto y no hay quién no le respete. Por eso, vine a pedirle ayuda sobre el asunto de la…Zona Bohemia. – explicó la tía Akane, bajando la voz.

-La Zona Bohemia…

-Sí.

-La Usina del Pecado…

-Sí.

-Ya sé qué es. – dijo Kenshin tranquilamente - Dios está siendo desafiado por el demonio.

-Y el demonio ya tiene su representante, Harikēn Kaoru. Y es necesario que nosotros también tengamos un líder. Una figura en la que apoyarnos. Por eso vine a invitarlo, en nombre de la Liga por la Defensa de la Moral y las Buenas Costumbres para asumir el comando de nuestra campaña.

-La señora puede contar conmigo.

-¡Qué bueno! – festejó la tía Akane - Será un enfrentamiento entre el pecado y la virtud. El Santo Kenshin contra la fuerza maligna de Harikēn Kaoru.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Kaoru frunció cada vez más el ceño a medida que leía el diario; enojada, lo dejó a medio leer. Había escuchado algo por el estilo y quería confirmarlo con Shura.

-Shura, ¿cómo es que se llama el jesuita ese?

-Creo que Kenshin o una cosa así. Dicen que es santo…

Kaoru hizo un gesto de burla. Santo. Sí, claro.

-Si fuera santo no estaría enredado con Akane Yukishiro para meterse en la vida de quien no le hace mal a nadie. – repuso.

-Ella mandó rezar por tu alma allá en el convento de los jesuitas…

Kaoru se levantó de un salto, alterada.

-¿Por qué por mi alma? ¡Yo no morí! ¡No estoy muerta para que anden pidiendo por mi alma!

-Dice todo eso aquí en el periódico… - le mostró Shura.

-¡Pues mira lo que voy a hacer con ese santo! – Kaoru le arrebató el diario y furiosa lo empezó a romper. Poco sospechaba ella (y todos) que en el futuro ella rompería algo más en él.

* * *

-Su nombre tiene mucha fuerza, Santo. Por eso venceremos. – le dijo la tía Akane a Kenshin cuando volvió a verlo esa mañana.

-Dios vencerá, señora. Dios.

-Pero el diablo está costando mucho trabajo. – explicó ella - Hoy fui a buscar al jefe de la policía a exigirle un archivo. Usted no sabe hasta dónde esa niña puede llegar. – dijo como si estuvieran hablando de una criminal - Tengo vergüenza de traerle una cosa así, pero es para que tenga una idea de la gravedad de la situación. Están repartiendo fotos indecentes, claro que no vi nada. Tome. – y le extendió la carpeta maldita.

Ya en su celda, Kenshin se deshacía en rezos mientras miraba de reojo esa carpeta demoníaca, donde supuestamente había evidencia de esa sicaria del diablo llamada Harikēn Kaoru. Se debatía consigo mismo, no sabía si abrir o no ese expediente. Sabía que si lo hacía no tendría nada de malo, al fin y al cabo era para informarse sobre el enemigo. Pero algo lo inquietaba.

-¡Si mi misión en esta tierra es lidiar con el demonio… - miró al crucifijo con horror - ¿Será que estoy siendo víctima de la astucia del demonio? Eso es lo que hace con los hombres, sucedió con Adán… ¿Será que ésta es la manzana que el demonio me ofrece? – corrió a buscar la jalea de ciruela y se llevó una cucharada a la boca - Ay, cuando como esta jalea me siento tan bien. ¡No voy a mirar!

¿Si nuestro Santo tenía dudas y crisis? Las tenía, y no eran pocas como ya les narré, pero las resolvía degustando la jalea de ciruela hecha por Sakura-san, su madre, eximia cocinera; de esta manera, cuando la guerra entre los dos Kenshin, el Santo y el pecador, parecía anunciar la victoria del pecador, él — al contrario de otros religiosos que se auto flagelaban chicoteando el propio cuerpo – se llevaba a la boca dos o tres cucharadas de jalea de ciruela y el Santo vencía.

Pero se preocupaba, y mucho, de una cuestión: era un Santo que aún no había hecho ningún milagro, — apenas derrotaba las tentaciones de la carne — y es en esa cuestión milagrosa donde entraba Harikēn Kaoru.

Mientras él seguía ahogado en sus propias tribulaciones.

-Sólo tengo miedo de precipitarme… ¿Cuál es mi prueba? ¿Mirar o no mirar? ¡No debo mostrar miedo al demonio! ¡La Biblia dice que si temo el enemigo vencerá! ¡No tengo miedo del demonio al no querer mirar esas fotografías!

* * *

-¡No puedo creer que gastes en un vestuario tan lindo por esos hombres! – exclamó Misao mientras husmeaba el vestidor de Kaoru, ésta estaba sentada, inmersa en un libro de Geografía General - ¡Yo que trabajo en la calle y no en un cuarto no gasto nada en esos condenados! ¿Pero cómo te preparas?

-Con sedas, ligas, zapatos combinando, con perfume…ellos vienen aquí a soñar, no quiero decepcionar a nadie… - contestó ella sin sacar la vista de su libro.

Misao se quedó de piedra cuando vio un chal negro con estampado y apliques de flores.

-¡Qué cosa linda! ¡Parece de princesa! – se maravilló, mientras se lo probaba.

Kaoru miró.

-Entonces te lo regalo. ¡Te queda bien!

Misao se puso seria y se quitó la prenda.

-No me digas eso, no combina conmigo. Es muy delicado, y mírame…

-¡Misao deja de ser boba! – la regañó Kaoru y fue hacia ella - No tienes que tener vergüenza de arreglarte. Quédatelo, no me hagas un desaire. – se volvió a sentar y escuchó unos golpes en la puerta - ¡Entra!

Mi corazón latía acelerado cuando Daigoro y yo llegamos a la puerta del cuarto 304; la puerta estaba entreabierta, igualmente toqué, asomé la cabeza y la vi, sentada en un sofá, a la chica del bañador dorado, tenía en las manos un libro de Geografía General, y sentí el fuerte y embriagador aroma a jazmines que ella usaba; cuando nos vio dejó el sofá, cerrando el libro y marcando la página con un dedo, y caminó hacia nosotros, que la mirábamos como un par de idiotas.

-¡Los estaba esperando! – nos recibió con una sonrisa; Misao se retiró en silencio con su nuevo chal, se lo restregaría en la cara a las demás - ¿Quieren refresco de grosella? ¡A mí me encanta el refresco de grosella! – mientras nos servía el refresco, me miró - ¿Eres pariente de Aiko Kiyosato?

-¿Eh? – salí de mi aturdimiento.

-Si eres pariente de Aiko Kiyosato. Miss Japón.

-Sí, es mi prima…

-Fue mi amiga del colegio. ¿No se van a sentar? – nos invitó -¿Les gusta la geografía?

Volvió al sofá, cruzó las piernas, mostrando las rodillas, sus inolvidables rodillas.

-More or less. – contesté, queriendo hacerme el gracioso.

-Well, do you speak English? – se alegró - ¡Me encanta la geografía! Lo que más me gusta es hacer preguntas de geografía. ¿Probamos?

-¿Y qué apostamos? – preguntó Daigoro. Ella lo miró de forma seductora.

-Un beso. Quien acierta se gana un beso. – dijo - Así que les voy a hacer una pregunta muy fácil, ¿cuál es la capital de China?

-¡Hanói! – contestó Daigoro sin pensar.

-No, no es. Hanói es la capital de Vietnam. ¿Y tú?

Me miró, esperando mi respuesta.

-Pekín. – le dije, sintiéndome vencedor - La capital de China es Pekín.

Ella me puso cara de burla y me dijo:

-También te equivocaste. Pekín es la capital de Mongolia.

Pero yo capté su juego, y no iba a dejar escapar mi premio.

-No, señora. Y puedes darme el beso porque gané la apuesta. La capital de China es Pekín. – aseveré.

-Es Shangái.

-Pekín.

-Entonces verificaremos. – repuso ella alegremente - Este atlas de geografía no me dejará mentir. – un segundo después me miró - Así que estabas en lo cierto, la capital de China es Pekín. Quien debe, paga.

Se aproximó y, con una sonrisa, besó mi rostro con todo el pecado del mundo.

-¿Por qué viniste a la Zona Bohemia, Kaoru? – le solté.

Y la sonrisa se le borró de la cara.


	4. Se requiere de un Santo

**Aclaración:**

Saloma: tipo de canto de marineros usado para aumentar la productividad en los trabajos realizados en el mar. Aquí puse fragmentos de una que se llama Soran Bushi, famosa en Hokkaido.

* * *

\- ¿Por qué viniste a la Zona Bohemia, Kaoru?

No respondió. Algo nubló sus ojos, como si fuera a llover por dentro. Rápidamente recuperó la compostura.

-Es muy pronto para hablar de eso. – contestó seria - Algún día hablaré, ahora no.

-¿Pero cuándo? – pregunté. No estaba dispuesto a irme sin una respuesta.

-Cuando sea la hora.

-Kaoru, pero… - insistí.

Pero ella esbozó una gran sonrisa.

-Te prometo que un día te avisaré, así podrás hacer tu reportaje. Ahora, por favor me van a disculpar, pero tengo que recibir a un general y no quiero hacerlo esperar. – dijo alegremente.

-Kaoru…

-Es una pena que todos tengamos prisa hoy, pero un día vuelvan y conversamos más. – me interrumpió y nos guió hacia la puerta - Disfruté mucho de su compañía, volveremos a hacer pruebas de geografía, ¿sí? – se despidió de un portazo.

Salimos descontentos del recinto, y no me había fijado por dónde iba hasta que casi choqué de frente con Misao, quien cargaba un gran costal sobre su espalda, pese a su delgada complexión. Mientras nos maldecía, vi un auto descapotable con un hombre enorme rodeado de bellas mujeres dando vuelta la rotonda. Lo reconocí al instante; y si no iba a conseguir una exclusiva de Harikēn Kaoru, menos iba a regresar a la redacción con las manos vacías.

-¡Allí está Hiko Seijuro! – exclamé a Daigoro - ¡Señor Hiko! – el chofer detuvo el auto y el aludido me miró con curiosidad y arrogancia desde su harén - ¿Le concedería una entrevista a la Gaceta de Kioto?

Me di cuenta que no era tan difícil de convencer para una entrevista; lo difícil era localizarlo para pedirle una. Era un presumido y sobrado de sí mismo. Lo que a Harikēn Kaoru le faltaba de accesibilidad, a él le sobraba. Siempre y cuando fuera para su conveniencia, claro.

-Vayan esta noche al Hotel Financial, muchachos. Esta noche. – nos dijo muy animado, y dio la orden de poner en marcha de nuevo el automóvil. Lo vimos hasta que se perdió a lo lejos.

Él es nuestro villano en esta historia; Hiko Seijuro 13vo, de 43 años, provenía de una longeva casta de banqueros, cuyas propiedades, además de bancos, abarcaban inmuebles de todo tipo. Y negocios de todo tipo.

Aun teniendo amantes para cada día del año, catalogadas en fichas con nombres, direcciones, teléfonos, puntos débiles y hasta sus flores favoritas, nuestro villano era un hombre solitario; tenía una mujer principal, con quien estaba casado, pero raramente iba a casa; vivía solo en el último piso del Hotel Financial; miento: tenía la compañía de una jaguar, conocida como Kira, que vivía suelta, ya que era mansa con él, pero, como veremos, era arisca con los visitantes.

Era astuto y diestro en los negocios; él solo triplicó la fortuna familiar que heredó: ya de joven se había dado cuenta que con los bancos no bastaba, y así, en paralelo con sus actividades bancarias, parte de su dinero y su tiempo lo invertía en inmuebles, hasta hacerse con todo el cinturón de lotes que envolvía Kioto.

* * *

Shura irrumpió a los gritos en el cuarto de Kaoru.

-¡Kaoru! ¡Kaoru! ¡Kaoru! ¡Pon Radio En Confidencia, están hablando de ti! – gritó.

Kaoru frunció el ceño.

-No necesito escuchar lo que hablan de mí… - dijo enojada.

-¡No estás entendiendo! – suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos - ¡Tienes que escucharlo! ¡Van a echarnos a todos de aquí!

-Shura…no te pongas así… - se alarmó Kaoru al ver a su amiga hiperventilar.

-¡Estoy nerviosa, Kaoru! – sollozó Shura - ¡Estoy muy nerviosa! ¡Tú eres rica, tienes dinero, familia! ¡Pero yo no! ¡Y si me sacan de aquí no tengo adónde ir!

Kaoru sintonizó el programa radial de Cho Sawagejo, y después de escuchar con lujo de detalles la noticia, la apagó bruscamente. Estaba furiosa, pero decidida.

-¡Mou! ¡De aquí nadie sale, Shura! – exclamó - ¡Y quién lo dice es Harikēn Kaoru! – luego agregó desafiante - Ese santo no sabe con quién se está metiendo... ¿Quiere pelear conmigo? Pues vamos a ver quién puede más…

* * *

Daigoro y yo llegamos a las corridas al Hotel Financial, luego de sortear un tráfico fuera de lo común para el horario. Un hombre pequeño, de rostro calculador y ojos pequeños, nos esperaba impaciente en la entrada. Era Wu Heixing, secretario de Hiko Seijuro.

-¡Están atrasados media hora! – nos regañó - ¡El señor está esperando! – nos condujo por el ascensor del lujoso hotel, hasta llegar al último piso; no hace falta describir el nivel de opulencia que tenía - Entren ya, Hiko-sama no tiene mucho tiempo, espero que sean rápidos en hacer su entrevista.

El secretario se posicionó a un lado como una estatua, y acto seguido escuchamos un rugido que nos heló la sangre. Por una de las puertas hacía su aparición un jaguar, que nos rugía amenazante; no nos atrevimos a mover ni un músculo, por temor a que nos ataque. Wu Heixing sonreía.

Detrás del animal, divirtiéndose con la escena, llegó Hiko Seijuro, vestido y perfumado para la ocasión (una entrevista a dos novatos). Hasta ese punto llegaba su vanidad.

-¡Así que ustedes son los muchachos de la entrevista! – bramó. Hablaba siempre gritando y riendo - ¡Siéntense, no se queden ahí parados! – no nos atrevimos - ¡No le tengan miedo, es una dulzura de criatura! ¡Sólo no le gustan quienes no gustan de mí! Quédense tranquilos, que Kira no les hará nada. ¿De qué quieren conversar?

Cuando logramos sentarnos a una distancia prudencial de la fiera, hablé con voz nerviosa y sin quitarle los ojos al animal:

-Es…sobre…esa discusión de La…Ciudad de las Camelias…

-Ah, sí…La Usina del Pecado. – suspiró - No entiendo mucho de esas cosas; sólo entiendo de bancos, edificios, fábricas de materiales de construcción… Pregunten lo que quieran, que de aquí no salen sin respuestas.

-¿Usted sabe…que dicen…que usted está…interesado en los inmuebles de…la Zona Bohemia? – Mi mirada fija en Kira, como si le estuviera preguntando a ella.

-¿Dicen eso de mí? – se escandalizó el dueño - ¡La gente dice muchas cosas, no respetan! – Después dijo unos chistes sobre comunistas y el imperialismo americano ante los cuales me tuve que morder la lengua.

-Daigoro…una foto… - le pedí a mi compañero.

Él me miró como si me hubiera vuelto loco.

-¿Foto? ¿Quieres que saque una foto? – luego le preguntó a Hiko - ¿No se molestará por el flash?

-¿Kira? ¡No! ¡Le gusta! ¡Es vanidosa como ella sola cuando se trata de fotografías! ¿Y? ¿Qué más quieren saber? – preguntó alegremente el banquero.

-Era…era sólo eso… - tartamudeé.

-Fíjate bien qué vas a escribir para ese periódico. - me advirtió - No me gusta que desvíen lo que digo, ni a mí ni a Kira. ¡Kira, míralos a ellos! – Y Kira nos miró.

Daigoro se posicionó para sacar la dichosa foto a un Hiko sonriente con su mascota al lado. El flash provocó un rugido enojado del animal. Ambos nos caímos de espaldas del susto. Wu Heixing se desternillaba de risa y Hiko estaba feliz.

-¿Podemos…salir por la puerta…de atrás? – pregunté.

-Atrás no hay salida. – contestó Seijuro - La salida es por aquí. – justo donde estaba acostada Kira - Pasen, sin miedo.

Con el corazón en la mano, salimos a trompicones de la vivienda, con la jaguar rugiéndonos detrás. Una vez en a salvo, nos echamos a correr por el hotel hasta la calle. Desde allí se escuchaban las risas de Hiko Seijuro 13vo.

* * *

Por aquellos días, la Zona Bohemia vivía una fase de esplendor, frecuentada por los empresarios de todo el país, quienes estaban de parabienes durante esa década debido al auge de la banca y la industria, principal fuente del crecimiento económico del Japón de la posguerra; eran ellos quienes gastaban su fortuna en el Akabeko Dancing. El folclore de la Zona Bohemia corría por cuenta de Misao Comadreja y el travesti Kamatari; pequeña, aunque de una fuerza inexplicable, cabellos largos y negros atados a una trenza, y proveniente de una pobre familia de pescadores de Hokkaido, Misao Comadreja se enfurecía cuando alguien le cantaba o silbaba una saloma de Hokkaido muy famosa que a ella le resultaba incómoda, pues no lo hacían con buenas intenciones, debido a su origen:

"Chicas sin maquillaje están mejor en las pesquerías..."

Para detener a Misao Comadreja en las noches, cuando armaba revuelo, eran necesarias cuatro o cinco radiopatrullas; trabajaba en la rotonda Kasshin, frente al Akabeko Dancing, y durante el día, cuando la Zona Bohemia se transformaba en una región comercial, descargaba sacos de café de los camiones, trabajo de estibador, para el bar/cafetería Shueiya, y a pesar de sus ojos verdes y sensuales, los hombres le temían; y últimamente, no se sabe quién (decían los rumores que Harikēn Kaoru) le pagaba el alquiler de un cuarto en el fondo del bar. Misao Comadreja y el travesti Kamatari disputaban el territorio de la rotonda Kasshin, donde estaba el Akabeko Dancing, y al lado, el célebre Hotel Aoiya.

Sus grandes, brillantes ojos verde esmeralda, ahora estaban llorosos de ira al escuchar la saloma que Kamatari transformó en un himno a ella:

"¿Por qué tiene el pelo tan desordenado? Hah dokkoisho, dokkoisho..."

Para evitar las peleas entre Misao Comadreja y Kamatari, una radiopatrulla merodeaba las inmediaciones del Akabeko Dancing; una noche presencié una escena inolvidable: vi a los guardias civiles intentando separar a Misao y Kamatari, inmersos en una pelea, haciendo explotar las bombas de gas lacrimógeno usadas para desconcentrar las marchas estudiantiles de la época; esa noche, Misao Comadreja estrenaba el chal que Harikēn Kaoru le había regalado y Kamatari, celoso, la provocó, cantando:

"Yaren soran, soran, soran, soran, soran, hai, hai!"

-¡Miren, un hombre con chal! – se burló en voz alta, para que todos los presentes en la calle escuchen, y avanzando hacia ella.

-¡Para con eso! – le espetó ella - ¡Y no vengas aquí que esta parte de la calle es mía!

-No sabía que la calle tenía dueña. – contestó el travesti, en medio de la calle.

-¡Respeta lo que es de los demás si quieres que respeten lo que es tuyo! – rugió furiosa - ¡Este es mi territorio y nadie me saca!

-¡La Otenbamusume habló! ¡Está enojada la comadreja!

Fueron inútiles las bombas de gas lacrimógeno: Kamatari, con su navaja voladora, y Misao Comadreja con la suya, ambos sangrando, lágrimas en los ojos a causa del gas lacrimógeno, los policías pidiendo más radiopatrullas, los dos estaban a punto de matarse.

Fue entonces que Harikēn Kaoru apareció: acompañada por un séquito de empresarios y políticos que estaban esperando su momento de sueños con ella; colocándose entre Misao Comadreja y Kamatari, al alcance de las navajadas de uno y otro, y sólo con su presencia mágica paró la pelea; y decía, con la voz ronca:

-Dejen eso… ¡Aquí hay lugar para todo el mundo! Misao (ella nunca le decía Comadreja), dame eso. Kamatari, la navaja. Ahora vayan a mi cuarto, curaré sus heridas…

Ellos obedecieron y se encaminaron al Hotel Aoiya dirigiéndose miradas de odio, y pactando una tregua tácita, por Harikēn Kaoru. Sólo por ella.

* * *

Después de un par de noches de horrores en las que dudó de la existencia de Dios, y en las que se empachó con jalea de ciruelas, Kenshin había encontrado la luz y la respuesta que necesitaba:

-¡Entendí! ¡Ya sé qué hacer! ¡Tengo que ir a ver a Akane-san! – exclamó feliz. Luego, echó alcohol al orinal y prendió fuego, para tirar la dichosa carpeta del pecado - ¡Y ahora arderá esta cosa del diablo! ¡Quémate! ¡QUÉMATE!

Al día siguiente, fue corriendo a la casa de la tía Akane a manifestarle su idea.

-Voy a ir a la Zona Bohemia. – dijo resuelto.

La tía Akane se horrorizó.

-¡No puede! ¡Usted es un Santo!

-Y haré lo que se espera de un Santo, un milagro. – concluyó - Voy a ir a esa Usina del Pecado armado con mi rosario y mi cruz, y voy a exorcizar a Harikēn Kaoru.

Sin perder tiempo, la tía Akane corrió a expandir la noticia por todos lados, y esa misma mañana, ya los medios se encargaron de esa misión:

-¡El Santo exorciza al demonio! ¡El Santo Kenshin promete exorcizar el demonio de Harikēn Kaoru! ¡La Noche del Exorcismo!

Las mujeres de Kioto, las madres de familia, las esposas, las novias, y las enamoradas odiaban a Harikēn Kaoru, pero los hombres, ah, los hombres la amaban, ella hacía que treparan las paredes y conocieran el paraíso; ellos, con su amor incondicional a Kaoru, más el apoyo de los empresarios y poderosos, hacían que la joven tuviera un valor muy alto.

En Radio En Confidencia, siempre en el horario de Cho, que era al mediodía, la tía Akane hacía una convocatoria:

-Estamos aquí para convocar a todas las familias de Kioto para participar de esa marcha histórica por nuestra ciudad. Es la reacción de la tradicional familia japonesa, que está siendo desafiada, amenazada. Será el próximo viernes, mis amigos. – prosiguió - Nos reuniremos frente a la Catedral de San Francisco Javier de Kioto, y de ahí marcharemos hasta la rotonda Kasshin. Y queremos decir que el Santo Kenshin garantiza su presencia en esta marcha por La Ciudad de las Camelias.

En el cuarto 304 del Hotel Aoiya, escuchando el programa, Harikēn Kaoru sonreía con malicia.

Mientras tanto, Yumi estaba indignada con la situación.

-Nunca antes nadie se metió con la gente de la Zona. – dijo enojada - Hasta que llegó esa mujer para armar toda esta confusión.

-No digas eso Yumi. – replicó Shura con tristeza - Hasta dicen que tiene el diablo en el cuerpo. Deberías dejar de lado tus diferencias con…

-¡No tengo diferencias con ella! – interrumpió la otra - Como si me importara. Ustedes están todos impresionados con ella, porque tiene ropa cara, y como ustedes nunca vieron eso…la ven como toda una novedad.

-Pero ella también está afectada con todo este tema. Por _a_ o por _b_ estamos todos en el mismo bote.

Pero Yumi no estaba tan segura.

-Yo estoy, tú estás. Ahora, si ella está también…no estoy muy segura. – luego bajó la voz - Mira, quién te dice si no vino aquí mandada por ellos…para informarles todo lo que pasa por esta zona.

Shura se escandalizó.

-No entiendes nada, Yumi. ¿Sabes a cuánto esta esa Ciudad de las Camelias de aquí? ¡Una hora! ¿Quién va a ir hasta allá?

Kaoru, que pasaba por ahí, se dirigió a ellas.

-Shura, Yumi. – les dijo - Vamos a convocar una reunión, vamos a defender nuestros derechos.

-¿Qué derechos, Kaoru? – preguntó Shura con lágrimas en los ojos - ¿Qué derechos si no tenemos?

-¿Cómo que no tenemos, Shura? – se enojó Kaoru - ¡Todo el mundo tiene derechos! ¡Nosotros también! ¡Y los vamos a hacer valer! ¡Ellos están haciendo todo esto para meterles miedo!

Y Yumi empezó a ver a Harikēn Kaoru con otros ojos.

-¡Tienes razón, Kaoru! – exclamó - ¡Vamos a organizarnos y a llamar al grupo!

* * *

Esa tarde, en cuanto salí de la redacción de la Gaceta de Kioto, fui corriendo hacia el convento de los jesuitas. Tenía que hacer entrar en razón a Kenshin, no podía hacer semejante estupidez. Cuando llegué, él estaba saliendo con una maleta del lugar.

-¡Kenshin! – lo alcancé - ¿Adónde vas?

Él me miró sorprendido. No esperaba que fuera a verlo.

-¿Oro? A Otsu, a prepararme.

-No puedo creer que vayas a hacer esto. – empecé a decirle.

-Puedes creerlo. – me contestó tranquilamente - ¿No crees en el poder de Dios para hacer milagros?

En ese momento no me importaban los milagros de Dios, sino la seguridad de mi amigo.

-Temo por ti, escuché que están planeando cómo echarlos de ahí. – le expliqué - Hablaron de sacarlos a pedradas y navajazos, lo oí de ese tal Kamatari.

Nuestro Santo no se acobardó ante tales amenazas.

-El demonio siempre resiste, Akira. Y Dios siempre vence.

Y ahí me enojé.

-¡Eres un cabeza dura, Kenshin! – le reclamé - ¡Te sacrificas mucho!

-Tú también te sacrificas mucho en la política.

-¡No compares!

-Akira, tú tienes tu sueño, yo tengo el mío. – me dijo - Tú siempre dices que eres capaz de morir por llevar a cabo la revolución que dices que va a salvar al mundo. Pues yo también tengo mi causa, y soy capaz de morir por ella. Ve con Dios. – se despidió, para ir a tomar el tren de la tarde rumbo a Otsu.

Más tarde, ya en su casa, el Santo le transmitió sus inquietudes a su madre, Sakura-san.

-¿Cómo puedo ser santo si ni siquiera hice un milagro, mamá? – le decía mientras ella lavaba ciruelas para la jalea - Nunca pequé, siempre resistí las tentaciones. ¡Pero me falta un milagro! No me lo puedo quitar de la cabeza, mamá.

-Vas a hacer tu milagro, mi santito. Y tu madre va a estar aquí, rezando mucho para que seas vencedor en esta contienda. ¡Y vas a vencer! – lo alentó ella - Dios te escogió desde que te estaba esperando, hijo. – en sus ojos empezaron a asomar lágrimas de nostalgia - Tu papá murió antes de que nacieras, sin saber que su hijo estaba llamado a ser santo.

-¿Me cuentas de nuevo tu sueño, mamá?

Quería escuchar por milésima vez, el sueño que supuestamente tuvo Sakura-san cuando Kenji-san (padre de Kenshin) murió, tres meses antes del nacimiento del Santo. Esa historia, después de la jalea de ciruela, hacía sentir seguro a Kenshin de su misión en el mundo. Apoyó su cabeza en el regazo de su madre y se dispuso a escuchar mientras ella le acariciaba su roja cabellera.

-Soñé con un ángel muy bonito, que me miró y me dijo: Sakura, sé valiente, porque ese hijo que estás esperando va a ser santo. Y así fue.

Kenshin lloraba de emoción.

-¡Reza, mamá! ¡Necesito de muchos rezos! ¡Y de jalea también!

* * *

Mi trabajo en la Gaceta de Kioto, así como mi compromiso con la Juventud Comunista, me impedían tomarme unos días libres e ir a Otsu a amarrar a Kenshin a una silla para que no volviera a Kioto. Por fortuna, quien también estaba inquieto con todo este asunto era Sanosuke, y después de una conversación que tuvimos, a la mañana siguiente armó una pequeña valija y se dirigió a Otsu a impedir la vuelta de nuestro amigo. De paso le haría una visita a su madre, Naname-san.

Apenas puso un pie fuera de la estación de tren, ya tenía a una horda de chicas siguiéndolo hasta la iglesia, adonde fue sin perder tiempo ni pasar por su casa a dejar sus cosas. Él era como la versión masculina de Harikēn Kaoru en nuestro pueblo.

Y lo encontró allí, rezando entre las beatas. Lo tomó del cuello de la sotana y lo apartó para poder hablar a solas. Como era más alto y grande que él, el pobre Santo parecía un niño mientras su amigo se lo llevaba del cogote como si fuera un gato.

-¡Ororororooo! – gemía él.

-¡Kenshin! – empezó a regañarlo - Vine a hablar contigo. Todo Kioto está alterado, nadie sabe cómo va a acabar todo esto. Olvídate de esa marcha. Olvídate de Harikēn Kaoru.

-No puedo, Sano. – contestó firmemente Kenshin.

Pero Sanosuke no era tan diplomático como este servidor.

-¡No vas! – rugió - ¡Aunque tenga que amarrarte o desmayarte a golpes! – ante la mirada de las beatas bajó la voz - Tú y Akira son mi familia, no voy a permitir que ninguno de los dos se mate por tonterías.

A Kenshin las palabras de Sanosuke le llegaron al corazón, y agradecía por tener dos amigos como nosotros, aunque fuésemos un ateo y un ególatra. Pero estaba decidido, y no había marcha atrás.

-Sano, es Dios quien va a enfrentarse con Harikēn Kaoru; y lo que vaya a suceder, será su voluntad.


	5. La Noche del Exorcismo

Una mañana, Kaoru salió a dar un paseo para despejarse, cuando en una de las calles, se cruzó con su gran amiga Tomoe. Kaoru se alegró de verla, pues desde su boda fallida no habían vuelto a verse ni hablarse,y supuso que su tía Akane Yukishiro estaba detrás de eso. Tal vez ahora que nadie las veía podrían hablar.

-¡Tomoe! – la llamó - ¡Qué bueno que te veo! ¡Soy yo, Kaoru! – pero Tomoe se sonrojó furiosamente al verla y dio media vuelta para huir de allí. La alegría de Kaoru se transformó en furia - ¡Tú también vas a la marcha contra mí! ¡TOMOE!

Mientras Tomoe corría para alejarse de quien fue su mejor amiga, unas gruesas lágrimas surcaban su rostro. Ojalá Kaoru supiera cuánto le dolía hacerle esto, pero era lo mejor para las dos.

Furibunda, Kaoru llegó hecha un huracán, haciendo honor a su sobrenombre, al Hotel Aoiya. Shura vio cuán alterada estaba y la siguió hasta su habitación para ver en qué podía ayudar.

-¿Necesitas algo? – le preguntó tímidamente.

-¡NO! – rugió la otra.

-¿Kaoru estás llorando?

Kaoru la miró con sus ojos azules literalmente hechos un mar.

-¿Yo? ¡Claro que no! ¡No tengo por qué llorar! ¡No me falta nada! – balbuceó hasta caer presa del llanto.

Shura la miró ceñuda.

-¿Acaso te hice algo? – reclamó - ¡Hablaremos cuando estés más tranquila!

* * *

Las clases de Moral Comunista eran dadas sólo para un pequeño grupo de militantes dedicados a la causa, y eran dadas por el camarada Shiro, a quien considerábamos un verdadero mito, por ser uno de los primeros militantes, por haber estado preso y por vivir en la clandestinidad.

Llegó a mi departamento, lugar de reunión, en un estado permanente de alerta. Después de ver que no había moros en la costa, me dijo con tono grave:

-Camarada Akira, el camarada Kuro me buscó para denunciar una falta gravísima cometida por ti.

Desde luego no podía estar más sorprendido.

-¿Por mí? – pregunté.

Pero en ese momento sonó el timbre, anunciando la llegada de mis compañeros.

-Deja, esa cuestión la trataremos en el final de la reunión. – me dijo mientras los recibía. Llegaron Kuro, el camarada en cuestión y las camaradas Omasu y Okon, acompañadas por una joven a quien no conocía - Ahora nos encargaremos de debatir. Camarada Akira, ella es la camarada Misanagi, quien de ahora en adelante, participará en nuestras sesiones.

Qué linda era la camarada Misanagi. Aun estando enamorado de Tomoe no podía dejar de percibir su belleza.

Nos acomodamos por la reducida sala y el camarada Shiro se dispuso a dar la charla y las reflexiones del día.

-Hoy vamos a hablar del comunismo y la sexualidad. – todos lo escuchamos atentos - Como verán, camaradas, no se puede construir un nuevo mundo, el paraíso comunista con preceptos capitalistas. Si somos comunistas, debemos pensar como comunistas, debemos vivir como comunistas, y vivir nuestra sexualidad como comunistas.

La camarada Okon, enamorada en secreto del camarada Shiro (como me lo confesaría más tarde), quiso ir más allá del asunto.

-¿Y cómo es la sexualidad comunista? – preguntó. El camarada Shiro se aclaró la garganta y continuó:

-Camarada Okon, el hombre nuevo, que nace de esa sociedad justa y perfecta, es casto. No se distrae de la causa andando detrás de las mujeres, dedicándose al amor y la pasión, no. Él se guarda para una buena compañera de vida. Y es importante, la revolución exige eso. Exige abnegación, desprendimiento propio. Ése es el verdadero comunista.

Todos nos miramos abatatados, no era justo. Desde luego eso nadie lo cumpliría. Pero antes de que alguien pudiera protestar, se escucharon estruendos provenientes del exterior. Salimos del edificio lo más disimuladamente posible para alejarnos de la protesta estudiantil que se daba en la calle. En medio del humo, pude vislumbrar a Hajime Saito, quien me sonreía abiertamente.

* * *

-¿Un interdicto a Akira? – preguntó Katsu, sin poder creerlo - ¿Ustedes dos quieren hacerle un interdicto a Akira?

Las tías Sae y Tae asintieron seguras. Todo sea por protegerme del Comunismo.

-Es por su bien. – repuso tía Tae - Porque seguro que los bienes que heredó del padre los va a andar distribuyendo por ahí.

-Y así el día de mañana se quedará sin nada. – añadió tía Sae - Y nosotras no lo vamos a permitir.

Pero Katsu agitaba las manos desesperado; hasta dónde habían llegado ese par de locas.

-¡Pero es absurdo! – gritó - ¡No pueden hacer algo así!

-Claro, quieres decir que no podemos proteger a nuestro sobrino. – le dijo tía Sae entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Proteger de qué? – seguía defendiéndome Katsu - Akira es un hombre hecho, Sae. No tiene por qué andar bajo las faldas de ustedes dos. Y con su herencia, puede hacer lo que se le dé la gana.

Y así, la tía Sae encontró una excusa perfecta para pelear.

-Para después cuando no tenga ni un centavo vivir a nuestras costas. – dijo, y luego miró a su hermana - ¡Habla! ¡Di lo que piensas! ¿O acaso te pusiste del lado de Katsu? ¿No eras tú quien se la pasaba diciendo y apoyando todo este asunto del interdicto? ¡Di lo que me estabas diciendo antes de que Katsu llegara! – la acorraló.

-Ustedes no tienen ni herramientas legales para una pretensión como esa. – prosiguió Katsu - ¿Acaso el muchacho tiene algún problema mental?

Las dos abrieron los ojos y la boca a más no poder.

-¡No digas eso! – gritó la tía Tae.

-¡Nunca hubo un retrasado en la familia Kiyosato! – gritó a su vez la tía Sae.

Evidentemente, ninguna de las dos sabía a fondo qué era un interdicto.

-¡Entonces no tienen cómo hacerle un interdicto! – exclamó Katsu, triunfante.

-¡No es retrasado pero es comunista! – trató de justificar la tía Sae.

-Pero lo que es de ellos el gobierno permiten que lo distribuyan a voluntad. – trató de explicar Katsu, perdiendo la paciencia. Y ahí se dio la oportunidad para que la tía Sae disparara a quemarropa.

-Claro, tú te puedes reír. No eres tú quien va a cargar con las consecuencias. – le dijo a Katsu pero mirando a su hermana - Eres novio, y al ser novio no eres de la familia. El novio no tiene ninguna responsabilidad ni con la novia ni con la familia de la novia. Por eso te da gracia.

-No digas eso, Sae. – intervino la tía Tae, captando hacia dónde iban las palabras de la tía Sae.

-¡Lo digo! – gritó la otra - ¡Quien tiene miedo de la verdad eres tú!

-¡A mí no me da gracia! – gritó Katsu, tocado por las palabras de su eterna futura cuñada.

Pero la tía Sae se olvidó de él y seguía atosigando a su hermana, quien ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Acaso te pones en mi contra, Tae? ¡Si es eso, ten el coraje de decírmelo!

-¡Solamente estoy tratando de escuchar los argumentos de Katsu y los tuyos! – terminó diciendo la tía Tae en medio del llanto - ¡No quiero ser injusta con mi sobrino!

Con esa respuesta, la tía Sae se levantó y se fue, dejando a su hermana llorando en brazos de su amado.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Kenshin tenía una charla final con el padre Anji antes de volver a Kioto para su batalla contra el diablo vestido de mujer.

-Cautela. – le aconsejó el sacerdote - Es necesario tener cautela. El demonio nos puede atacar de dos maneras diferentes: o viene como un león, rugiendo, mostrando el tamaño de sus garras y amenazando, o viene mudo; el demonio que vas a tener que enfrentar es el peor de ellos, porque es mudo.

Kenshin lo miraba impasible con sus ojos violetas.

-No, padre. – le dijo - No es mudo, si hasta ya hizo amenazas. Pero Akira y Sano dicen que…

-¿Cómo es esa Harikēn Kaoru? – interrumpió el padre Anji lleno de curiosidad. Había escuchado sobre el Mal de Kaoru, y le pareció inverosímil hasta qué punto esa mujer podía calar tan hondo en los hombres. Y tenía miedo por su protegido.

-No sé, nunca la vi. – respondió nuestro Santo - Me imagino que debe ser como las prostitutas del pueblo, pero más pintada y más exagerada al vestir.

El padre Anji negó con la cabeza.

-Las prostitutas de aquí no llevan a la locura a tantos hombres como dicen que lo hace esa Harikēn Kaoru. ¿De quién fue la idea del exorcismo, hijo mío?

-Fue mía. – contestó un orgulloso Kenshin - Obtuve inspiración conversando con Cristo.

-Fragilidad humana. – reflexionó el padre - Ésa será tu gran prueba.

-Lo sé. No puedo ser santo sin haber hecho un milagro.

-No pienses en milagros. Tu victoria no va a ser exorcizar al demonio, va a ser logrando escapar de sus artimañas. Ése será el milagro, no el exorcismo. Porque el demonio es astuto, nos ataca en donde somos más vulnerables.

-¡Yo sé que estoy preparado para enfrentar las tentaciones, padre Anji! – dijo Kenshin con convicción - ¡Me pasé toda la vida haciendo eso!

-Ten fe y confianza en ti mismo, sólo necesitas de eso y de nada más. – fue el último consejo que el padre Anji le dio.

-¿Usted cree que haré ese milagro? – preguntó Kenshin.

-No pienses en mí, piensa en el pueblo. Ellos harán todo lo posible para creerlo, porque necesitan del milagro como del pan. Anda, ve, que no se te haga tarde.

* * *

Y llegó el día del exorcismo. Para la hora señalada, a la tarde, bajo un cielo que amenazaba lluvia, un sinfín de personas se había aglomerado frente al lugar de reunión. Carteles, velas, antorchas y rosarios conformaban el arsenal divino, mientras el padre Hoji oraba y clamaba ante la multitud a través de un altavoz.

-¡La Ciudad de las Camelias será el rescate de la dignidad de nuestro Kioto! – gritaba - ¡Y quienes harán ese rescate, que nuestros políticos son incapaces de hacer, serán las madres, las dueñas de casa, las bravísimas mujeres de Kansai que se aliaron a la tradición! ¡Al frente irá un Santo! ¡Un Santo vivo! ¡El único Santo de carne y hueso sobre la faz de la tierra!

Mientras en Radio En Confidencia, Cho se relamía ante lo que ya consideraba el duelo del siglo:

-Y es cada vez mayor el número de personas llegando a la Catedral de San Francisco Javier de Kioto, mis amigos. Todos quieren participar de la gran marcha cívica. La intención que tienen es que toda Kansai salga de casa a admirar el milagro prometido por el Santo, quien garantizó expulsar el demonio de Harikēn Kaoru.

Mientras el padre Hoji seguía con su alharaca:

-¡Nuestra victoria será la victoria de la virtud sobre el vicio! ¡Será la victoria de la familia sobre el pecado! ¡Por eso decimos, SÍ a Dios, NO al Diablo! – gritó ante la gente extasiada que lo ovacionaba. Y así empezó la procesión.

Este servidor había llegado antes y mientras anotaba todo lo que podía para llevar más tarde a la redacción de la Gaceta de Kioto, Sanosuke fue a mi encuentro. Él había llegado con Kenshin esa misma mañana a la ciudad, con quien había aplicado la ley del hielo al no poder convencerle.

-¿Y Kenshin? – me preguntó, preocupado.

-¿Todavía no llegó? – me extrañé - ¿Vas a marchar también, Sano?

Negó con la cabeza y me mostró sus puños y unas cuantas piedras en sus bolsillos.

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué lo deje solo en esta? Si es necesario aquí estoy. – me dijo decidido.

En el convento, antes de salir a dar la lucha de su vida, Kenshin pedía a su crucifijo de rodillas:

-Me pongo nervioso de pensar que estaré tan cerca del pecado… tengo miedo de que la pecadora no aparezca, si ella no aparece no puede ser exorcizada… ¡No me desampares!

Pero en el Hotel Aoiya la historia era otra. Una enojada Kaoru bajaba las escaleras en bata para esperarlos en la puerta. Sus amigos la detuvieron.

-¡Kaoru no puedes quedarte aquí! – gritaba Hannya - ¡Te atacarán! ¡Huye!

-¿Yo? ¿Huir? ¿Huir de qué? – exclamó Kaoru con furia - ¡Este territorio es mío! ¡Quienes tienen que irse son ellos!

Pero ninguno de ellos iba a dejar que ella saliera del edificio, y la arrastraron a su habitación.

-¡Kaoru, te lincharán! – lloraba Shura - ¡Quédate en el cuarto!

Kaoru sabía que por el momento no podía razonar con ellos.

-¡Está bien, está bien! – se dio por vencida - ¡Me quedaré aquí si es lo mejor! ¡Ese pueblo puede armar alboroto toda la noche que no saldré!

Pero tenía otros planes. En cuanto la dejaron sola, se sentó frente al tocador a maquillarse y luego fue a buscar su mejor vestido. Los iba a enfrentar, pero no lo iba a hacer como una prostituta enojada a medio vestir; lo haría como Harikēn Kaoru, en toda su gloria y esplendor.

* * *

Mientras, en la procesión, no lejos del gentío, hizo su aparición Hiko Seijuro en su exclusivo auto para curiosear el ambiente. Al ver a Sanosuke, lo saludó amistosamente, y éste devolvió el saludo. Dejé de anotar para mirarlo con extrañeza.

-¿De dónde conoces a Hiko Seijuro? – le pregunté, mientras el auto del banquero se perdía calle abajo.

Sanosuke se sonrojó y rehuyó mi mirada.

-Lo conocí en una fiesta. – contestó secamente. No estaba dispuesto a decir nada más y dejé mi interrogatorio para otra ocasión.

Al frente de la multitud que llevaba antorchas encendidas, formando fantasmas en las paredes de los hoteles y las pensiones de la Rotonda Kasshin, al son de los gritos de "Dios sí, Diablo no", iba el Santo, delgado él, con su sotana negra de jesuita, de andar acompasado y lento, como si en cualquier momento se pusiese a levitar; la roja cabellera del Santo era corta, de corte hongo, lo que le hacía ver más joven. En las manos llevaba un crucifijo, en el corazón una angustiosa pregunta: _¿Es tu voluntad, Señor?_ ; y junto con la pregunta, más fuerte, insistente, aquella división en los extremos de la santidad y el pecado. Ah, entremos en el corazón del Santo: en esa noche que oscureció antes de lo previsto, fue cuando iba a exorcizar al demonio, sacarlo del corazón y del cuerpo de una mujer que era la ruina y al mismo tiempo la ventura de los hombres; esa noche, cuando pisó la rotonda de los pecados, la Kasshin, fue tomado por la duda; al dejar el convento y entregar al hermano lego el agua bendita con la que rociará la Rotonda Kasshin, sus predios, sus casas, sus árboles, sus postes, sus perros callejeros, sus gatos hambrientos, sus mendigos, sus locos, sus locas, sus mujeres, sus rufianes, sus gigolós, sus travestis, sus forajidos; al entregar el agua bendita al hermano lego, pensó en decir:

\- Lleva un poco de jalea de ciruela, hermano lego.

Detrás del Santo, frente a la multitud, iba el hermano lego junto a los jóvenes seminaristas que rociaban la calle donde moraba la pecadora; y detrás del hermano lego y de los seminaristas iba Akane Yukishiro, con un enorme rosario en las manos, y luego un séquito de beatas, iluminadas por las antorchas encendidas, las voces rezando de manera entreverada a los gritos de "Dios sí, Diablo no" secundadas por la sirena de las radiopatrullas y de los camiones del cuerpo de bomberos, pues entre los manifestantes había fanáticos, y uno de ellos podría tirar fuego a la pecadora, incendiarla como una Joana d'Arc pecadora; los gritos aumentaban a medida que la multitud con las antorchas encendidas, liderada por el Santo, penetraba al territorio maldito; los hoteles y las pensiones tenían las ventanas abiertas y las luces apagadas, no parecía haber un alma dentro, y recordaban a los hoteles y las pensiones de una ciudad fantasma.

La ceremonia del exorcismo iba a darse lugar delante de los dos principales templos del pecado de la Zona Bohemia: el Akabeko Dancing y luego al lado el Hotel Aoiya, allá, donde en el cuarto 304 esperaba la propia encarnación del demonio; hasta la primera esquina de la Rotonda Kasshin la multitud comandada por el Santo no encontró obstáculos en el camino: sólo un perro, que Freud ya decía que era el símbolo del sentimiento de culpa, pensaba el Santo, como me confesaría más tarde; cuando la manifestación dejó atrás la esquina y entró a la Rotonda Kasshin, el cielo se comenzó a oscurecer, el Santo miró las nubes negras y bajas, y sientió olor a lluvia, pensó en las lluvias de otrora, las lluvias de la infancia y se preguntó: _¿Qué estará haciendo mamá? ¿Estará escuchando por la radio el relato sobre la Noche del Exorcismo?_ Extrañaba a la madre y, como diría Freud, ¿por qué es que en los momentos difíciles nos infantilizamos? Dicen que en los frentes de guerra los soldados llaman a sus madres durante los combates. Los relámpagos iluminaban y después explotaban en el cielo, sofocando a las sirenas, sofocando a los gritos de "Dios sí, Diablo no", sofocando a las voces de las beatas rezando, comandadas por Akane Yukishiro, sofocando los latidos del corazón del Santo, que sientía que su pecho latía como un tambor; y un escalofrío recorría su piel, recordándole las gripes de la infancia; en ese momento la alegría fue mayor que la nostalgia y el Santo intentó imaginar el momento en que iba a exorcizar a Satanás.

 _¿Y si Satanás no aparece?_

Cuando el Santo atravesó la frontera de la Rotonda Kasshin con el mundo civilizado y penetró en el territorio que unos dicen encantado, donde reinaba Harikēn Kaoru, al otro lado de la calle se quedaba viendo una multitud silenciosa, compacta, oscura, que no cargaba antorchas encendidas; soldados de la Policía Militar, armados con revólveres y bombas de gas lacrimógeno avanzaban rápidamente, dejaban el otro lado de la rotonda donde estaban atrincherados; sonaban sirenas, tronaba en el cielo cada vez más oscuro, y los soldados, ayudados por los guardias civiles, aislaron un área frente al Akabeko Dancing y al Hotel Aoiya y crearon un pequeño territorio neutro, una tierra de nadie que prometía ser un campo de batalla.

A algunos pasos del cordón de soldados y guardias civiles, pero dentro de la tierra de nadie, el Santo se detuvo; se volvió hacia la multitud que cargaba antorchas encendidas y gritaba "Dios sí, Diablo no", e hizo un gesto, pidiendo silencio; avanzó tres pasos más, levantó el crucifijo hacia el Akabeko Dancing y el Hotel Aoiya; luchó contra la necesidad de comer jalea de ciruela y gritó con una voz que, siendo de Santo, tenía un tono musical:

-¡Sal de aquí, espíritu inmundo! ¡En nombre de Cristo!

Y fue entonces que Harikēn Kaoru descendió por la escalera del Hotel Aoiya y caminó hacia el Santo.

-¿Me estaba buscando a mí? Pues aquí me tiene. ¿Qué quiere conmigo? – lo enfrentó, con un sonoro trueno coronando sus palabras.

A decir verdad el Santo nunca había visto a Harikēn Kaoru; ni siquiera la conocía por fotos; y así, como todos, santos o pecadores, que no sabían cómo era, podía imaginarla inmensa, enormes nalgas aprisionadas en faldas ajustadísimas y cortas; y con una pizca de imaginación, se la imaginaba con grandes senos, mucho más grandes que los senos de Jane Mansfield, de Jane Russel y de Gina Lollobrigida, senos culpables de las tentaciones sufridas por los hombres; ah, y el Santo (como confesaría a este escriba), tratándose de una encarnación del demonio, esperaba ver a Harikēn Kaoru con una enorme y obscena boca untada de labial rojo, cabellos revueltos, exageración en joyas, y en los ojos quién sabe negros, un cierto cansancio de aquella vida de orgías y toda la lascivia de este mundo. Por todo eso dudó de lo que veía.

Ella se dirigió hacia él como si estuviera en una fiesta; era como si llevara toda la alegría del mundo; su piel era de un blanco cremoso que parecía tener resplandor propio, sus ojos eran de un azul profundo y sus cabellos negros como la noche lindamente atados a una cola de caballo; y su arrogancia, ese no bajar la cabeza, ese no desviar los ojos, ¿de dónde venía? El vestido era uno sin breteles negro, que se ajustaba a la forma sorprendentemente joven de su cuerpo, delgado y firme gracias a sus pasadas actividades acuáticas en el club; y el Santo, que desvió el crucifijo hacia ella, tuvo miedo de pensar (¡oh, loco corazón!) que ella no usaba sostén y que sus senos le recordaban a dos manzanas y eran inquietos como los pájaros del paraíso; usaba zapatos de tacón alto tachonado con vidrillos, zapatos que extrañamente brillaban más y más, sugiriendo fiestas encantadas.

Llegó esperando encontrarse con la gran ramera del Apocalipsis, pero en cambio se encontró con una muñequita de porcelana, frágil, grácil y delicada.

 _Parece un ángel._ Pensó el Santo. _¡Ah, Jesucristo, el demonio sabe cómo disfrazarse para tentarnos!_

Paró a pocos pasos de él; el gas neón luminoso proveniente del Akabeko Dancing formaba una niebla ahora azul, ahora verde, ahora naranja, ahora roja alrededor de ella; entonces el Santo sintió el fuerte, penetrante y dulce olor de perfume de jazmines que ella usaba; era alérgico a los perfumes (algunos le provocaban incontrolables estornudos, otros hacían que la cabeza le estallara de dolor), imploró al cielo, que conoce las tentaciones del demonio, travestido de mujeres y de ángeles:

 _¡Que mi cabeza estalle de dolor, Dios mío, pero líbrame de los estornudos, amén!_

Y Dios lo atendió; con el crucifijo erguido, sin estornudar pero con la cabeza latiendo de dolor, decidió enfrentarla, vale decir: decidió enfrentar al demonio en esa piel de ángel.

-¡Yo te expulso Satanás!

Y justo en ese momento, un trueno explotó como anunciando que lo que sucedía aquí en la tierra repercutía allá en el cielo, y cayeron las primeras gotas de lluvia, gruesas y dispersas; ella no desviaba de él los ojos zafiro y medio sonreía; esperó a que el rugido del trueno muriera a lo lejos y su voz ronca que la emoción acentuaba fue oída:

-¿Quién es Satanás? ¿Yo? ¿Acaso Satanás soy yo?

Gritos de "Dios sí, Diablo no" vinieron de la multitud con antorchas encendidas, además de un grito más inquietante: "¡Quemen a esa hereje!" La multitud silenciosa, al otro lado de la Rotonda Kasshin, la que no llevaba antorchas y era formada por prostitutas, rufianes, gigolós, delincuentes, forajidos de la justicia, buenos y malos ladrones, aquella multitud silenciosa dio un paso al frente; inmensa, a pesar de su metro y medio de estatura, fuerte como un estibador, y su chal sobre los hombros, Misao Comadreja se adelantó y quedó a la derecha, un poco por atrás de Harikēn Kaoru; luego, el travesti Kamatari, con su navaja voladora escondida dentro de su blusa, se colocó a la izquierda de Harikēn Kaoru; por primera vez estaba del mismo lado que Misao Comadreja. El Santo continuaba con el crucifijo apuntando hacia Harikēn Kaoru y el dolor de cabeza aumentaba.

\- ¡Muerde tu lengua, Magdalena! – gritó Akane Yukishiro. - ¡Respeta al Santo!

Fue medio sonriendo, lo que destacaba sus bellos rasgos, que Harikēn Kaoru le espetó:

-¡Y la señora respete a quien le debe favores! ¡Porque cuando su marido estaba quebrado debiendo a medio mundo, la señora iba a mi casa a pedir café, azúcar! ¡Hasta dinero pidió prestado y nunca devolvió!

-¡Viva Harikēn Kaoru! – clamaba la multitud que estaba a oscuras.

Pero Akane Yukishiro no se amilanó.

-¡Si no vas a respetar a las señoras de sociedad, por lo menos respeta los mandamientos de Dios!

-¿Qué mandamientos? – desafió Kaoru - ¿Dónde está escrito que debo respetar a las víboras?

Luego dirigió su mirada, ahora dulcificada, hacia nuestro Santo. Lo miró de pies a cabeza y lo encaró civilizadamente:

\- El señor es tan joven, Santo Kenshin, que voy a tutearlo. Y te hago un desafío, Santo Kenshin: baja ese crucifijo y responde. Responde qué especie de Santo eres: ¿Santo de los ricos o Santo de los pobres?

Explosiones en el cielo secundaron sus dichos.

 _¿Y si fue Dios quien me mandó esa señal?_

\- Te desafío – ella continuó, cuando los truenos pasaron. – Baja ese crucifijo, Santo Kenshin, y responde: ¿qué tipo de Santo eres? ¿Qué permiso Dios te dio para hablar en su nombre?

Kenshin escuchaba callado; la cabeza le estallaba, el perfume de jazmines parecía más fuerte; pensó en pedirle una aspirina al hermano lego, que andaba con una farmacia de emergencia en el bolso, y bajó el crucifijo, siendo aplaudido por los partidarios de Harikēn Kaoru.

\- Yo también aplaudo – y aquellas manos mágicas, aquellas manos pecadoras, aplaudieron. -Responda, Santo Kenshin: ¿alguna vez, tú que eres Santo, supiste cómo vive un operario japonés? Pues yo, que según tú soy el demonio, sé cómo vive el operario japonés. Sé del hambre del pueblo japonés, el hambre de los operarios, de los marginados, de los subempleados, de los desempleados, y de los que nada tienen y que sienten un hambre más allá del hambre del pan nuestro de cada día, Santo Kenshin. Sienten hambre de cariño, hambre de esperanza, mi querido Santo Kenshin.

Aquel "mi querido Santo Kenshin" lo perturbó, y todos, Harikēn Kaoru, el hermano lego, todos lo percibieron. Ahora las nubes oscuras estaban más bajas; una ráfaga de truenos rugía en el cielo como una manda de leones y comenzó a llover fuerte, era una lluvia violenta, furiosa, dando azotes con el agua, pero nadie retiró un pie de la Rotonda Kasshin. La sotana del Santo estaba empapada mientras veía los cabellos mojados de ella ( _¡Dame valor, Jesucristo!_ murmuraba sólo para sí), después vio el vestido pegarse a su cuerpo (dame más y más valor, Jesucristo), y sintió una loca necesidad de decir:

\- ¡Ve a cambiarte de ropa, sino pescarás un resfriado y hasta te puedes enfermar de neumonía!

Pero lo que dijo fue, ganando aplausos y quedándose sin respuesta, ya que un trueno calló a Harikēn Kaoru:

\- ¡Esta es una lluvia bendecida porque viene a lavar los pecados de la Rotonda Kasshin y de la Zona Bohemia!

Los azotes de agua eran cada vez más fuertes; venían del cielo, iluminado por relámpagos y sacudido por el estruendo de los truenos, daba la impresión de que Kioto estaba siendo bombardeada por aviones enemigos o que a Dios no le estaba gustando lo que veía; de repente, todo se oscureció: se apagaron las luces, la Rotonda Kasshin quedó a oscuras, iluminada por el bombardeo de truenos, y un rayo cayó por ahí cerca, tal vez atraído por el pararrayos de la Radio En Confidencia (el susto que se habrá llevado Cho). Cuando a la luz de un relámpago Harikēn Kaoru quedó iluminada, al verla, conforme a nuevas confesiones, nuestro Santo tuvo un extraño miedo: de que un rayo cayese en la Rotonda Kasshin y la matase. Es así que el Santo levantó el crucifijo hacia la pecadora y gritó, en la oscuridad entrecortada por los relámpagos:

\- ¡Yo te exorcizo, pecadora! ¡Eres una enviada del demonio para tentar a los hombres aquí en la tierra!

Ella retrucó:

\- ¿Y si fue Dios, Santo Kenshin, quien me mandó a la tierra para hacer un informe sobre lo que pasa en el corazón de los hombres?

-¡Yo te ordeno Satanás! ¡Abandona el cuerpo de esta pecadora! ¡Libera el alma de esta mujer que está bajo tu yugo!

-¡Tonterías!

-¡Eres el demonio disfrazado de Harikēn Kaoru!

-¡Fueron todas esas personas las que le metieron esas cosas a la cabeza! – exclamó ella, empezando a enfurecerse.

-¡Dios puede más que tú! – seguía Kenshin - ¡Y es Dios quien te ordena! ¡Vade retro! ¡Suelta a esa alma prisionera de tus garras! ¡En nombre de Dios!

Pero eso fue suficiente para la poca paciencia de la mujer huracán. Se adelantó quedando a pocos centímetros de él, tomó la muñeca con la que el Santo le apuntaba el crucifijo y la apartó, quedando los dos cara a cara, para consternación de todos los presentes.

-¡¿Acaso Dios te dio autorización para hablar en su nombre?! – siseó ella - ¿Quién eres tú para hablar en nombre de Dios? ¿Y quién dice que eres santo? ¡No eres santo para mí ni para nadie aquí! ¿Por quién fuiste canonizado? ¿Akane-san? ¿Las beatas de Kansai?

Paró de hablar, estaba mojada, los senos insisten en insinuarse en ese vestido sin breteles; y ella continuó:

\- Responde, Santo de los ricos: ¿Y qué hiciste tú para ser un santo? ¿Qué milagro es ese del que nunca oí hablar?

Con la cercanía de esa mujer, más el perfume de jazmín que lo martillaba y embriagaba, nuestro Santo casi cayó redondo. Pero haciendo un último esfuerzo, sacado de su fe, empujó a la pecadora hacia atrás y volvió a apuntarla con el crucifijo, gritando:

-¡Tú serás el primero!

Fue la última frase de la noche: del cielo cayó sobre todas las cabezas, santas y pecadoras, una tal furia diluviana, que hizo crecer la sensación de que Kioto estaba siendo bombardeada por aviones enemigos; el bar Shueiya, alcanzado por un rayo, ardía en llamas, y comenzó una enorme confusión, gritos y corridas; en la confusión, arrastrada por las manos protectoras de Misao Comadreja y Kamatari, Harikēn Kaoru perdió uno de sus zapatos; Kenshin lo encontró y lo metió en un bolso, iluminado por las llamas del bar Shueiya, en medio de la confusión.

Todos huyeron a sus casas, dejando a los bomberos trabajar en el siniestro; y así, de repente, la Rotonda Kasshin quedó vacía, salvo por quienes luchaban contra las llamas del bar, ante la mirada triste de los habitantes del barrio. Dentro, cansada y con Misao y Shura secándola con una toalla, Harikēn Kaoru se lamentaba. Lamentaba la pérdida de su zapato; era su zapato favorito, regalo de sus padres cuando cumplió 15 años y se la consideró una señorita. Le tenía tanta estima, su zapato favorito…

Un momento…

 _Vas a saber que el hombre de tu destino apareció, cuando pierdas uno de tus zapatos favoritos. ¡Presta atención, porque ésa será la señal! Un zapato perdido…_

De repente, volvió a la realidad y escuchó las voces de sus amigas.

-¡Kaoru, quítate ese vestido que pescarás un resfriado! – le pedía Shura, pero Kaoru se levantó y salió de la habitación como loca - ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¡Tengo que buscar mi zapato! – exclamó ella, mientras bajaba las escaleras. Pero Misao le salió al frente.

-¿Pero no ves el diluvio que está cayendo? – le gritó - ¡Ese zapato ya debe estar echado a perder!

-¡Déjame! ¡Déjame, Misao! – sollozó Kaoru, zafándose del agarre de su amiga y llegando a las puertas del hotel, desde donde se perdió bajo la feroz cortina de lluvia hacia la rotonda desierta e inundada.


	6. Noticias del zapato de Cenicienta

Primero que nada, gracias por seguir leyendo y disfrutando de la historia.

Debo decirle a **Guest** que se quede tranquilo/a :), puede que a veces tarde pero la historia sigue hasta el fin. Van a haber momentos en que subiré capítulos cada semana, y en otros tardaré un poquito más; además tengo otros fanfics a los que le quiero dedicar el mismo tiempo y dedicación. Pero te puedo asegurar que no soy una persona que deje las cosas sin terminar. También soy lectora, y más de una vez he visto, con decepción, como algunas historias que me gustaron quedaron en la nada. Y como escritora no quiero hacerles lo mismo. Así que tranqui, que esta historia va a tener un final como se debe. Muchas gracias por tu confianza. Muchas gracias a todos.

* * *

Hemos de saber qué sucedió con nuestro candidato a Santo, Kenshin, después de la noche del exorcismo en la Rotonda Kasshin cuando, en medio de la lluvia que caía, como fue dicho, encontró el zapato perdido de Harikēn Kaoru; sin saber de quién era cuando lo levantó del asfalto mojado y, controlando las ganas de besarlo, lo metió en el bolso que traía consigo, vio que nadie vio lo que acababa de suceder; y entonces pensó:

 _¡Sólo Dios fue testigo!_

Dejemos que el Santo continúe en su inocencia ya que él no sospecha que este narrador lo sorprendió en la hora del delito: es justo decir que vaciló, indeciso de si guardaba o no el zapato de Cenicienta.

Una vez que llegó al convento, se cambió y se dispuso a conversar con Dios sobre lo acontecido.

-¡Tantos rayos! ¡Tantos truenos! – clamaba al crucifijo - ¡Parecía que el cielo quería decir alguna cosa! ¡Lo sentí! ¡En aquel momento en que ella salió y me enfrentó! ¡Supe que a partir de allí mi vida cambiaría! – sin embargo, se sentía muy confundido respecto a los resultados - ¿Pero qué fue eso que cambió? Ese sentimiento que tuve… ¿Será que hice un milagro? ¿Quién venció, el demonio o yo?

Luego, dirigió la mirada al zapato sin dueña, desconfiado y sumido en las dudas.

-¿Qué significa el haber encontrado ese zapato? – se preguntó - ¡Sólo puede ser una señal! ¡Ay, Jesús! ¿Por qué no lo dejé, perdido en esa calle?

* * *

Después de buscar como loca por toda la rotonda bajo la intensa lluvia, Kaoru fue cargada con bastante facilidad por Misao hasta su habitación. La joven se sentía cansada y en estado de shock ante lo que acababa de descubrir. Sus amigas la secaron, la cambiaron y la arroparon mientras ella se lamentaba entre lágrimas.

-Nadie entiende, Misao, nadie entiende…

-Tú no hablas, nadie adivina. – repuso Misao - ¿Qué significa ese zapato?

-Ya sé, a lo mejor es un regalo de alguien querido. –quiso adivinar Shura.

-No me conformo… - gemía Kaoru.

-Pero si tienes otros muchos más bonitos. – le dijo Misao - Todo es debido a la impresión que tuviste por esa marcha. Todo el mundo está como loco por aquí.

A Kaoru se le había ocurrido compartir con ellas su experiencia con Madame Ikumatsu.

-¿Ustedes creen en videntes? – pero se arrepintió - Olvídenlo, estoy muy cansada…

En ese momento entró Yumi con un vaso con cognac para Kaoru.

-¿Y a ti qué bicho te pico? – le preguntó Misao, confundida.

-Sólo soy agradecida con Kaoru. – explicó Yumi - Porque soy muy espiritual, cosa de artistas, ustedes no saben de eso. ¡Aquí nadie reconoce a nadie! La vida del artista como yo, es triste; después de ser ovacionada en inglés, francés e italiano…

Luego de beber el contenido del vaso y escuchar a Yumi, Kaoru se quedó profundamente dormida.

* * *

Más tarde, de madrugada, Kaoru se levantó y alistó con determinación. Iba a ir a buscar a la persona con quien empezó todo.

Tocó la puerta desesperada y una dormida Madame Ikumatsu la recibió en camisón y ruleros. Kaoru se deshizo en disculpas a la mujer.

-Quien tiene el don, pasa por estas cosas. – le dijo Madame Ikumatsu - La videncia es una responsabilidad muy grande y muy pesada. En esa silla se sentó hasta el Emperador, hija mía.

-Kaoru Kamiya. – se anunció ella.

-Ya sé, ya sé. Te dije que ibas a volver.

Entonces Kaoru no se contuvo más.

-El otro zapato se perdió. – le contó mientras tomaban asiento - Y tengo miedo que la lluvia se lo haya llevado y estropeado… Madame Ikumatsu, no le quiero mentir, puede que todo esto sea una coincidencia…

-Ya te dije que mis cartas no venden ilusión.

-¿Será que ese zapato que perdí es el que vio usted en sus cartas?

-No te preocupes, tu zapato no se estropeó. – le dijo la vidente mientras mezclaba las cartas y miraba fijamente una bonita pulsera que llevaba Kaoru en la muñeca.

-¿Cómo es que sabe?

-Parte.

-¿Qué ve? – apremió Kaoru mientras Madame Ikumatsu estudiaba las cartas.

-Encontraron tu zapato, lo tiene un hombre. – dijo al fin - Ese hombre…

-¡Hable, Madame Ikumatsu!

-¡Shhhh! – la calló - Ese hombre, no estoy consiguiendo verlo. Pero de que va a cambiar su destino, lo va a hacer. Está confirmado. Lo que te une a él es ese zapato. Y él va a hacer llegar ese zapato a ti.

-¿Y él sabe que ese zapato es mío? – preguntó Kaoru, presa de la emoción.

-Y si no sabe pronto lo hará. – respondió Madame Ikumatsu - Es difícil de ver en las cartas, no consigo ver el presente. Pero seguro que aparecerá. Veo ahora mismo una escena del futuro: estás esperando por él en una calle en medio de mucho humo y mucha gente. Y se irán de aquí, el destino de ustedes no es Kioto…no consigo ver nada más.

Kaoru no necesitó más. Si hacía unas horas estaba enfadada y angustiada, ahora estaba feliz con lo que la vidente le reveló. Al fin aparecería esa persona en su vida, ésa que traía consigo todas las respuestas que necesitaba. ¡Pensar que estuvo en la Noche del Exorcismo y sin saberlo estuvo cerca de él! ¿Estaba del lado del santo aquel o era sólo un curioso transeúnte que paró allí de pura casualidad? Ahora sólo necesitaba que ese hombre misterioso supiera que el zapato era de ella.

Se había dado cuenta de la mirada ávida de Madame Ikumatsu hacia la pulsera de brillantes que tenía puesta, regalo de un rico empresario. Se la sacó y se la ofreció.

-Usted me dijo que cuando volviera le pagaría, aquí tiene. – le dijo con una sonrisa - Así que él sólo necesita saber que el zapato es mío…

Regresó tranquila y alegre al Hotel Aoiya. Descansaría el resto de la mañana y al mediodía se alistaría nuevamente y se dirigiría a su próximo destino: Radio en Confidencia.

* * *

A esa hora, Cho estaba en plena transmisión de su programa radial, que era el que más éxito y oyentes tenía en toda la región. El rubio estaba dando las últimas noticias referente a La Ciudad de las Camelias.

-La manifestación acontecerá el próximo viernes, día de la votación del proyecto de La Ciudad de las Camelias, frente a la Cámara de Consejales… - calló de golpe al oír unos golpecitos en el cristal y ver a la mujer más bella del mundo, a su juicio. La joven sonriente tenía a todo el personal de la radio detrás de ella, mirándola embelesados - ¡Y acaba de entrar a nuestro estudio la célebre Harikēn Kaoru! – bramó Cho cuando recuperó los sentidos - Kaoru, por favor, siéntate… el micrófono es tuyo. ¡Te oirá toda Kansai!

-Muchas gracias. – le dijo Kaoru delicadamente después de acomodarse - Quiero pedir a quien encontró mi zapato, que perdí ayer en la tempestad, que me lo devuelva. – dijo en un tono entre sensual y suplicante - Es un zapato que me gusta mucho. Es negro, con detalles de vidrillos del mismo color. Prometo que cubriré de abrazos y besos a quien me lo lleve. O si lo prefiere, doy una recompensa de diez mil dólares. Es un zapato que estimo mucho. Por favor…

-Y así es que la musa de la rotonda Kasshin le pide a su príncipe encantado que le devuelva su zapato. – anunció Cho - Un zapato negro…

Poco después de que las radios pusieran al aire la voz ronca de Harikēn Kaoru, comenzaron a llegar al mitológico cuarto 304 del Hotel Aoiya hombres trémulos, algunos sin voz: llevaban un zapato y decían que era de la Cenicienta; no, no querían los dólares: querían los abrazos y los besos, pero a todos, que eran cerca de doce, en poco tiempo Harikēn Kaoru despachó: los zapatos traídos no servían, eran mayores o menores que el pie de la Cenicienta; lo que, iría a alimentar las noticias de los periódicos y las radios en los próximos días, mientras la Cámara Municipal discutía el proyecto que transfería la Zona Bohemia de Kioto para la Ciudad de las Camelias, que sería construida lejos de las noches febriles de la ciudad. Ahora volvamos al convento, refugio del Santo, donde este escuchó por la radio las declaraciones que Harikēn Kaoru hizo a los periodistas. Simplemente no podía creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos.

-Siento que alguna cosa cambió en ella también. – terminó observando - Bastó escucharla para darme cuenta. Ella está diferente. Hay un sentimiento dentro suyo que ayer no tenía. ¿Será que su alma quedó limpia? Voy a decirle a Akira que se lo devuelva él, y que le diga que lo encontró; es una falta de educación no devolverle el zapato.

* * *

Mientras, este servidor se había levantado temprano a hacer unos trabajos. Tenía que ir preparando material sobre Harikēn Kaoru por lo menos para toda la semana para la Gaceta de Kioto. Rato después, veo a Sanosuke preparándose para salir.

-Traje trabajo para hacer en casa, Sano. Estoy con la cabeza… - ,e detuve en cuanto vi cómo iba vestido - ¿Qué es eso?

-Es mío. – respondió él sonrojado. Iba de traje y corbata, ¡y qué traje y qué corbata! De unos colores claros que le quedaban muy bien, ya que Sanosuke era alto y esbelto. Y los zapatos ni hablar. Todo fino, todo caro. ¿Cómo lo había conseguido?

-Es ropa nueva. – observé - ¿Con qué dinero lo compraste?

-Estoy haciendo unos trabajitos por ahí… - evidentemente no quería hablar del tema.

-Sano, ¿qué tipo de trabajo estás haciendo? – le pregunté directamente. Algo me decía que Hiko Seijuro estaba metido en el asunto.

-Akira…no tengo tiempo, tengo que irme… - se despidió y se fue dando un portazo, dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

Después de pasar por la redacción, decidí hacerle una visita a Kenshin, pues había quedado preocupado por su integridad física y mental después de los disturbios de anoche. Cuando llegué y fui a su celda, lo sorprendí guardando algo a las apuradas y mirándome pálido, como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

-Kenshin. ¿Qué cara es esa? – me alarmé - Es como si te hubieras llevado un susto.

-¿Yo? – preguntó haciéndose el tonto, a continuación se sentó a leer su biblia mientras este narrador se maravillaba con Harikēn Kaoru.

\- Harikēn Kaoru es genial, Kenshin. – le dije - Dio vuelta la situación a su favor. Ya nadie habla de la marcha de Akane Yukishiro, todo el mundo sólo habla del zapato que ella perdió. ¿Escuchaste eso?

-No…

Era comprensible que estuviera algo rencoroso con toda la situación; el exorcismo había quedado en la nada misma y la mujer había usado todo eso para su propio beneficio. Me reproché la indiscreción.

-Está bien, no hablo más de Kaoru. – le dije, y pasé al tema que nos concernía más - ¿De casualidad Sano no te comentó nada sobre algún trabajo que tenga? Hasta se va a mudar.

Kenshin me miró sorprendido.

-¿Se va del departamento? – preguntó - No me dijo nada.

Y como ninguno de los dos tenía más temas de conversación y todo estaba bien con el Santo, por lo menos a nivel físico, decidí irme.

-Bueno, voy a trabajar… - me despedí.

Apenas cerré la puerta, Kenshin corrió a arrodillarse ante su crucifijo. En su interior se estaba desatando una batalla entre el pecador y el santo.

-Podría haberle dado el zapato para que lo devuelva. – resopló desesperado - Podría… Pero no sé si es correcto, dárselo así nomás, sin decir nada…admitiría que Dios fue vencido por el demonio… ¡No! Yo tengo que devolver personalmente ese zapato… Pero nunca aceptaría lo que ella ofrece como recompensa… ¡Porque Dios no se puede mezclar con el Diablo! Tengo la oportunidad de llevar la palabra de Dios hacia ella. ¡Es por eso que encontré ese zapato!

Luego de su soliloquio, buscó el frasco de jalea de ciruela. Días después, tomó el tren a Otsu para pasar unos días de reflexión antes del nuevo encuentro planeado con el demonio.

* * *

En estos tiempos en Otsu, con el padre Anji a la cabeza, todo era prohibido (festivales, cualquier tipo de baile, escotes, vestidos ajustados, faldas cortas mostrando las rodillas, natación, encuentros de enamorados después de las 8 de la noche; y hasta la alegría fue prohibida), por ejemplo: la carcajada de Naname-san, madre de mi gran amigo Sanosuke Sagara; era una carcajada que, de tan alta, resonaba por toda Otsu y despertaba en quienes la oíamos un no sé qué, unas ganas de ser feliz, de soltarse, de ir afuera en busca de mejor suerte, de no aceptar los azares de la vida como buey que acepta el yugo o, peor aún, como acepta el matadero; entonces el padre Anji le impuso una penitencia: no reír más a carcajadas.

-¡Naname-san! – la regañaba - ¡Compórtese! ¡Pare con eso! Está prohibido reír a carcajadas. ¡Terminantemente prohibido!

-¿Eso quiere decir que ya no puedo reír? – preguntó la señora, preocupada.

-Sí, puede, pero de manera comedida, sin barullo. ¡Carcajada no! – le advirtió el sacerdote - Su carcajada es estrepitosa, vulgar, provoca cosas en las personas, cosas que atentan contra la familia y las virtudes cristianas. ¡Su carcajada está prohibida en la iglesia de Otsu!

\- ¿No podemos hacer un trato, padre: rezo todo el día arrodillada sobre arroz, pero quedando libre de reír como quiero?

\- No, hija mía, no: su risa está prohibida hasta en sueños.

\- ¿Hasta en sueños, padre?

\- Así es, hija mía.

\- ¿Entonces cuándo voy a poder reír a carcajadas, padre?

\- Hasta el día de San Nunca, hija mía.

* * *

Sakura-san se sorprendió gratamente de ver a su hijo entrar a la casa. Corrió y lo abrazó dulcemente.

-¡Hijo mío! – exclamó - ¡Pensé que estarías en el rezo frente a la Cámara de Consejales!

-Decidí venir… - dijo Kenshin, cabizbajo.

Su madre tenía lágrimas de orgullo en los ojos. Era obvio que había escuchado de la feroz batalla de su hijo contra el demonio.

-Hijo mío, conseguiste empatar con el demonio. – le dijo llorando - ¡Ése es un milagro muy grande! Sólo un Santo consigue eso.

Kenshin se arrodilló ante ella y abrazó sus piernas, no queriendo desprenderse jamás del calor maternal.

-Vine a buscar fuerza, tengo que rezar mucho… - farfulló - Voy a tener un segundo encuentro con el demonio, sólo que éste será el definitivo.

* * *

Siguiendo con las animadas situaciones del pueblo, mi tía Sae le hacía un magno anuncio a mi tía Tae.

-Esta semana iré a Kioto. – declaró - ¡Voy a militar en la campaña de Akane Yukishiro!

La tía Tae casi se atragantó con su té.

-¿Tú? – preguntó.

-Sí, yo. – contestó su hermana, satisfecha de sí misma - Soy una mujer moderna. El mundo ha cambiado, la mujer hoy en día está participando en todo. ¡Y yo, Sae Kiyosato, no seré la excepción! No soy una Tae que se conforma con un Katsu a su lado…

De vuelta con lo mismo.

-¡Yo no tengo prisas para nada! – se descontroló la tía Tae - ¡Estamos cumpliendo el tiempo de luto del padre de Akira! ¡Después nos casaremos! ¡No aguanto más que me atosigues con el casamiento! ¿Sabes qué es lo que estás sintiendo? ¡Envidia!

La tía Sae se le ría en la cara.

-¿Envidia? ¿Envidia de qué? – exclamó ella - ¡Nunca me soportaste porque siempre fui más popular y tuve más pretendientes! Si tengo una enemiga en esta vida, esa enemiga eres tú…

-¡Pero yo soy novia!

* * *

Rebobinemos unos días antes de que nuestro Santo se fuera a Otsu y acompáñenme hasta el convento de los jesuitas. En una nueva visita que le hice a Kenshin, después de la primera en la que no me habló mucho, me recibió el hermano lego: todo en él era neutro; neutra su voz, ni de hombre, ni de mujer; neutro su rostro pálido, como debe ser un hermano lego; neutro su andar; neutra su mirada; pero no nos dejemos llevar por la penosa impresión que él me causó: volvamos a la visita que le quise hacer a mi amigo y santo, siendo este hombre quien me recibió; y en vez de llevarme directamente a su celda, tuvo lugar una curiosa e interesante conversación entre los dos:

Al llegar, la voz neutra del hermano lego me dijo:

\- Alabado sea Nuestro Señor Jesucristo. – Es aconsejable responder:

\- ¡Alabado sea!

Se necesita caerle bien al hermano lego para llegar al Santo; así que fui amable con él:

\- Buenas tardes, hermano lego.

\- Buenas tardes, si es que así lo quiere Dios Nuestro Señor.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra, hermano?

\- Como Dios manda.

\- Y Kenshin, el Santo, ¿dónde está, hermano?

\- Está allá.

\- Perdón, hermano: ¿allá dónde?

\- Allá – él apunta hacia el fondo del patio.

\- ¿Kenshin está en el patio, hermano?

\- Exactamente, no.

\- ¿Entonces dónde, hermano?

\- En la casa de la expiación. – me extrañé:

\- ¿Casa de la expiación, hermano? ¿Qué es ese lugar?

\- Pensé que lo sabría.

\- No, no lo sé, hermano.

\- En las últimas dos noches el Santo Kenshin durmió en la casa de la expiación.

\- No estoy entendiendo, hermano.

\- La casa de la expiación se encuentra en el fondo del pario del convento. Sus paredes son a prueba de sonido. Así nadie de afuera escucha los gritos de adentro. – yo seguía sin entender:

\- ¿Qué gritos, hermano?

\- En la casa de la expiación nos podemos auto flagelar azotando el propio cuerpo, sin que nadie de afuera oiga ni los azotes ni nuestros gritos.

\- ¿Quiere decir que, en las últimas dos noches, Kenshin se auto flageló azotándose el propio cuerpo, hermano?

\- Seguramente, joven.

* * *

Acompáñenme ahora a entrar a hurtadillas hasta donde estaba nuestro candidato a Santo; había una puerta secreta y, con suerte, pude verlo sin que me viera y ahora ustedes lo verán: allí estaba él, arrodillado delante del zapato de la Cenicienta, pero ni miraba el zapato: tenía los ojos cerrados, y la jalea de ciruela, que él degustaba siempre que su lado pecador amenazaba derrotar a su lado santo, estaba al alcance de las manos.

 _¿Qué fue lo que nuestro pobre héroe vio, con los ojos cerrados?_

 _Vio a Harikēn Kaoru mojada en la lluvia, tal y como él todos la vimos en la Rotonda Kasshin durante la Noche del Exorcismo._

 _¿Estaba calzada Harikēn Kaoru?_

 _No: usaba sólo un zapato; le faltaba el zapato del pie derecho, que perdió._

 _¿Qué hizo nuestro candidato a Santo?_

 _Le puso el zapato faltante en su pie._

 _¿Qué sucedió después?_

 _Harikēn Kaoru lo cubre de abrazos y besos como prometió en la entrevista que el Santo escuchó por la radio._

 _¿Y, después de eso, qué fue lo que vio el Santo con los ojos cerrados?_

 _Vio a Harikēn Kaoru aún más mojada por la lluvia._

 _¿Qué fue lo que más le llamó la atención de ella?_

 _Sus cabellos mojados por la lluvia._

 _¿Y aparte de los cabellos mojados?_

 _Que el vestido sin breteles que ella usaba se le estaba pegando al cuerpo._

 _¿Y qué más?_

 _Que el seno izquierdo amenazaba con escaparse, con un simple respiro, para volar como un pájaro de paraíso._

 _¿Qué le dijo nuestro Santo a Harikēn Kaoru?_

 _Que se quedara descalza, que él guardaría su zapato, pues tenía muchas ganas de andar descalzo bajo la lluvia con ella._

 _¿Qué hizo con el zapato?_

 _Se lo sacó y lo guardó en el bolso del hábito._

 _¿Y qué hicieron los dos después?_

 _Salieron de las manos descalzos bajo la lluvia._

 _¿Y qué más?_

 _Jugaron y corrieron bajo la lluvia._

 _¿Por qué de repente ella dejó de correr?_

 _Para mirarlo con sus ojos azules._

 _¿Y qué sintió él al ver los ojos de ella?_

 _Sintió ganas de ser bueno, de amar a las personas simples y a los humillados._

 _¿Qué vio él dentro de los ojos de ella?_

 _Vio el dolor del mundo._

 _¿Y qué hizo él entonces?_

 _Le pidió disculpas a ella._

 _¿Y qué sucedió después?_

 _Surgió el sonido de un violín tocando un bolero._

 _¿Y qué le dijo ella a él?_

 _Le preguntó: - ¿Bailamos?_

 _¿Y él?_

 _Respondió: - No sé bailar._

 _¿Y qué le dijo ella?_

 _\- Yo te enseño a bailar, ven. - ¿Y qué hizo él?_

Siento decepcionarlos: él abrió los ojos, como más tarde iría a contar a este escriba; con miedo de ser atacado por el Mal de Kaoru, nuestro candidato a Santo puso una cucharada de jalea de ciruela en la boca y prometió:

\- Aún he de exorcizarte, Harikēn Kaoru. He de sacar al demonio de tu corazón.


	7. El Santo y la pecadora

Primero que nada:

 **Guest:** You are my destiny es una hermosa canción, y tiene mucho que ver con nuestros protagonistas. Me alegra que te guste y te haga rememorar la serie original con la bellísima Ana Paula Arósio (mi actriz brasileña favorita, lamento que se haya retirado de la actuación). Y por ser algo distinto, elegí adaptar esta historia: conflictos sociales (en Japón el comunismo no estuvo tan arraigado como en otros países, pero tuvo sus fuertes brotes), que los personajes principales sean tan distintos entre sí (invirtiendo los roles Battousai/Kaoru), y no sólo eso, algo que siempre quise hacer desde que entré a esta página, salvo traducciones, fue darle a Kaoru personajes fuera de lo común y muy difíciles. Espero que sigas disfrutándola y gracias por el apoyo.

 **Taishou:** Gracias por tu comentario! Me pone muy contenta que te guste! Lo del ooc debo darte la razón. Pero al ser una adaptación de otra historia, y al escribir los capítulos, tengo el libro y la serie al lado para guiarme, así que llega un punto en que es inevitable que los personajes de la serie original absorban un poco a los de RK. Y realmente te agradezco la observación, para estar más atenta a la hora de escribir y no descuidarme con esos detalles. Aprecio un montón tu apoyo y espero que disfrutes lo que viene.

Espero que hayan pasado unas muy Felices Fiestas!

* * *

Dejemos a nuestro Santo degustando la jalea de ciruela y apresurémonos a ver los acontecimientos de aquellos días, mientras se aproximaba la noche en que la Cámara Municipal iba a votar la creación de la Ciudad de las Camelias y acabar con la Zona Bohemia de Kioto; las marchas organizadas por Akane Yukishiro, por razones obvias, atraían más y más mujeres (y raros, rarísimos hombres), y, entre los consejales, los debates se encarnizaban. Desde la Noche del Exorcismo, la prensa venía siendo simpática con Harikēn Kaoru, los periódicos daban cualquier primicia que tuviera que ver con el zapato de la Cenicienta, y la Ciudad de las Camelias perdía adeptos.

Seamos picantes: los diarios sólo hablaban del Mal de Kaoru, un mal que no tenía cura, un mal desgraciado y al mismo tiempo bendito y sin remedio; según los testimonios recolectados por este narrador y publicados en la Gaceta de Kioto, como ya lo he dicho antes, el Mal de Kaoru comenzaba a contagiar a todos, y se había originado a partir del célebre beso por el cual un noble emparentado a la familia imperial prometió a Harikēn Kaoru un título nobiliario y tierras (literalmente trepó por las paredes por ese beso); ya en la fila, que se formaba todas las noches en la Rotonda Kasshin, y que recorría todo el Hotel Aoiya hasta llegar a la puerta del cuarto más famoso de la ciudad, el 304, cada uno experimentaba una sensación inolvidable.

A medida que la fila avanzaba por la Rotonda Kasshin, nuevos efectos del Mal de Kaoru se manifestaban; se veían en quienes descendían de cuarto 304, como quien vuelve del paraíso, los afortunados que habían amado a Harikēn Kaoru.

— Ella me hace subir por las paredes — contaban. – Nunca olvidaré que subí por las paredes.

Algunos, los más ricos, repetían la experiencia y y entraban nuevamente en la fila, queriendo repetir aquellos dos minutos mágicos, cronometrados por el leal Hannya quien golpeaba la puerta del cuarto 304 para avisar que el tiempo se estaba agotando. ¿Pero cuáles eran los síntomas del Mal de Kaoru, que se manifestaban a medida que la fila avanzaba? Respondo: un escalofrío que subía por las piernas y una alegría infantil; alegría de un niño al que le regalan el juguete tan soñado o la bicicleta siempre tan añorada; y alguna cosa próxima al delirio, un no sé qué político, por más extraño que pudiera parecer.

La foto de Harikēn Kaoru que más éxito tenía la mostraba desnuda, sentada en la cama, con los senos empinados, una media sonrisa prometiendo locuras, y mucho más: prometía felicidad; puesto que el Mal de Kaoru tenía como consecuencia una total y absoluta perdición por la Chica del Bañador Dorado, ya en la escalera, mirando las fotografías, los hombres, de todas las edades, se sentían febrilmente enamorados.

Habían tres momentos particularmente aguardados por quienes esperaban en la fila de la Rotonda Kasshin: la hora de entrar al cuarto 304: Harikēn Kaoru recibía a todos como si estuviese lista para sus paseos de alta sociedad por el Club de la ciudad, justamente eran los vestidos que en ese tiempo ella usaba; y acostumbraba a decir:

— No puedo decepcionar a nadie.

Después, cerrada la puerta del cuarto 304, venía el momento en que daba sus célebres besos a aquellos hombres afligidos y los dejaba atacados para siempre con el Mal de Kaoru; por fin, el ritual de su desnudo: se desvestía lentamente, una pieza por vez, hasta quedar apenas cubierta por un calzón negro, que merecía un poema de Kaneko Mitsuharu; el cronometraje sólo empezaba cuando la lámpara roja se encendía en el cuarto 304 y llegaba entonces la hora más esperada: la hora de hacer el amor con Harikēn Kaoru y subir por las paredes.

Nadie escapaba; quien salía del cuarto 304 llevando en la piel el perfume de jazmín usado por la Chica del Bañador Dorado estaba incurablemente contaminado por el Mal de Kaoru.

Aunque mucho de esto ya lo he descrito anteriormente, vale la pena recordarlo teniendo en cuenta que la locura por Harikēn Kaoru aumentaba así como la incertidumbre de nuestro querido Santo. Eran días que prometían muchas cosas.

* * *

Durante esos días, Sanosuke fue visto por Daigoro entrar en el Hotel Financial de manera sospechosa y muy bien vestido. Fue a encontrarse con Hiko Seijuro para finiquitar las condiciones de su nuevo trabajo. Llegó en el momento en que el afamado y mujeriego banquero daba una entrevista exclusiva a varios periodistas provenientes de Tokio.

-¡No tengo nada que ver con esa manifestación! – voriferaba contento - ¡Son ustedes los que quieren meterme en esa pelea por la Usina del Pecado! ¡Cosa de político! ¡La política es algo a lo que no me dedico!

En el momento en que entró, Sanosuke fue visto por Wu Heixing, quien inmediatamente fue a dar aviso a su amo.

-Hiko-sama, el muchacho llegó. – le susurró al oído. Hiko se apresuró entonces en dar por terminada la conferencia de prensa en su lujosa sala.

-¡Con permiso! – bramó levantándose - ¡Y para cerrar la entrevista déjenme decir que más que político prefiero ser amigo de los políticos! – y les ofreció un refrigerio a los periodistas presentes, mientras se encaminaba con Sanosuke y su secretario a su despacho para sellar su pacto laboral.

* * *

En Otsu, la extrañeza de Kenshin aumentaba cada vez más: el gran consumo de jalea de ciruela, que Sakura-san mantenía en stock, pero, preocupada con la posibilidad de que faltase, preguntaba a todos si no sabían de ciruelas de temporada para hacer jalea ante esa emergencia; en ese punto, ella misma concluyó: Kenshin estaba en crisis y sufriendo mucho.

Una noche, al escuchar a su hijo merodeando a altas horas por toda la casa, se levantó de la cama y fue a encontrarlo parado en medio del pequeño patio que daba a la cocina, pensativo y angustiado.

-¿Qué pasa, hijo? – le preguntó preocupada - Escucho tus pasos por toda la casa, no puedes dormir. ¿Hay alguna cosa que te esté inquietando?

Él simplemente se dio la vuelta y la miró, con expresión torturada que a Sakura-san le rompió el corazón. Después de un rato de silencio, le pidió:

-¿Me cuentas de nuevo sobre esa visión que tuviste cuando nací? ¿La del ángel?

-La visión del ángel fue antes de que nacieras, cuando te estaba esperando. – le explicó ella dulcemente - Después de que nacieras vi a Nuestra Señora.

-Cuéntame.

-Yo estaba haciendo jalea de ciruelas y entonces percibí un fuerte olor a flores, pero no tenía flores dentro de casa. – procedió a narrar con ojos brillantes - Y entonces la escuché, hijo mío. Escuché una dulce voz diciéndome: Sakura, tu hijo es un Santo. Cuídalo bien, que en un futuro se dedicará a Nuestro Señor.

-¿Y cómo se puede saber que en efecto alguien nació santo? – le preguntó Kenshin, con un tono de duda que a su madre no le gustó nada.

-Siempre fuiste un niño tranquilo, amable y obediente. - le dijo - Todas las personas que te conocieron decían que eras un ángel caído del cielo. Tú dices que no hiciste ningún milagro, pero lo hiciste. Un día me enfermé tanto que no podía levantarme de la cama, tú eras muy pequeño y te pedí que hablaras con Dios y que le pidieras que no me llevara, y lo hiciste. Al día siguiente, desperté como si no hubiera estado enferma. – terminó de contarle para que se convenciera y no dudara más de su santidad. En el fondo, Kenshin no sabía qué pensar: no recordaba el episodio milagroso relatado por su madre. Volvió a mirarla en silencio.

-¡Jalea! – pidió de repente.

-La jalea de ciruela se acabó, te comiste tres potes enteros. – le dijo Sakura-san preocupada - Pero mañana te hare más.

-Tengo que irme. – volvió a decir súbitamente dirigiéndose a la puerta. Necesitaba ver al padre Anji y al mismo tiempo quería alejarse de su madre por un rato.

Se quedó dormido en la puerta de la iglesia el resto de la noche hasta que muy temprano en la mañana, el padre Anji lo encontró, al abrir la iglesia como todos los días.

-¡Kenshin! – exclamó preocupado, haciéndolo entrar - No sabía que estabas en Otsu, ¿llegaste hoy?

-No, llegué anteayer. – dijo Kenshin - Quise volver a mi tierra, padre. Necesitaba huir de la maldad que reina en Kioto. No sé cuánto tiempo me quedaré.

Y el padre notó algo extraño en el Santo. Era como si no fuera él mismo, como si hubiese sido contaminado por algo. E iba a ir al fondo de ese asunto.

-El tiempo no existe cuando el hombre sabe lo que quiere. – empezó a decirle - De niño nunca tuviste la necesidad de confesar ningún pecado. ¿Sigue siendo así?

-¿Está desconfiando de mí, padre?

-No es desconfianza. – explicó el padre tranquilamente - Es que cuando nacemos, nacemos con el pecado; y aún llamados a la santidad, en algún momento ese pecado se manifiesta.

Dejó que Kenshin se debatiera consigo mismo y decidiera qué hacer. Después de un rato, y ocultando su avergonzada mirada tras el flequillo rojo como el fuego, el joven Santo dijo:

-Padre, tengo una confesión que hacer.

El padre Anji suspiró, aliviado de poder ayudar al joven, pero al mismo tiempo alarmado ante lo que podría escuchar.

-Entonces habla. – le instó, sentándose ambos cerca del altar.

-Encontré el zapato de la pecadora. – confesó Kenshin con un hilo de voz, sin mirar al padre.

El padre quedó extrañado ante esa confesión tan peculiar.

-¿El zapato? – luego recordó - ¡Ah, el zapato del que se habla todo el día en la radio! ¿Ese que ella perdió y pidió que le devolvieran?

-Sí. Vi cuando estaba tirado en la calle y lo llevé conmigo.

-¿Por qué?

-No sé.

-¿Y qué hiciste con el zapato?

-Lo guardé.

-¿Lo guardaste? ¿Y para qué?

-No entiendo, padre.

-¿No entiendes?

-Lo encontré y pensé que tendría un sentido guardarlo conmigo. – dijo Kenshin, angustiado, tomándose la cabeza con las dos manos - ¿Cómo es que puede llegar a mí un zapato en medio de la tempestad, padre? Era una correría, gente gritando por todos lados. ¡Nadie prestaba atención a una tontería como esa, un zapato perdido! ¡Sólo puede tener un sentido, padre!

-Eso es lo preocupante, el sentido. ¿Dónde está ese zapato?

-Está escondido en casa.

El padre Anji se aterró.

-¿Aquí? – exclamó con terror - ¿Trajiste ese zapato a Otsu?

-Pensé en tirarlo o pedirle a Akira que lo devolviera. – se explicó Kenshin al borde de la desesperación - Después pensé que yo tendría que ir a devolverlo personalmente, porque Dios quiere que pase por esa prueba. Estoy huyendo, cuando debería buscar a la pecadora y llevarle la palabra de Cristo. Y estoy aquí porque tengo miedo, padre. Tengo miedo de no conseguir vencer al demonio y no poder hacer un milagro.

El padre estaba escandalizado ante lo dicho por el Santo.

-¿Llegaste a pensar en ir, tú Kenshin, un futuro padre, un santo, en un prostíbulo? – lo reprendió - ¿Mezclándote con depravados de todo tipo, en medio de todo el pecado que la imaginación del diablo fue capaz de crear? ¿Y todo para qué? ¿Para llevarle de regalo un zapato a una Salomé? ¿Te paraste a pensar en las consecuencias de una cosa de esas?

-Padre…

-Pienso en ti, Kenshin. – le dijo gentilmente - Una criatura sin experiencia y virtuosa, ofreciéndose en bandeja a las garras del demonio. ¿O acaso quieres la recompensa que ella ofrece?

-¡No, padre, no! – chilló Kenshin horrorizado - Quiero llevar mi cruz y mis oraciones a ella, y hablarle sobre el arrepentimiento y el perdón.

-Tú eres para ella como el pájaro para la serpiente. – le dijo el sacerdote con preocupación - No vas a poder escapar. El demonio siempre tuvo preferencia por los puros.

Y en ese momento, por una décima de segundo, la imaginación de Kenshin se echó a volar:

 _Estaba en ese antro de perdición para devolver el zapato a la pecadora, y armado con su rosario, su cruz, su biblia y sus plegarias para encaminarla a la senda de la luz. Estaba esperando impaciente en una habitación a oscuras, iluminada tenuemente por un farol rojo que dejaba adivinar formas extrañas y sugerentes alrededor. Tragó saliva._

 _De repente, como de la nada, apareció ella._ _Harikēn Kaoru. Vestida sólo con lencería negra y sensual, prácticamente transparentes. Colorado de pies a cabeza, Kenshin podía ver claramente lo que se escondía detrás de esa ropa pecaminosa. Con una sonrisa en los labios, ella se acercaba a él, rodeándolo como a una presa._

 _Nuestro Santo ya se había olvidado de su biblia, de su rosario, de su cruz y de sus oraciones, y lo único que atinó a hacer fue entregarle el zapato del mal para poder irse de allí de una vez. Ella tomó el zapato con alegría, pero no le permitió salir._

 _-Ahora tu recompensa. – le ronroneó._

 _-¡No es necesario! – exclamó Kenshin horrorizado - ¡Ya me voy!_

 _Pero ella lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró hasta la cama desarreglada, a donde lo empujó, para luego sentarse encima de él. Empezó a acariciarlo y a besarlo sin darle espacio a respirar, y cuando el pobre muchacho sintió que iba a morir ahogado, algo despertó en su interior. Ahora era él quien le correspondía con sus caricias y besaba todo su cuerpo, extasiado ante la visión de semejante afrodita sólo para él. Ella le quitó los hábitos y él hizo lo mismo con la ropa interior de ella, quedando ambos desnudos, para continuar con la danza lujuriosa que ella había empezado._

Esa visión infernal hizo que nuestro Santo diera un respingo ante la mirada preocupada del padre Anji. Sudado y colorado hasta confundir su rostro con su pelo, empezó a llorar. El buen sacerdote se apenó al ver al joven derrotado y en ese estado de desesperación.

-Ayúdeme, padre. – sollozó el chico.

El padre Anji entonces se dio cuenta de que él tenía que proteger al Santo de las garras de Harikēn Kaoru. Esa batalla se había convertido también en la suya.

-Tira ese zapato. – le ordenó decidido - Quémalo, porque a través de él el demonio te domina. Porque si no, en vez de adorar a Cristo, estarás adorando a un zapato. ¡Vamos a buscar ese zapato ahora! Y lo quemaremos juntos delante del altar.

Kenshin lo miró con agradecimiento y asintió. Por primera vez desde que había llegado, se miraron a los ojos. Y los del pobre jesuita estaban rojos y descarnados de la angustia. El joven salió como tiro hacia su casa, y una vez allí, le pidió a su madre que le alcanzara un costal o una tela para envolver un objeto poseído por el diablo que tenía. La preocupación de Sakura-san por no haber visto a su hijo el resto de la noche se transformó en terror y se persignó asustada, luego procedió a buscar lo que le pedía el Santo. Pero momentos después, con el zapato envuelto en sus manos, Kenshin decidió encerrarse a su habitación y a rezar durante todo el día. Más tarde iría a quemarlo.

-Dios, ayúdame a entender. – farfulló llorando - ¿Qué está sucediendo conmigo? ¿No sería mejor tirar ese zapato? ¿Olvidar a esa pecadora y no pensar más en eso?

* * *

-¿Ya pensaron en eso? – exclamaba Cho en su programa radial de la noche - Ese zapato es mágico. Y la Cenicienta es el hada de nuestros sueños y que cada uno de nosotros trae dentro de su corazón… - Kaoru apagó la radio para proceder a hacer su trabajo de dar felicidad a loa habitantes masculinos de Kioto. En ese momento tocó a la puerta el primer cliente.

-Adelante. – indicó ella suavemente.

La puerta se abrió para dar paso a un hombre de unos cuarenta años, alto, de cabellos oscuros y sumamente atractivo. Era Kogoro Katsura, un profesor universitario de gran reputación que al mismo tiempo ejercía de escritor comunista desde el anonimato. Muy pocos sabían de esa doble vida. Él le dirigió una gran sonrisa.

-Conocer a Harikēn Kaoru es algo que un viejo bohemio como yo no podía dejar de hacer. – le dijo y de repente se quedó helado ante la visión que tenía ante él. Una muñeca de porcelana vestida sólo con un batón de varios colores y brillos parada frente a él. Ella también lo miraba sorprendida y de repente, Katsura empezó a aplaudirla - ¡Bravo! ¡Toda mujer bonita merece una salva de aplausos!

Recuperando la compostura, Kaoru lo guió hasta uno de los asientos junto a la mesa.

-Acomódese. – le dijo dulcemente.

Y frente a él, se dispuso a quitarse el batón. Él se incorporó y la detuvo.

-Deja, lo haré yo. – y él mismo abrió el batón, descubriendo un delicado y sensual cuerpo sólo vestido con lencería blanca, cual novia en la noche de bodas.

Kogoro Katsura, obnubilado ante lo que presenciaban sus ojos, empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor, examinándola detenidamente, a la vez que pronunciaba solemnemente:

 _¡Quisiera ser enredadera_

 _cuando observo tu belleza!_

 _De la raíz a las ramas, abrasándolo todo,_

 _cortar y picar a mi deseo,_

 _mi karma reclama de ti_

 _que no he de ser separado._

 _Bien, volvamos a dormir._

 _¡Y no importe la campana del amanecer!_

 _Con nuestro amor, ¿qué haremos_

 _si no conoce la hartura_

 _aún después de una larga noche juntos?_

-Canción de Ryojin Hisho. – terminó de decir el hombre.

-Disculpe, ¿quién es usted? – preguntó Kaoru maravillada.

Katsura se dio un golpe suave en la cabeza, a modo de auto reproche.

-Discúlpame tú, que no me presenté al entrar. – se excusó - Me llamo Kogoro Katsura.

-¿Y a qué se dedica el señor?

-Yo vivo. – le dijo él, alegre - Mi profesión es vivir.

-Es que usted es tan diferente de todo el mundo. – susurró Kaoru, aún extasiada con el hombre.

-Me gusta ver a las personas y a estudiarlas. – hizo un ademán de verla a través de sus dedos pulgar e índice que se unían en un círculo - ¿Y sabes lo que veo?

-¿Qué? – le preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

 _Una tormenta viene desde lejos,  
Limpia el calor que resta del verano.  
Un azul celestial llena la atmósfera  
Y nosotros  
Nos preparamos para el nuevo espíritu._

 _(Shigeji Tsuboi)_

Ella rio con él y se quedaron casi toda la noche juntos, entre charlas y coqueteo poético, pese a las impacientes protestas de los demás clientes.

* * *

Antes de ir al trabajo en el periódico, decidí pasar por casa de la tía Akane para hacerle una visita a Tomoe. Para mi desgracia, ella había ido a Nagoya a pasar unos días con sus padres; como nunca me decidí a cortejarla formalmente, a lo mejor se habría cansado de mi indecisión, por lo que no me dejó nada dicho. Y para que mi desgracia sea mayor, la tía Akane, feliz, me invitó a tomar el té.

-¡Akira-kun! – me recibió - ¡Qué lástima que no te pudiste encontrar con Tomoe-chan antes de su viaje! ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien. – respondí amablemente - ¿Y la señora?

-¡En una guerra! – se quejaba mientras servía el té - ¡No sé cómo los comunistas lograron invadir Kioto! Pero qué bueno que viniste, porque quería hablarte de algo. Nos estamos organizando para la campaña de la Ciudad de las Camelias, y estaba pensando en ti para ir al frente de la Comunidad Juvenil que tenemos pensado formar.

-¿Yo? – pregunté atónito mientras tomaba la taza que ella me alcanzaba.

-Sí; tú, Tomoe-chan, sus amigos. – decía ella con ojos soñadores - ¡Sería tan bonito! Los jóvenes de las más tradicionales familias de Kansai, defendiendo la moral y las buenas costumbres. ¡Llevaré hoy mismo esa idea al padre Hoji! – luego se acordó de algo - ¡Ahhh! ¿Sabes quién viene para participar de la campaña? ¡Tu tía Sae! Y se va a hospedar aquí.

Me atraganté con el té.

-¿La tía Sae? – farfullé entre tos y tos - ¿Aquí?

Una vez recuperado y habiendo sido informado de los detalles de la llegada de mi tía y su militancia con la tía Akane, decidí que era hora de irme a mi trabajo. Agradecí la hospitalidad y me fui corriendo de allí. Estaba algo consternado de que mi tía Sae no me haya escrito sobre eso, pero teniendo un sobrino comunista, y ella viniendo a unirse a la Liga de la Defensa de la Moral y las Buenas Costumbres, seguramente pensaba que no venía al caso informarlo.

* * *

Llegué al edificio, pero como había llegado mucho antes de mi turno en mi huida de la casa de los Yukishiro, decidí pasar por la Radio En Confidencia a hacerle una visita también a Cho. Estos días lo tenían muy ocupado con todo el asunto de Harikēn Kaoru, además nos habíamos hecho muy buenos amigos. En unos minutos empezaba su programa, por lo que mientras él preparaba todos sus papeles, este servidor fisgoneaba el correo. Hasta que vi una misiva para él de una dama; sin vergüenza alguna, la abrí y también se abrieron mis ojos de par en par.

-¡Escucha! – le dije a Cho y empecé a leerle - Querido Cho Sawajego: No me pierdo tu programa ni un solo día. Por tu culpa no consigo enamorado; te veo en cualquier hombre guapo con el que me encuentro, y cuando me doy cuenta de que no eres tú, pierdo el interés en ellos. Pienso en ti todas las noches. Tu enamorada admiradora, Megumi Takani.

Cho se quedó pensativo, me di cuenta de que algo no andaba bien con él, pero rápidamente se puso a bromear.

-Me pregunto qué hago en sus sueños. – rio el locutor.

-Tendrás que preguntárselo. – le dije, luego cambié de tema - A propósito, supe que Enishi Yukishiro vive en Tokio pero está en una ciudad cerca de aquí por unos días.

-¿Aceptó tener una entrevista contigo?

-Le dije que era para La Gaceta de Kioto sobre política y leyes. – expliqué - Creo que cuando estemos cara a cara lo podré convencer de hablar de Kaoru.

El programa de Cho estaba a punto de comenzar y mi turno también, así que me fui a las corridas a mi piso. Cho se quedó mirando la carta de la tal Megumi, la tomó y la volvió a leer.

-Megumi Takani. – susurró con una sonrisa.

Sus crónicas en la Radio En Confidencia, con el tiempo, lo hicieron famoso y blanco del interés de las mujeres, que le enviaban cartas apasionadas; si hasta pedidos de casamiento recibía. Pero sufría terriblemente: imaginaba que las fans le escribían a él porque, siendo un hombre de radio, y no de televisión, no conocían su imagen lánguida, poco atractiva, y por eso soñaban con un príncipe encantado.

* * *

Ya de noche, de regreso a casa, encontré a Sanosuke ensayando un beso de amor frente al espejo. Su amada era su mano, a la cual besaba mientras miraba fijamente su imagen en el espejo y cambiaba el ángulo de su rostro, como si estuviera en una sesión fotográfica.

-¿Qué haces, Sano? – le pregunté divertido.

-No molestes, Akira. – me dijo animado - Estoy ensayando para mis grandes películas. Desbancaré a todos los galanes de Hollywood, y me lloverán dólares encima.

-¿Dólares que ya te está pagando Hiko Seijuro? – le pregunté directamente, serio. En la editorial, Daigoro me había informado de ello, y me empecé a preocupar terriblemente por mi amigo. Hiko Seijuro no era alguien con quien uno debiera meterse sin pensárselo un poco.

A Sanosuke no le gustó nada el tono interrogante que usé, así que se volvió para enfrentarme y defenderse.

-¿Ahora me estás persiguiendo? – inquirió - ¿Vas a ser un Hajime Saito en mi vida?

-Es hora de colocar las cartas sobre la mesa, ¿no te parece? – le dije, decidido.

-Sí. – respondió con amargura - ¿Sabes lo que me pasa, Akira? Que estoy harto de ser pobre.

-Sano…

-¡Estoy harto! – exclamó él - ¡Hago trabajos aquí y allá para mi pasaje! ¡Y no he llegado ni a la mitad! ¡Ni a la mitad!

-Lo sé, Sano…

-¿Qué es lo que sabes? – bramó - ¡No sabes nada! Naciste rico, y te gusta vivir como pobre. Yo nací pobre, y no me conformo.

Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta bruscamente, tomando su chaqueta y sus llaves, y se dispuso a salir.

-Ya están las cartas colocadas sobre la mesa. – me dijo antes de dar un portazo y desaparecer.

* * *

Ya se estaba haciendo de noche, y la preocupación del padre Anji se incrementaba al no ver a Kenshin regresar a la iglesia para quemar el zapato del mal. Su conversación había sido en la mañana y desde ese entonces no había vuelto. Por la tarde, mandó a uno de los monaguillos hasta su casa para averiguar si le había sucedido algo, y el niño volvió con un mensaje del Santo: que se había tomado el día para meditar y rezar, pero que volvería a la iglesia de un momento a otro, que lo esperara.

Y el padre Anji se asustó. Por primera vez en su vida temió por la santidad del muchacho. Así que se dispuso también a rezar, pero por él, seguramente volvería antes del anochecer. Pero había llegado la medianoche y no había señales del Santo. Preocupado, decidió encaminarse hasta la casa de los Himura, y casi saliendo de la iglesia, se encontró con el vendedor ambulante de golosinas del pueblo; pensó que tal vez se habría cruzado con Kenshin y le preguntó.

Para su terror, el hombre le informó que había visto al joven seminarista en la estación tomando el último tren a Kioto una hora atrás. No llevaba nada más que un costal con un objeto pequeño dentro. Debe ser algo valioso, dijo el vendedor, porque el Santo lo cuidaba mucho y miraba para todos lados, por las dudas de que no le robasen. Dicho esto, se despidió del sacerdote y siguió su camino a casa.

El padre Anji ni atinó en despedirlo. Había quedado paralizado del miedo y la angustia. Ahora entendía todo.

-El Santo huyó.


	8. El bello y el villano

Primero que nada quiero agradecer los comentarios de **Guest** y **Layla MT**. Ahora que lo dicen, yo tampoco había leído antes alguna historia de Kenshin siendo sacerdote o casto, siempre era él el experimentado, quedando Kaoru como la doncella dulce e inocente. Ahora las cosas se pusieron al revés XD.

Me da gusto que les guste la historia y acá les va el nuevo capítulo. Saludos!

* * *

El padre Anji volvió a entrar enloquecido a la iglesia, al borde de un ataque de nervios.

-Saca mi maleta y coloca un par de mudas de ropa adentro. – le ordenó a uno de los monaguillos que había permanecido con él a la espera del Santo. Luego se arrodilló ante la imagen de Cristo crucificado - Kenshin fue el único milagro que presencié, cuidé de la pureza de ese muchacho… - oró entre lágrimas - Dios sabe que nunca fui santo, pero dediqué lo mejor de mí a la santidad de ese joven…y no será una ramera cualquiera quien va a echar todo a perder… ¡Esa guerra ahora es mía!

Dicho esto, permaneció orando hasta el amanecer cuando partió hacia Kioto con el primer tren.

* * *

En el Hotel Aoiya, Kaoru bailaba alegre junto con Misao, festejando su futuro próximo. Tenía un buen presentimiento sobre él.

-¡Está todo escrito! – canturreó Kaoru - Nadie puede escapar a su destino… Voy a salir de aquí, y me voy a casar con el hombre que estoy buscando…tendré mi casa, mis hijos…

-¡Y no nos vas a reconocer en la calle! – se lo reprochó Misao.

-¡Cómo te atreves a creer eso! – replicó Kaoru abrazándola, luego la examinó y dijo - ¡Ven aquí y siéntate, que te voy a maquillar!

-¡¿A mí?!

-¡Claro! – la joven empezó a ruborizarse y a intentar salir del cuarto de su amiga. Kaoru la detuvo - ¡Misao deja de ser boba! ¿Por qué tienes vergüenza de ponerte bonita?

-¡Pero yo no soy boni… - empezó Misao tímidamente.

-¡Sí, señora! – la regañó Kaoru - ¡No sabes valorarte! Vas a ver, te voy a maquillar los ojos, va a resaltar su color. – agregó mientras sacaba su brochas y sombras.

-Pero eso no combina conmigo, no me hagas esto…

-¡Quédate quieta, porque hoy estoy feliz y quiero ver a todo el mundo feliz y bonito! – le ordenó Kaoru, mientras se disponía a pintarla. Misao se alejó de un salto.

-¡Mejor otro día! – se excusó - ¡Tengo que trabajar!

-¡Te sientas! – le advirtió Kaoru. Pero Misao no iba a desistir.

-¿Cómo es que Misao Makimachi va a aparecer maquillada en la calle? ¡Voy a perder la moral! –explicó desesperada - ¡Los hombres pensarán que podrán hacer lo que quisiesen conmigo! Tú puedes hacer esto dentro de tu cuarto, tener esas delicadezas. Ahora, yo trabajo en la calle, tengo que imponer respeto. ¡Así que no quiero nada de esto!

Kaoru decidió que era hora de manipularla.

-Justo encontré algo para ti, ¿entonces no lo querrás? – dijo como si nada, en voz alta y fingiendo pena. Sacó de su armario una bonita caja decorada que le entregó a su amiga. Justamente se los había comprado porque quería verla más arreglada. Misao tomó la caja y la desenvolvió; grande fue su sorpresa al ver unos hermosos zapatos de cuero de taco alto.

-¿Para mí? – preguntó sorprendida y conmovida; luego dijo en tono indiferente - Me los llevaré sólo porque ya gastaste en ellos y no te van a entrar.

Kaoru sonrió satisfecha. Cuando Misao se fue saltando de alegría, cayó rendida en el sillón. A pesar de su alegría, algo la molestaba en lo más profundo de su ser. En ese momento entraba Shura para compartir un café con ella; Kaoru la miró con expresión triste.

-Shura… - murmuró.

-¿Qué pasa?

Kaoru se levantó y fue angustiada hacia la ventana.

-Es que tengo una cosa…un peso en el corazón…- explicó mientras contemplaba el sol salir - Una tristeza que no sé explicar…es como si la felicidad pendiera de un hilo…

-¿Qué felicidad? – le preguntó Shura.

-Una felicidad que no depende de mí. – dijo Kaoru - ¡Pero sé que él vendrá a mí!

-Kaoru, no creas en esas videntes…

-No, Shura, no es así. – la atajó ella - Ese hombre…ese hombre está cerca, lo puedo sentir…así como siento una fuerza que quiere arrastrarlo lejos de mí…

* * *

Más tarde, Daigoro y yo nos encaminábamos hacia la Cámara Municipal para hacer unas entrevistas a los concejales presentes, cuando, al pasar frente al Hotel Financial al otro lado de la calle, pudimos distinguir a Sanosuke ingresando allí acompañado de Hiko Seijuro y su secretario.

-¿No es Sano? – me negaba a creer que tuvieran algo que ver. Ese Hiko Seijuro era un hombre turbio - ¿Y con Hiko Seijuro?

Quise entrar a averiguar qué se traían, pero Daigoro me arrastró a duras penas para seguir nuestro camino.

-Puedo ver que eres un muchacho que sabe lo que quiere. – vociferó Hiko Seijuro una vez que se acomodaron en la suite donde vivía - ¿Ya llegó mi encomienda? – le preguntó a Wu Heixing.

-Sí, Hiko-sama. – le respondió él - Un momento. – y se dirigió al baño.

-Es un remedio milagroso que deja la piel de uno suave como la de un bebé. – le explicó el banquero a Sanosuke - Estoy buscando todas las maneras para no envejecer.

-¡Pero si usted no es viejo! – intentó elogiar mi amigo.

-¡No me discutas! – le ordenó el hombre - Pero te diré de qué se trata tu trabajo: serás Asesor de Asuntos Especiales. – Sanosuke levantó las cejas - Te daré un cuarto aquí en el Hotel Financial y un auto último modelo para que puedas dar tus paseos.

-Muchas gracias. – murmuró él aturdido y emocionado.

-Bien, la gasolina del auto también corre por mi cuenta, naturalmente. – empezó a enumerar el apuesto empresario - Te daré también una ayuda financiera para que puedas comprarte ropas y verte presentable, porque a las mujeres les gusta ver a un joven bien vestido, ¿no? – agregó, guiñándole un ojo - Te comprarás zapatos, irás a los bares, los restaurantes…en fin, esos lugares que a las mujeres les gusta frecuentar.

Escucharon un rugido y Sanosuke se paró sobre el sofá.

-¿Qué es eso? – balbuceó nervioso al ver a jaguar acercarse a ellos.

-Ella de ahí es Kira. – dijo Hiko mirando con dulzura al animal - Puedes estar tranquilo, Sanosuke, no te atacará. ¡Es una dulzura de criatura! Aunque deben empezar a entenderse, ya que convivirán mucho.

-Hiko-sama, su baño está listo. – anunció Wu Heixing solemnemente.

-Bien. – le contestó, luego se dirigió a Sanosuke - Ahora escúchame: sólo me vas a traer mujeres vírgenes. Es que a mí sólo me gustan las vírgenes. No importa la edad, cuerpo o credo: lo importante es que sean vírgenes. Si son bonitas, mejor.

-¿Pero qué tengo que hacer yo? – preguntó Sanosuke, confundido.

-Vas a rondarlas, les conversarás, hasta puedes darles besitos. – le explicó el banquero con una mirada pícara - Pero hasta ahí, que el resto lo hago yo. Tú les haces la corte y me las traes.

-Hiko-sama, su agua se enfría. – insistió su asistente.

-¿Entendiste todo?

-Entendido.

-Y otra cosa Sanosuke: de todas las mujeres que traigas, anota el nombre, la edad, sus intereses y demás datos personales. – terminó Hiko - Me gusta tener todo en orden. Tú haz tu trabajo y estarás bien. – y con una sonrisa de satisfacción, fue a darse su baño de sales y espumas.

-Hiko-sama tiene todo organizado por años. – le explicó Wu Heixing a mi joven amigo - Ya tiene más de trescientas fichas de mujeres, pero él quiere llegar al récord de las mil.

-¿Es casado? – quiso saber Sanosuke.

-Casado con la misma mujer hace más de veinte años. – respondió el otro - Aquel palacete bonito en Higashiyama es de ella; allí vive con los hijos. Pero Hiko-sama pasa más tiempo aquí en el hotel, donde resuelve sus asuntos: los de trabajo y los otros.

-¿Cuántos hijos tiene?

-Casi cien.

-¡¿Cien?!

-Creo que hasta él perdió la cuenta. – dijo Wu Heixing orgulloso de su amo - Por eso hace bien en tener las fichas de todas las mujeres con las que anda, así cuando alguna aparece diciendo que tiene un hijo suyo, él puede saber si es verdad.

-¿Y los mantiene a todos?

-A ninguno le falta nada. Hiko-sama no repara en gastos. – luego lo miró significativamente - Y si tú haces bien tu trabajo, tampoco te faltará nada.

Nuestro villano contrataba muchachos guapos, en general desesperados o en penuria financiera, muchachos desempleados, como Sanosuke, el Bello, para conquistar a las vírgenes que necesitaba, siempre bellas, siempre pobres. Tenía varios Don Juan de alquiler a su servicio (y no porque él no fuera atractivo, sino más bien porque al ser un hombre público y de sociedad, no estaría bien que saliera él mismo de caza) y dos metas a alcanzar que ya este servidor narró: ser padre de más de cien hijos, cuyas madres ya le reclamaban ante la justicia por causa de la herencia, y llegar a las mil amantes registradas en sus "archivos implacables", como él decía.

Sanosuke, nuestro bello amigo, no tendría salario fijo: recibiría una ayuda de costos para sus gastos de Don Juan profesional y un Karman Ghia rojo. Tendría también a su disposición el cuarto 702 del Hotel Financial, con derecho a bebidas importadas para minar la resistencia de las jóvenes presas, y ganaría una gratificación extra por sus conquistas.

* * *

Mientras, Kenshin ya no resistía más la tortura de las dudas y el remordimiento, y tomó una decisión al respecto. No podía ser Santo mientras estuviera adorando un zapato pecador, y si no podía resistir esos embates del demonio, ¿qué más le quedaba? No se consideraba digno y estaba dispuesto a cortar el problema de raíz.

-¡No merezco usar este hábito! – se lamentaba frente a su Cristo en su celda - ¡No merezco tu confianza! ¡Abandonaré el convento!

A continuación, se sentó en su pequeño escritorio y juntando pluma y papel, procedió a redactar una carta de renuncia al convento de los jesuitas. Se la presentaría a su superior apenas llegase éste de la Cámara Municipal. Ya la estaba terminando cuando una voz fuerte y autoritaria hizo que temblara de pies a cabeza.

-¿Qué carta es esa? – preguntó serio el padre Anji desde la puerta.

Kenshin ni siquiera se sentía digno de mirar a la cara al sacerdote que cuidó de él, pero se armó de valor y a su manera, lo enfrentó.

-Voy a abandonar el convento. – respondió en un murmullo, sin mirarlo.

El padre Anji lo miró ceñudo y algo temeroso.

-¿Vas a abandonar a Cristo por la magdalena? – le cuestionó enojado.

-No es eso…

-¿Vas a dejar la santidad por el vicio?

-No.

-¿La Iglesia por el burdel?

-¡No soy un santo! – se quebró Kenshin, mirando al fin al padre - ¡No soy el santo que creía ser! ¡No tengo la inmunidad que pensaba que tenía! ¡No puedo engañar a Cristo, a usted y a las personas que creen en mí! ¡No sabe lo que me duele reconocer que no soy santo!

Y el padre Anji sintió que su corazón se conmovía ante la angustia y la desesperación del pobre muchacho. ¡Tenía que ayudarlo a superar esta prueba de fe!

-¡Kenshin, hijo mío! – exclamó al borde de las lágrimas.

-¡Toda mi vida dijeron que era un santo! – lloraba Kenshin, fuera de sí - ¡Mi madre, usted, la gente de Otsu! ¡Aquí en Kioto la gente me apunta y me dice santo! ¡Hasta mis superiores me llaman santo! ¡Y me lo creí! Sólo que no es verdad…no soy santo… ¡No sé quién soy!

-¿Y acaso piensas que el santo es aquel que nunca fue tentado? – trataba de convencerlo su mentor - ¿Qué fue respetado por el demonio? Hijo, santo es aquel a quien el demonio tienta más. ¡Ni a Cristo el demonio respetó!

-¡Pero fallé!

-Santo es aquel que sabe resistir, quien tiene fuerzas para soportar la tortura de las tentaciones.

-¡Pero fallé!

-¡Quien pierde un combate no perdió la guerra! – insistió el padre Anji - ¡Todo luchador perdió en algún momento! Lo importante es el resultado final del combate.

-¡No conseguí quemar ese zapato! – sollozaba nuestro pelirrojo.

-Ha de llegar el día en que conseguirás quemarlo. – lo tranquilizó el padre - Lo importante Kenshin es no abandonar la lucha. Eres fuerte, tienes la fuerza suficiente para salir victorioso de ese combate. Porque quieres ganar ese combate, ¿no?

-¡Con todas mis fuerzas!

-Entonces has de vencer. – le dijo el cura con convicción.

* * *

Eran mediados del año 1960, y las elecciones generales en Japón estaban cerca. En julio, Nobusuke Kishi , del Partido Liberal Democrático (partido conservador y dominante), tuvo que renunciar al puesto de Primer Ministro debido a la presión popular sobre el Tratado de Cooperación y Seguridad Mutua entre los Estados Unidos y Japón, que acercaba nuestro país a los occidentales durante la Guerra Fría y que fue aprobado sin el grupo de oposición en la "Dieta" (la asamblea de máximo poder en Japón). Lo sucedió Hayato Ikeda, del mismo partido, quien estaba planificando una política de desarrollo económico en Japón, que empezaba a mostrar resultados positivos (esto daría lugar a un crecimiento acelerado en la economía del país, conocido como Milagro Japonés de la década del '60). En diciembre eran las elecciones generales, por lo que el Partido Liberal Democrático, con Ikeda al frente, buscaba la reelección.

Y Otsu no era la excepción a la regla a la hora de las campañas políticas. El actual alcalde del citado partido, a quien conocíamos como el Jefe Uramura, también buscaba ser reelecto, por lo que convocó a todas las personas de Otsu a su campaña en la plaza de la ciudad.

-¡Lo que falta en este país es vergüenza en la cara, mis amigos! – clamaba por el megáfono desde la tarima montada frente a los potenciales votantes - ¡Vergüenza en la cara! ¡Ningún país en el mundo es mejor que nosotros! ¡Pasa que nosotros estamos estancados! ¿Y quieren saber por qué? ¡Porque la inmoralidad y la corrupción no dejan al Japón salir adelante! ¡Y Hayato Ikeda se está encargando de limpiar este país de la corrupción, de los comunistas que se visten de buenos japoneses para hundir al pueblo!

Pero la cosa no acababa ahí. Takasugi Shinsaku, amigo de Katsu y representante del Partido Comunista de Japón para la alcaldía de Otsu, también estaba dando su discurso electoral, al otro lado de la ciudad.

-¡Sólo la victoria de Sanzou Nosaka puede impedir que nuestro país siga siendo explotado hasta los huesos! – declaraba desde su respectiva tarima - ¡Chupado hasta la última gota por ese vampiro insaciable llamado Imperialismo Americano! ¡Sólo la victoria del Partido Comunista de Japón puede impedir que nuestras riquezas sigan siendo repartidas a ellos en vez de ser repartidas al pueblo! ¡Esos reaccionarios dicen que quieren barrer la corrupción del país, pero lo que quieren barrer son nuestras riquezas! ¡Y quieren barrerlas hacia afuera!

En aquella época, todos nosotros estábamos metidos en la política. Todos pensábamos en política y nos gustaba debatir. Todos, menos el padre Anji.

Ese mismo día en que convenció a Kenshin de no rendirse ante las garras demoníacas, tomó el tren de regreso a Otsu. Al llegar se encontró con toda la parafernalia de las próximas elecciones, por lo que rápidamente fue interceptado por simpatizantes de uno u otro partido para pedir su colaboración y asistencia como figura de autoridad en nuestra pequeña ciudad.

-¡La Iglesia no se mete en política! – les bramó a los presentes - ¡¿Cuántas veces les tengo que decir que no quiero saber nada de política?!

-¡Pero, padre! Si hasta el obispo de Kioto…

-¡El obispo de Kioto puede hacer lo que se le dé la gana! – exclamó enojado - ¡Aquí, en Otsu, mando yo! ¡La Iglesia está por encima de esas desavenencias! ¡Los representantes de Dios no debemos mezclarnos con los representantes de Kishi, Nosaka, Suzuki ni de quien sea! ¡Dios siempre está en el mismo lugar! ¡Y los políticos, en una rueda: un día están arriba y el otro día están abajo!

* * *

En el convento, Kenshin estaba nuevamente feliz y agradecido a Dios por haber mandado al padre Anji a socorrerlo.

-Ya entendí lo que el padre Anji me dijo….me estás probando… - le dijo a su crucifijo, algo inseguro - Tengo que ser valiente y deshacerme de ese zapato…pero no puedo obedecer porque mi corazón me dice otra cosa…

De repente y como poseído por algo más fuerte que él, buscó el zapato de la pecadora de entre sus cosas y con rabia en los ojos, lo tiró por la ventana hacia los matorrales del patio trasero del convento.

-La pecadora vino aquí en forma de este zapato…ella es este zapato… - se dijo convencido y renovado en su fe - ¡No seré esclavo de un zapato! ¡Soy libre!

* * *

Llegué junto con Daigoro al restaurant donde Enishi Yukishiro me había citado para nuestra entrevista, en la ciudad de Nara. Como era abogado, la entrevista se centraría en dar opiniones y pronósticos acerca de la economía y política del país, o por lo menos eso era lo que Yukishiro creía, ya que él probablemente no me recordaba de la época de su noviazgo con Harikēn Kaoru.

Pero mi plan era ganarme su confianza durante la charla para poder luego hacerle la entrevista sobre la bella Kaoru. Es más, durante la entrevista, me lanzaba miradas desconcertadas, como si intentara recordarme de algún lado. Cuando terminamos de hablar de los asuntos que él creía, se animó y me dijo:

-Yo lo conozco a usted de algún lugar.

-De Kioto. – le contesté tranquilamente - De la casa de su tía, Akane Yukishiro.

-Claro. – murmuró contrariado. Era obvio que los malos recuerdos volvían a su mente.

-Comprendo si no quiere hablar de eso… - empecé, algo frustrado ante la posibilidad de volver a Kioto con las manos vacías sobre el tema.

-No tengo problema de hablar de eso. – me dijo rápidamente, adoptando una postura orgullosa.

-¿Usted hablaría de Harikēn Kaoru? – le pregunté sorprendido.

-Pregunte, ¿qué es lo que quiere saber?

-¿Por qué Harikēn Kaoru fue a la Zona Bohemia? – fue mi primera pregunta - Se especula mucho, y tal vez usted sepa la respuesta.

Con una media sonrisa, Enishi Yukishiro procedió a dar su versión de los hechos.

-Lo que pasa es que ella no sabe convivir con la alegría. – explicó - Nunca supo. Pertenece a ese tipo de criaturas que no soportan ser felices. Se sienten acorraladas por la felicidad, y huyen de la posibilidad de ser felices.

-¿Usted cree que fue eso lo que sucedió?

-Kaoru siempre fue así. – prosiguió él - Cuando se ponía demasiado alegre, se enfermaba. Después de reír a carcajadas caía en un abismo de tristeza. Sólo se sentía segura cuando estaba triste.

-¿Y tenía motivos para estar triste?

-Quien tiene vocación no necesita de motivos.

-¿Así que ésa es su explicación? – pregunté anonadado - ¿Vocación por la tristeza?

-Así es, le encantaba sacrificarse por alguna causa, sólo para martirizarse.

-¿Masoquismo?

-Masoquismo y culpa. – dijo él con calma - Había ocasiones que pensaba que no merecía ser feliz.

-¿Por qué no celebraron su casamiento? ¿Quién lo canceló, usted o ella?

-¡Yo! – se apresuró en responderme, con un brillo de odio en sus ojos - ¡Cuando ella me llamó de su casa era porque sabía que yo no quería casarme con ella! ¡Yo sabía quién era ella desde hace mucho tiempo! Pero ése es un asunto del que no quiero hablar…

-¿Pero por qué se puso de novio si sabía?

-Su máscara cayó y ahora está en el Hotel Aoiya. – dijo sin hacer caso a mi pregunta - Y yo me casé con una joven decente, y estamos esperando un hijo.

-Felicidades. – lo congratulé.

-Muchas gracias.

-Pero en Kioto se dice que usted sufrió mucho. – insistí.

Él me miró un rato con expresión de fastidio, y después de pensarlo mucho, se decidió a hablar.

-Les haré una revelación, y después de eso no me pregunten más nada. – nos dijo a Daigoro y a mí - Cuando le propuse matrimonio a Kaoru, yo ya estaba cortejando a la que ahora es mi esposa.

Con eso terminó la entrevista, y visto a que salió apresurado del local, me quedé con las ganas de preguntarle si sabía algo de Tomoe.

* * *

Dos días después, fui al Hotel Aoiya a comunicarle a Harikēn Kaoru sobre la entrevista a su ex prometido.

-¿Así que te dijo eso? – me preguntó entre divertida y exasperada mientras paseaba por su habitación - ¿Qué me gusta lastimarme a mí misma? ¿Qué me gusta sufrir?

-¿Es mentira? – pregunté.

-¿Y que canceló la boda porque ya tenía a otra?

-¿Sabías eso?

Se volvió y me miró a los ojos y vi no sólo furia, sino determinación en ellos.

-¿Sabes qué, Akira? – me dijo - ¡Un día voy a contar la verdadera historia, y todo el mundo caerá de espaldas! ¡Espera y sabrás qué fue lo que en realidad sucedió!

-¿Cuándo?

-El día en que me vaya de la Zona Bohemia. – me respondió con una sonrisa - ¡Porque sé el día y la hora en que saldré de aquí!

-¿Cuándo va a ser ese día, Kaoru?

-Sólo te diré que será en el año 1964. – me dijo tomando mi cigarrillo y fumándolo - Y no me preguntes más, porque ya no te responderé.

* * *

Llegué a casa frustrado, sólo para encontrarme con una escena que me convulsionó aún más: Sanosuke con sus maletas, listo para mudarse.

-¿Adónde vas? – le pregunté impaciente.

Él me miró sin inmutarse.

-Me estoy mudando. – me respondió quedamente.

-¿Adónde?

-¿Por qué la sorpresa? – se le había acabado la paciencia también a él - Ya te había dicho que me iría de aquí.

Entrecerré mis ojos.

-¿Tu mudanza tiene algo que ver con Hiko Seijuro? – le pregunté directamente - Te he visto con él en la puerta del Hotel Financial.

Y él también entrecerró los suyos.

-No tengo nada con Hiko Seijuro. – dijo entre dientes - ¿Acaso no puedo conversar con él? Simplemente admiro a las personas que lo conquistaron todo.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos instantes.

-¿Vas a trabajar con él?

-Sí.

-Sano…

-Akira, tengo que conseguir mi pasaje a Hollywood y construir mi carrera. – me atajó - Es mi sueño.

-Hollywood… - resoplé poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Respeto tu sueño así como respeto el sueño de Kenshin de querer ser santo. – me contestó él de manera razonable - Respeta el mío.

-No es eso Sano…

-Sólo voy a hacer lo que es mejor para mí. – repuso - Él me dio un cuarto en el Hotel Financial.

-¿Qué empleo te dio?

La pregunta lo hizo sonrojarse.

-Voy a ser su asesor… - me respondió no queriendo entrar en detalles - Ya me tengo que ir. – casi sin dejarme tiempo a nada más, tomó su equipaje y salió apurado del departamento.

* * *

Ese día era el que consideraban "Día de chicas". Kaoru había temprano en la mañana para comprar unas telas y otras prendas, por lo que las chicas se pasaron todo el día en el cuarto de Yumi probándose vestidos y lencería, con Kamatari tomándoles las medidas para confeccionarle nuevas ropas (era un gran talento de él). Así que mientras reían y tomaban cognac despreocupadamente, Kaoru les relató sobre la entrevista que este escriba le hizo a su ex novio. Ella lo contaba todo de manera alegre y casual, pero a las chicas no les había caído bien las declaraciones de Yukishiro.

-Yo no soy como él, no guardo rencores. – les explicó Kaoru como si nada. Pues era verdad; aunque al principio le molestó un poco las mentiras dichas por Enishi, todo eso era problema de él y su resentimiento. Ella estaba en paz consigo misma y feliz con su nueva vida.

-Pues yo me vengaría de él. – opinó Yumi, mientras se limaba las uñas.

-¿Sabes qué, Yumi? – dijo Kaoru mientras Kamatari le tomaba las medidas - No quiero pasar ni un minuto más de mi vida pensando en él ni en las personas que marcharon en mi contra. – a continuación su rostro cambió de expresión: pasó de la suavidad a la amargura en cuestión de segundos - Sólo hay una persona a quien odio.

-¿Quién? – preguntó Yumi mirándola alarmada, conocía la mirada de su amiga. Kamatari y las demás también dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para prestarle atención.

-Ese tal Santo que vino aquí a querer exorcizarme. – respondió Harikēn Kaoru con los ojos llenos de desprecio - Es el único hombre a quien no dejaré entrar en mi vida. – entrecerró los ojos y murmuró con odio - Ese Santo…


	9. Entre el sí y el no de una ciudad

Antes, quiero agradecer a **Guest** : también creo que lo de Kenshin es presión, hay muchas expectativas de la gente que lo rodea, y además está la variable que a él nunca le preguntaron si quería ser sacerdote, le dijeron que nació Santo y que ése era su camino, creo que por ahí va su crisis de identidad. Enishi tarde o temprano tenía que reaparecer para dar su propia versión de los hechos y Sano...es todo un caso, veremos qué le depara su asociación con Hiko, otro caso perdido XD. Gracias por seguir la historia!

* * *

Durante el mediodía, hora del programa matutino de Cho, éste recibía a Akane Yukishiro y a Kenshin Himura para publicitar y pedir al pueblo estar presentes el día de la votación por la Ciudad de las Camelias en el Ayuntamiento de Kioto.

-Y en este momento, estamos recibiendo aquí en los estudios de Radio En Confidencia, a la señora Akane Yukishiro y al Santo de Kansai, quienes vinieron del Ayuntamiento. – anunció Cho, mirándolos con cautela - Akane-san, ¿cómo fue la conversación con los concejales?

La tía Akane tomó el micrófono y se dispuso a declarar largo y tendido.

-Tenemos la seguridad de que nuestros concejales votarán a favor de Dios en lo que respecta a la Ciudad de las Camelias. – decía ella - Quedaron muy sensibilizados con la presencia del Santo y de ver su lucha por librar a Kioto de esa sucursal de corrupción y vicios que… - pero se vio interrumpida por Cho, quien presentía la perorata sin sentido y atacante de la que ya era famosa la tía Akane. Rápidamente, se dirigió a Kenshin.

-¡Santo, su palabra! – Kenshin dio un respingo, nervioso, ya que no tenía planeado hablar, dejando todo en manos de la tía Akane.

Cho le plantó el micrófono en la cara y nuestro pobre Santo tuvo que improvisar como pudo.

-Yo…yo quería decirles a las pec…a las magdalenas que habitan en la Zona Bohemia, que Dios nunca da la espalda a sus hijos, nunca… - tartamudeaba ante la atenta de mirada de Cho y la tía Akane.

En el Hotel Aoiya, Harikēn Kaoru reía mientras escuchaba el programa y se pintaba las uñas.

-Habló el embajador del Cielo. – se burlaba ella.

-…por más que sean pecadoras. No las odio, sólo siento pena por ellas…

-¡Pues ni se te ocurra sentir pena por mí, que vivo como quiero y gusto! – le gritó Kaoru a la radio - ¡A quien se le tiene que tener pena es a ti!

-…y las tengo en mis oraciones. Le pido siempre a Dios…

-¡Qué pretencioso! – bufó - ¡Me da rabia!

-¿Cuál es su mensaje para Harikēn Kaoru? – preguntó Cho.

-Yo quería que…

-¡Habla! – le bramó ella al artefacto - ¡No me importa lo que digas, Santo de pacotilla! ¡Primero Enishi, ahora tengo que soportar a ese Santo! – a continuación apagó la radio bruscamente - ¡No puedo oír la voz de ese hombre, no puedo verle la cara sin sentir una cosa aquí…! – se detuvo en seco, sorprendida de lo que acababa de decir, pues el lugar donde sentía esa cosa era su corazón, donde su mano se posaba con angustia.

* * *

A la noche, mientras tomaba unos tragos junto con Kogoro Katsura en su habitación, la joven seguía pensativa.

-¡Salud, por Harikēn Kaoru! – brindó Katsura con una sonrisa - Sabes, he notado que eres la única mujer en la Zona Bohemia que besa a los hombres en la boca. –observó.

-Debe ser por eso que hablan de mí en la prensa. – contestó Kaoru distraídamente - Quiero ser diferente, y así tener a todo el mundo rendido a mis pies.

El hombre la miró con extrañeza.

-Pero Kaoru, el beso es una declaración de amor, una promesa más firme, un secreto de amor que se transmite directamente a la boca de la persona amada y sentir por medio de nuestros labios el sabor de su alma. – trataba de explicarle poéticamente. Él concebía el beso como algo digno de dar y recibir, no como una cosa que se entrega a sí sin más. Era un código entre las prostitutas de la Zona Bohemia no dar besos en la boca, ante el peligro de que los sentimientos se interpusieran en sus complicadas vidas. Pero Kaoru hacía caso omiso de esa regla, ella besaba a todos en la boca, porque para ella, todos eran dignos de amar y ser amados.

Pero a diferencia de Katsura, ella no pensaba en los besos. Pensaba en su zapato, en el hombre de su destino y en algún lugar recóndito de su mente y sin saber por qué, pensaba también en ese Santo. Aunque también pensaba en otra persona, una que ya no estaba…

-Hasta hoy no sé nada de mi zapato… - suspiró, tomando otro trago.

* * *

Esa noche apenas pudo dormir. Esos pensamientos no la dejaban en paz: su zapato, el hombre de su destino que no aparecía, el Santo, esa persona que ya no estaba… daba vueltas en la cama angustiada y confundida, y también enojada, porque el no entender nada acababa con su paciencia.

-Gentatsu… - susurró con tristeza.

Quien también daba vueltas en su cama sin poder dormir en su celda en el convento, era Kenshin, el Santo. También era atacado por pensamientos angustiosos: el zapato pecador, su no menos pecadora dueña y sobre todo, el presentimiento de que algo grande y peligroso sucedería, fruto de toda esa confusión que cargaba.

-Me siento extraño…como si alguien que es parte de mí estuviera a punto de irse…¿por qué estoy sintiendo eso? – farfullaba Kenshin con pesar.

* * *

Kaoru se levantó temprano, se maquilló un buen rato para ocultar los signos de la mala noche que tuvo y decidida, salió de su habitación para dirigirse a algún destino misterioso. Mientras tomaba un rápido desayuno, Shura, de camisón, se sorprendió de verla lista para salir.

-¡Buenos días! – la saludó, mientras sorbía un poco de café - ¡Madrugaste! ¿Adónde vas a esta hora?

-Voy allá, al convento. – respondió Kaoru altivamente, haciendo que Shura se atragantara con el café - ¡Hoy ese Santo va a saber quién es Harikēn Kaoru!

* * *

A quien tampoco le iba muy bien era a este narrador. También a esa hora, fui a la estación de trenes a buscar a mi tía Sae, quien un par de días antes me había mandado una misiva anunciando su llegada. Estaba feliz de verme, y luego de llenarme de besos y abrazos me dijo con pesar que fue invitada a hospedarse en la casa de la tía Akane (cosa que no me comentó pero ya sabía gracias a la anfitriona). Cuando estábamos por tomar un taxi, escuché una risa conocida detrás de nosotros. Era Tomoe, quien estaba desayunando en una confitería cercana junto con un muchacho apuesto. Quedé petrificado de la sorpresa, que luego dio lugar a la angustia y a los celos. Pero en el fondo lo comprendí: entre mi trabajo como periodista y como parte de la Juventud Comunista, no tenía prácticamente tiempo para estar con ella; además, nunca le hice una propuesta formal ni le prometí nada. Era normal que se cansara y siguiera con su vida. Aunque años más tarde, ella me confesaría que una de las razones por las que me ignoró en esos tiempos, eran mis frecuentes visitas a Harikēn Kaoru; nunca faltó la amiga malintencionada que decía que este servidor era cliente asiduo de la mujer huracán.

El comprender su proceder no evitó que, después de dejar a la tía Sae en casa de los Yukishiro, fuera a la suite de Sanosuke en el Hotel Financial para descargar mi frustración.

-¡Quedé como un tonto ante la vida! – me lamentaba mientras mi amigo me alcanzaba una taza de café - Cuidando de que mi nombre no fuese vinculado al Comunismo, y ella va y se pasea con otro. Pero es mi culpa, no le presté la atención que debía.

-¡Eso te pasa por amarrado! – se burló Sanosuke - Haz como yo, que nadie me retiene. Nací para ser libre, Akira, para andar suelto por ahí. La mayor bestialidad que un hombre puede hacer es enamorarse. – agregó, mientras se metía un panecillo entero a la boca.

Mientras desayunábamos, observaba la lujosa suite donde mi amigo vivía ahora. A la preocupación por Tomoe, ahora le agregaba la preocupación por Sanosuke.

Me encaminaba a la redacción arrastrando los pies pensativo, cuando me crucé con Aoshi Shinomori, concejal comunista. Se sorprendió al verme con la cara larga tan temprano.

-¡Akira! ¿Qué cara es esa? – me dijo - ¡No asumas la derrota aún! ¡Vas a ver que esas señoras de la Liga de la Moral y las Buenas Costumbres se llevarán una sorpresa el día de la votación!

-No es eso, Aoshi. – repuse - Estoy preocupado…por cosas mías.

-¿Mujeres?

Traté de no pensar en Tomoe.

-No…- respondí secamente, pero me atreví a preguntar por si sabía - Aoshi, ¿sabes qué es eso de Asesor de Asuntos Especiales para Hiko Seijuro? – se lo pregunté ya que él era un gran detractor del banquero, y seguramente un par de trapos sucios se sabía. Porque eso que hacía Sanosuke olía a trapo sucio.

Aoshi levantó las cejas ante la pregunta.

-¿No sabes?

-No.

-Así llama a unos muchachos que él contrata para conquistar mujeres vírgenes y llevárselas a él. – me explicó Aoshi con gravedad.

-¿QUÉ?

* * *

En ese mismo momento, Sanosuke llegaba con su exclusivo auto hasta un puesto de dulces en una plaza, lugar de encuentros con su "novia" (mejor dicho víctima), una jovencita que se dedicaba a trabajar en una fábrica textil en las afueras de Kioto, vivía sola con su abuela y era bella y pobre, tal y como Hiko Seijuro quería.

Conversaban alegremente por un rato, entre arrumacos y palabras de amor, cuando el portentoso auto de Hiko Seijuro hizo su aparición de pura casualidad. Al percatarse de la presencia de Sanosuke con su amiga, el banquero estudió muy bien a la joven, aprobando inmediatamente el buen gusto de mi amigo. Volvió feliz al Hotel Financial y le dijo a Wu Heixing:

-¡El mocoso sabe escoger! ¡Sí que sabe escoger! ¡Ya captó mi gusto!

* * *

El taxi dejó a Kaoru frente al enorme convento de los jesuitas. No sabía por qué estaba tan nerviosa de verlo, se suponía que iba a ir a cantarle sus verdades pero tenía la sensación de que ella saldría perdiendo a la larga. Aun así, apretó los puños e ingresó al lugar para preguntar por el Santo. Le dijeron que estaba asistiendo a misa en ese momento, así que ella se sentó en un banco, dispuesta a esperar y haciendo oídos sordos del encargado que le decía que la misa recién había comenzado y era muy extensa. Ella se mantuvo estoica.

Media hora después, la impaciencia empezaba a hacer mella en la joven, así que en un descuido del encargado en recepción, se escabulló hacia la capilla, lugar fácil de detectar. Al entrar, vio que era el momento de comulgar y divisó a Kenshin en la fila. Cuando nuestro Santo terminó de tomar el sacramento y volvía a su sitio, vio con horror a Harikēn Kaoru en la puerta de la capilla. Ambos se miraron a los ojos un rato largo, ignorando las miradas de los demás.

Recomponiéndose, Kenshin se acercó cautelosamente a la mujer, quien permanecía de pie frente a la entrada y lo miraba desafiante. Cuando el pelirrojo estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, ella lo enfrentó:

-¿Quién te crees que eres para ir a hablar de mí en la radio con tanta soltura? – siseó con enojo, sin darle tiempo a replicar - ¡Pero ve y haz tu campaña para echarnos a nosotros de nuestro lugar! ¡Porque es nuestro lugar! ¿Quieres hacer un milagro? ¡Pues escoge a otra, de mí te olvidas! ¡No quiero que me salves de nada! ¡Olvídate de mí, Santo! – dicho esto, dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando al pobre Santo confundido y con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

Por supuesto Shura ya le había ido con el chisme a todo el hotel sobre la incursión de Kaoru al convento del Santo, con lo cual Misao ya estaba haciendo guardia esperando a que su amiga regresara y le contara todo.

-¡Kaoru! – exclamó Misao rato después, en la habitación de la joven - ¿Y qué le dijiste?

-¡De todo! – dijo Kaoru enérgicamente.

-¿Y él?

-¡No dijo nada! – respondió ella triunfante - ¡Se quedó como un bobo mirándome! La semana que viene veremos quién va a votar ese proyecto de la Ciudad de las Camelias. ¡Porque no lo voy a permitir!

Y al ver a su amiga tan decidida, Misao se envalentonó como nunca.

-¡No estás sola, Kaoru! – clamó - ¡Todos vamos a estar manifestándonos en la calle y en las puertas del Ayuntamiento! ¿Y sabes qué? Tengo a muchos políticos en la palma de mi mano, porque si empiezo a gritar los nombres de ellos que pasaron por Misao Makimachi je, je…

-Pero yo no me voy a quedar en la puerta, Misao. – repuso Kaoru con una sonrisa.

-¿No?

-No, voy a entrar ahí adentro. – dijo ella riendo - ¡Y voy a mirar a cada uno a los ojos, y ahí voy a ver si van a votarme a mí o a ese Santo del demonio!

Misao saltaba de felicidad.

-¡Los convencerás a todos! – exclamó, y agregó - ¡Si ya hasta cinco hombres se mataron por ti!

-¿Ya son cinco? – preguntó Kaoru, algo descompuesta.

-No sé, es lo que la gente dice. – explicó Misao - Aunque debo confesarte que para mí es lo máximo ver a un hombre acabado por una mujer. ¡Me sentiría realizada si un hombre se matara por mí!

De repente y asustándola, Kaoru la tomó fuertemente de los hombros y le dirigió una mirada severa y torturada.

-¡No digas eso, Misao! – le gritó - ¡No digas eso! ¡Es la peor cosa que puede suceder en la vida de una persona! – se calmó y soltó a su amiga. Se sirvió un vaso con agua mientras Misao la miraba sin entender - Sabes que hasta hoy pienso en Gentatsu. Su nombre era Gentatsu Takatsuki. – dijo Kaoru con suavidad, con una mirada llorosa y nostálgica al recordar a su primer novio, aquel que se mató por ella - Y estoy segura que si hasta ahora no aparece el hombre de mi vida, es porque él no me deja en paz. Dicen que cuando una persona muere de forma violenta, su alma queda confusa, revuelta. Por eso, voy a pedir que se haga una misa por su alma. – se volvió a Misao, quien la miraba con lástima - ¿Y sabes dónde? En la capilla del convento.

La mandíbula de Misao cayó hasta el suelo.

-¿En la capilla del Santo? – balbuceó con los ojos abiertos de par en par - ¿Por qué?

-Él me provoca...pues yo también lo provocaré. – dijo Kaoru molesta, volviendo a ser la de siempre - ¿Acaso cree que tiene el derecho a venir todo campante a mi territorio para molestarme? ¡Pues voy a ir al suyo a hacer de su vida un infierno! ¡La misa se hará allá!

Sin embargo, allá en el convento, Kenshin estaba feliz. A pesar del repentino y atropellado encuentro con la magdalena, él veía su visita como una señal divina. Para él, el hecho de que la mismísima Harikēn Kaoru hiciera acto de presencia significaba que todo este movimiento en pos del buen ciudadano japonés la había afectado y revuelto. Y eso le daba esperanzas para al fin poder vencer al perturbado demonio que poseía el alma de esa mujer.

-¡Si ella vino aquí, es porque algo tocó su corazón! – le decía alborozado a su crucifijo - ¡Ahora sí hay esperanzas!

* * *

No tienen idea, mis señores/as lectores/as, ni idea de la rabia y la incredulidad en las que estaba sumido este humilde escriba. Ahora todo concordaba: la insistencia de Sanosuke en mantenerlo todo en secreto, como si estuviera escondiendo un crimen, más lo revelado por Aoshi, todo concordaba. Y sentía náuseas. Lo peor de todo es que era un secreto a voces, pero nadie se atrevía a hacer nada, primero por miedo a las represalias del poderoso empresario y segundo, y más lamentable, porque en los tiempos que corrían, ese tipo de seducciones a jovencitas ignorantes eran moneda corriente y estaban de lo más normalizadas.

Regresé al Hotel Financial y golpeé la puerta llamando a Sanosuke, cuya voz me contestó desde el otro lado.

-¡Entra, Akira! – me dijo - ¡Estoy ensayando!

Al ver que la puerta estaba abierta, entré como bala y me enfrenté a mi amigo, quien me miró sin entender. Y yo lo miraba queriendo llorar, pues se trataba de mi compañero de juegos de la infancia, y del cual ya no quedaba más que un hombre dispuesto a cualquier cosa por llegar a sus objetivos.

-¡Vengo a que me digas la verdad, Sano! – le exigí - Dicen que eres uno de esos tipos que utiliza Hiko Seijuro para conquistar chicas pobres. No lo creeré hasta oírlo de ti. – viendo que él, ruborizado, evitaba mirarme y responderme, llegué a la triste conclusión - Entonces es verdad.

Fue allí que Sanosuke me miró a los ojos, desafiante.

-Sólo cuido de mi vida, Akira. – me dijo secamente.

Y sorprendiéndolo, le di un puñetazo de lleno en la cara. Él era fuerte y sabía que no le haría daño, pero me miró impresionado mientras se sobaba la mejilla.

-¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo, Sano? – exclamé con ira - Son jóvenes pobres y desprotegidas…

-¿Desprotegidas? – me interrumpió él furioso - ¿Vienes, me das un golpe y ellas son las desprotegidas? Tu partido se preocupa por ellas, hay muchas personas que se preocupan por ellas. ¿Y por mí? ¡Nadie! – gritaba todo eso como si hubiese querido decirlo desde hace mucho tiempo.

-No puedo creer que seas aquel chico que creció conmigo… - murmuré con voz quebrada.

-Pues para esas muchachas nada cambia. – me contestó Sanosuke mordazmente - Cambia para mí, que ahora vivo en un lugar genial, como y bebo de lo mejor en vez de estar haciendo trabajos mal pagos. – y dicho esto, me invitó lo más educadamente que pudo a largarme de allí, antes de devolverme el golpe.

Una vez en la calle, me volví para observar el Hotel Financial. Apretando los dientes, me di cuenta de que esas jóvenes no eran las únicas víctimas de Hiko Seijuro, sino también muchachos necesitados de dinero y faltos de una sólida formación familiar, como Sano.

* * *

Y una semana después, llegó el día de la votación.

La votación comenzaba a las 8 de la noche; a las 6 ya estábamos allí, frente al Ayuntamiento de Kioto; había embotellamiento, corridas de aquí para allá, una sinfonía ensordecedora de bocinas y los partidarios del SÍ y del NO que se peleaban en medio de la explosión de las acostumbradas bombas de gas lacrimógeno. En las trifulcas, los partidarios del NO, casi siempre estudiantes de izquierda, ganaban dos respetables refuerzos: Misao Comadreja y el travesti Kamatari, con su navaja voladora, eran de los primeros en llegar.

Toda la ciudad había tomado partido; militantes de la Juventud Comunista, reforzados por los estudiantes del Movimiento Nacionalista, hacían manifestaciones relámpago en las inmediaciones encima de cajones y en los tranvías que iban y venían; a las 7 de la noche fue suspendido todo tránsito en la zona; en la plaza frente al Ayuntamiento se formaba el caos y la guardia civil aisló el predio del Ayuntamiento con una cuerda e hicieron un corredor humano por el que pasarían los concejales e invitados. La llegada del padre Hoji provocó aplausos y abucheos, y el concejal comunista Aoshi Shinomori, quien no era reconocido visualmente, pasó sin ser molestado u homenajeado. A las 7 y media, dos guarniciones de radio patrullas, con seis guardias civiles, entraron en conflicto con Misao Comadreja. Pidieron refuerzos. Y vinieron más. Se escuchaban sirenas; bombas de gas lacrimógeno explotaban por todos lados; cuando los guardias civiles estaban dominando a Misao Comadreja, llegó Harikēn Kaoru; y cesó todo: sólo había lugar para las miradas dirigidas a la musa sexual.

Vestía un conjunto color nácar, celestes sus zapatos, de tacos altos, que aumentaban su estatura; estaba discretamente maquillada, el cabello suelto; en el cuello, un collar de perlas; caminaba alegrando al mundo, por el corredor humano formado por los policías y la brisa nocturna repartía por todos lados su fuerte y dulce perfume de jazmín, nadie atinó a reaccionar, hasta los guardias se olvidaron de Misao.

Para quienes la veían por primera vez, Harikēn Kaoru era más bonita de lo que escucharon; y entonces comenzaron los aplausos, callando las tentativas de abucheos; en seguida, los silbidos de admiración; era como ver a una princesa llegando a su castillo.

La llegada del Santo, en cambio, que la tía Akane y, supongo, Harikēn Kaoru (y mucho menos este narrador) no esperaban ver allí, provocó dos episodios inusitados:

Episodio 1: cuando fue identificado por su sotana negra, fue aplaudido por los partidarios del SÍ, y los adeptos del NO empezaron a abuchearlo, pero estos fueron interrumpidos por las protestas de Misao Comadreja, quien al verlo, fue víctima de un delirio místico y de veneración al Santo (a pesar de que lo detestaba):

— Al Santo nadie lo abuchea — y cayó de rodillas a sus pies, besando la mano del Santo y manchándosela con su labial rojo.

Episodio 2: quien también pensó que estaba ante una visión celestial fue Kamatari. Tanto él como Misao se proclamaban del lado de Harikēn Kaoru, por lo tanto, enemigos del Santo, pero luego de la Noche del Exorcismo y viéndolo mejor con su aspecto alicaído, inocente y manso, creyeron estar ante la misma reencarnación de Jesucristo. Pero Kamatari no era tan tolerante como Misao ante las pifias al Santo; sacó su navaja voladora y empezó a amenazar a los estudiantes de izquierda y a quien fuera capaz de abuchear al Santo.

-¡Paren de hacer eso! – gritaba.

-¡Pero si él no es Santo! – le contestaban los estudiantes.

Y fue allí que Kamatari se enfureció.

-¡No se metan con él! ¿Entonces los 26 mártires de Japón no existen? – rugía - ¿Y quiénes me dan fuerza? ¿Quiénes me sustentan? ¡Son los 26 mártires! – estaba tan fuera de sí, que en un momento tropezó por las escaleras, casi apuñalando a Kenshin en la caída, pero por fortuna, la navaja se zafó de su mano y fue a caer a los pies del Santo - Discúlpeme, Santo. – gemía Kamatari, apenado.

Todo el mundo estaba en silencio, expectante a lo que sucediera.

Kenshin levantó la navaja del suelo y la examinaba mientras los guardias civiles le decían:

-¡Entréguenos el arma, Santo!

Levantó la vista y mirando a Kamatari a los ojos, le tendió su navaja para devolvérsela.

-¡Le devolvió la voladora! – gritó de repente una beata - ¡MILAGRO!

Y el silencio dio paso a gritos de milagro y Santo, y personas tratando de acercarse a él con el fin de besarle las manos o tocar su sotana. A duras penas y protegido por la guardia civil, Kenshin pudo entrar al Ayuntamiento.

Y como periodista, no tardé en hacerme de testimonios del evento milagroso.

-Iba a matar al Santo, cuando de repente pareció que la mano de Dios golpeó la mano de su atacante y tiró la navaja al piso… - me contaba un hombre que vio todo de cerca.

* * *

Cuando el Santo llegó, después de subir las escaleras para ingresar a la gran cámara y sentir en el aire el perfume de jazmín, vio que sólo había un lugar libre en la cámara, un asiento vacío, como si se lo hubiesen guardado, justo al lado de Harikēn Kaoru; miró el asiento y avanzó hacia él, pero de repente se detuvo; y no fue por la mirada de censura de la tía Akane, quien estaba al otro lado y de pie, ya que no habían asientos disponibles; fue por el miedo a sufrir dolor de cabeza a causa del perfume de jazmín de Harikēn Kaoru. Ella permaneció impasible, sentada en la primera fila, y mordiéndose los labios a causa de su nerviosismo, miró a los ojos al Santo, quien seguía congelado en donde estaba parado, a medio camino, provocando que todo el mundo los observara.

Así se quedaron un buen rato contemplándose el uno al otro.

¿Bruja o hechicera?

Sólo Dios sabe cómo teje sus telas.


	10. La Ciudad de las Camelias

Quiero mandarle un saludo muy especial a **Akisara145** : por suerte el nuevo capítulo no demoró. Muchas gracias por acordarte de mi historia y por seguirla, me alegra que te guste. Prometo que se pondrá más apasionante con el correr de los capítulos! También espero con ansias el próximo capítulo de tu historia, que me tiene con los pelos de punta de pura intriga (todavía quiero matar a Lizuka!). Y felicidades nuevamente por tu excelente narración! Nos leemos!

* * *

El Santo permaneció de pie, exactamente donde los militantes de la Juventud Comunista y del Movimiento Nacionalista iban a manifestarse, pues dentro de la Cámara, dejaron ingresar simpatizantes de ambos bandos que se aglomeraron en las galerías; cuando el presidente de la Cámara hizo su aparición y dijo "Declaro la sesión abierta", el camarada Kuro, quien nunca perdía la oportunidad de dar un discurso, comenzó a gritar, para espanto general:

-Nobles concejales: en este momento, en que el inquieto y justiciero corazón del mundo...

-¡Silencio! - pidió el presidente, haciendo sonar la campanilla.

-En este momento en que el inquieto y justiciero corazón del mundo se transfiere a esta casa...

-¡Silencio! - insistió el presidente y tocó la campanilla con más violencia. - ¡Silencio o me veré obligado a evacuar el recinto!

-¡Señores concejales - continuó el camarada Kuro -, digan NO, no dejen que el mal derrote al bien! ¡Abajo la Ciudad de las Camelias!

-¡Comunista! - gritó la tía Akane. - ¡Expulsen al comunista!

Y en medio del tumulto, el presidente dijo:

-¡La sesión será interrumpida por cinco minutos! ¡Y si hay otra interrupción, mando a desalojar el lugar!

* * *

Rato después, en Radio En Confidencia:

-Y en este momento, queridos oyentes, fue reabierta la sesión en la Cámara de Senadores. – narraba Cho - Estaremos acompañando paso a paso esta votación que electriza a toda Kansai.

-¡Otra carta de Megumi Takani! – anunció uno de los técnicos durante el corte.

-De todas mis admiradoras, ésa parece ser la más insistente. – decía Cho rascándose la cabeza - ¡Todos los días llega una carta nueva!

En ese momento y sin previo aviso, una joven irrumpió en el estudio. Todos se quedaron mirándola.

-Con permiso, quisiera hablar con Cho Sawagejo. – dijo ella con voz firme - Díganle que Megumi Takani está aquí.

A los ojos de los presentes, sobre todo de Cho, era la mujer más bonita que habían visto sus ojos (a excepción de Harikēn Kaoru, claro). Era alta, de larga cabellera negra suelta, un bello rostro enmarcado por un flequillo prominente, labios color carmín y mirada serena y castaña. Llevaba un vestido color lavanda, que resaltaba el color nácar de su piel. Era bellísima.

Uno de los asistentes de la radio estaba por señalar a Cho, pero éste le tapó la boca con una mano.

-¡Cho no está! – dijo Cho. Sus compañeros lo miraron atónitos.

Megumi Takani hizo un mohín.

-¡Qué pena! – se lamentó - ¿Pero acaso él no hace el programa de la noche?

Todos miraron a Cho.

-Es que…me pusieron de reemplazo porque mi voz es parecida a la suya. – mintió el rubio - Él pescó un resfriado y está en cama y no sé cuánto tiempo le llevará recuperarse.

Todos miraron a Megumi.

-¡Qué lástima! – se quejaba ella - ¡Vine de tan lejos! Le escribo siempre, ¿sabe?

-Siempre recibe muchas cartas.

-Con razón nunca me respondió ninguna. – masculló la joven - Pero bueno, con tanta gente escribiéndole, no tiene por qué prestarme atención.

Todos los compañeros de la radio empezaron a lanzarle miradas reprobatorias a Cho. ¡Por qué mentirle a la chica que vino de tan lejos! ¡No había de qué avergonzarse! Cho les dirigió una mirada de advertencia y ellos suspiraron, resignados.

El Cabeza de Escoba y sus complejos…

-¿Cómo es él? ¿Alto? ¿Bajo? ¿Cómo? – preguntó Megumi de repente.

Todos miraron a Cho.

-Él…emmm…¿cómo te imaginas que es? – inquirió el otro, con cautela.

Todos miraron a Megumi.

-¡Un galán, por supuesto! Bonito como su voz en la radio. – respondió ella con ojos soñadores - No me pierdo sus programas, me llega al corazón. Estoy loca por él.

-Pues mientras lo reemplace me esforzaré en igualar su voz, para que no lo extrañes tanto. – intentó simpatizar Cho.

-¿Cuándo puedo volver para conocerlo? – quiso saber Megumi.

Todos miraron a Cho.

-¡Vuelve la semana que viene, que él seguro ya estará aquí! – respondió Cho, ya vería qué inventarse para ese entonces.

Todos miraron a Megumi.

-Volveré. – aseguró ella - ¿Cómo te llamas?

Todos miraron a Cho.

-Ehhh…¡Escoba! – respondió él - ¡Aquí todo el mundo me dice Escoba!

Hasta que Megumi se fue y Cho se posicionó rápidamente en su puesto para evitar preguntas, todos miraban a uno y al otro, sorprendidos de ver semejantes personajes.

* * *

En aquella confusión, sólo el Santo y la pecadora permanecieron impasibles; el Santo observaba a la pecadora, la pecadora observaba al Santo, y este narrador, a su vez observaba al Santo y a la pecadora; cuando se reabrió al sesión, la pecadora empezó un juego de seducción que irritó particularmente al Santo; en una posición estratégica, para que sólo la viesen de la cintura para arriba, y no pudieran ver sus piernas cruzadas, la pecadora observaba insistentemente a los concejales indecisos.

Esos ojos azules, que este narrador ya describió; de ellos salía una sensación de fiesta, daban ganas de cantar, de bailar, de reír de manera irrefrenable; pero también de ellos salía todo el dolor del mundo, un grito de silencio por los pobres de la tierra; los concejales escogidos por la pecadora no conseguían librarse de aquellos ojos; viendo el juego que se desenvolvía, el Santo anotó en su agenda mental:

 _"No sé si es una bruja o una hechicera._

 _Poco importa: ella será mi primer milagro de Santo."_

-¡Silencio! ¡Silencio! ¡Silencio! – gritaba el presidente ante los insultos que se daban entre un bando y el otro.

Aoshi Shinomori subió al estrado a hacer uso de la palabra.

-¡Señores, lo que van a votar en este momento no es una cuestión moral! ¡No se trata de saber si esa Zona Bohemia de Kioto agrede o no agrede a las familias! – rugió con convicción - ¡Todo lugar en el mundo tiene una Zona Bohemia! ¡Hasta en Roma, donde reside Su Santidad, existe una Zona Bohemia! ¡Y nunca se supo que Su Santidad dejara de lado sus deberes para encabezar campañas en contra de las camelias de allá!

El lugar explotó con ovaciones de un lado y abucheos del otro. El presidente tocaba la campanilla.

-¡Nunca se supo, en ningún lugar del mundo, en ninguna época, que los políticos tuvieran la pretensión de acabar con un oficio que es considerado el más antiguo del mundo! – prosiguió Aoshi una vez se calmaron los presentes - ¡Tan antiguo que llega a ser bíblico! ¡El oficio de las magdalenas!

De nuevo gritos de todo tipo y el presidente maltratando al campanilla.

-¡Señores Concejales! ¡Excelentísimo Presidente de Mesa! – siguió gritando Aoshi con más ímpetu y mostrando unos documentos - ¡Pruebo con argumentos irrefutables que esta campaña falsamente moralista de la Ciudad de las Camelias es una cortina de humo para esconder intereses oscuros de empresarios como Hiko Seijuro! ¡Es Hiko Seijuro 13vo quien financia esta campaña millonaria en contra de los pobres ciudadanos de la Zona Bohemia!

Dándose un baño en su lujoso jacuzzi en el Hotel Financial, Hiko Seijuro estornudó fuertemente.

Volviendo al Ayuntamiento…

-¡Comunista! – bramó la tía Akane.

-¡La Liga por la Defensa de la Moral y las Buenas Costumbres también es financiada por ese hombre! ¡Explique eso, padre Hoji! – acusó Aoshi, señalando al padre Hoji Sadojima, quien también era concejal. El sacerdote se incorporó y subió al estrado para hacer su descargo.

-Su santa furia contra la familia japonesa será explicada, señor concejal. – le dijo tranquilamente.

-¡Nosotros representamos la voluntad del pueblo! – exclamó Aoshi - ¡Y el pueblo dice NO a la Ciudad de las Camelias!

-Si su problema son los documentos, a nosotros tampoco nos faltan documentos. ¡Y son documentos confiables! – le contestó el padre mordazmente - ¡No de origen dudoso! ¡Lo que está detrás de la reacción contra la Ciudad de las Camelias es el movimiento comunista!

\- ¡Bravo! – clamaban unos.

-¡Buuuuuu! – se manifestaban otros.

-¡Todo está orquestado por el Partido Comunista, que se hacen pasar por representantes del pueblo! – prosiguió el padre Hoji - ¡Pero que lo único que quiere es proteger los intereses de Moscú y liquidar al modelo de familia!

Luego se dirigió hacia los concejales y los militantes por su causa.

-¡Aquí están, nobles concejales, bravísimas señoras de Kansai, las pruebas de que el Comunismo financia esa campaña en contra de la familia japonesa! – gritó mostrando una carpeta - ¡Digan SÍ a Dios!

De vuelta el tumulto y los gritos.

-¡Orden en la sala! – gritaba el presidente.

Cuando por fin, después de un rato, se logró el tan buscado silencio del presidente, éste anunció solemnemente:

-¡Señoras y señores, ahora vamos a iniciar la colecta de votos! ¿Consejal Hiruma?

-¡Voto sí!

Aplausos y abucheos.

-¿Consejal Nishiwaki?

-¡Voto sí!

Más aplausos y abucheos.

-¿Padre Hoji?

-¡Voto sí!

Más y más aplausos y abucheos.

-¿Consejal Shinomori?

-¡Voto no!

Y siguieron los aplausos y abucheos.

-¡Silencio! – insistía el presidente - ¡Estamos en proceso de votación! ¿Consejal Tsukayama?

-¡Voto no!

Se volvieron a escuchar aplausos y abucheos, algo más apagados, ante el temor de que el presidente suspendiera la sesión.

-¿Consejal Kawaji? ¿Cómo vota?

-¡Me abstengo!

-AHHHHHH… - se lamentaron todos los presentes.

-¿Consejal Takeda?

-¡Ése es el indeciso! – dijo la tía Akane para sí.

Éste miró hacia donde estaba Kaoru, y ella, como quien no quiere la cosa, abrió aún más su escote y le guiñó un ojo.

-¿Vieron lo que hizo? – se escandalizó la tía Akane - ¡Descarada!

-¡Voto…no! – se decidió Takeda.

Escándalo en todo el lugar. Estaban empatados, faltaba un concejal para dar el voto final y decisivo.

-¡Silencio!

-El voto que falta es el de Okina. – le dijo la tía Akane a su marido - Él está de nuestro lado, me lo dijo la semana pasada.

Rápidamente sacando papel y lápiz de su cartera, Kaoru garabateó una nota fugaz y pidió a uno de los muchachos que se encargaba de llevar y traer agua, que se la entregara al concejal Okina. Al llegar la nota a su destino y ser leída por el ruborizado hombre, Kaoru no pudo evitar sonreír. Éste se dio la vuelta y la miró con atención.

Y el concejal indeciso, Nenji Kashiwazaki, alias Okina, quien ya le había prometido el sí a la tía Akane Yukishiro, cayó rendido a la mirada de Harikēn Kaoru – cosa que el Santo no pudo dejar de notar -, y ella le arrojó un beso con una mano de dedos largos y finos, una pecaminosa mano.

-Consejal Okina, ¿cuál es su voto?

-No es fácil el voto que decide el destino de un proyecto… - suspiró el viejo, pensando en la nota - ¡Voto no!

-¡Judas! – le gritó la tía Akane.

-Por mayoría de votos, el proyecto de la Ciudad de las Camelias es rechazado. – declaró el presidente, dando la sesión por terminada.

Y el delirio reinó en la galería de la Cámara y en las calles, donde todos escuchaban por la radio; este servidor no estaba cerca de Harikēn Kaoru, pero ella me buscó con los ojos, que ahora mostraban su lado infantil, y me gritó con júbilo:

-¡Ven aquí! ¡Ven aquí!

Me aproximé y me dijo:

-¿No me vas a abrazar? – a continuación me abrazó fuertemente, mientras me decía algo al oído y me daba un beso en la mejilla. Kenshin observó la escena con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Kaoru! ¡Kaoru! ¡Kaoru! ¡Kaoru! – clamaban en las puertas del Ayuntamiento de Kioto mientras ella salía saludando a todo el mundo. Sin duda alguna, era la gran salvadora.

Y el concejal Okina ya podría ir feliz a verla las noches de los viernes durante los próximos dos meses, que ella reservó exclusivamente para él.

* * *

Unas horas después, en el convento, Kenshin masticaba su derrota con amargura.

-Siento que no puedo huir de esa magdalena. – se lamentaba - Ella impidió mi primer milagro. Ella…

Y con ese último pensamiento, se dispuso a dormir para reponer fuerzas. Pero al pesadilla que tuvo no se lo permitió:

 _Soñaba que dormía apaciblemente en su cama del convento, sin disturbios de ningún tipo, cuando de repente, escuchó un crujido que lo despertó. Venía del techo de su celda. El ruido se incrementaba cada vez más hasta que con terror, vio que la losa se quebró y cayó en pedazos por toda la habitación. Cuando pudo enfocar la vista para ver qué había ocasionado tal cosa, casi se cayó de la cama al ver un enorme zapato negro, con vidrillos del mismo color y perteneciente a un pie derecho, encima de él. El zapato gigante trató de pisarlo y aplastarlo, como si fuese una cucaracha, él hacía todo lo posible para esquivar el zapato del mal._

 _El zapato del mal…_

 _El zapato de la pecadora. De_ _Harikēn Kaoru._

De un salto, nuestro Santo se despertó de su pesadilla, sudoroso y jadeante. Parecía que le estaba dando un ataque. Se sentó y después de tomar agua y recuperar el aliento, hizo algo totalmente comandado por cualquier cosa menos por la razón: se calzó y saliendo en medio de la noche hacia el frondoso jardín del convento, fue a dar con el zapato que había arrojado allí.

El zapato de Harikēn Kaoru.

* * *

Al día siguiente, la fiesta seguía en la Zona Bohemia.

-¡Pagaba por ver la cara que puso el Santo! ¡Pagaba! – reía Kaoru junto con Misao mientras se alistaba - Ahora iré a Radio En Confidencia a dar una entrevista, y de allí al convento para organizar la misa por Gentatsu.

-¿Sigues con eso de la misa? – le preguntó Misao.

-¡La voy a mandar hacer y ese Santo tendrá que estar presente! – declaró Kaoru - Jamás vi hombre más pretencioso que ese. Imagina, quiere ser Santo así nomás. Jesús no hacía esas cosas.

-No entiendo cómo te aguantas para no darle un golpe. – Como era de esperarse, el delirio místico de Misao hacia el Santo ya había desaparecido.

-Misao, ¿sabes lo que hizo? – empezó a contarle Kaoru cambiando de semblante - En la Cámara, había sólo un asiento libre a mi lado, y él se quedó la sesión entera de pie. ¡No se sentó!

-Pero fue mejor así, ¿no?

-¡Si él se hubiera sentado me levantaba yo! – replicó ella, claramente ofendida - ¡Pero ese Santo me paga!

* * *

En el convento, este servidor había ido a preocuparse por su amigo, a quien encontró pensativo y con ojeras. No me sorprendí, pues había sido derrotado por Harikēn Kaoru.

-¿Cómo estás, Kenshin? – quise saber - Te dije que no era buena idea que apoyaras ese proyecto. ¿Estás preocupado por la repercusión que…?

-Es otra cosa, Akira. – me interrumpió él con voz ronca - ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo ella en el oído?

-¿Qué?

-Vi que ella te dijo algo al oído al terminar todo.

-No recuerdo… ¿por qué?

-Nada… - y sacó del armario un frasco de jalea de ciruela, que empezó a devorar. Eso era signo de que estaba intranquilo. Muy intranquilo.

-Deja a Harikēn Kaoru en paz, Kenshin. Preocúpate por ti. – le aconsejé - Cambiando de asunto, quería hablarte de Sano…

-No me respondiste. – me volvió a interrumpir sin mirarme.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿Tienes algo con ella? – preguntó, mirándome fijamente.

No supe cómo interpretar eso.

-¿Con Kaoru?

-Dime la verdad, Akira.

-Si lo tuviera Kenshin, no te lo escondería. – respondí con sinceridad - ¿Por qué el interés en eso?

-Por nada.

Suspiré. Qué raro se había vuelto.

-Bueno, quiero hablarte de Sano. – retomé - Te contaré lo que está haciendo… - y le narré de principio a fin la burrada que estaba cometiendo nuestro amigo.

Kenshin se alteró al saberlo.

-¡No puede ser! – gimió - ¿Estás seguro, Akira?

-Sí.

-¡Es horrible! – se lamentó, medio decepcionado, medio temeroso. ¡Sanosuke seduciendo mujeres por encargo! ¡Era un gigoló o algo así! Por un momento, Kenshin se olvidó de Harikēn Kaoru.

-Desde ese entonces cortamos relaciones. – le terminé de decir - No pienso mirarlo a los ojos en lo que me quede de vida.

-¡Y conmigo no cuenta más! – exclamó el Santo - ¡Pero primero hablaré con él! ¡Y será hoy!

-Está bien, luego me cuentas. – me despedí - Ya me voy a la redacción.

Pero lo que Harikēn Kaoru me dijo al oído iba a desencadenar grandes e imprevistos acontecimientos: que los lectores sean pacientes y aguarden.

* * *

Momentos después de mi partida, Akane Yukishiro hizo acto de presencia en el convento. Quería intercambiar impresiones con el Santo de lo sucedido la noche anterior en la Cámara, y por qué no, también nuevas ideas. No se iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

-¡Santo! – lo llamó cuando lo pudo divisar. - ¡Tuvimos que habernos manifestado después de esa votación! – se lamentó.

-Akane-san, yo…

-¿Sabe que esa mujer fue a hablar hoy en la radio?

-¿Y habló?

-Sí, como si fuese una estrella. – explicaba ella con sarcasmo - Pero tenemos una idea brillante: haremos una protesta en…

-Akane-san, me gustaría que no contasen conmigo para la segunda parte de la campaña. –interrumpió Kenshin, tomándola por sorpresa con la noticia.

-¿Nos va a abandonar, Santo? – chilló desesperada la tía Akane.

-¡No es eso! Es que pienso hacer otro tipo de trabajo por la recuperación de las camelias. – se explicó el Santo - Y no puedo continuar que me sigan viendo como símbolo de una campaña agresiva.

-Pero Santo…

Él levantó una mano para que se callara y dijo con tono seguro y enérgico:

-El objetivo continúa siendo el mismo, pero tomaré otro camino.


	11. El hombre de tu destino

Estamos llegando casi a la mitad de la historia, y siendo que ya son muchos capítulos y no hay todavía explosión en la pareja, parecería que va muy lento. ¡Pero lo bueno se hace esperar! Y este es un capítulo determinante para ambos protagonistas, al igual que el próximo que publicaré en unos pocos días más, capítulo que tengo casi listo.

Quiero mandar un saludo y un agradecimiento enorme a **hatsune94** y a **Akisara145** : son las autoras de dos de mis fics favoritos y que sigan esta historia para mí es un honor. En el capítulo anterior se cerró la cuestión de la Ciudad de las Camelias, con sus políticos hipócritas, pero gracias a eso, los habitantes de la Zona Bohemia pueden vivir en paz. Ya superado ese asunto, ahora se viene el desarrollo más detallado de la historia central, del que ya han visto alguno que otro detalle (los celos de Kenshin por ejemplo). Atenti con este capítulo y el próximo, y gracias por seguir!

* * *

Mientras Kenshin charlaba con Akane Yukishiro, el padre Anji era recibido en el convento y guiado hasta la habitación del Santo para esperarlo. Había llegado de Otsu muy optimista, pues había encontrado la solución a todos los problemas de su pupilo. No podía esperar para comunicárselo.

Mientras esperaba, merodeó por la celda. Era sencilla y Kenshin tenía muy pocas cosas: una cama de hierro con un delgado colchón y una manta, un pequeño armario para su ropa y un estante para sus jaleas, un austero escritorio con una vela y algunos elementos de escritura. Y bajo el crucifijo del pequeño altar que tenía, había un baúl donde el joven guardaba algunas cosas más y sus libros.

Mirando ese baúl, el padre Anji divisó Las tentaciones de San Antonio, de Gustave Flaubert, y decidió releerlo mientras esperaba por Kenshin. Grande fue su sorpresa y su terror al abrir el grueso libro: estaba cavado en sus páginas de modo que pudiera entrar escondido un elemento pequeño. Algo como un zapato.

Y era eso lo que el padre Anji estaba mirando.

En ese momento entró Kenshin y el sacerdote cerró violentamente el "libro".

-¡Padre! – exclamó Kenshin con alegría.

Fingiendo alegría, el padre se volvió a él con júbilo. En su interior estaba decidido más que nunca a alejar al Santo del pecado.

-¡Hijo mío! – le dijo feliz - ¡Justo iba a leer las Tentaciones de San Antonio, pero llegaste y ni alcancé a abrir el libro!

-Fui a dar un paseo. – explicó Kenshin, tomando el libro de las manos de padre y dejándolo distraídamente sobre el baúl - Padre, voy a tener una conversación muy seria con Sano, pero estoy pensando en cómo abordarlo. ¡Sanosuke anda por el mal camino, padre! ¡Y tengo que hacer algo por él!

Al padre Anji no le sorprendía que Sanosuke anduviera en malas prácticas, y no le importaba. Total, ese muchacho era un caso perdido. Lo único que importaba, y en ese momento más que nunca, era sacar de allí a Kenshin.

-Pero antes, deja que yo haga algo por ti. – lo atajó el padre - Hijo mío, tengo el remedio para todos tus males. ¡Te vas a Tokio!

Para Kenshin, esa noticia fue un baldazo de agua hirviendo.

-¿Yo? – farfulló.

Pero el padre no le dio tiempo para protestar.

-Puedes ir empacando tus cosas en este momento. – le ordenó - Irás al seminario de Tokio por unos meses, tiempo suficiente para conseguir tu transferencia a cualquier otra ciudad que no esté en Kansai. – y agregó - Ahora mismo nos vamos a Otsu, y mañana salimos para Tokio.

-Pero padre, tengo que avisarle a Akira. – empezó Kenshin.

-Allá te recuperarás y olvidarás todo lo sucedido aquí. – proseguía el padre sin escucharlo - Ya no te metas en campañas para proteger proyectos ajenos.

-Padre…

-Es sólo a Cristo a quien tienes que servir…

-¡Padre! – le interrumpió el Santo - ¡Estoy muy cerca de hacer un milagro!

-Haz el milagro en Tokio. – repuso el padre Anji sin darle importancia.

-Fui por el camino equivocado, y por eso ella me odia. – trataba de explicarle el joven pelirrojo - Pero sé que ella entiende a lo que voy; no da el brazo a torcer pero entiende.

-¿Tú lo sientes así?

-¡Sí, lo siento! – dijo Kenshin con convicción - Sucedió y vi algo en los ojos de ella…

-Esto es más grave de lo que pensé. – murmuró el padre para sí.

-¡Estoy consiguiendo tocar el corazón de ella! – seguía diciendo Kenshin, eufórico - ¡Falta poco!

El sacerdote de Otsu estaba cansado de esas excusas.

-Kenshin, hay dos cosas que pueden perder a un millón de hombres: vino y mujeres. – le advirtió con severidad - Son las dos cosas más engañosas del mundo, hacen perder la noción de lo que está bien y lo que está mal. Quien pretende ser Santo tiene que vivir lejos del vino y las mujeres.

Kenshin frunció el ceño.

-No entiendo por qué dice eso. – dijo por lo bajo.

-¿No lo sabes?

-¡Padre, yo amo a Cristo por encima de todo! – gimió el Santo, sospechando para qué lado iba su mentor.

-Pues lo amas muy mal. – sentenció el padre - Cuando amas, tienes que hacerlo completamente. Y aquí en Kansai, lo estás amando muy mal; si vas a Tokio te salvarás, hijo mío. El Diablo quiere que te quedes aquí.

-¿Pero tiene que ser ahora? – rezongó Kenshin. Realmente quería llevar a cabo ese milagro.

Y eso acabó con la paciencia del padre.

-¡Ahora o nunca! – bramó - ¡Haz tu maletas, pero ya! – y salió dando un portazo para esperarlo afuera.

Kenshin corrió hacia su crucifijo.

-Yo no quiero ir. – le dijo - ¡No me voy!

* * *

Enojado, el padre Anji decidió ir a la capilla del convento para orar, a ver si con eso se tranquilizaba y pensaba mejor las cosas. Ver ese zapato guardado como si fuera un tesoro hizo que su decisión de sacarlo de Kioto fuera implacable. Jamás permitiría que esa mujer se interpusiese en el camino de santidad del joven.

Era el único en la capilla, salvo por otro sacerdote jesuita y una bella joven que hablaba con él. Se sentó a rezar mientras escuchaba lo que decían, no podía evitarlo pues estaban cerca.

La joven pedía por una misa en el lugar.

-Entonces la misa será el viernes. – acordó la joven - Pero asegúrese de que el Santo pueda estar presente; sin él, no habrá misa.

-Puede estar tranquila. – le respondió el sacerdote antes de retirarse - Que Dios la acompañe.

Al escuchar eso, al padre Anji los ojos se le abrieron como platos. Pedía al Santo en una misa; pero aparte de eso, la mujer no parecía una beata más, era joven (los jóvenes ya no frecuentaban la iglesia como antes), hermosa y a juzgar por sus prendas, segura de su belleza. ¿Podría ser ella?

Se quedó mirándola atónito, y ella se dio cuenta y se acercó.

-¿Qué pasa, Padre? – le preguntó amablemente.

El padre Anji no pudo resistirlo más. Tenía que saber.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? – le preguntó directamente.

-Kaoru. – le respondió ella.

-¿Harikēn Kaoru?

Y a Kaoru se le acabó la amabilidad, porque rápidamente asumió que por ser prostituta no podía pedir una misa o hacer cosas que el resto sí. Se sintió atacada.

-La misma. – afirmó en tono desafiante - ¿Por qué? ¿No puedo pedir que se haga una misa por el alma de alguien?

Al padre no le interesaba lo que ella podía hacer o no. No se anduvo con rodeos y abarcó el tema que sí le importaba.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres con el Santo? – inquirió con voz dura.

-Nada. – respondió ella, algo sorprendida - Vine para pedir una misa, sólo eso.

-¿No estás satisfecha con lo que estás provocando? – le espetó él - Basta de eso.

Kaoru se enojó con lo que le dijo.

-Y yo ya fui ofendida por todo el mundo. – contestó impaciente - ¡Basta de eso también!

-¡Dios está anotando todo lo que haces! – insistió el padre mientras ella se disponía a irse - ¡Y no dejará que burles sus cuentas! ¡Muchacha! – la llamó y Kaoru no pudo más que obedecer a regañadientes ante esa voz autoritaria - Piensa en la salvación de tu alma. Todo lo ruin que sucede en el mundo tiene un final, pero el castigo allá arriba dura por toda la eternidad.

Ante eso, Kaoru se volvió hacia el sacerdote con ojos tristes.

-No necesito de sus consejos, pues estoy haciendo mi penitencia. – le dijo suavemente.

-Pues será por los pecados que ya cometiste, porque ése que estás pensando en cometer ahora es el más grave, el más mortal de todos. – el padre no se rendía, seguía enfrentándola.

Kaoru frunció el ceño, confundida. Lo único que ella quería era incomodar al Santo, no matarlo ni nada por el estilo.

-¿Cuál? – quiso saber.

-Desencaminar al Santo y querer corromperlo. – respondió el padre Anji con furia - ¡Es lo que quieres: que el Santo caiga en la tentación! Te estás valiendo de todos los trucos para que él desvíe su mirada de Cristo y la pose sobre ti.

Kaoru no podía creer lo que oía. Jamás se le hubiera ocurrido hacer algo así adrede. Ella era prostituta, sí; pero los hombres que iban a ella lo hacían voluntariamente, ella nunca se hubiera atrevido a forzar a nadie a nada que no quisiera. Y menos a un sacerdote. En este caso, un casi sacerdote.

-No… - musitó.

-Estás ofendiendo a Cristo. – seguía atacando el padre.

-¡Pues él es orgulloso y se cree mejor que todo el mundo! – se defendió ella, enojada. Estaba cansada de que la gente pensara lo peor de ella - ¡Más hijo de Dios que todo el mundo! ¿Acaso sólo por ser Santo tiene derecho a pisotear a las personas?

-¡Es su deber humillar al demonio!

-¡Yo no soy un demonio!

-¡No lo percibes, pero el demonio comanda tus pensamientos y acciones! – exclamó el padre - ¡Y todavía tienes la cara de venir a presentarte en la casa de Dios! ¡A querer corromper al Santo!

-¡Dios sabe que nunca quise hacerle mal a nadie! – gemía Kaoru, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas - Y si alguna vez hice mal a alguien, no fue a propósito.

-Arrepiéntete ahora, porque después de la muerte ya no hay marcha atrás. – le advirtió el padre Anji - Así que empieza a llevar ahora la vida que desearás haber llevado cuando mueras.

-Yo…yo… - balbuceaba ella.

-Desiste de Kenshin. – le pidió - Hija mía, ofrécele tu amor a otro hombre que no esté comprometido con Dios.

La confusión ya no le cabía a Kaoru en el cuerpo. Ella no quería seducir ni enamorarse de nadie. Ella sólo se reservaba para el hombre de su destino, ése que tenía que aparecer con su zapato.

-¿Amor? – preguntó ella - ¿De qué está hablando?

Y ese fue el abrupto fin de la conversación, pues en ese momento llegaba Kenshin con su pequeña Biblia a orar en el templo, encontrándolos enfrascados en una discusión. El padre Anji permaneció impasible y Kaoru se volvió a verlo aterrada. El joven Santo se aproximó a ellos.

-¿Me viniste a buscar? – le preguntó a Kaoru, medio temeroso, medio ansioso.

-¡No! – le gritó Kaoru, haciendo eco por toda la capilla - ¡Vengo a decirte que no te quiero en mi misa! – y salió huyendo de allí.

Kenshin no entendía por qué estaba tan alterada, aunque sospechó que el padre Anji tenía algo que ver. El sacerdote lo miró severamente y lo arrastró a su celda para ayudarlo con el equipaje, y así poder largarse de ese lugar. Abatido, Kenshin no pudo hacer más que obedecer.

Una hora después salieron para Otsu.

* * *

Mientras salía corriendo del convento como diablo que huye de la cruz (muy conveniente el dicho), la cabeza de Kaoru daba mil vueltas debido a las acusaciones del padre Anji. Y no sólo eso la molestaba, sino que su mente estaba empezando a hilvanar hechos que no le hacían ninguna gracia.

El hombre de su destino. La Noche del Exorcismo. El zapato perdido esa noche. El hecho de que nadie apareciera para devolvérselo y sacarla de la Zona Bohemia. Si las cosas se tenían que dar así, entonces el hombre de su destino era un cobarde. Un cobarde o un…

O un sacerdote…

La joven se sonrojó violentamente. ¡Pero si ella odiaba a ese Santo! ¡No podía ser él! Es cierto que le parecía un joven sumamente atractivo, y de no ser seminarista hasta coquetearía con él. Pero también era innegable esa sensación en el pecho cada vez que pensaba o hablaba de él, una sensación que nada tenía que ver con odio o desagrado, como sí le pasó con Enishi y tantos otros. Kaoru tuvo que admitir que desde un primer momento se sintió atraída por él, pero siempre ignoró ese sentimiento.

¡Pero no podía ser él! ¿Por qué él?

Tomó un taxi y fue derecho a hacerle una visita a la única persona que le podía dar una respuesta en ese momento.

* * *

Al llegar al lugar y bajarse del taxi, Kaoru miró con atención la casa de Madame Ikumatsu. Ahora todo dependía de lo que le dijera la vidente.

Para su fortuna, y desgracia también, la mujer salía de su casa en ese preciso momento, a las corridas y con una valija. Kaoru percibió que tenía que apresurarse a disipar sus dudas.

-¡Madame Ikumatsu! – la llamó corriendo hacia ella.

-¡Estoy saliendo para Kobe! – anunció la vidente - ¡Así que no atiendo!

-¡Por favor! – rogó al chica.

-Tenme esto. – le puso la valija en las manos para que se la atajara mientras ella buscaba en su cartera - ¿Será que tengo todo?

-Madame Ikumatsu, yo…

-¡Lo encontré! – exclamó ella triunfal, con su pasaje en la mano - En serio, no te puedo atender. – le dijo - ¡Taxi!

-¡Madame Ikumatsu, nadie apareció para devolverme mi zapato! – se apresuró Kaoru en hablar, desesperada, mientras la mujer se subía al taxi - No apareció nadie en mi vida.

Madame Ikumatsu la miró con expresión divertida.

-Pues estate feliz, el hombre de tu destino llegó. – le dijo.

Fue un instante de silencio en el que el corazón de Kaoru latía a mil por hora, y ella podía sentir perfectamente sus latidos, como unos tambores golpeados violentamente.

Así que las cosas eran así…

-¿Es él? – quiso saber - ¿El Santo? – aunque ya suponía la respuesta.

-Es él… - le confirmó ella - Búscalo y dile que lo amas – luego se dirigió al taxista - ¡Vamos!

Y Kaoru se quedó sola, perdida en sus pensamientos.

Y sintió que todo era una injusticia. Si fuera casado o comprometido, hasta podría tener una oportunidad, por más que no era adepta a ser la tercera en discordia. Pero su disputa era la más desigual del mundo. ¡Disputaba el amor de un hombre con Jesucristo!

Ella, que nunca había amado a un hombre en su vida, novios sí tuvo, pero no tuvo primer amor, no tuvo amor alguno, ahora se daba cuenta de que sólo sintió amor por Kenshin cuando lo vio en la Noche del Exorcismo, y pensó: Kaoru, toda tu vida fue una mentira, pero ahí está, delante de ti, tu verdad: ese sacerdote es el hombre de tu vida, y ciertamente nunca lo tendrás, pero él es tu única oportunidad de amar a alguien porque, fuera de él, nada bueno sucederá en tu vida; ella, que nunca supo qué era el placer sexual, que hacía a los hombres subir por las paredes y conocer el paraíso, pero sin encontrar el suyo.

Ella, que veía como mínimo a treinta hombres por día, a partir de las 3 de la tarde, siendo que una vez 77 hombres pasaron por el cuarto 304; haciendo cuentas: 12 mil hombres, 15 mil, 20 mil hombres, como cifra posible, y nunca sintió nada, ella fingía, besos fingidos, orgasmos fingidos, alegría fingida; y supo que su única oportunidad de saber lo que una mujer sentía al hacer el amor con el hombre que amaba era ganando la disputa con Jesucristo.

-Entonces tengo que tomar una decisión. – se dijo tristemente.

* * *

En Otsu, el padre Anji todavía encontraba resistencia en Kenshin, ya que éste no quería dejar sola a su madre, quien casi se desmayó al saber que se iría tan lejos.

-¿No vas? – se sorprendió el padre.

-No puedo abandonar a mi madre. – expuso Kenshin gravemente.

-¿No vas por tu madre o por aquella camelia? – inquirió el sacerdote, molesto.

-No diga eso, padre. – se angustió el Santo - Ya le prometí que no me volveré a acercar a ella.

-¡Pero si ella fue al convento a pedir una misa!

-Que haga lo que quiera, pero a mí no se me acerca. – dijo él, esperanzado.

-Ella te transformó en otra persona…

-¡No, padre! – exclamó el pelirrojo - ¡Sigo siendo el mismo!

-Sí, claro, sigues siendo el mismo con ese libro; y sigues pensando en ella… - dijo el padre mordazmente. Kenshin entendió perfectamente a qué libro se refería; era obvio que lo había abierto y encontrado el zapato de la pecadora dentro.

Prefirió seguir haciéndose el tonto.

-¡Claro que pienso en ella! – se justificó - Quiero que sea mi primer milagro.

-Piensas tanto en ella que cada vez que sales a la calle, la ves en otras mujeres. – acusó el padre.

-¿Cómo lo sabe? – quiso saber Kenshin, angustiado.

-Cómo no percibirlo… - suspiró el padre Anji - Ahora Dios te da otra oportunidad de escoger entre él y la vida mundana. – y agregó con autoridad - ¡Escoge!

Y el joven seminarista pelirrojo se estremeció al pensar que no tenía alternativa. Bajó la vista para que su mentor no viera sus ojos angustiados y murmuró, para alegría del padre:

-Iré…


	12. La pureza de una rosa

Hola! Llegó muy pronto este capítulo! Gracias a **Akisara145** por su comentario: como viste, éste será una etapa de revelaciones y enfrentamientos. En el capítulo anterior vimos cómo Kaoru se enfrentaba al padre Anji; en este y en el próximo también se enfrentará a más personas, ya que a la pobre, por su condición de prostituta, es considerada la culpable de todos los males no sólo del Santo, sino de ellos mismos. Y a Kenshin también le estamos viendo tener más carácter, aunque después accedió a irse a Tokio; pero de ahora en más, y por iniciativa propia, las cosas cambiarán.

Me alegra de que te guste y la leas siempre! Estoy muy entusiasmada con esta historia, por lo que mi intención de ahora en más va a ser actualizarla todas las semanas. Espero poder cumplirlo!

Saludos y gracias!

* * *

Al día siguiente, Kaoru despertó de un humor de maravillas, pues tras una noche casi sin dormir pensando en los últimos sucesos y los que vendrían, finalmente había tomado una decisión. Así que las pocas horas de sueño no eran impedimento para empezar el día de la mejor manera.

Estaba decidida a confesarle su amor al Santo, y rogaba a los cielos de que ese amor fuera correspondido, aunque una parte de ella lo veía difícil.

-¡Buen día a todos! – saludó alegremente a las demás muchachas, quienes desayunaban adormiladas.

-¿Adónde vas? – quiso saber Misao con una tostada en la boca y acercándose a ella.

Kaoru la abrazó feliz y le dijo al oído:

-El hombre de mi destino llegó.

A Misao casi se le cayó la tostada.

-¿El de la vidente? – preguntó impresionada.

Kaoru asintió.

-Iré a hablar con él. – le dijo - Pondré las cartas sobre la mesa y le diré todo lo que estoy sintiendo. – y dejando a su amiga con la boca y los ojos abiertos, se marchó rumbo al convento.

* * *

Kaoru decidió bajar del taxi unas cuadras antes. Frente al convento había un enorme parque, por lo que aprovecharía para dar una vuelta y prepararse antes de ir a ver a Kenshin. Tal vez respirar el aire puro de ese pulmón de ciudad le aclararía mejor las cosas y qué palabras usar cuando estuviera frente a él.

Inevitablemente, imaginó los dos escenarios posibles:

 _Llegó al convento, y se encaminó hacia el patio central, donde el Santo pelirrojo estaba regando unas camelias. Al verla llegar hacia él, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y la recibió con una enorme sonrisa, que se reflejaba en sus ojos color violeta._

 _De repente, Kaoru se sintió cohibida ante lo que tenía que decirle. Las palabras no le salían._

 _-Santo, vine porque… - balbuceó._

 _Pero él le tomó de las manos y se las besó con amor._

 _-Ya lo sé, y no tengas miedo. – le dijo dulcemente - Ningún tipo de amor ofende a Dios._

 _-Te amo… - susurró ella._

 _-Yo también te amo… - respondió él antes de besarla intensamente en medio del patio vació del convento._

El otro escenario era el más desalentador, y para terror de la propia Kaoru, el más probable:

 _Estaban los dos en la capilla del convento, y ella acababa de confesarle sus sentimientos al joven. Sentimientos que no le habían caído nada bien._

 _-¡Es una locura! – exclamó él escandalizado._

 _-¡Santo! – rogaba ella entre lágrimas._

 _Sin previo aviso, la joven tropezó y cayó de espaldas sobre el duro y frío piso del templo. Kenshin se inclinó hacia ella, mirándola con desprecio y burla._

 _-¡Nací para amar a Dios! – le gritó él con odio - ¡Las mujeres no me interesan! ¡Y si llegara a amar a una mujer, no sería a alguien como tú! – agregó mirándola de arriba abajo con asco - ¡Una ramera!_

 _Dicho esto se fue, dejándola sola y devastada, sin importar lo adolorida que estaba por dentro y por fuera, por la caída y el rechazo._

La joven sacudió la cabeza para alejar ambos pensamientos y entró al convento. Le diría de sus sentimientos al muchacho, sin importar los resultados. Saldría adelante sin importar nada.

Uno de los jóvenes seminaristas se acercó a atenderla.

-¿Necesita alguna cosa? – le preguntó.

-Quiero hablar con el Santo Kenshin. – dijo ella con voz temblorosa.

-El Santo se ha ido.

Kaoru no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-¿Cómo que se ha ido?

-Tal vez no vuelva nunca más. – El joven no podía decirle más que eso, así que la invitó a salir del lugar, y Kaoru veía, una vez más, su mundo caer. Había perdido la batalla sin siquiera poder pelear.

* * *

Un rato después, llegó a la Rotonda Kasshin. La noticia de que el Santo se había ido para siempre de Kioto se había esparcido como reguero de pólvora por toda la ciudad, para desgracia de la tía Akane y sus secuaces y para alegría de los habitantes de la Zona Bohemia. Y en ese momento, salieron sus amigos para contarle las buenas nuevas.

-¡Kaoru! ¡Adivina qué! – exclamó Shura - ¡Corriste al Santo ese de la ciudad!

-¡Se fue para nunca más volver! – festejó Yumi.

-¡Knockout, Harikēn Kaoru! – acotó Kamatari.

Pero Kaoru no los escuchaba, y dirigiéndoles una débil sonrisa, entró al Hotel Aoiya para su habitación, cabizbaja.

Misao se había dado cuenta de ese cambio de humor en su amiga y decidió seguirla, con la sombra de la duda sobre ella. Entró al cuarto 304 para ver a Kaoru llorando tendida en la cama.

-Era el Santo, ¿no? – más que pregunta, era una afirmación.

Kaoru asintió en silencio y con lágrimas en el rostro. Misao fue con ella y la abrazó y arropó mientras ésta lloraba sin cesar.

Un instante después, se escuchó que tocaban la puerta y Kaoru se separó de Misao para limpiarse el rostro debidamente.

-¡Entre! – dijo, y se sorprendió gratamente con la persona que vio - Akira…

Venía a darle una respuesta sobre lo que ella me había preguntado al oído en la Cámara del Ayuntamiento de Kioto, el día de la votación.

-Vine a decirte que iré a entrevistar a tus padres. – le anuncié.

-¿Qué? – la joven no podía creerlo. Tanto tiempo sin saber de ellos, y la angustia se transformó en alegría.

-Conseguí localizarlos.

-¿Dónde? – quiso saber.

-Viven en Tottori, y cultivan rosas rugosas. – le expliqué - ¿Quieres que les pregunte alguna cosa? ¿Qué les mande algún recado tuyo?

Kaoru dudó un momento y su actitud sombría volvió.

-No…nada… - musitó.

-¿Segura?

-Sí…

-Bueno, entonces me retiro. – me despedí. Sabía que ella quería saber cómo estaban y qué hacían, así que me propuse volver con algún recuerdo para ella.

* * *

Los encontré en una casa en un suburbio de Tottori; vivían de las rosas rugosas que plantaban y crecían en esa zona, y que eran consideradas las más bonitas rosas que alguna vez hayan existido. Toqué la puerta y me recibió la señora Kamiya; estaba vestida con ropas simples y delantal, y llevaba un pañuelo en la cabeza. Por sus manos era evidente que había estado trabajando. Lejos estaba de ser la mujer respetada de sociedad que alguna vez fue.

-¿Usted es el joven que vino para ver las rosas? – preguntó, era obvio que no me reconocía.

-Sí.

-Pues verá las rosas más lindas que vio en su vida. – me aseguró de buen talante.

Me hizo entrar y al poco tiempo llegó el marido. También, vestido simplemente y con señales de haber trabajado arduamente en sus cultivos. A ambos se los veía cansados, muy cansados.

Fui llevando la conversación, tal como lo haría Hercule Poirot, hacia el misterio de las rosas. ¿Cómo habían conseguido tanta excelencia y belleza en sus rosas? Y me explicaban; estaban buscando una rosa pura que al examinar, nadie pudiera encontrar impurezas en ella.

Mientras hablaban de la rosa pura en la sala de su casa, vi en la pared una fotografía en que los dos aparecían al lado de la Chica del Bañador Dorado; la fotografía debió haber sido hecha poco tiempo antes de que ésta fuera para la Zona Bohemia de Kioto.

A ellos no les pasó desapercibido el hecho de que mirara fijamente esa fotografía.

-Usted dijo que vino sólo para ver las rosas. – se adelantó la señora Kamiya, con desconfianza.

-También. – le dije - Porque quiero hablar con ustedes sobre Kaoru.

-No tenemos nada que hablar sobre ese asunto. – sentenció el padre.

-Kamiya-san, disculpe…

-Si usted quiere conversar sobre las rosas, vamos al jardín. – me dijo con firmeza - Pero sobre ese asunto no me pregunte. – Se dirigió al jardín donde me mostraría sus rosas.

-Nosotros fracasamos como padres. – me explicó la señora Kamiya - Queríamos que nuestra hija fuera tan pura como una rosa…

No sabía qué decirle.

Pero mire — y la madre de Kaoru me mostró una rosa blanca que tenía en las manos. — Responda: ¿Ha visto tanta pureza en una rosa?

* * *

Cuando volví, fui sin perder tiempo a ver a Kaoru. Ella me recibió ansiosa.

-¡Akira! – exclamó - ¿Hablaste con ellos?

-Les hice unas fotos para ti. – y le entregué unas fotos que había sacado sin que ellos se dieran cuenta; de ellos, de su jardín, de la casa. Las había revelado ese mismo día en Tottori.

Ella contempló las fotos y los ojos se le humedecieron. Se sorprendió de ver cómo estaban.

-¡Envejecieron mucho! – se lamentó - ¿Hablaron de mí?

-No, ni me dejaron hablar. – le dije - Pero te traje esto como recuerdo de ellos. – y le entregué una rosa rugosa blanca, una de las que tanto le gustaban a su madre.

Ella la tomó como si fuera un tesoro incalculable, y entre lágrimas, se pasó la rosa por el rostro, como si en ese delicado toque de la flor estuviesen ellos.

-Y pensar que todo cambió en una noche… - suspiró.

Después de un rato se calmó, y dándome un beso de agradecimiento, se dirigió a su habitación a prepararse para trabajar.

* * *

Más tarde, durante la noche, un taxi se detuvo en la Rotonda Kasshin y de él salió un misterioso hombre. Alto y muy bien parecido, preguntó dónde podía ver a Harikēn Kaoru y le indicaron que hiciera la larguísima fila que rodeaba casi toda la rotonda de la Zona Bohemia.

El hombre se dirigió allí a esperar su turno, y después de lo que parecieron varias horas, llegó su turno de entrar al cuarto 304 para llegar al cielo con la mujer huracán.

Ella lo esperaba de espaldas, maquillada, perfumada y vestida con sensual lencería especialmente para él, así como para todos sus clientes. Al volverse a verlo, el horror se apoderó del rostro de Kaoru.

Era Enishi Yukishiro.

Pasada la impresión de verlo después de tanto tiempo, Kaoru lo enfrentó desafiante.

-¿A qué viniste? – inquirió - ¿A verlo con tus propios ojos? ¡Pues ya viste!

Pero él la seguía contemplando con los ojos muy abiertos y sorprendido.

-Kaoru…no puedo creerlo… - pudo decir a duras penas. A continuación, como si fuera poseído por un instinto animal, se abalanzó sobre ella, preso del deseo y de su perfume de jazmín.

-¡NO! – bramó ella mientras lo empujaba a un lado - ¡TÚ NO!

-¿Por qué no? – se enojó él - ¡Hice la fila!

-¡Tú eres el único hombre en el mundo que no me gusta! – le espetó Kaoru, furiosa - ¡Complaceré a cualquiera, menos a ti!

-¡YO PAGO!

-¡NI POR TODO EL ORO DEL MUNDO!

Enishi empezó a reír y a burlarse.

-Está claro que no soy tu tipo; tu tipo son esos que están ahí afuera. – dijo con desprecio - Esos comerciantes, obreros…

-Esos que son mucho más hombres que tú. – le interrumpió su ex prometida.

-¡Pues soy un pobre idiota que puso una alianza en tu dedo! – exclamó el joven lleno de ira - ¡Que quedó ante todo Kioto como el engañado, el traicionado! ¡EL ÚLTIMO EN SABER!

-No fue eso lo que le dijiste a Akira Kiyosato cuando fue a entrevistarte.

-¡¿Y qué querías que dijera?! – se defendió él - ¡¿Qué confirmase todo lo que dicen de mí aquí?!

-Un hombre de verdad se queda callado.

-Nunca te diste cuenta del mal que me hiciste.

-¿Y tú tienes idea de lo que hiciste conmigo? – le preguntó Kaoru con lágrimas en los ojos.

Enishi daba vueltas frenético por la habitación.

-Aquella noche salí como un loco de la ciudad. – contaba - Quería correr a cualquier fin del mundo y que nadie supiera mi nombre. Hasta pensaba que era mejor matarme.

-¡Pues no te mataste!

-¡Te juro que me quise matar! Y después de eso, me enteré de que mientras yo pasaba la noche así, tú la pasaste aquí, y no lo podía creer. – y agregó - Permanecí meses sin coraje de morir ni de vivir, Kaoru. Y preguntándome por qué.

-¿Y es eso lo que viniste a preguntar?

-¡Sufro por ti! – empezó a sollozar Enishi.

-Tú nunca sufriste por mí, Enishi, sólo por ti mismo. – replicó Kaoru - ¿Y por tu esposa no sufres?

Todos los cambios de humor por los que estaba pasando Enishi lo llevaron a la locura absoluta.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A NOMBRAR A MI MUJER! ¡SU NOMBRE ES SAGRADO! – rugió - ¡NO MERECES ABRIR LA BOCA PARA HABLAR DE ELLA! ¡SOY MUY FELIZ CON ELLA Y CON EL HIJO QUE ME VA A DAR!

-¿Entones qué haces aquí? – repuso Kaoru, cada vez más alterada.

-Tú querías verme destruido. – le respondió él - Querías que me matara, igual que el infeliz de Gentatsu, que se mató por tu culpa.

Y eso fue más que suficiente para desatar la ira de Kaoru. Usar al pobre de Gentatsu para humillarla, no lo iba a permitir.

-¡FUISTE TÚ QUIEN VINO AQUÍ PARA VERME DESTRUIDA! – le gritó ella descontrolada - ¡PARA ECHARME EN CARA LO QUE HABÍA PERDIDO CONTIGO! ¡PERO SI TUVIERA QUE ELEGIR, ELEGIRÍA MIL VECES VENIR AQUÍ QUE ENTRAR EN ESA IGLESIA A CASARME CONTIGO!

Fuera del cuarto, escuchando la discusión, todos los clientes se miraban con cara de circunstancia. Hannya no estaba, había ido a buscar a Kamatari para tener respaldo, ya que se olía algo malo con ese hombre.

-¡VAGABUNDA! – gritó Enishi mientras la tomaba con fuerza y empezaba a desvestirla.

-¡NO! – Kaoru le dio una patada en la entrepierna y lo alejó.

-¡Kaoru! ¡Yo no te olvido! – gimió Enishi adolorido - ¡No te puedo sacar de mi mente! – y volvió a la carga.

-¡SUÉLTAME! ¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ! – volvió a alejarlo de un empujón, pero sabía que Enishi no estaba usando toda su fuerza, víctima de la desesperación.

-Vi a esos hombres salir de tu habitación. – decía él suplicante - Sus caras de felicidad…

-¡NO ES PARA TI! – gritó ella casi sin voz - ¡NADA DE LO QUE LES DI A ELLOS ES PARA TI!

-¡CÁLLATE Y VEN ACÁ! – rugió el otro terminando de desvestirla, pero no pudo hacer nada más, ya que Hannya y Kamatari entraron como un tornado a tomarlo del cogote y sacarlo de allí.

Una vez fuera del hotel, y seguidos de Kaoru, los policías del lugar se dispusieron a llevarlo de allí. En su desesperación y para evitar un escándalo, Enishi les pidió que no lo llevaran a la comisaría y le dejaran tomar un taxi para no volver nunca más. Los sobornó con el dinero con el que pretendía pagar por los servicios de Kaoru y se subió al vehículo, dirigiéndole a Kaoru una última mirad de odio que ella le devolvió.

Pidiendo disculpas al resto de la clientela, Kaoru canceló su trabajo por esa noche; no tanto por la impresión de haber sido casi atacada sexualmente por su ex novio, sino más bien por el estado de alteración y enojo hacia él, por haberse atrevido a venir a burlarse de ella.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, con los ánimos más calmados, Kaoru me mandó a llamar para hablar conmigo. Al principio, todavía enojada, quería hacer un escándalo con lo sucedido con Enishi la noche anterior, pero ya más calmada, se dio cuenta de que no había caso.

No valía la pena destruir un casamiento con un niño por nacer, por más que ese casamiento ya estuviera condenado desde el principio. Pero lo lamentaba por la familia de Enishi.

Pero ahora mismo la preocupación de la joven era saber de él, y quién más que este narrador para ponerla al tanto. Aunque en esos momentos no tenía ni idea de lo que se cocinaba entre esos dos.

-¡Akira! – exclamó alegre al verme en la puerta - ¡Entra!

-¡Kaoru! ¡Por fin decidiste contarme todo! – estaba convencido de que ése era el motivo por el que me había mandado a llamar - ¡El por qué viniste aquí!

-Ya te dije que no puedo, no es momento. – me dijo ella dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Me hundí pero traté de mantenerme animado.

-Pero si me mandaste a llamar es porque vas a hacer alguna revelación, ¿no?

-¿Y el Santo? – preguntó ella como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Está en Tokio.

-¿Se quedará allí para siempre? – quiso saber, percibí angustia en su rostro.

-Si dependiera de él, volvería. – le respondí - Está muy preocupado por el Coro de los Niños de Dios.

A continuación, ella buscó entre sus cajones y cosas, y vi que tenía una pila impresionante de cheques, fruto de su trabajo y su éxito. Me entregó uno.

-Toma, es una ayuda para el Coro del Santo, sé que lo necesitan. – me dijo - Es que todos los meses hago alguna obra de caridad. – agregó como si quisiera justificarse. Y estaba sonrojada.

-¡Pero si odias al Santo!

-Pero me gusta y apoyo el Coro. – repuso ella - Creo que es muy lindo que los niños canten.

* * *

Y así pasaron los meses. En el momento de mi última conversación con Kaoru era Agosto, y poco a poco el verano llegaba a su fin.

Casi seis meses que pasaron entre la tranquilidad y las tragedias. En octubre de ese año (1960) fue asesinado Inejiro Asanuma, líder del Partido Socialista de Japón, a manos de un joven militante de derecha, Otoya Yamaguchi, mientras daba su discurso en el debate político para la campaña electoral para las siguientes elecciones para la Cámara de Representantes. Para desgracia y terror de todos, esa muerte fue televisada en vivo, provocando que nunca quede en los anales del olvido.

Ese episodio provocó diversas protestas en todo el país. El Partido Socialista se dividió luego de esa muerte, y los comunistas temíamos lo mismo. No eran muy buenos tiempos políticos.

La parte buena de todo esto fue mi reconciliación con Sanosuke. Él todavía trabajaba para Hiko Seijuro y este servidor seguía en desacuerdo con esos negocios, pero al final nuestra amistad pudo más, pues no estábamos acostumbrados a estar separados ni enojados por mucho tiempo. Ya vería cómo hacer para que dejara esa vida con el banquero.

Y así, con esos sobresaltos trágicos y algo de sosiego por momentos, llegamos a fines de Enero de 1961, época en la que nuestro Santo decidió volver a Kioto. Y su primera parada fue Otsu, para ver al padre Anji y a su madre antes de partir junto a nosotros.

El padre, sorprendido pero feliz de verlo, lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

-¡Me alegro de que regresaras! – se alegró - ¿No te tentaste en saber de ella? -preguntó en voz baja, desconfiado.

-No, padre.

-¿Ni le pediste a nadie que te mantuviera al tanto de ella?

-No, padre. – Mentira, me mantuve en contacto con Kenshin durante todos esos meses y lo ponía al tanto de absolutamente todo.

-¿Y sigues leyendo el libro de las tentaciones? – siguió preguntando el padre Anji.

-Lo tiré al mar. – respondió Kenshin impasible.

-¿Lo tiraste? – el padre no podía más de la felicidad, pues eso significaba que había tirado con él todas las tentaciones, zapato incluido - ¡Entonces puedo decir que estás curado!

Después de un rato más de charla sobre la vida sacerdotal en Tokio, Kenshin se dirigió a su casa, tomando por sorpresa a su madre. Sakura-san casi se desmayó nuevamente.

-¡Mi Santito! – exclamó llena de dicha y abrazándolo - ¡Pensé que nunca más te vería!

-¿Hay jalea? – preguntó Kenshin mirando ávidamente hacia los estantes de la cocina.

-¡Tengo mucha jalea para ti! – dijo su madre entregándole unos frascos que su hijo procedió a devorar. En eso, Sakura-san llevó la maleta del Santo a su habitación para deshacerla.

Al abrirla, vio un pequeño bulto, algo envuelto en una tela. Lo abrió y casi le da un ataque al ver un zapato negro con vidrillos del mismo color. Un zapato de mujer.

Ahogó un grito que hizo que Kenshin, quien estaba en la cocina, lo escuchara y corriera hacia su cuarto, sospechando de qué se trataba y regañándose a sí mismo por no ser cuidadoso.

Al llegar, su madre lo miraba con angustia.

-¿Qué es esto? – gimió - ¿Qué hace este zapato en tu maleta?

Kenshin odiaba mentir, pero ya le había mentido al padre Anji y no tenia de otra que mentirle a su propia madre.

-Es…es…es de una señora de la Liga de la Defensa de la Moral y las Buenas Costumbres en Tokio, me pidió que se lo devolviera a Akane-san… - farfulló.

-Pero es un zapato muy…estridente para una señora…lleno de brillos…

-Debe ser la moda…por favor, no le cuentes nada al padre Anji… - le pidió su hijo. Si el padre se llegase a enterar…

Sakura-san fingió que todo estaba bien, pero se quedó pensativa durante el resto del día. A la mañana siguiente, nuestro Santo salía con el primer tren para Kioto y después de despedirlo, su madre fue directamente a la iglesia.

Una vez allí, empezó a lamentarse con el padre.

-¡Mi corazón de madre no se engaña, padre! – sollozaba - ¡Alguna cosa le pasa a mi Santo!

-No se preocupe, Sakura-san. – la tranquilizaba él, confiaba en Kenshin y en que estuviera librado de la tentación.

-No aguantaré ver a mi hijo descarrilándose.

-No hable de esas cosas.

-He pasado por tantas cosas buenas: la visión de Nuestra Señora anunciándome que sería madre de un Santo, el ángel que se me apareció días antes de parir y bendijo mi barriga. No hice nada para merecer tal gracia, muy al contrario. – rememoraba ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Quédese tranquila, Sakura-san.

-Padre Anji…encontré un zapato de mujer dentro de su maleta… - murmuró ella con voz entrecortada.

Y al padre Anji se le cayó el mundo encima.

-¿Un zapato? – se preocupó.

-Él dijo que era de una amiga de Akane Yukishiro, que se lo prestó y le pidió el favor de devolvérselo. – le explicó la mujer.

Y el padre Anji decidió que tenía que fingir que todo estaba bien. Empezó a reír despreocupadamente ante la confusión de Sakura-san. Todo sea por no preocupar a esa pobre madre.

-Sé de esa historia, Sakura-san. – mintió.

-¿Lo sabía? Él me pidió que no dijera nada…y yo desconfié… - se lamentó ella.

-Ahora vaya tranquila… - le pidió el padre, quien seguía riéndose como si todo fuera una anécdota graciosa, pero por dentro se moría de la preocupación.

No podía creer que ese demonio con forma de mujer no se rindiera.

* * *

Un par de días después, Kaoru amaneció con un sentimiento raro en el pecho. Algo la angustiaba y la ponía ansiosa, y tenía un gran impulso de prepararse e ir a la capilla del convento.

Y así lo hizo.

-No sé por qué tengo ganas de ir a la capilla del convento… - le contó a Misao mientras desayunaban.

-¿Y para qué?

-No sé…para recordar… - suspiró ella, se despidió de su amiga y se dirigió allí.

Al llegar, empezó a recordar tantas cosas…aunque la mayoría se tratasen más de discusiones con el padre Anji y con el mismo Kenshin, pero el lugar le traía tanta paz. Así sentía que no lo extrañaba tanto.

Se sentó en uno de los bancos y observó que un grupo de jóvenes seminaristas preparaban todo para la misa matutina, aunque todavía era temprano. De repente, divisó una cabellera de color rojo intenso, cuyo propietario arreglaba la Biblia en la mesa del altar. Kaoru se quedó de piedra. ¡Era él! ¡Era su Santo!

Kenshin, entretanto, preparaba todo distraídamente, hasta que sintió como si una fuerza dominara sus ojos y los levantar para mirar hacia los bancos, haciendo que también se quedara de piedra con lo que veía. Era ella…

Ambos se quedaron mirándose un buen rato, temerosos de alguna discusión, pero aun así con ganas de mirarse hasta que acabara el mundo.

Y Kenshin reaccionó. Lo asaltó un temor repentino y unas dudas espantosas. Volvió a Kioto para verla, pero ahora que la tenía delante de él no sabía qué hacer. Y se aterró. Con aire distraído, caminó por un lateral de la capilla hasta llegar a los confesionarios; tal vez si se escondía allí, ella se cansaría y se marcharía.

Pero al ver que el Santo se metía en una de esas cabinas, Kaoru decidió levantarse para seguirlo. Kenshin al verla acercarse, gimió por dentro. ¿Dónde estaban esas beatas madrugadoras cuando se las necesitaba? Siempre llegaban temprano para confesarse, y si bien él no era sacerdote, en ese momento nadie sospecharía que un seminarista estaría confesándolas.

Y mientras él pensaba en eso y se lamentaba, Kaoru llegó y se arrodilló junto a la ventanilla, como si fuese una de esas beatas. Ambos quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, uno dentro y la otra fuera del confesionario. Kenshin sudaba frío y Kaoru temblaba.

Y fue ella quien habló y dijo las palabras que tenía atascadas en su interior desde hacía meses.

-Santo…yo te amo…


	13. Cállate, corazón

Primero, quiero pedirles perdón: prometí actualizar cada semana y de entrada no cumplí, así que les pido disculpas en serio; sí puedo prometer con total seguridad que el tiempo entre una actualización y otra no se dilatará. Gracias **Akisara145** por tu comentario, ya estamos en el ojo de la tormenta y nos quedará ser testigos de lo que ellos tengan que afrontar. Un saludo a todos!

* * *

El silencio que le siguió a esa declaración fue tan denso que ambos jóvenes sentían que se ahogaban, cada uno dentro de sus propias razones y cavilaciones. Aunque Kaoru no lo podía ver, Kenshin se encontraba paralizado, sin habla y sin siquiera poder enfocar bien los ojos ante semejante cosa dicha.

Lo último que se había imaginado era ser el objeto de deseo de una prostituta. Y lo peor era que a él no le era indiferente.

Hizo un gran esfuerzo por romper el silencio y dar razones de la imposibilidad de lo que se cernía sobre ellos.

-No…soy un hombre de Dios… - balbuceó temblando de pies a cabeza.

-Y yo soy una mujer que está sufriendo. – replicó ella con calma y expectación al mismo tiempo.

La mente de Kenshin funcionaba a mil por hora. Mientras lidiaba con la mujer al otro lado del confesionario, pensaba también en las palabras dichas por el padre Anji en su desesperación por que no cayera en la tentación.

 _El demonio toma forma de ángel y se aproxima con palabras dulces, seduce y envuelve como una serpiente. Acuérdate de cómo Eva convenció a Adán a perder el Paraíso._

Kaoru pareció leer su mente.

-No soy un demonio como aquel padre dice. – le dijo con voz ronca y baja - Soy una mujer que siente y no sabe qué hacer con lo que está sintiendo. – y agregó - Y la verdad es que no sé ni cómo tuve el coraje de decir todo esto, debe ser porque eres Santo.

-Soy un Santo. – trató de convencer y convencerse Kenshin.

-Lo sé.

-¡Un Santo! – insistió él.

 _¿Y si tu cuerpo estuviera en el claustro y tu corazón en el mundo? Si un corazón reniega de Dios y es sacrificado hacia lo mundano, si un corazón deja de estar lleno de caridad y amor de Dios y estuviera ardiendo en amor que no es caridad, si las palabras que salen de ese corazón y los pensamientos que no salen fueran envueltos en impureza…ay de tal corazón y de quien lo tiene…_

-No sé cómo comenzó todo…yo sentía tanto odio por ti desde ese día en que entraste a la Zona Bohemia con aquella cruz para exorcizarme. – explicó Kaoru, también aturdida por todo lo vivido y con lágrimas en los ojos - Los demás no me importaban…pero tú…me sentí traicionada por ti.

 _El Diablo es el artífice de todos los vicios; de los apetitos, de la vanidad, de la ambición, del olvido de Dios. El hombre debe tener cuidado, porque es engañado por su propia razón, traicionado por su propia voluntad, sus ojos y oídos._

-¡Me dije a mí misma, mil veces, que odiaba tener que encontrarte siempre! – prosiguió Kaoru - Pero entre más me negaba, más entrabas tú en mi vida. Y así vivo desde entonces: todo lo que veo me recuerda a ti, aun obligándome a no sentir. Todo lo que pienso, todo lo que vivo, todo lo que siento, se vuelven maneras de estar contigo. – y añadió - Por eso sé que es amor.

Kenshin estaba totalmente dividido. Por un lado le causaba angustia y sorpresa la declaración de amor de esa mujer, por otro lado, se conmovía ante la sinceridad y el amor que pudiera sentir ella. Y eso dio lugar a unas sensaciones nuevas para él: los celos y la desconfianza.

Y así se lo expresó.

-¿Y entonces por qué estás en ese lugar? – inquirió ceñudo.

El semblante de Kaoru, así como su voz, se endureció.

-Es mi penitencia. – respondió con voz queda - Cada uno tiene la suya propia. Y la mía terminará a principios de 1964; llegado el momento, me iré de la Zona Bohemia. ¡Me iré de Kioto y nunca más nadie me verá!

-¿Quién te dio esa penitencia?

-Dios.

Eso fue suficiente para nuestro Santo. Algo se activó en él y salió del confesionario hecho una furia para enfrentarse a la mujer huracán.

-¡Nunca! – le espetó - ¡Dios nunca manda a una persona llevar la vida que tú estás llevando!

-¡Tú eres Santo! – le contestó ella, no menos molesta - ¿Qué sabes de las personas que son de carne y hueso? ¡No sabes nada!

-¡Yo también soy de carne y hueso!

-¡Pero tú fuiste escogido para entrar en el Reino de Dios por la puerta de enfrente! ¡Yo pertenezco a quienes entran por la puerta de atrás!

-¡¿Y eso te da derecho para tentar a un hombre que dedica su vida a Dios?! – le reclamó él con ira - ¡Y me dices que me amas! ¡Me amas y continuarás con esa vida por tres años más!

-Santo…

-¿Y si yo te amara? – interrumpió Kenshin. Una luz de esperanza brilló para ella.

-Si me amaras tendrías… - le sonreía mientras se acercaba a él.

Pero él se apartó bruscamente.

-¡NUNCA! – bramó. Por suerte estaban solos en la capilla, los demás se habían ido - ¡SI TE AMARA TE ARRANCARÍA DE ESE LUGAR DE LOS CABELLOS! ¡NADIE PUEDE ENTENDER LA ATROCIDAD QUE HACES! ¡TE DEJAS LLEVAR POR EL DEMONIO, Y MI OBLIGACIÓN COMO PADRE ES QUE VUELVAS AL CAMINO DE DIOS!

Pero ella no se iba a quedar atrás en la discusión.

-¡Nunca me alejé de Dios a pesar de todo! – exclamó, empezando a llorar - ¡Y puedo decir que fui mucho más probada que mucha gente que se dice más merecedora y no ha pasado por nada! ¿Tú por qué cosas pasaste?

-No sabes lo que estás diciendo.

-Tal vez…para todo el mundo soy Harikēn Kaoru, menos para mí misma. – sollozaba la chica - Nadie puede amar a Harikēn Kaoru de la forma que ella quiere ser amada. Ni siquiera tú, padre, que te llenas la boca diciendo que amas a la humanidad…

-¿Y dudas de eso? – le cuestionó el pelirrojo.

-¡Es fácil decir que se ama a la humanidad! – explotó ella - ¡Quiero ver que ames a las personas de verdad, esas que se equivocan y viven en la miseria! ¡Ni te les acercas y menos los vas a amar!

Kenshin simplemente la miraba mientras las lágrimas también bajaban silenciosas por su rostro, y Kaoru contó hasta diez para tranquilizarse y no dejar que la situación la superara. Con un tono más calmado y conciliador, hizo una revelación que a nuestro Santo le dejó con la boca abierta.

-Un día…un día me dijeron que iba a ser feliz…que iba a encontrar al hombre de mi vida…y que ese hombre aparecería el día en que perdiera mi zapato favorito… - farfullaba la joven con voz suave - Un día de tempestad como esa noche, y nadie lo encontró. Si lo hubieses encontrado, ¿te habrías enamorado de mí?

Kenshin se quedó de piedra. ¡Se refería al zapato pecador! ¡Ese que con tanto amor culpable él guardaba! Sabía que ella lo estaba buscando, pero nunca pensó que tuviera que ver con una profecía de amor o algo por el estilo. ¡Como si fuera algo del destino! Trataba de procesar la nueva información lo mejor que podía mientras pensaba qué responderle, pero ninguna excusa salía de su mente. Se sentía acorralado.

-No sé qué responder a eso. – dijo al fin con un hilo de voz.

-¿No amaste a ninguna mujer antes?

-No.

-¿Nunca te hizo falta amar y ser amado?

-Dios me basta.

-¿Y nunca nadie te amó?

-Sólo espiritualmente, como debe ser. – respondió sonrojado y harto de la conversación. Era hora de ponerle fin - Rezaré por ti y le pediré a Dios que aleje tu corazón de esos pensamientos horribles. Por ti…por los dos… ¡Vete! – le dio la espalda y se alejó.

-¡Santo! – lo llamó Kaoru angustiada.

Él se volvió a ella violentamente.

-¡Deja de tentarme! – le exigió llorando - ¡No puedo vivir como los demás hombres! ¿Qué quieres de mí?

-¡Quiero casarme contigo! – gimió ella sin contenerse más.

Kenshin abrió los ojos con terror ante el extraño pedido de casamiento. ¿Era tal el amor que ella sentía por él como para pedirle que renuncie a todo por ella? ¿Renunciar a todo para vivir como un hombre y una mujer cualesquiera? ¿Era amor o era una tentativa para arruinarlo? ¿Era cosa de Dios o el Diablo?

Pero mientras se hacía estas preguntas mentalmente, nuestro Santo no pudo evitar sentir algo cálido en su corazón, como si por un momento quisiera ser un desconocido para poder vivir una vida con ella.

Pero inmediatamente se retractó y se regañó a sí mismo.

-¡NO! – la rechazó angustiado.

Kaoru lo miraba con el rostro desencajado y lleno de lágrimas.

-¿Es que no me quieres? – le preguntó con la voz estrangulada.

-Yo ya estoy casado con Dios. – respondió Kenshin dándose la vuelta y echando a correr fuera de la capilla, hacia su celda.

Kaoru, desconsolada, no pudo hacer más que llorar en silencio, clavada en donde estaba. Después de un rato, salió del lugar con pasos pesados.

En vez de sacarse un peso de encima, sintió que cargaba más de lo que podía soportar.

Kenshin entró como un tornado en su celda, temblando como una hoja y llorando sin cesar. Lloraba de miedo, de angustia, de incertidumbre…todos esos sentimientos que debilitaban el espíritu se unieron para hacerle pasar un suplicio. Pero de todos ellos, el sentimiento que más lo carcomía era la culpa.

Porque él también quería exactamente lo mismo que quería ella.

Miró su crucifijo y sollozó con todo el dolor del mundo:

-No te puedo mentir. ¡Yo también quiero casarme con ella! ¡Yo amo a Harikēn Kaoru!

* * *

Cuando entré al oscuro cuchitril que era el bar Shirobeko, lo primero que hice fue dejar que mi vista se acostumbrase, como cuando llegamos al cine con la película ya comenzada y todo parece más oscuro de lo que es. Estaba allí porque Cho Sawagejo, desesperado, me citó al lugar para hablar conmigo de un asunto delicado, cosa que me intrigaba.

Después de acostumbrarme a la oscuridad, divisé la mesa que Cho ocupaba, en el fondo; me acerqué: había un montón de latas de cerveza vacías sobre la mesa, y Cho con expresión perdida y algo angustiada. Cuando me senté frente a él y éste se dio cuenta de mi presencia, me miró por un momento y luego me dijo:

-Akira, quiero pedirte una cosa.

¿Qué era lo que Cho quería conmigo?

-Dime, Cho.

Dicho esto, mi rubio amigo sacó de su bolso un paquete de cartas de una fan; me miró y me dijo:

-Léelas, por favor.

Allí estaban las cartas de una fan llamada Megumi Takani, y comencé a leer. ¿Adónde quería llegar Cho con todo esto? ¿Por qué me pedía que leyese esas cartas? Cuando terminé, extendió hacia mí la fotografía de una joven increíblemente bonita.

-Es ella — dijo.

-¿Ella quién? — pregunté.

-Megumi Takani — respondió.

Cho guardó la fotografía en su bolso y me dio para leer una carta en la que Megumi Takani decía, con la misma letra redonda y soñadora:

"Te esperaré el próximo viernes a las 5 de la tarde en el parque Yoshidayama, frente al Santuario Takenaka Inari. Usaré un vestido rojo, con una bolsa también roja, y me reconocerás por la fotografía. Un beso, Megumi Takani"

-No aguanto más eso de evitar a Megumi Takani con todo eso de que soy otra persona. – se lamentó Cho - Cuando hablo con ella, hablo de mí en tercera persona; y ella muere de amor por una idea. Es por eso que te necesito.

-¿Te encontrarás con ella, Cho?

-Ahí entras tú, Akira. – me respondió.

-¿Y qué tengo que hacer? – me extrañé.

-Encontrarte con ella y fingir que eres Cho Sawagejo.

Me quedé con la boca abierta.

-¿Yo?

-Te encontrarás con ella tomando mi lugar. ¿Entiendes?

No, no estaba entendiendo.

-Quiero contratarte de manera profesional. Te pagaré bien. ¿Cuánto quieres por el primer encuentro? Después arreglamos el pago para otros futuros.

-No. – respondí rotundamente.

Cho sintió que el mundo se le venía encima.

-¡Sólo una vez! – rogó desesperado.

No podía creer lo que me estaba pidiendo; pero aunque estaba decidido a rechazar su propuesta, admitía que podía ser una experiencia excitante. Pero en ese sentido yo sólo tenía un pensamiento: reconquistar a Tomoe Yukishiro. Fue entonces cuando tuve una idea y le dije:

-Conozco a alguien que puede hacer ese trabajo mucho mejor que yo.

-¿Y quién es? — preguntó Cho.

-Un amigo mío.

-¿Y cómo es él?

-Guapo. Muy guapo. Es considerado el hombre más guapo de la región. Se llama Sanosuke Sagara.

-¿De verdad? — preguntó Cho esperanzado. — ¿Y es una persona de confianza?

-De absoluta confianza — respondí. — Y él estará de acuerdo en hacerlo porque quiere ser actor. Su sueño es ir a Hollywood.

-¿Y cuándo puedo hablar con ese Sanosuke Sagara?

-Mañana — respondí.

-Aquí mismo — sugirió Cho. — A las 9 de la noche, aquí en el Shirobeko.

Durante la noche siguiente, en el citado bar, había cierto suspenso.

¿Sanosuke iba a aparecer o no? A medida que pasaba el tiempo y se tardaba, la impaciencia y angustia de Cho crecían. Cuando ya no esperábamos más por él y el locutor me decía "si él no viene, voy a tener que contar contigo", apareció el susodicho, disculpándose por el atraso. Antes de empezar a discutir sobre el pago por hacerse pasar por Cho, vio la fotografía de Megumi Takani.

Cho lo examinó con cierta desconfianza y envidia. Sanosuke Sagara era demasiado bien parecido, y él era consciente de su belleza.

-Es una preciosura — dijo mi amigo Sano. — Una verdadera preciosura.

-Pues sí — habló Cho. — Deberías ser tú quien me pagara, Cabeza de Gallo. Estoy poniendo mi honor en tus manos.

-Soy un actor, Cabeza de Escoba. Confía en mí y comparte esos pasteles.

Sonriendo, Cho le alcanzó el plato de pasteles a Sanosuke, que repetía:

-Esa Megumi Takani es una verdadera belleza. – Por fin, después de mucha discusión, los dos llegaron a un acuerdo financiero. Ahora, sólo cabía esperar el día en que el falso Cho se iría a encontrar con Megumi Takani en el parque Yoshidayama.

* * *

Todos los 3 de Febrero, las geishas y las maikos celebran la festividad de Obake, un divertido carnaval del mundo de la flor y el sauce. En todo el país, ellas acuden disfrazadas a eventos y banquetes. Esos disfraces son preparados durante todo el año y pueden ser de cualquier cosa, desde lo que tenga que ver con el entorno de las geishas, hasta de personajes divertidos para reír y pasar el rato. Está ligada a la festividad de Setsubun, también por esa fecha, en la que se bailan danzas contra los demonios y los malos espíritus durante el día.

Por obvias razones, las prostitutas de la Zona Bohemia no podían ni siquiera compartir dichas festividades con las geishas de Gion y los ciudadanos comunes. El hecho de que fueran marginadas en todo estaba fuera de discusión (a Yumi le gustaban las geishas, pero cuando fue a verlas y a tratar de entablar amistad, volvió llorando al Hotel Aoiya debido al rechazo y a la tentativa de linchamiento de la que casi fue víctima), por lo que Kaoru, aún dolida por el rechazo del Santo, tuvo la idea de que celebren su propio Obake en el Akabeko Dancing. Y lo harían a lo grande: mezclarían temáticas y tomarían detalles de otros carnavales en otras partes del mundo.

Entusiasmados, los habitantes de la Rotonda Kasshin empezaron con los preparativos. Luces, guirnaldas, polvos de colores y brillos, música y mucha fiesta, harían la mejor parodia de la fiesta de las geishas. Porque la Zona Bohemia tenía algo que Gion nunca tuvo y nunca tendría: a la legendaria Harikēn Kaoru.

Y así se lo recordó a ella misma: era Harikēn Kaoru, y aunque un hombre haya osado rechazarla, ella seguiría siendo esa mujer indomable y deseada por tantos, hasta el día que tenga que dejar el oficio y el lugar. Así que para consolarse, decidió organizar el Obake de la Zona Bohemia y dar la mejor fiesta que opaque a las demás. Su disfraz: el de Cleopatra, referente suya, que consistía en mostrar más carne que cualquiera, apenas tapando lugares estratégicos con prendas doradas.

Fuera del Akabeko, escondido entre las sombras, una pelirroja cabellera miraba atentamente lo que sucedía dentro y fuera del cabaret.

La fiesta transcurrió divertida y enérgica, con todos los infames habitantes del barrio disfrutando de algo a lo que siempre estuvieron vedados, todo gracias a Kaoru. Casi de madrugada, ella decidió que había tenido bastante diversión, y dejó la fiesta para ir a su cuarto 304 a descansar; lo necesitaba, ya que después tendría que pensar muy bien qué hacer en cuanto al Santo. Salió del Akabeko y caminó los pocos metros que lo separaban del Hotel Aoiya, cuando de repente algo chistó llamándola.

Ella miró hacia donde vino el sonido y el corazón casi se le salió del pecho al ver quién era.

-¡Santo! – exclamó corriendo hacia él, con júbilo en el rostro.

Pero en el rostro del Santo se veía rabia y decepción, mientras la miraba de pies a cabeza totalmente ruborizado.

-¡Mentirosa! – le reclamó siseando desde su escondite - ¡Y dices que me amas!

-Eso es verdad. – insistió ella con tristeza ante la mirada dura del hombre.

-¿Vestida así? – preguntó Kenshin, celoso.

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi disfraz?

-Todo el mundo está descubierto, hasta los hombres.

-Pero Santo, es Obake…

-Yo nunca fui a ese tipo de festividades. – interrumpió él con brusquedad - ¿Por qué fuiste al convento a decirme todo eso?

-Porque es verdad. – respondió Kaoru - Estaba muy sofocada por todo lo que tenía dentro y tenía que decirlo.

-¡Si fuese verdad no estarías de fiesta casi desnuda! Toda pintada como…

-Como una camelia. – terminó de decir ella por él, totalmente afligida.

-¡Riendo, bailando, cantando, pecando! – siguió reclamando él, con un brillo celoso en los ojos.

-Fui débil al ir al convento a tirarme a tus pies. ¡Pero no me arrepiento de nada! – se defendió Kaoru - ¡Porque soy gente, no santa como tú! ¡Sufro y necesito aferrarme a lo que sea para mantenerme de pie! Como todo el mundo, menos los santos, claro.

Pero Kenshin no la escuchaba. Él seguía pensando en esa fiesta babilónica.

-¿Con quién estabas bailando? – le preguntó con voz ronca.

-Con mucha gente, si no te importa. – respondió ella sorprendida.

El rostro del pelirrojo se deformó.

-¡Entonces vuelve con ellos! – exclamó enojado.

-¡Claro que vuelvo! – le desafió ella.

-¡Pues buena suerte! – le espetó Kenshin y se dio la vuelta para desaparecer en la oscuridad.

-Santo…espera… - mumuró ella para sí.

Y más angustiada que antes, volvió al hotel sollozando.

Y él, más desesperado que antes, volvió al convento temblando de rabia; pero sólo fue a su celda a buscar un bulto pequeño, y de ahí fue directo a la casa de purgación y se arrodilló ante una imagen de Cristo que había allí.

-El padre Anji tiene razón, ella sólo quiere verme caer. – lloró él lleno de rencor - Me dijo todo eso sólo para provocarme, y era mentira. Y yo que pensé que estaba enamorado de ella. ¿Cómo hago para saber cuándo uno ama de verdad?

Y en ese momento, en la casa de purgación en el fondo del patio del Convento de los Jesuitas, el Santo Kenshin comenzó a flagelar su propio cuerpo; toda la madrugada, mientras pensaba que amaba a Harikēn Kaoru, se encerró en el lugar y se atormentaba la carne; y repetía:

-Cállate, corazón, tu lugar es al lado de los pobres y explotados, de los humillados y ofendidos que necesitan de la iglesia de Cristo.

Pero no resistió: cuando se encerró en la casa de purgación, donde nadie oía el ruido de los latigazos, ni los gritos de dolor, no resistió y miró el zapato de la Cenicienta, que estaba ya hace tanto tiempo en su poder y que había traído allí con la intención de quemar; cuanto más se azotaba, más miraba al zapato y más amaba a Harikēn Kaoru. Y siguió autoflagelándose por un tiempo más. Desesperado, cayó de rodillas e imploró:

-¡Ten piedad de mí, Señor! Ya no lo resisto más. ¡Ten piedad! — y continuó azotándose con más fuerza.

* * *

Ya con el sol afuera y con su espalda empapada de sangre, Kenshin se desvaneció, debido a la debilidad y a su llanto descontrolado. En ese momento, el padre Anji entró al recinto y preocupado fue hacia él para curarlo.

-¡Kenshin! – gritó asustado.

Había llegado esa misma mañana muy temprano, dispuesto a hacer lo que fuese necesario para salvar a su pupilo de las garras de Satanás, más aún después del episodio narrado por Sakura-san y las mentiras que el joven seminarista se atrevió a decirles. Al llegar y preguntar por él, le dijeron que no estaba en su celda y un seminarista dijo que lo había visto irse a la casa de purgación durante la madrugada. Sospechando lo que iba a encontrar, el padre Anji les pidió un botiquín y se dispuso a ir a curar el cuerpo y el alma del Santo.

Kenshin despertó por el escozor insoportable en su espalda, que el padre estaba limpiando y vendando. Al verlo, el joven empezó nuevamente a llorar con fuerza.

-¡Padre! – gimió - ¡Vi a Harikēn Kaoru con ropas indecentes!

El padre se espantó.

-¿Qué?

-Necesito confesarme. – pidió Kenshin con los ojos rojos - Deseé a Harikēn Kaoru… ¿qué penitencia me da?

Su mentor lo miró con cariño y respiró hondo para explicarle la dimensión de sus actos.

-Hijo mío, para ser Santo, no es condición indispensable guardar abstinencia y la virginidad. – le explicó - Muchos santos estuvieron casados. Si tú perdieras tu castidad con esa joven, no me asustaría tanto.

-¡No diga eso, padre! – chilló Kenshin colorado de la cabeza a los pies.

El padre prosiguió y llegó a la parte que le importaba.

-No es el cuerpo lo que precisa ser puro, es el corazón, hijo mío. El corazón es la fuente de santidad, basta la pureza en el corazón para ser Santo. Y es esa pureza lo que veo que pierdes cada día, Kenshin; que hayas sido capaz de engañar, de mentir, a mí, a tu madre y a ti mismo.

-Padre…

-Sé que lo haces de manera inconsciente, pero en el hombre impera el deseo.

-Tenga por seguro que tengo a Jesús en mi corazón, padre.

-Lo sé…pero ella también está allí. – repuso el padre con tristeza - Y tienes que elegir, no puedes encender una vela a Dios y otra al Diablo. O ella o Cristo. – y exclamó - ¡No desistas de Cristo!

-¡No quiero desistir! – exclamó a su vez el joven seminarista - ¡Enséñeme a no sentir más lo que estoy sintiendo!

-Si tu amor por Cristo es mayor a tu amor por ella, haz el sacrificio, y ofrece tu sufrimiento al Señor. – le dijo - Es una bella manera de amarlo.

-Padre…

-A veces pienso que Eva es la única mala decisión del Creador. – concluyó el padre Anji con el rostro ceñudo - Que Dios me perdone pero es lo que pienso: prefiero lidiar con una serpiente.

* * *

-Entonces fuiste y le dijiste que estabas enamorada.

-Fui, y él me dijo que no quería saber nada de mí. – le contó Kaoru a Kamatari, quien la miraba decepcionado.

-A ustedes las mujeres les gusta sufrir y no soporto eso. – se quejó - ¡Ustedes son todas iguales! ¿Darles esa confianza a los hombres?

-¡Tenía que decírselo!

-¡Y así terminaste! – la regañó su amigo - ¡Por Dios, me cansó de decirles las cosas y no escuchan! – a continuación y con expresión solemne, empezó a dar clases de cómo ser una mujer - La mujer de verdad es siempre una reina; siempre va con la cabeza en alto, superior; ella pasa y deja un perfume, un rastro en el aire; promete pero no cumple; ofrece una certeza con una mano y una duda con la otra.

A pesar del regaño, a Kaoru la divertían las ocurrencias de Kamatari.

-Kamatari… - empezó.

-¡Al hombre no le gusta la mujer mojigata! – volvió a su actitud quejosa - Si quieres ver a un hombre a tus pies, písalo fuerte y finge que no te das cuenta de que estás pisando algo. Si hubieras ido a hablarle en la piel de Harikēn Kaoru, él hubiera caído rendido a tus pies.

Pero no pudieron seguir conversando, porque un barullo proveniente de afuera los interrumpió. Cuando fueron a ver, se encontraron con una Misao golpeando a un hombre: cachetadas, patadas y empujones era todo lo que el pobre muchacho recibía de la Comadreja. Todos fueron a separarlos y a calmar los ánimos.

Un rato después, estaban Yumi, Kamatari, Misao y Shura en la habitación de Kaoru para tratar de aclarar lo sucedido.

-¿Entonces dijo que eres antológica? – preguntó Kaoru.

-Sí. – contestó una furibunda Misao.

-¿Y qué crees que significa?

-¡No debe ser algo bueno!

-Debe significar alguien con algún defecto. – sugirió Kamatari con tono de burla.

Misao se abalanzó sobre él dispuesta a seguir repartiéndole las gentilezas que le había dado al hombre que la ofendió, y todos los separaron.

-¡Calma, ustedes no saben nada! – gritó Shura, y luego dijo con aire muy sabiondo y resuelto - Antológica significa una persona sin lógica.

-¡Es verdad, Shura! – se admiró Yumi por la inteligencia de su amiga.

Kaoru rió dulcemente y se acercó a Misao. Acunó su rostro entre sus manos y le dijo con cariño:

-Misao, ese muchacho quiso decir que eres una persona extraordinaria.

Pasado el episodio de la confusión, todos se dispusieron a reír y bromear, y Kaoru agradecía tener los amigos que tenía.

* * *

Luego de descansar todo el día de la fatiga y las lastimaduras, Kenshin, a duras penas, se levantó de su cama para rezarle al crucifijo que tenía en su pequeño altar. Lo contempló largamente y afianzó su decisión.

-Tomé una decisión. – le dijo a su Cristo - Me quedaré contigo, y le daré el zapato al Akira.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto 304, Kaoru estaba tomando unos tragos con Kogoro Katsura, el único de sus clientes al que podía considerar su amigo. Estaba muy pensativa y acongojada.

-Katsura-san, ¿qué es el amor? – le preguntó de repente.

Él le sonrió.

-El amor es un no sé qué, que nace no sé dónde, viene no sé cómo y duele no sé por qué. – respondió citando un poema de Luís de Camoes.

Kaoru suspiró.

-Es verdad…

* * *

Los meses que siguieron no fueron muy agradables, política y socialmente hablando. Lo sucedido en los últimos tiempos (el Tratado de Cooperación entre EEUU y Japón, el asesinato de la estudiante Michiko Kamba, el de Inejiro Asanuma), sumado a lo que amenazaba en el horizonte y se terminó por realizar en abril (la tensión bélica entre EEUU y Cuba que dio lugar a la invasión de Bahía de los Cochinos) hacían más frecuentes las manifestaciones del Zengakuren (abreviatura de Federación Japonesa de Asociaciones Estudiantiles), una organización radical y comunista de estudiantes con la que este servidor colaboraba.

Así que cuando Cho dio la noticia de la invasión por Radio En Confidencia, el movimiento estudiantil hizo despliegue de marchas y protestas en múltiples puntos del país. Y como siempre, llegó a un punto en que se volvió incontrolable: la policía acechando, tanto estudiantes como uniformados desafiándose y probándose entre ellos; inevitablemente terminó en una batalla campal que ni hace falta describir. Detenidos, heridos, destrozos en la calle, gas lacrimógeno, humo y fuego producto de las protestas; sólo hacía falta citar esos hechos para comprender la dimensión de los disturbios.

Disturbios que tomaron por sorpresa a Harikēn Kaoru y al Santo Kenshin. De una manera abrumadora y determinante.

Ella había salido a dar un paseo y hacer unas compras para sus amigas del Hotel Aoiya cuando la manifestación la tomó desprevenida en plena plaza frente al Ayuntamiento de Kioto, así que, algo temerosa, fue a refugiarse junto con otras personas en unas callejuelas lejos del escenario combativo.

Él había ido a visitar a una familia pobre para llevarles caridad y oraciones, como todo Santo que era. De vuelta para el convento, pasó cerca del lugar de los incidentes, así que también fue a refugiarse en esas callejuelas un poco más seguras y alejadas de todo el estrépito.

Y mientras esperaban el momento para cuando las cosas se calmaran y a medida que retrocedían, sus espaldas se chocaron y ambos rápidamente se dieron la vuelta para pedir disculpas. Pero nada salió de sus bocas, debido a la sorpresa y a cierta fascinación que despertó en ellos mirarse a los ojos estando tan cerca y con un disturbio social como telón de fondo.

Kenshin estaba aterrado. Kaoru estaba confundida. Pero ambos estaban sorprendidos y también enamorados, después de tanto tiempo sin verse, y dejaron que ese fuego consumiera sus corazones. Y después de perderse en los ojos de uno y el otro por un buen rato, Kenshin no lo resistió más, y entre las corridas y el humo, la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó larga y profundamente. Un beso que a ella le tomó desprevenida, pero al cual respondió al instante. Se sentía en el cielo: por fin sabía lo que significaba besar al hombre que amaba.

Y así estuvieron, abrazados y besándose entre el humo, el sonido de disparos y la gente corriendo.


	14. Una mujer sucede

Como siempre, primero mis agradecimientos a **hatsune94** , **Taishou** y **Akisara145** por sus comentarios. Y obviamente también gracias a los que leen pero no comentan, sé que hay lectores fieles por ahí. Me alegra que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior, y acá empieza lo bueno, y las cosas por las que ambos tendrán que pasar para estar juntos. Espero que este capítulo les guste tanto como el anterior, saludos a todos!

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Segundos, minutos, horas? Kaoru no lo sabía ni le importaba, estaba dispuesta a seguir besando a Kenshin hasta que se le acabara el aliento, y tal vez entonces lo seguiría besando. Notó que el chico era un total inexperto a la hora de besar, lo cual la divirtió y conmovió por igual. Era más que consciente que sería la primera en su vida, y haría que cada nueva experiencia del pelirrojo fuese algo digno de recordar.

Él, en cambio, estaba con los sentidos totalmente obnubilados. Se había olvidado de que era Santo, de que su madre y el padre Anji lo guardaban en ese camino, que todavía tenía que hacer un milagro, que su deber era morir puro y casto…pero ahí estaba, besando a una mujer que además era prostituta, y fantaseando con tirar su sotana para irse lejos con ella. El calor empezó a expandirse por todo su cuerpo y fue allí que recuperó la conciencia de sus actos. Se aterró ante lo que estaba haciendo.

Y de un empujón la apartó, sorprendiéndola.

Y antes de que la joven pudiera decir o hacer algo, el Santo había puesto pies en polvorosa y había huido del lugar. Kaoru entonces se tocó los labios con la mano, como queriendo retener la sensación del beso dado por su pelirrojo; y empezó a reír, haciendo que algunos en su huida la miraran como si estuviese loca, con todo el escándalo alrededor.

Y mientras los tiroteos y el desastre continuaban, ella volvió feliz al Aoiya.

* * *

Kenshin, por otro lado, sentía que había cometido un crimen imperdonable. Se sentía descompuesto y acalorado, y al llegar al convento como una bala, no saludó a nadie y se encerró en su celda. Afiebrado y con ojos llorosos, se arrodilló ante su Cristo.

-Fue muy rápido…no tuve tiempo para pensar…caí en sus brazos…pequé…¡pequé! – farfullaba.

Ese calor espantoso crecía cada vez más, y sentía que sus hábitos estaban más pesados y calientes que de costumbre. Algo lo incomodaba, algo que no había sentido nunca.

-Siento un calor en mi cuerpo…como cuando uno se enferma… - se dijo - Es muy extraño…mi corazón late muy fuerte…pero hay algo más que late más fuerte aún…

Empezó a sudar copiosamente, por lo que decidió quitarse las ropas. Ese algo lo seguía incomodando, era algo que tironeaba y latía en su entrepierna. El pobre Santo no entendía nada y se atemorizaba con lo que pasaba con su cuerpo.

-Me siento diferente…siento calor en el cuerpo entero…me siento pesado… - Al terminar de desvestirse y quedar desnudo ante el espejo, vio lo que había provocado tal fiebre en él. Era su miembro, que estaba erecto, listo para sabrá Dios qué cosa. Kenshin estaba aterrado; había crecido y parecía tener vida propia. - ¡¿Qué veo?! ¡Es como si hubiese cambiado de forma!

 _¡Es pecado!_

Ruborizado y sin parar de llorar, nuestro pelirrojo se vistió como pudo y salió corriendo hacia la casa de purgación. No hace falta decir para qué.

-¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! – gemía mientras azotaba su cuerpo sin piedad.

* * *

Este servidor también se encontraba en medio del tumulto, pero por cosas de la vida, no había visto a ninguno de los dos (más tarde me enteraría del suceso entre el Santo y la pecadora). A quien vi, con cigarro en mano y una sonrisa animal en el rostro, fue al llamado Lobo de Mibu.

Era hora de que el agente secreto Hajime Saito, quien apareció al principio de esta historia, retornara a la narrativa.

Parezco exagerado, pero siempre me sentí perseguido y acorralado por él, con su mirada dorada en la nuca, aunque poco lo he hecho saber en el transcurso de la historia; día y noche era seguido por ese hombre, el más notorio y más temido agente policial de aquella época; alto, delgado, cabello negro peinado hacia atrás, con un par de flecos en la frente, con un cigarrillo en una mano y su agenda en la otra, Hajime Saito era omnipresente.

Desde hacía mucho tiempo me encontraba en su lista de sospechosos comunistas, así que ésta era una oportunidad de oro para por fin ponerme las manos encima. Y así lo hizo. Con un movimiento certero, me dio un golpe en el cogote y me desvanecí, para más tarde despertar en una celda húmeda.

Una vez despierto, tomaron mis datos y me embadurnaron los dedos de tinta para hacerse con mis huellas dactilares. Al terminar, me volvieron a arrojar a la celda que compartía con varios compañeros revolucionarios.

Saito me miraba desde un rincón, fumando y sonriendo burlonamente.

Y fue así que quedé preso y fichado por la policía.

Me sentí un héroe, pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo.

¿Llegará a saberlo Tomoe? ¿Llegarán a saberlo mis tías Tae y Sae en Otsu? ¿Y si les llegase a dar un ataque al saberme preso?

Me quedé pensando en mi Otsu natal, en mi vida en Kioto. Pero también me imaginé que podría ser fusilado…

¿Y si me fusilaran?

¿Cuál sería mi último deseo?

Si el pelotón de fusilamiento me preguntase cuál era mi último deseo, les diría que vivir y amar a Tomoe Yukishiro.

Pero no fui fusilado. Ni ese día, ni ningún otro. Al cabo de unas horas y falta de pruebas suficientes, y para disgusto del Lobo, fui liberado. Corrí hacia mi departamento para tomarme un baño y apenas había llegado cuando el teléfono sonó.

Era Kenshin.

Me dijo que era la quinta vez que llamaba para ponerse en contacto conmigo. Lo escuché desesperado y al borde de un ataque; quería verme lo antes posible. Así que apuré mi baño y me preparé para ir al convento.

* * *

Una vez allí, lo vi pálido y descompuesto. Tenía los ojos rojos y el rostro deformado por el dolor. Al principio no lo noté, pues entré a su habitación como un torbellino, justificando mi tardanza.

-Kenshin. – le dije - Estuve en la cárcel, por eso no vine antes.

-¿Preso por qué? – preguntó él con un hilo de voz.

-Política. – me limité a decir - Dime qué te pasa, te escuché muy ansioso en el teléfono.

Se levantó a buscar algo en su baúl. Fue ahí que noté que había algo mal en él.

-¿Por qué caminas así? – le pregunté.

-Penitencia. – respondió seco.

Y entendí.

-¿Hiciste eso? – le reprendí - ¡Qué barbaridad, Kenshin! – mi amigo interrumpió mi reclamo extendiéndome un pequeño bulto - ¿Qué es esto?

Lo tomé y desenvolví con cuidado. Mayúscula fue mi sorpresa al ver que se trataba del zapato de Harikēn Kaoru. Miré a Kenshin, con la perplejidad pintada en el rostro.

-Fui yo quien lo encontró. – me explicó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Entonces fuiste tú? – exclamé sorprendido - ¿Aquel día del exorcismo?

-No quiero hablar de eso, Akira.

-Soy tu amigo, Kenshin. – insistí - Soy como tu hermano.

-Por nuestra amistad, no me preguntes nada.

Pero no me iba a rendir.

-¡Ahora entiendo todo! ¡Ella preguntando por ti! ¡Tú le correspondes!

Y fue ahí que él se quebró.

-¡Nadie le corresponde a nadie! – sollozó - ¡No tengo el valor para devolvérselo! ¡Hazme ese favor, Akira: devuélvele eso! ¡Y nunca más hablemos de esto! ¡Por amor a Dios, llévatelo de aquí!

-Cálmate.

-Tengo miedo.

-No tienes por qué tener miedo.

-Pienso en ella día y noche.

-¿Sabes? A veces creo que ella también piensa en ti. – En ese momento no sabía de la confesión de amor que Harikēn Kaoru le había hecho al Santo meses atrás.

-¿Ella te dijo algo?

-No, más que nada porque ella no quiere dar detalles. Sólo habla de pasada.

-¿Qué será de mí?

-Lo que Dios quiera. – me sorprendí por lo que dije. Un ateo invocando a Dios.

-¿No será lo que el Diablo quiera?

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque el Diablo sólo hace lo que Dios le permite.

-Dios mío, ¿qué será de mí? Pienso en ella y tengo ganas de cantar. – se lamentó Kenshin llorando - Pareciera que estoy en las puertas del paraíso. Te necesito, amigo.

-Kenshin, si necesitas algo, sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

El Santo… ¿quién lo diría?

* * *

Al salir del convento me dirigí directamente al Hotel Aoiya. Quería ver la reacción de Kaoru y también si podía decirme más.

Lo acepto: soy un curioso y esta intriga me estaba matando. Pero es que me parecía la pareja más impensada…necesitaba confirmarlo y saber más. Sobre todo para poder ayudar a mi amigo.

-Kaoru… - la llamé al tocar la puerta.

Apenas me vio, Kaoru se arrojó a mis brazos en un caluroso abrazo. Se la veía muy contenta.

-¡Akira! – canturreó - ¡Estoy tan feliz!

-Kaoru, traje algo para ti. – le dije mientras nos separábamos - Me mandaron a entregártelo.

Le entregué la bolsita que contenía su zapato, y ella, curiosa, empezó a desatarla.

-¿El Santo? – me preguntó y asentí - ¿Qué será? – casi se desmayó con lo que vio - ¡Es mi zapato! ¡Él lo tuvo todo este tiempo!

Gritaba emocionada mientras me abrazaba y me llenaba la cara de besos como si fuera Kenshin.

-Caí para atrás cuando lo supe. – le expliqué, muy divertido con ella.

-¿Te dijo algo? – me preguntó.

-Nada. Sólo me dijo que te lo diera.

Kaoru me guió hasta su mesa, y al sentarnos los dos, me explicó:

-Una vidente me dijo que iba a perder mi zapato favorito, y que el hombre de mi vida lo iba a encontrar para devolvérmelo. ¡Necesito hablar con él!

Lo que dijo hizo que la quijada se me cayera al piso.

-¿Kaoru, estás enamorada del Santo? – inquirí.

-¡Y él de mí! ¡Es una señal, Akira! – chilló alborozada - Hoy el Santo me besó, si te estoy contando es porque él te lo contará, si es que ya no te lo contó. – mi sorpresa aumentaba - ¡Lo sabía, Akira! ¡Sabía que algo grande y bueno sucedería en mi vida!

Este narrador todavía no se reponía de lo que se había enterado por boca de los dos. Obviamente estaba sorprendido, algo divertido por Kaoru, pero también con pena, por Kenshin. Mientras ella lo vivía con alegría, él lo sufría.

-Me preguntó cuándo dejará la sotana para casarse conmigo. – continuó Kaoru con sus cálculos - No debe ser complicado, ¿no? Digo, no hizo los votos.

Mis ojos se abrieron descomunalmente.

-¿Casarse? ¿Kaoru, quieres casarte? – ella asintió riendo.

Cuando salí de allí, suspiré. Las cosas para ellos serían más difíciles de ahora en adelante.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Kaoru se fue al convento para hablar con Kenshin. La recibió el hermano lego.

-El Santo viajó. – le informó cuando ella expresó su deseo de ver al Santo.

Kaoru parpadeó confundida.

-¿Viajó?

-Se fue muy temprano a la mañana. – le dijo el hermano lego - Usted es la joven que quería una misa, ¿no? Él le dejó esta carta. – y le extendió una misiva que ella abrió ansiosa y sonriente.

Y la sonrisa se le esfumó del rostro.

 _Olvídame._

 _Que Dios te ilumine y te haga feliz._

 _Kenshin._

Su expresión se volvió sombría y apenas alcanzó a preguntar como si nada:

-¿No dijo a dónde fue?

-A Otsu. – le respondió él joven y se retiró dentro del convento.

Mientras salía a la calle, la expresión de Kaoru volvió a cambiar. Esta vez estaba motivada y decidida.

-Iré allá. – se dijo - No desistiré de él.

* * *

En ese momento, Kenshin llegó a su casa tropezando y llorando, cayendo en brazos de su asustada madre.

-¡Mi Santito! – exclamó ella, preocupada.

-Soy un indigno, mamá. – sollozó Kenshin - Ya no me llames Santo.

-¿Qué tonterías dices?

-¡Pequé! ¡Cometí un pecado muy grande!

-¡Naciste santo! – insistió su madre con mirada severa - ¡Y me lo dijo Nuestra Señora, que se me apareció en persona! ¡Y los ángeles me lo confirmaron!

-¡NO SOY SANTO! – bramó el pelirrojo colapsando en el abrazo de Sakura-san.

-Hijo…estás muy perturbado…es eso…necesitas descansar… - balbuceó ella.

Se encargó de acostar a su tembloroso hijo en su cama, y luego de darle un tranquilizante que lo dejó dormido en poco tiempo, la mujer salió corriendo hacia la iglesia, presa del miedo.

Por suerte, al llegar, el padre Anji estaba solo.

-¡Padre Anji! – gritó Sakura-san angustiada - ¡Por favor! ¡Mi Santo está perdido!

El sacerdote la miró con preocupación.

-¿Él le dijo algo, Sakura-san? – preguntó.

-¡No, pero no es el mismo! – gimió ella - ¿Qué le sucede a mi hijo?

El padre pasó saliva y se dispuso a contarle la verdad. Era algo que ya no se podía ocultar.

-Una mujer le sucede, Sakura-san. – respondió con amargura - Harikēn Kaoru.

Sakura Himura casi se desvaneció al oír ese nombre.

-¿La meretriz? – se escandalizó - ¿Aquella de Kioto?

-Esa misma. – admitió el padre con odio - Ella está influenciando al Santo, desvirtuándolo; y él ya no tiene más fuerzas para luchar contra ella.

Sakura-san lo miró a los ojos con angustia, pero también con convicción.

-Pero yo sí las tengo, padre. – le dijo.

-¿Qué está pensando hacer, Sakura-san? – le preguntó el sacerdote, entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Dónde vive ella?

-¿Y dónde más puede vivir una camelia, Sakura-san? ¡En la Zona Bohemia!

Sakura Himura se dirigió a paso seguro a su casa, hizo un bolsito ligero para el viaje y después de asegurarse de que su hijo seguía bajo los efectos del tranquilizante, se marchó a la estación de tren para tomar el próximo a Kioto.

* * *

Bien entrada la noche, y preguntando por todos lados, Sakura-san llegó a la Rotonda Kasshin. La visión de tal antro de perdición casi le hace tener arcadas. Borrachos, apostadores, prostitutas y travestis iban de aquí para allá mirándola en el proceso.

Sakura-san no paraba de persignarse y no se atrevía a mirar a nadie.

Pero como quería hablar de una vez con esa mujer para poder irse de ese lugar, juntó el valor para preguntarle a un hombre que caminaba por allí.

-Señor… ¿dónde puedo encontrar a la señora Harikēn Kaoru? – preguntó tímidamente.

-En ese hotel, señora. – le señaló - Tiene que hacer la fila.

Quedó paralizada de terror al ver la inmensa fila de hombres que esperaban complacerse con esa mujer, y con pasos vacilantes se colocó en el último lugar de la fila, para esperar su turno. Todos la miraban extrañados.

Pasaban las horas y a medida que avanzaba la fila, Sakura-san intensificaba sus oraciones. Había rezado una docena de rosarios silenciosamente mientras se acercaba a esa cueva de oso que era para ella el cuarto 304. Cuando fue su turno de entrar, Hannya la miró de manera burlona. Seguro que era una de las beatas de Akane Yukishiro para querer convertir a Kaoru o algo así.

Se moría por ver cómo la mujer huracán sacaba de los pelos a esa santurrona.

Cuando Sakura-san entró a la habitación del mal, casi se desequilibró debido al mareo. El fuerte aroma de perfume de jazmín, sumado a otros olores extraños y de índole pecaminoso, era suficiente para que se le embotara el juicio. Lo entendió como una especie de hechizo para atontar a los hombres.

Y la vio.

Kaoru estaba de espaldas, lista para hacer una entrada sensual para el próximo cliente. Con un cigarrillo en la mano, desenroscó la boa de su fino cuello y la tiró a un lado. Sakura-san pudo ver que vestía lencería provocativa de color negro, con zonas transparentes. Y lo peor de todo, muy pequeña, mostrando más carne de lo que una mujer debería. Al fin y al cabo era una prostituta.

Cuando Kaoru se volvió, su sorpresa era tan grande como el estupor de Sakura-san. Nadie podría decir cuál de las dos estaba más confundida. La madre del Santo observó que era una joven muy bonita, de piel clara y cabellos negros. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus hechizantes ojos azules. En el fondo comprendió por qué su hijo estaba loco por ella.

Kaoru no sabía qué decir o cómo actuar. No sabía si la mujer venía por sus servicios o para querer exorcizarla. Como la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo apenas afilado, Sakura-san decidió romper el incómodo silencio.

-Sé que tengo sólo dos minutos. – dijo con voz temblorosa y grave - Soy la madre del Santo.

Fue allí que el rostro de Kaoru se contrajo de vergüenza y corrió para buscar su bata para cubrirse toda.

-¡La señora es madre del Santo! – exclamó, sin saber bien qué sentir.

Al verla más tapada, Sakura-san pudo encontrar la valentía para pedir lo que quería.

-Vine a pedirle, por todo lo más sagrado, que deje a mi hijo en paz y no lo atormente más. – le dijo.

-Me hubiera avisado que venía, podríamos haber hablado fuera de aquí. – seguía diciendo Kaoru, sumamente avergonzada.

-Mi hijo está en un estado lamentable. – agregó Sakura-san con lágrimas en los ojos.

Kaoru sintió mucha pena por ella. Sin duda amaba mucho a su hijo hasta el punto de presentarse en ese lugar para enfrentarla. Pero esta visita hacía que Kaoru pensara, y con razón, que Kenshin estaba enamorado de ella, y que tanto el padre Anji como su madre estaban dispuestos a lo que sea para frenar ese amor.

-Yo amo a su hijo. – dijo Kaoru sinceramente, mirándola a los ojos.

Sakura-san tomó aire antes de empezar a dar sus razones.

-Él es un Santo. – aseguró - Nació predestinado; no desvíe su camino. – y empezó a narrar su vida - Vine para contarle por todo lo que pasé para tener a mi Santito: quedé viuda cuando estaba embarazada de él, mi marido murió de un ataque y nos dejó sin nada. Desde entonces, he trabajado día y noche al lado de un fogón para poder criar a mi hijo; viví para él y para cumplir el pedido que Nuestra Señora me hizo antes de que naciera. Ella se me apareció y me dijo: Sakura, serás la madre de un Santo.

-Señora…

-Mi hijo no tiene maldad en el alma. – decía Sakura-san llorando - ¡Él es un Santo! No le haga ningún maleficio, por favor.

-Jamás sería capaz de hacerle algo malo al Santo. – replicó Kaoru, también llorando - Todo lo contrario, amo a su hijo y él me ama a mí.

-Mi hijo ama a Jesús, y a mí, que soy su madre. – rebatió la madre de Kenshin - ¡Y a nadie más! ¡Él es un Santo, y un Santo no se mete con mujeres! Afuera tiene a una bandada de hombres capaces de lo que sea por usted. Deje a mi hijo en paz, se lo ruego…

-Yo estoy hablando de amor.

-¿Y qué es lo que usted sabe de amor?

-¿Usted sabe lo que es el amor?

-Hija mía, he dado la vida por mi hijo.

-¡No estoy hablando de amor de hijo! – exclamó Kaoru - ¡Estoy hablando de amor de hombre! ¿Usted nunca amó a nadie? ¡Amar es hacer cualquier cosa por él! ¡Atravesar mar, montañas y tempestades!

-Soy una mujer criada dentro de casa. – repuso Sakura-san - No tengo esos pensamientos pecaminosos.

-¿Pero nunca amó a su marido?

-¡Claro que amé a mi marido! – le espetó ella - Era un hombre bueno y religioso, que si no hubiera muerto de un ataque esa vez, hubiera muerto ahora al ver lo que usted está haciendo con su hijo.

-Yo sólo quiero ser feliz…

-No hay felicidad en el pecado.

-¿Sabe cuál es la diferencia? – dijo Kaoru limpiándose las lágrimas - Que usted vive el amor llorando, y yo riendo. ¡Usted dice que ama a su hijo y no piensa en su felicidad! ¡Usted piensa en su propia felicidad!

-Mi hijo está hechizado. – le contestó Sakura-san entre sollozos - Se lo estoy implorando…deje a mi hijo…usted tiene una vida por delante…yo no tengo nada más que esperar en la mía…todo lo que viví y dejé de vivir fue por mi Santito… - a continuación, cayó de rodillas ante Kaoru para humillarse si era necesario por el bien de su hijo.

Aterrada, Kaoru trató de levantarla.

-¡No haga eso! – le pidió, sintiéndose culpable.

-¡Sé que él no tendrá fuerzas para huir de usted! – rogó Sakura-san sumida en un mar de llanto - ¡Por eso me estoy arrastrando a sus pies! ¡Para pedirle que lo deje en paz!

-¡Levántese!

-¡Debe de haber una cosa! ¡Una cosa en el mundo que sea sagrada para usted!

-¡Usted está pidiendo más de que puedo dar!

Tratando de recuperar el aliento y la compostura, Sakura-san se incorporó lentamente y sacó un rosario de su cartera.

-Le dejaré esto…quién sabe…tal vez Dios la ilumine… - y lo colocó en la mesita de la joven, junto con unos billetes.

Sakura-san se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-La señora olvidó su dinero. – dijo Kaoru, sin quitar la vista del rosario.

-No lo olvidé. – respondió ella sin voltear a verla - Le estoy pagando por su tiempo, ¿no? – y dio un portazo para huir de ese lugar.

Con cautela, Kaoru se acercó a su mesita, tomó el rosario de Sakura-san y empezó a besarlo con las lágrimas todavía corriendo libremente por su rostro.

* * *

Kenshin estaba con los pelos de punta por la preocupación. Al despertar de su profundo sueño, no encontró a su madre por ningún lado, y el padre Anji no había querido decirle nada. Merodeó y preguntó por casi todo Otsu, pero nadie la había visto; ya muy avanzada la noche, que decidió volver a su casa a esperarla, muerto de miedo.

Horas después, Sakura Himura entró a su casa al borde de un ataque y resoplando como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

-¡Gracias a Dios! – exclamó Kenshin, yendo hacia ella - ¿Dónde estabas, mamá?

-No me toques… - lo apartó su madre - Lo primero que quiero hacer es bañarme y quemar esta ropa…

-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó su hijo.

Ella lo miró con angustia y decepción.

-Si quieres ser el hombre más infeliz del mundo, quédate con esa mujer. – le dijo.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-¡Estoy hablando de Harikēn Kaoru!

El rostro de Kenshin se puso de color morado.

-¿Fuiste a verla? – se escandalizó.

-Frente a su cuarto había una fila de hombres, del tamaño de una procesión. – recordó con asco Sakura-san - ¡Sólo de hombres!

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre haber ido a la Zona Bohemia, mamá?!

-Fui a verlo con mis propios ojos…fui a ver quién es esa persona que te está tentando a tirar tu santidad a la borda…

-¡¿Cómo pudiste haber hecho una cosa así?! – le gritó Kenshin enfadado - ¡Estuviste en peligro!

Ella no lo escuchaba y se dispuso a narrar lo que atestiguó.

-Cuando entré a su cuarto, ella estaba de espaldas. – contó - Medio desnuda, lista para…para complacer. Prendió un cigarrillo y dejó caer su boa llena de brillos y flecos; así se prepara para los hombres…nunca vi tanta indecencia…una pecadora…

Kenshin no pudo evitar sentir un taque de celos desde el interior de sus entrañas.

-¿Cómo eran los hombres que hacían fila fuera de su cuarto? – preguntó con voz queda.

-No vi sus caras, pero sin duda unos depravados…y decían cosas de ella…

-¿Qué cosas?

-Que estaban por segunda vez…otros que eran capaz de dar todo su sueldo por estar con ella…y todos decían que ella los hacía subir por las paredes… - Sakura-san no pudo más y empezó a sollozar con fuerza - Quiero morir…

-Mamá…

-¡Prefiero estar muerte antes que verte dejar el hábito por una meretriz! – le gritó ella - ¡Prefiero morir! ¡Vas a matar a tu madre!

Kenshin se sintió espantado. Por nada del mundo quería provocar la muerte de su madre, ni quería ser la fuente de su disgusto. Se arrodilló junto a su madre y empezó a llorar a la par de ella.

-¡Tengo miedo, mamá! – exclamó el pobre hombre - ¡Te prometo que nunca más me acerco a ella!

* * *

Al día siguiente, Kaoru preparaba feliz su maleta con ayuda de Shura y Misao.

-¡Conocí a su madre! – les dijo animada. Y les detalló los hechos de la noche anterior.

Las dos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-Ahora hará lo que sea para separarlos. – sentenció Shura, preocupada.

-¿La madre de un padre aquí adentro? – se sorprendió Misao a su vez.

-Si estuviera segura de que el Santo no dejaría todo por mí, no hubiera venido. – dijo Kaoru triunfante - Nadie puede deshacer lo que está escrito para cumplirse. – y agregó – Cuando dos personas están destinadas para estar juntas, no hay quién los separe.

-Pero ten cuidado, los hombres son todos iguales. – le advirtió Misao.

-¿Cuidado por qué? – preguntó Kaoru rechazando al idea - El Santo nunca miró a ninguna mujer, sólo a mí. Nunca deseo a ninguna mujer, sólo a mí. Nunca se enamoró de ninguna mujer, sólo de mí. – y añadió con malicia - Su corazón es virgen, tan virgen como su cuerpo.

-¡Qué romántico! – chilló Shura con ojos brillantes.

Misao seguía sin convencerse.

-No estoy segura. – insistió - Si Dios no está de acuerdo con lo que haces se pondrá en contra tuya.

-Misao, si hay alguien en este mundo que sabe que hago lo correcto, ése es Dios. – replicó, luego se despidió de cada una con un beso - ¡Me voy!

Y se tomó el primer tren rumbo a Otsu.

* * *

Al llegar a la estación de la pequeña ciudad, Kaoru se encaminó con aire optimista hacia la casa del Santo, cuya dirección le fue proporcionada por este narrador. Al fin, después de un rato, estaba frente a la puerta de su amor, y la empezó a aporrear.

Kenshin se despertó repentinamente por el ruido de los portazos. Pensando que era su madre, quien había salido temprano, se vistió apresuradamente para ver si ella había olvidado algo.

Abrió la puerta a las apuradas, y al ver quién era la cerró de un portazo, horrorizado. No podía creer que ella había ido detrás de él.

-¡Santo! – lo llamó Kaoru.

Él permanecía en silencio dentro de la casa, de espaldas a la puerta. Quieto, muy quieto.

-Quiero hablar contigo. – prosiguió Kaoru - Akira me entregó el zapato. ¡Santo!

-¡Vete de aquí! – le exigió él, hablando al fin - ¡Vete y no me busques más!

-No puedes hacerme eso. – se lamentó Kaoru, desilusionada - Tú me amas. ¡Lo sé!

-¡No! ¡Y no quiero verte nunca más! ¡Nunca más!

La chica empezó a molestarse.

-¡Me estás traicionando! – le espetó - ¡Y también a Dios! ¡No puedes ser padre!

-¡Fuera de mi vida! – replicó él con rabia - ¡No importa lo que sienta, a pesar de lo que deseo, no te quiero a ti!

-¿Y si no me quieres por qué no abres la puerta? – inquirió ella - ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo de verme?

De pronto, Kenshin recordó las palabras de su madre, esas que describían a los hombres ansiosos por tenerla y disfrutarla. Su rostro se deformó de los celos.

-No quiero ver tu cara nunca más. – le reprochó - Vuelve adonde perteneces: a esos hombres que hacen fila para que los complazcas. ¡Es para ellos que tú te arreglas! ¡Es para ellos que te maquillas! ¡Es para ellos que te perfumas!

-Déjame entrar, Santo... – gimió ella al otro lado - Vine con una esperanza que tú mismo plantaste en mí…

-¡VETE DE AQUÍ! – rugió el pelirrojo - ¡VETE!

Eso fue demasiado para ella. Había llegado muy esperanzada, pero era evidente que el padre Anji y Sakura-san habían puesto mucho de su parte para apartarla de él. Y le molestó la debilidad del hombre. Debilidad como hombre de Dios, al rendirse a ella; y también debilidad como persona cualquiera, al dejarse manipular tan fácilmente.

-¡Entonces nunca más me verás! – exclamó ella furiosa - ¡Palabra de Harikēn Kaoru!

-Entonces vete… - sollozó él, seguro de no volver a verla nunca más.

Ella se giró sobre sus talones y volvió a la estación de tren.

Pero no se rendiría.

* * *

Cho tenía un Mitsubishi 500 de segunda mano; y aquella tarde, cuando él y Sanosuke se prepararon para ir al parque Yoshidayama para el encuentro de su falso yo con Megumi Takani, la operación para que ambos entraran al auto fue particularmente difícil y penosa, ya que ambos eran muy altos. Ya ver a Cho entrar y salir de ese auto todos los días era como ver una odisea. El rubio estacionó en un punto estratégico, a la sombra de un árbol, desde donde tenían una excelente visión, sin despertar sospechas. El locutor fumaba sin parar mientras Sanosuke barría con la mirada los alrededores. Eran las 5 de la tarde. Y como la joven no aparecía, ambos demostraban impaciencia.

-¿Y si ella no viene? — preguntaba Sanosuke.

De pronto, Cho lo calló y le señaló un punto cerca del Santuario Takenaka Inari.

-Es ella. – dijo.

Y allí estaba Megumi Takani, vestida de rojo, como anunció, y una cartera también roja. Parecía una ninfa, más bonita que en la fotografía de Cho. Sano estaba encantado.

-Escucha, no quiero que se tomen de las manos, Cabeza de Gallo. – le advirtió Cho al verlo tan ávido.

-Ya sé, Cabeza de Escoba. – dijo Sanosuke sin dejar de mirar a la chica - Akira me lo dijo.

-Pero no está de más recordártelo. – puntualizó Cho - Y no te olvides de contarme todo, quiero saber qué piensa de mí.

-Así lo haré, Cabeza de Escoba. – y se bajó como pudo del auto del locutor a su encuentro con la jovencita.

Ella esperaba impacientemente, segura de encontrarse con un hombre de arrebatadora belleza, digna de las películas de Hollywood o de bravos y atractivos samuráis.

Por fortuna para ella, ese tipo de hombre estaba parado frente a ella.

-Eres más bonita en persona. – dijo Sano con tono seductor.

-¿Eres tú? – le preguntó Megumi, arrebatada por el atractivo joven - ¿Cho Sawagejo?

-El mismo. – confirmó Sanosuke Sagara con una sonrisa.

A lo lejos, Cho los miraba por medio de unos binoculares, sin perder detalle del lenguaje corporal de ambos. No muy lejos de allí, Hiko Seijuro y su comitiva daban un paseo por el parque, y al distinguir la figura de Sanosuke hablando con una dama, el banquero pegó un salto de sorpresa y expectación.

-Para el auto, ¿aquel no es Sanosuke? – le preguntó a Wu Heixing mientras buscaba unos binoculares.

-Es él, Hiko-sama. – afirmó sus secretario.

Cuando encontró los dichosos binoculares, Hiko los fijó hacia la pareja y sonrió todo lo que su boca pudo permitir.

-¡Vaya morena! – festejó - ¡Este Sanosuke ya sabe lo que me gusta! ¡Le subiré el sueldo!

* * *

Volvamos con el Santo y la pecadora en Otsu.

Pensando que la joven se había ido de una vez por todas y para siempre, un angustiado Kenshin decidió ir a dar un paseo por los boscosos alrededores de la pequeña ciudad el resto de la tarde. Necesitaba despejarse, y qué mejor que el aire puro y una caminata en medio de la naturaleza.

No sospechó que unos pasos lo seguían a una distancia prudencial.

Llegó a una colina alta desde donde se podía ver todo Otsu y se recostó bajo un árbol a reflexionar, y pronto cayó en un sueño liviano. Pero un casi imperceptible ruido lo despabiló.

Y al abrir los ojos, se encontró cara a cara con Kaoru, quien no había dejado el pueblo, sino que había esperado pacientemente todo el día a que él saliera de su casa para poder abordarlo. Lo siguió por todo su camino y con alivio se percató de que estarían solos en esa colina alejada de todos. Llevaba su maleta en una mano y un paraguas en la otra. Las dejó a un lado y empezó a acercarse a él.

Kenshin la miraba como a un fantasma.

-¿No te has ido? – murmuró.

Ella no respondió. Seguía acercándose a él a paso lento pero seguro, y si el joven Santo hubiera podido, se hubiera mimetizado con el árbol contra el que estaba, para así poder desaparecer. Y Kaoru empezó a hacer cosas que hicieron que el pobre seminarista se echase más para atrás y abriera los ojos con sorpresa, terror y deseo.

Mientras se acercaba, Kaoru iba despojándose de sus ropas. Se quitó el cinto que ceñía su vestido a su cintura, luego el mismo vestido (Kenshin aguantaba la respiración), quedando con su ropa interior, que tuvo el mismo destino que las demás prendas. Cuando el Santo se dio cuenta, tenía a la mujer completamente desnuda frente a él, y mientras recorría con su mirada el cuerpo de la chica, ésta tomó una de sus manos e hizo que tocara uno de sus grandes y suaves senos.

Kenshin se sentía en peligro. Estaba teniendo las mismas sensaciones que la otra vez, pero eran el doble de intensas. Tenía que saciarse y liberarse de eso de alguna manera.

Y mandó al diablo su santidad y su raciocinio.

Se incorporó mirándola a los ojos y con su mano aún en el pecho de la joven, y sin mediar palabra, la volvió a tomar entre sus brazos y la besó, esta vez apasionadamente, como si hubiera una urgencia y una demanda en todo lo que estaban viviendo en ese momento. Como una bomba latente que en ese momento terminó de explotar.

Él besaba sus labios, su rostro, su cuello, sus hombros, sus pechos; todo era de él, a pesar de sus innumerables clientes. Porque ella _lo buscaba a él_ y a nadie más. Ella reía, dando gracias a Dios por haberle dejado el Santo para ella, y jurando que vivirían a su servicio como un matrimonio bien conformado. Y dejaba que él la besara, la mordiera, la apretara y la probara toda. Porque nadie escapa de su destino, y ellos dos estaban destinados el uno al otro.

Y cuando se dieron cuenta, ambos estaban entregándose con todo, desnudos y haciendo el amor bajo el enorme árbol de la colina.


	15. Nadie huye de su destino

¡Nuevo capítulo! Gracias a **hatsune94** , **Taishou** , **Akisara145** y **Guest** por sus comentarios. Lamentablemente la cosa no termina acá y nuestros protagonistas tendrán que enfrentar ya no a otras personas, sino a ellos mismos; para más información, la ocurrencia de Kaoru en este capítulo XD. El hecho de que ella lo buscara a él también tiene mucho significado para mí: generalmente son los hombres quienes la buscan para hacerse con sus servicios, pero en este caso es ella quien toma la iniciativa de buscar a Kenshin, sin ninguna otra necesidad más que el amor. Y el triángulo amoroso Cho-Megumi-Sano ahora es un cuadrado con la aparición de Hiko, y todo se complica ya que la chica no está en los planes _para eso_. Gracias y espero que les guste este capítulo, que no sé por qué se me hizo corto XD. Nos leemos!

* * *

Sanosuke Sagara…mejor dicho Cho Sawagejo miraba a una embobada Megumi Takani con una sonrisa seductora.

-Y bien, ¿soy cómo te imaginabas? – le preguntó.

Ella se ruborizó, para placer de él.

-Ehh…yo…suponía que eras guapo, pero no así… - le respondió la chica torpemente - ¡Pareces un actor de Hollywood!

Sano abrió los ojos, preso de la satisfacción y con el ego entre las nubes.

-¿De verdad lo crees? – quiso saber.

-¿Por qué habría que mentir?

Caminaron por un rato a través de los toriis de la zona del templo, deleitándose con la bella vista de la vegetación y la tranquilidad en ese pulmón de ciudad; conversaron sobre sus trabajos (Sano fue bien entrenado por Cho en esos pormenores), sus sueños y sus gustos, pero empezó a oscurecer y no pudieron terminar con su plática. Volvieron al punto donde se encontraron.

-¿Cuándo quieres que nos volvamos a ver? – preguntó Sanosuke.

Megumi parpadeó y se sonrojó a más no poder.

-¿Quieres que nos volvamos a ver? - quiso saber, apenas conteniendo la emoción.

Nuestro galán se le acercó y mirándola a los ojos, tomó su mano y la besó.

-Claro que quiero. – le dijo - ¿Y tú? – la chica sólo atinó a asentir.

Desde su auto, Cho observaba iracundo con sus binoculares.

-No…no le tomes de la mano. – decía entre dientes - ¡Suéltala!

-Entonces…hasta luego… - se despidió Sanosuke, el bello, dándose media vuelta y desapareciendo entre las personas.

Megumi no pudo ocultar una sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida para el locutor que la espiaba. Se encaminó a su casa, feliz ante la expectativa de volver a ver a semejante Adonis.

Al día siguiente, Sano le hizo el reporte completo a Cho sobre lo que conversó con Megumi Takani y recibió su pago en el Shirobeko; tiempo después, los encuentros se repitieron otras veces y Cho escribía apasionadas crónicas basadas en los informes que recibía. Cuando, finalmente, un sábado, Sanosuke y Megumi desaparecieron en la oscuridad de unos árboles en el parque y pudo adivinar lo que estaba sucediendo, el locutor tuvo una crisis de llanto abrazando el volante de su Mitsubishi. El auto también temblaba, como si llorase a la par de su dueño.

* * *

Ambos se quedaron tendidos en silencio un rato largo luego de la acalorada y exhaustiva muestra de amor que se dieron durante toda la tarde. Kenshin tenía la mirada fija en algún punto del cielo, sin poder creer lo que había experimentado. Cuando la tomó, lo hizo sin pensarlo, guiado por el instinto y en busca de la liberación de esas sensaciones que oprimían su cuerpo. Se maravilló y se aterró ante la experiencia de la joven, sabía exactamente dónde tocarlo y estimularlo, y mientras se preguntaba por qué su miembro se ponía de esa manera, la respuesta llegó sola cuando ella lo introdujo entre sus piernas. Se tapó la boca para no gritar cuando la chica empezó a moverse sobre él, y después de un rato comprendió el por qué era considerado pecado: el placer era tanto, que no quería que parase, quería moverse con ella por toda la eternidad y olvidarse del mundo. Y de repente sintió, mientras apretaba aquí y allá, que algo estaba llegando a sus entrañas.

La explosión de placer que le siguió fue mayor a lo experimentado anteriormente. El pobre pelirrojo pegó un grito tan fuerte que temió que se hiciera eco hasta el pueblo. Esa era la famosa liberación de la que sus amigos hablaban, y la que los hombres buscaban cuando eran atendidos por Kaoru. Los celos empezaron a hacer mella en él.

Kaoru se tendió sobre él, cansada y satisfecha, pero sobre todo feliz. Jamás había experimentado semejante cosa con ninguno de los hombres con los que estuvo, y eso también era nuevo para ella. Se acostó a su lado y lo contempló con ternura, mientras él estaba ensimismado con el cielo.

De repente, el Santo cayó en la cuenta de lo que había hecho. Se había dejado llevar por la lujuria y la pasión que desprendía esa mujer, y abrió los ojos aterrorizado. Ése era el acto más vil que un hombre de Dios pudiera cometer, a su juicio. Y él, el Santo de Kansai, lo había consumado; ahora estaba condenado.

Porque _eso_ había hecho que se olvidara de todo y sólo pensara en su placer, y un Santo no hacía eso. Se levantó de un salto y empezó a vestirse a toda prisa.

Ella lo miró con extrañeza y se dispuso a hacer lo mismo.

-Si quieres que nos iremos hoy mismo de aquí a donde quieras. – le dijo con una sonrisa.

Pero Kenshin no la escuchaba.

-¡Dios mío! – farfullaba desesperado - ¡¿Qué hice?!

Ella alzó las cejas y le tendió la mano.

-Santo, ven…

Y el Santo la miró. Ella, el demonio, había logrado su cometido y lo había perdido. Ella tenía la culpa de todo. Le dirigió una mirada de odio.

-Vete de aquí. – le siseó - ¡Vete!

-Vas a ser feliz conmigo. – repuso Kaoru - No tienes vocación para ser padre, olvídate de ser Santo.

-Dios mío…¿qué me hiciste hacer? – protestó, tapándose el rostro y al borde de las lágrimas - ¡No quiero verte nunca más! – luego trató de buscar argumentos para ser perdonado - ¡Muchos santos pecaron! ¡San Agustín pecó hasta más no poder y luego acudió a Dios! ¡Dios ha de perdonarme y permitir que continúe Santo!

Hablaba como si Kaoru no estuviera allí con él, cosa que la enojó enormemente.

-Tú no eres ningún Santo. – replicó indignada - Sólo un egoísta que piensa en sí mismo. Un santo piensa en los demás, se dedica a los demás…tú no.

-No digas eso.

-Nunca te vi sintiendo pena por algún pobre diablo o haciendo alguna caridad de alma. – prosiguió ella - Te crees mejor que todo el mundo.

-¿Te parece poco el sacrificio que estoy haciendo? – se defendió Kenshin - ¡Yo me sacrifico!

-¿Por quién? Si alguna vez hiciste algún sacrificio fue por vanidad más que nada. – atacó la joven - Para ser admirado y reconocido por todo el mundo.

Kenshin respiró hondo para disipar el enojo y la desesperación, y así poder pensar con más calma y claridad.

-No sabes lo que estás diciendo, pero te perdono. – le dijo suavemente el Santo a la pecadora.

Eso sólo enfureció más a Kaoru.

-¡Vanidad! ¡Eres un pozo de orgullo y vanidad! ¡Y me tienes rabia porque yo te hago sentir humano, como uno más! – le gritó - Y puedes negarlo todo lo que quieras, que yo sé que me quieres. Hasta puedes regresar al convento, o pedir que te transfieran lejos, pero me las vas a pagar desde tu interior, sufriendo por mí.

-¡Piensa lo que quieras! ¡Ya no quiero discutir!

-¡Yo podré olvidarte! ¡Sacrifiqué una buena vida, familia, un novio en el altar! – siguió gritando ella - ¡Para quien hace eso qué significa un hombre cualquiera como tú! ¡Si estando ilusionada como estoy, para ti no valgo nada!

-¡YO NO TE PEDÍ QUE ME BUSCARAS!

-¡NUNCA MÁS ME VERÁS! ¡NUNCA MÁS! – y ya totalmente vestida, Kaoru tomó su maleta y su paraguas y con una última mirada de desprecio, se fue del lugar para nunca más volver.

Kenshin cayó de rodillas sobre la hierba, ya oscura debido a que empezaba a oscurecer. Lloraba y gemía como si estuviera herido de muerte.

-Dios…perdóname… ¡Fue más fuerte que yo! ¿Será que no soy Santo y estás castigando mi pretensión?

* * *

Cuando esa misma noche llegó a Kioto, fue recibida en el hall por preguntas y miradas de curiosidad de sus amigos del Hotel Aoiya. Pero ella no respondió a ninguna y sólo se limitó a levantar la cabeza orgullosa y con mirada grave, y esa fue respuesta suficiente para sus colegas. Empezó a subir las escaleras solemnemente mientras Kamatari la alcanzaba.

-¡Así me gusta verte! – exclamó orgulloso - ¡Altiva como una reina! ¡Como debe ser!

-Ya no lo buscaré más, tenías razón, Kamatari. – le dijo ella sin un ápice de emoción en el rostro - Nunca más nadie hará llorar a Harikēn Kaoru como una niña. Será él quien sufra ahora.

-¡Así se habla, mi reina! ¡Siempre superior, siempre inalcanzable!

-Voy a pisar a ese Santo… - masculló ella.

Y una vez que entró a su cuarto y estando a solas, se transformó totalmente. Tiró su maleta y su paraguas a un lado de forma brusca y empezó a hiperventilar desesperadamente, sacando de su interior la angustia y la frustración de no poder estar con quien amaba. Llorando desconsoladamente y en un estado de histeria, empezó a barrer con todo a su paso, arrasando su tocador con sus perfumes y joyas, tirando la radio, la ropa, los zapatos y lo que sea que se encontrara en su camino. Llegó a baño y abrió violentamente la ducha para luego meterse en la bañera completamente vestida, mientras sollozaba y abrazaba su zapato perdido.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Sanosuke fue llamado por Hiko Seijuro a su suite en el Hotel Financial. Según Wu Heixing, el asunto era de vital importancia.

-¡Sanosuke! – bramó el banquero, contento de verlo y empezó a hablar sin rodeos - Ayer te vi paseando por el parque con una morena tan linda que se me hizo agua la boca. ¿Cuándo vas a traerla?

Al pobre Sano la quijada se le cayó al piso. Debió haber sido más cuidadoso con ese tema, más aún cuando involucraba a una mujer que no estaba planeada para ser víctima del poderoso empresario.

-Ayer fue nuestro primer encuentro. – se excusó como pudo - Concertamos otro para seguir conociéndonos.

Hiko Seijuro aplaudía ya saboreando el momento con la joven.

-Entonces apúrate, porque me gustó mucho y la quiero tener. ¿Cómo se llama?

-Megumi Takani. – respondió mi amigo, luego se arrepintió de dar esa información y se dispuso a mentir - Pero en realidad es la novia de un amigo mío, al que le estoy haciendo un favor.

La alegría desapareció del rostro del hombre mayor, que lo miró fulminante desde donde estaba parado. Sano nunca lo había visto así, pero lo que no sabía era que Hiko no le creía nada. Y aunque fuera novia o mujer de alguien, la tendría; por lo que le dijo con voz ronca y peligrosa:

-Los favores tú me los haces a mí, que para eso te pago.

* * *

Por otro lado, después de pasar una mala noche, Kaoru salió del hotel radiante y maquillada como si nada hubiera pasado. Misao la miró con desconfianza, algo se traía.

-¿Adónde vas, Kaoru? – le preguntó.

-A la peluquería y luego a Radio En Confidencia a hacer una declaración bombástica. – le respondió Kaoru como si nada, con una sonrisa - ¡Hoy ese Santo se va a enterar de quién es Harikēn Kaoru!

Después de acicalarse el cabello y al llegar a los estudios de la radio, sorprendió a Cho Sawagejo mientras éste daba un adelanto de la radionovela de la tarde.

-¡Tenemos aquí una sorpresa, queridos oyentes! – exclamó al micrófono emocionado - ¡La presencia de la célebre Harikēn Kaoru en nuestros estudios! – la invitó a sentarse y acomodarse - Los micrófonos son tuyos, Kaoru.

Ella le sonrió e hizo uso de la palabra. Lo que dijo a continuación dejó boquiabierto a Cho y con seguridad a todo Kioto y alrededores.

-Quiero hacer un comunicado: quiero decirles a todos que me voy a casar.

-¿Casarte? ¿ Harikēn Kaoru va a casarse? – Cho estaba realmente sorprendido, pero se recuperó y rugió - ¡De primera mano para los oyentes de Radio En Confidencia: el casamiento de Harikēn Kaoru! ¿Y quién es el afortunado, Kaoru?

-Aún no sé con quién, pero quiero avisarles a todos que estoy dispuesta a aceptar una propuesta de matrimonio. – respondió ella dulcemente - No me interesa el aspecto físico ni las posesiones: lo que quiero es un hombre que me sepa conquistar y sepa merecerme. Y cuando encuentre a ese hombre, me caso con él sin pensarlo dos veces.

-¡Candidatos no te faltarán! – cumplimentó el locutor - ¡Atención todos: nuestra Cenicienta de la Rotonda Kasshin busca novio, será el casamiento del siglo!

En su habitación en Otsu y escuchando la radio, Kenshin apenas podía creer la ocurrencia de esa mujer. No pudo evitar sentir una oleada de celos, ya que suponía que para ella lo que pasó entre ellos no significó nada. Pero al mismo tiempo reflexionó que sería lo justo, cada uno por su lado. Después de todo, había sido él quien la había rechazado.

-¿Se va a casar? – le dijo a una imagen de Cristo que tenía colgada - Es mejor que se case…es lo mejor, así se va y no me tienta más…

* * *

Nada más poner un pie fuera de Radio En Confidencia, Kaoru se tomó un taxi; pero en vez de indicarle al chofer que la llevara al Hotel Aoiya de la Rotonda Kasshin, le dio otra dirección.

Minutos después, irrumpió en la casa de Madame Ikumatsu, quien por suerte no tenía clientela ese día. Le dio unos billetes por adelantado y le pidió que le leyera las cartas.

-Lo que quiero saber, Madame Ikumatsu, es si voy a encontrar un buen hombre que quiera casarse conmigo. – le dijo - ¡Pero que no sea aquel Santo!

-¡Parte! – le ordenó la mujer y luego comenzó con su perorata de siempre - Muchacha, estoy que no puedo más: esos políticos no me dejan tranquila. Cada semana vienen como tres por día para querer saberlo todo.

-¿Qué está viendo? – le preguntó Kaoru mientras la vidente manipulaba las cartas.

-¿Sabías que conocí a Inejiro Asanuma cuando era joven? Era muy pobre, pero muy trabajador y…

-¡Madame Ikumatsu! – se quejó Kaoru - ¿Encontraré lo que estoy buscando?

Madame Ikumatsu hizo una mueca y procedió a leer las cartas. A medida que lo hacía, fruncía el ceño cada vez más, cosa que a la joven le preocupaba.

-Hay humo, niebla…es muy densa…gente corriendo de aquí para allá, gritando…y tú allí…y ya no puedo ver más. – le informó.

Kaoru suspiró abatida. Esa visión no tenía nada que ver con lo que ella quería saber.

-¿Entonces no encontraré un hombre que se case conmigo?

-Si tú quieres, te casas. – respondió la otra con indiferencia - Pero antes tienes que pasar por ese día nubloso.

-¿Y a partir de allí seré feliz?

Madame Ikumatsu la miró con una sonrisa.

-Es lo que siempre digo: nadie huye de su destino.

* * *

Días después y en pleno programa, Cho Sawagejo recibió un telegrama para la radio que casi lo hizo caer para atrás. Se apoderó de su micrófono y vociferó como si estuviera dando la noticia del fin del mundo o una de esas fatalidades:

-¡ÚLTIMA NOTICIA! Acabamos de recibir un comunicado del empresario Shogo Amakusa, el mayor hacendado de té de la Prefectura de Shizuoka. Dice que admiró la fineza de Harikēn Kaoru en su búsqueda de matrimonio, y está en camino hacia la Zona Bohemia de Kioto para pedir la mano de la musa de la Rotonda Kasshin en casamiento. ¡Es la fama de Harikēn Kaoru atravesando fronteras, mis amigos!

* * *

Al concertar otro de los tantos encuentros que tuvieron, Megumi esperó a Sanosuke (digo, Cho) en una confitería cerca del parque que frecuentaban. Estaba muy entusiasmada con él y moría de amor de sólo recordar cómo le dedicaba canciones en su programa de la noche (eso ya lo hacía el verdadero Cho); razón suficiente para pensar que todo en la vida le saldría bien. Cuando vio al apuesto y alto muchacho, se incorporó de un salto y agitó las manos para que pudiera localizarla.

-¡Aquí, Cho! – exclamó la joven.

Sano todavía no se acostumbraba a que le llamasen por otro nombre, lo cual le metió en un par de aprietos al no responder cuando lo llamaba o cuando hablaban de trivialidades y entonces él tenía que hablar de la radio, asuntos del corazón y ese tipo de cosas que no le interesaban.

-¿Cómo estás? – saludó él con una sonrisa.

-Maravillosa. – respondió ella con ojos enamorados - Quiero que sepas que me encantan los poemas y las canciones que me dedicas en tu programa nocturno, realmente te agradezco.

Él simplemente asintió con amabilidad. A decir verdad, todo ese embrollo de hacerse pasar por alguien más le estaba fastidiando la vida. Las razones eran tres: primero, que Cho empezaba a mostrarse celoso y altanero con sus salidas con la chica y le hacía repetir hasta cinco veces su relato de lo sucedido en las citas. Segundo, Hiko Seijuro; la chica no estaba en los planes para llevarla con él, pero el banquero se había encaprichado con ella, y eso ponía a Sano en una encrucijada, porque no quería quedar mal con su jefe.

Y tercero, Sanosuke Sagara se estaba enamorando de Megumi Takani como un idiota.

Y la situación lo superaba. Tenía que decirle la verdad.

-Megumi – empezó, después de tomar aire. Ella lo miró expectante – Yo te mentí.

-¿De qué hablas? – preguntó ella con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Mi nombre es Sanosuke Sagara y soy actor – confesó – Cho Sawagejo no es otro que Escoba; él me contrató para hacerte creer que yo era él.

Megumi sólo lo miraba, paralizada.

-Acepté porque mi sueño es ir a Hollywood y lo consideré una especie de práctica para mi carrera de actor. – prosiguió el joven - Al principio no me importabas y me divertía con la confusión, pero poco a poco me fui enamorando de ti. Y ahora estoy completamente a tus pies, y te pido perdón por todo. Dame una oportunidad como Sanosuke...

No terminó de decir eso cuando Megumi se levantó bruscamente y se dispuso a marcharse en silencio, con lágrimas en el rostro. Ella que pensaba que por fin había encontrado el amor, era burlada no sólo por el objeto de su deseo, sino también por un amigo actor (en realidad ya no sabía quién era quién). ¿Qué necesidad había de que se rieran de ella de esa manera?

-¡Megumi! – la llamó Sano desesperado.

Pero la chica se echó a correr y desapareció entre la multitud.

* * *

Este servidor permaneció encaramado en el portón de la casa de los Yukishiro mirando el lugar durante unos minutos que parecieron toda una eternidad. Estaba decidido: quería ver a Tomoe y hablar con ella en un intento por recuperar su afecto. Aún si tuviera que decirle que era comunista y rogarle de rodillas que me aceptara. Y si no lo hacía, penaría detrás de ella espantándole los pretendientes, porque estaba determinado: como en la revolución, en el amor uno va a matar o morir.

Y ésa era mi oportunidad de oro. Los Yukishiro habían salido (los estuve espiando de lejos), por lo cual Tomoe se encontraba sola. Me armé de valor y toqué el timbre.

La bella Tomoe salió a ver de quién se trataba y su rostro se ensombreció al verme. No la culpé.

-Tomoe, quiero hablar contigo. – le dije sin más ceremonia.

Ella me miró con frialdad, pero me recibió. Una vez en la sala de estar, le expuse la situación.

-Estuve trabajando mucho Tomoe. – le expliqué - Por eso no podía visitarte como correspondía ni como me hubiera gustado.

Ella me miraba con indiferencia.

-En verdad estabas huyendo de mí. – replicó con voz monótona.

-Es el trabajo, y tenía muchos problemas…

-Pues te vi de la mano con ese problema saliendo del cine. – al decir eso, sus ojos se endurecieron, eran enojo y tristeza contenidos.

Y recordé. Luego del episodio en que la vi con otro hombre, empecé a flirtear con la camarada Misanagi al punto de salir varias veces a pasar el día en ese tipo de actividades. Pero todo terminó cuando me enteré de que Tomoe había rechazado a ese pretendiente. La felicidad no me cabía en el pecho.

Pero ella me estaba reclamando, y para ser justos, este narrador también tendría que hacerlo.

Y lo hice.

-¡No! – me defendí poniéndome de pie - ¡Eso fue después de que empezaras a salir con el tipo ese!

-¡Pero si ni sabes si empecé a salir con otro!

-¡Yo te vi en una confitería con él días antes de la votación por la Ciudad de las Camelias! – exclamé - ¡Exijo una explicación!

-¡No tienes derecho a pedirme una explicación! – se alteró la bella Tomoe - ¡Piensa lo que quieras!

Y me rendí. Dejé el orgullo y el secretismo de lado e hice lo que tenía pensado hacer como última opción. Cerré los ojos y suspiré antes de hablar.

-Está bien, Tomoe. – dije - Te diré la verdad: huí de ti, pero tenía miedo de involucrarme contigo y que luego me rechazaras…soy comunista, Tomoe. – terminé de admitir con la cabeza gacha, mirándola con temor y esperanza.

Pero ella no se inmutó.

-Ya lo sabía. – dijo.

Caí sentado sobre el sofá de pura sorpresa.

-¿Qué?

-Tu tía Sae me lo contó. – me explicó - A solas, claro, para que la tía Akane no supiese nada. – y añadió mirándome a los ojos - ¿Y sabes? No me importa.

Por dentro estaba que gritaba de alegría, pero no podía dormirme en los laureles sin estar seguro.

-Tu familia nunca aceptará que unas tu vida a un comunista. – le advertí gravemente.

-Quien lo tiene que aceptar soy yo, Akira. – me contestó decidida.

Me acerqué a ella y la tomé entre mis brazos.

-Entonces cásate conmigo. – le pedí con lágrimas en los ojos - No es la mejor manera y nos estamos saltando el cortejo, el noviazgo y todo eso, pero cásate conmigo que ya no puedo más.

Ella me sonrió, y mi corazón dio un salto.

-Claro que acepto, Akira.

-¿Enfrentarás a tu familia por mí? – quise saber, preocupado.

-¿Y por qué no? – cuestionó Tomoe.

Y no me aguanté más. Terminé de unir sus labios con los míos en un profundo beso que hizo que me dieran escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Había subestimado a mi bella Tomoe: resultó ser más lista y decidida de lo que la gente creía y esperaba de ella. Definitivamente ella era mi calma en esos tiempos de tormenta revolucionaria.

Y así, iniciábamos tranquilos un período de explosiva felicidad. En mi inocencia, creía que, siendo un reportero medianamente exitoso y de buen pasar económico, no habría obstáculos para los dos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, la Zona Bohemia fue despertada por el ruido de bocinas de autos de alta gama. Soñolientos, todos se asomaron para curiosear al extraño intruso. La comitiva de autos avanzaba sobre la Rotonda Kasshin y se detuvo frente al Hotel Aoiya.

Del auto que encabezaba el grupo salió un hombre como pocas veces se había visto. Alto, apuesto, de cabellos largos color rojo oscuro y vestido de finos trajes que resaltaban su cuerpo bien trabajado, el empresario Shogo Amakusa hizo la aparición prometida por Cho en la radio días atrás. Kaoru salió a su balcón para ver de quién se trataba y el hombre fijó en ella sus ojos dorados y sonrió con suficiencia. Ella lo reconoció y le devolvió la sonrisa, también suficiente.

-¿Tú querías un novio, amada mía? – bramó Shogo Amakusa - ¡Pues aquí lo tienes!


	16. Un ultimátum

¡Nuevo capítulo! Gracias **Akisara145** por tu comentario: este capítulo se va a concentrar un poco más en las tramas paralelas a la de Kaoru/Kenshin. Y ya estamos transitando por los últimos capítulos! Qué rápido pasa todo!

 **Canción:** Quién es, de Silvinho.

* * *

Toda la Rotonda Kasshin miraba embobada al apuesto hombre que venía a autoproclamarse pretendiente de Harikēn Kaoru.

-¡Si Kaoru no se enamora de ese hombre, me lo quedo yo! – chillaba Shura emocionada.

Shogo Amakusa seguía contemplando a Kaoru.

-¡Qué barbaridad! – exclamó maravillado - ¡Eres toda una flor de primavera! – y se dispuso a entrar en el Hotel Aoiya.

-¿Qué piensa de Harikēn Kaoru? – me apresuré en preguntar, anotador en mano y con Daigoro sacando fotos sin parar.

-Una potranca… - respondió Amakusa - ¡Una potranca! – y entró seguido por medio mundo.

Cuando ingresó al cuarto 304, quedó en un estado de parálisis al ver a la mujer sentada de piernas cruzadas ante él. Cabellos tan negros como la noche, una piel cremosa que parecía tener brillo propio, y para colmo, bendecida con unos hermosos ojos azules. A su juicio, parecía una de esas esculturas dignas de admiración.

-He visto miles de mujeres hermosas en mi vida, pero ninguna como tú, Harikēn Kaoru. – dijo el hombre sin aliento - ¡Ninguna! – sacó del interior de su chaqueta un enorme saco, y sacó de él las joyas más bellas que se vieron en la Zona Bohemia - Esto es para ti…tú combinas con el oro y las piedras…

Los que pudimos entrar al cuarto para ser testigos de ese momento nos quedamos con la respiración contenida ante lo que estábamos presenciando. Las chicas de la zona ahogaron un grito al ver semejantes joyas.

-¡Y esto es sólo el comienzo! – anunció Shogo Amakusa - Cuando nos casemos, te regalaré enormes cofres con oro y brillantes y mandaré hacer zapatos de oro para ti. ¿Qué dices?

-Así me gusta, Amakusa-san… - ronroneó Kaoru con una sonrisa y con sus manos llenas de joyas.

* * *

Días más tarde, y después de varios intentos, Sanosuke había logrado que Megumi accediera a encontrarse con él, para que éste pudiera darle una explicación de lo sucedido y tuviera la oportunidad de defenderse. Se vieron en el parque en el que tuvieron sus citas.

-Megumi, a pesar de todo, me enamoré de ti. – le decía una vez más Sano a una Megumi llorosa y sonrojada.

-Me mentiste, y quien ama no hace esas cosas. – repuso ella decepcionada; había leído y escuchado sobre el amor en radionovelas, revistas y romances clásicos, y ahora que por fin lo podía experimentar, había resultado ser una farsa.

-Sé que te mentí de la peor manera posible, haciéndome pasar por otro para alimentar tus sentimientos y mi ego (también el ego de Cho). – prosiguió Sano - Pero te juro que lo que siento por ti es verdadero.

-Ya no sé si creerte.

-Perdóname, y dame una oportunidad como Sanosuke Sagara.

La chica lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Sabes qué es lo peor de todo? – le dijo - Que yo también estoy enamorada de ti, Sanosuke.

Aunque cauteloso, el corazón de mi amigo dio un vuelco de alegría.

-¿Me darás una oportunidad? – quiso saber mientras le tomaba de las manos - Ya no te mentiré nunca más.

Megumi respondió a su agarre con entusiasmo.

-Sí, aunque me da pena por Cho.

-El Cabeza de Escoba es buena gente, terminará entendiendo y aceptándolo. – dijo Sano, o por lo menos quería creerlo así - Pero primero, debo solucionar algo de mi trabajo.

-¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Megumi - ¿De qué trabajas?

Aunque no quería explicarle de qué trabajaba, Sanosuke le había prometido que no le mentiría más, así que respiró hondo y confesó las actividades a las que se dedicaba.

-Verás…trabajo para el banquero Hiko Seijuro y… - admitió avergonzado y con la cabeza gacha - Le consigo mujeres para su disfrute.

-¡Sanosuke! – exclamó Megumi escandalizada.

-¡Prometo dejarte fuera de esto y dejar ese trabajo lo antes posible! – prometió Sano desesperado - Sólo dame tiempo para entenderme con él y arreglar algunas cosas.

Megumi se tomó su tiempo para reflexionar. Sí, le había mentido, pero había rectificado y no sólo le prometía amor, sino que también dejar el mal trabajo que tenía para así llevar una vida más encaminada. Era capaz de hacer todo eso por ella, y Megumi lo valoraba.

-Sano…no me importa lo que hayas hecho para ese tal Hiko, yo te amo y te esperaré. – le dijo al fin con una sonrisa. Complacido, Sanosuke acunó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó tiernamente. Con el amor de su lado, sus planes de ir a Hollywood y aspirar a una buena vida se hacían más visibles y cercanos a la realidad.

Nada podría arruinar su futuro con Megumi.

* * *

Un día, Shura irrumpió como loca en la habitación de Kaoru.

-¡Escuché por la radio que viene en camino el empresario pesquero Jin'e Udo! – le anunció con los ojos muy abiertos de la excitación.

-¿Qué decía? – preguntó Kaoru tranquilamente, mientras se pintaba las uñas.

-Que todo lo que Shogo Amakusa te trajo no es nada comparado a lo que él te traerá. – explicó Shura con los ojos brillantes.

Kaoru sonrió.

-Entonces esperaremos para ver qué me trae. – dijo como si nada.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho, pues en ese mismo momento escucharon unos bocinazos similares a los de la caravana de Shogo Amakusa días antes; la diferencia radicaba en que los autos venían acompañados de bailarines disfrazados de demonios y bueyes, algo parecido a los festivales de la región de Shikoku. La fiesta y las luces empezaban a reinar en la rotonda al atardecer.

De repente, hizo su aparición una carroza, de donde descendió Jin'e Udo, el más grande empresario pesquero de la Prefectura de Kochi. Aunque de cabellos blancos, aún era joven y de buena planta, y observaba a todo el mundo con una enorme sonrisa, en la que uno hasta podría mirar su reflejo en su dentadura. Fijó sus ojos en el balcón del cuarto 304, donde Kaoru bailaba extasiada al ritmo del improvisado carnaval.

-¡JE JE JE! ¡ERES TAN LINDA COMO UNA FLOR, AMOR MÍO! – bramó Jin'e Udo - ¡VINE PARA SER UN HURACÁN EN TU VIDA, KAORU! ¡TRAJE LO MEJOR DE MI TIERRA PARA PEDIR TU MANO EN CASAMIENTO!

Por suerte, la comitiva de Jin'e Udo había pasado cerca de Radio En Confidencia, lo cual nos dio tiempo a Daigoro y a este servidor para salir zumbando detrás de ellos, cámara y libreta en mano, por supuesto.

Me acerqué a él mientras subía las escaleras del Hotel Aoiya y lo abordé:

-¡Udo-san! ¿Cree usted que ganará la disputa con Amakusa-san?

Jin'e Udo me miró con expresión divertida.

-¡Je je je! ¿Disputa? – rió - Voy a decirte algo: cuando Jin'e Udo quiere algo, si hay disputa, la disputa acabó.

-Pero él dice que es capaz de dispararle. – y era verdad. Habíamos oído decir al empresario del té que si alguien se atrevía a hacerle la competencia, le llenaba el cuerpo de plomo.

-¡Je je je! ¿Qué disparo, muchacho, qué disparo? – se burló Jin'e Udo - ¿Viste alguna bala pasando por aquí? – en ese momento, Kaoru hizo su aparición bajando por las escaleras. Jin'e la miró como si un ángel se le hubiese aparecido - Hasta pareces una aparición de tan hermosa… Jin'e Udo para servirte…te traje un presente. – unos empleados se abrieron paso entre la multitud llevando un enorme toro Wagyu, regalo del empresario. Aunque se dedicaba más a los peces, en la Prefectura de Kochi esta raza bovina era muy apreciada, y a la hora de encapricharse por la cría, Jin'e Udo no era la excepción.

-Muchas gracias, Udo-san. – dijo Kaoru sorprendida - Estoy muy conmovida por su gentileza.

Volví a entrar a la carga.

-¡Udo-san! – insistí - ¿Teme alguna represalia de Amakusa-san?

-¡Je je je! Lo único que puedo decirte es que me llevaré a Harikēn Kaoru de la Zona Bohemia para Kochi! – respondió el hombre, muy confiado - ¡Si quiere pegarme un tiro, que lo haga! ¡Pero yo moriré feliz, glorioso y contento en los brazos de Harikēn Kaoru!

Kaoru le tomó un brazo con gracia, haciendo que Jin'e Udo se sonrojara a más no poder.

-Estoy muy emocionada, pero aún no he de dar respuesta a nadie, ni provocar matanzas. – dijo dulcemente - Porque quiero pensar para decidir bien. – agregó, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Cuando nos casemos, te regalaré un palacete en la costa, con enormes ventanas al mar, de modo que seas la propietaria del Océano Pacífico. – le prometió él.

Y así, durante días los periódicos sólo hablaban de la rivalidad entre los poderosos empresarios Shogo Amakusa y Jin'e Udo por la mano de Harikēn Kaoru.

* * *

Ya en el convento, y enfermo de celos ante las nuevas noticias escuchadas en la radio sobre ese triángulo amoroso, Kenshin masticaba su frustración ante su Cristo.

-Ella me mintió…me traicionó… - mascullaba furioso - ¿Qué hubiese pasado si hubiera largado todo por ella? ¿Será que se casará con alguno de ellos? ¡Pues que se case y la lleven lejos!

* * *

Después de días siendo huidizo y cortante con su jefe, Sanosuke decidió que ya era el momento de hacerle frente. Se dirigió a la suite donde vivía Hiko Seijuro en el Hotel Financial, donde éste lo recibió con una sonrisa, aunque extrañado con el hecho de que su empleado lo haya estado esquivando durante esos días. Aunque sospechaba el motivo.

-¡Sanosuke! – lo saludó el banquero contento - ¿Dónde está la morena?

-Quiero ser muy sincero con usted. – dijo Sano sin rodeos.

-Pues dime, muchacho.

-Megumi no está en el acuerdo, Hiko-sama.

-¿Y puedo saber por qué?

-Megumi es mi novia. – respondió Sano desafiante - Me enamoré de ella.

-¿Tu novia? ¿Escuchaste eso, Kira? – Hiko se hizo el sorprendido mientras le hablaba a su jaguar - ¡Sanosuke está enamorado de la morena!

-Y quiero casarme con ella. – prosiguió mi amigo, mirando con desconfianza al animal.

-Pues cásate. Nada impide que te cases con ella, Sanosuke. – le dijo Hiko muy animado y con cierta indiferencia - Pero antes tráela aquí, primero ella tiene que pasar por Hiko Seijuro.

-Megumi no, Hiko-sama.

-¿Así que no?

-No, Hiko-sama.

-Entonces vas a tener que elegir, Sanosuke.

-¿Elegir qué, Hiko-sama?

-O me entregas a la morena, o me devuelves el auto, tu apartamento en el Hotel Financial y hasta las ropas que usas y que fui yo quien compró.

-Megumi no, Hiko-sama.

-¿Me estás diciendo que no? ¿Escuchaste eso, Kira? – se dirigió el otro a su mascota - Habla con él, dile lo que piensas.

-Usted no está entendiendo…

Hiko le dirigió una mirada asesina.

-La conquistaste dentro de mi auto, vestido con las ropas que pagué de mi bolsillo, con perfume que compré para ti. – masculló impacientándose - Creo que tengo derecho a ella.

Y como si obedeciese a una señal de su dueño, Kira se aproximó a Sano, quedando cara a cara con él; estaba tan cerca que él sentía el aliento del jaguar, y presa del pánico, dijo:

-Está bien, Hiko-sama.

-¿Cuándo veré a la morena, Sanosuke?

-Mañana se la traigo, Hiko-sama. – se dio media vuelta para salir, pero se detuvo al escuchar a su jefe decir la última palabra.

-Escucha, Sanosuke — acarició la cabeza de su jaguar —, Kira es testigo de todo. Es bueno que sepas que Hiko Seijuro no da un paso atrás.

Lo que no sospechaba Hiko Seijuro, era que Sano tenía en mente otro plan. No le entregaría a Megumi ni por todo el oro del mundo, así que lo primero que hizo mi amigo fue ir a buscarla.

* * *

Mientras, a este servidor le había tocado la tarea más difícil y poco gratificante: contarle a Cho sobre el ya consolidado amor entre Sanosuke y Megumi (aunque algo percibía el locutor, siempre se mantuvo en estado de negación).

Después de decírselo, Cho se quedó paralizado, como si una realidad que él ya conocía se cerniese pesadamente sobre él, sin manera de desmentirlo o negarlo. Supuse que debía ser muy duro enfrentarse a un secreto a voces confirmado.

 _¿Quién es? Que por alguien no sufrió._ _  
_ _¿Quién es? Que no llora una lágrima sentida._ _  
_ _¿Quién es? Que no tiene un gran amor._ _  
_ _¿Quién es? Que no llora por un gran dolor._

-Está enamorado de ella… - musitó, con la mirada fija en algún punto de la pared del estudio.

-Se quieren casar y todo. – agregué de manera inconsciente, sin pensar en el dolor que le causaría.

Obviamente no se lo tomó bien.

 _¡Dios, mi Dios!_ _  
_ _Tráela cerca de mí,_ _  
_ _ese amor que me hace llorar,_ _  
_ _que me amarga y me hace sufrir._

-Lo sabía…desde el primer momento lo sabía… - siseó para a continuación, empezar a repartir patadas a los muebles, alertando a los colegas de la radio - ¡Todo es culpa tuya! – agregó gritándome.

-¡Cho!

 _¡Ay, mi Dios!_ _  
_ _Quien tenga pena de mí,_ _  
_ _haga que ella regrese._ _  
_ _Porque sin ella,_ _  
_ _no puedo vivir._ _  
_ _Porque sin ella,_ _  
_ _no sé vivir._

-Él nunca llegará a Hollywood mintiendo de esa manera. – seguía despotricando con lágrimas en los ojos - ¡Y puede hacerse toda la publicidad que quiera, que por esta radio, nadie sabrá de él! – y se fue dando un portazo hacia la sala de locución, para respirar hondo y seguir leyendo animadamente cartas de amor de sus lectores, quienes le escribían en busca de consejos de amor.

* * *

-¿Hiko Seijuro me quiere? – preguntó Megumi espantada.

Sanosuke había ido hasta su casa para llevarla al departamento que compartíamos, para así poder contarle de los planes de Hiko Seijuro y poder trazar un plan de escape juntos. Aunque enterada de las mañas del banquero, la chica había quedado muy afectada al saber que era ella su próximo objetivo.

-No te entrego a él por nada de este mundo. – le aseguró Sanosuke - Huiremos.

-¿Huir adónde, Sanosuke?

-No sé…tiene que haber un lugar en el mundo fuera de su alcance. – cavilaba él - Acudiremos a Akira, él tiene cabeza para esas cosas. – añadió - Podríamos ir a Estados Unidos y empezar una vida nueva, tú y yo.

Megumi lo miró con amor, admirando la valentía de su novio.

-Te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo, porque te amo. – le dijo, abrazándolo.

-No será una vida buena, por lo menos al principio. – le advirtió mi amigo.

-Contigo no me faltará nada. – repuso Megumi - No hay nada más importante que el amor.

-Te amo, Megumi. – respondió Sano con un beso.

Cuando llegué a la unidad y me contaron lo sucedido, me sorprendí sobremanera. No por Hiko, pues en el fondo sabía que tarde o temprano tendría algún encontronazo con Sano. Siempre supe y le había advertido que tratar con ese hombre era como jugar con fuego, y ciertamente se estaba quemando. Lo que me sorprendía era que mi amigo se hubiera enamorado tan locamente al punto de renunciar momentáneamente a sus sueños y huir de manera temeraria de su empleador.

-Puedo hablar con Kenshin para que pasen la noche en el convento, y mañana pienso en una solución. – les dije después de pensar y proponer varias soluciones vanas.

-Me parece bien. – concordó Sano - Apenas tengas algo me dices y nos vamos. De todos modos, no puedo pasar por el Hotel Financial a buscar lo poco que tengo.

-¿No sería mejor que Megumi vaya a su casa a buscar algunas cosas?

-No. Conozco a Hiko Seijuro; a estas alturas debe de saber dónde vive Megumi y estará vigilando el lugar.

-Está bien, juntaré algunas ropas con mis camaradas y se las mandaré. – les prometí, antes de dirigirnos los tres hacia el convento de los jesuitas.

* * *

La tía Akane hacía sus compras de muy buen humor (a pesar de que ella y su grupo de beatas había perdido ante Harikēn Kaoru tiempo atrás), cuando se cruzó con una vieja amiga y beata a quien no veía hacía varios meses.

-¡Kaede-san, cuánto tiempo sin vernos! – la saludó - ¿Cómo ha estado?

-¡Akane-san! Pues ya ve, con hijos viviendo en distintas ciudades, una va de aquí para allá. – respondió la otra - Hace poco estuve en Otsu, en donde vi a las hermanas Kiyosato.

-¡Kiyosato! – exclamó la tía Akane con alegría - Sae-san estuvo un tiempo aquí militando con nosotras. ¿Cómo las ha visto?

-Ellas están muy bien, después de todo dinero no les falta, aunque sean solteras. – le informó su amiga - Lo único que las tiene preocupadas y con dolores de cabeza ese ese sobrino comunista que tienen, un tal Akira.

* * *

Mientras tanto, este narrador había ido a casa de los Yukishiro después de dejar a la pareja con Kenshin. Tomoe no podía creer hasta qué punto ese hombre Hiko podía ser descarado.

-¿Por qué Sanosuke no va con la policía, Akira? – se alarmó - O que haga un escándalo en la prensa.

-Si hace lo primero, corre riesgo de ir preso él. – respondí - Y lo segundo ni hablar, Cho no está en buenos términos con él (Radio En Confidencia era la radio más escuchada en toda Kansai).

En ese momento, la tía Akane entró como un tornado a la casa. Al verme, los ojos se le endurecieron de puro odio y decepción. Tomoe sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

-¡Akira-kun, traicionaste mi confianza! – exclamó furiosa - ¡Ya no quiero verte en esta casa y mucho menos cerca de mi sobrina!

-¡Tía! – se escandalizó Tomoe.

-¿Pero por qué? – me sorprendí.

-¡Un comunista! – siseó ella como si escupiera veneno - ¡Un comunista dentro de mi casa, engañando a todo el mundo!

Tomoe dio un paso al frente con la mirada decidida.

-¡Tía, no puedes pretender que todo el mundo piense igual a ti! – le dijo.

-¡Él lo que quiere es distribuir tu dinero y tus posesiones a todos los desocupados del mundo!

-¡Yo puedo explicárselo! – dije en voz alta.

-¿Por qué los comunistas no trabajan para construir su propio capital, en vez de meter la mano en las cosas de los demás? – me cuestionó la tía Akane.

-¡Yo también tengo mis posesiones, Akane-san! – le contesté molesto. Si le preocupaba el futuro económico de Tomoe, no tenía por qué temer; aunque me gustaba vivir como pobre siendo rico, a mi amada no le faltaría nada.

-¡Vete de mi casa y no te aparezcas más! – me espetó, luego se dirigió a su sobrina - ¡Y en cuanto a ti, hablaré con tu padre!

Antes de irme, le lancé a Tomoe una mirada en la que le prometía volver a encontrarnos para poder resolver nuestra situación. Me marché y la tía Akane cerró violentamente la puerta detrás de mí.

-¡No terminaré con Akira! – gritó Tomoe con furia - ¡Y quien va a escoger a mi marido soy yo!

-¡Ya lo veremos, malcriada! – dijo la tía Akane antes de subir por las escaleras y desaparecer de su vista.

* * *

Frente a al apartamento donde vivía Sanosuke en el Hotel Financial, estaban un furibundo Hiko Seijuro y parte de su comitiva, esperando a que Wu Heixing diera con la llave de reserva para poder irrumpir en el lugar. Cuando lo hizo, entraron y lo buscaron por todos lados, encontrándose sólo con las ropas que le había comprado el banquero y con el ambiente impecable.

Instantes después, apareció un empleado suyo informándole que Megumi Takani no había vuelto a su casa.

-Así que huyeron… - concluyó Hiko apretando los puños.

-Por lo visto sí. – dijo su secretario - Todo está aquí, hasta las llaves del auto.

-Manda a unos hombres detrás de ellos. – ordenó el banquero con tono mortal.

* * *

En el convento, Megumi se deshacía en agradecimientos hacia Kenshin.

-No sé ni cómo agradecerle, Santo. – decía la chica sin parar con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

-Soy yo quien le agradece. – replicó el Santo amablemente - Fue usted quien trajo de vuelta a Sano al camino del bien. – y agregó - Mañana Akira enviará ropa y un auto para que puedan partir a un lugar más seguro.

Mientras se retiraba a rezar, dejando a la pareja en su celda, se preguntaba si de haber huido con Kaoru, las cosas se hubieran encauzado de un modo similar al de Megumi y Sano. Sacudió la cabeza: por lo menos Sano tenía la oportunidad y la libertad de poder enfrentar a alguien como Hiko Seijuro, y Megumi no dejaba atrás un pasado lleno de reproches.

Era distinta a su situación con Kaoru.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, el Santo fue a despertarlos para que pudieran marcharse sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Había conseguido de parte de mis camaradas un jeep algo viejo pero óptimo, con sacos de ropa y comida; además, el grupo tenía una pequeña cabaña algo destartalada pero en condiciones en las afueras de la ciudad de Moriyama, a orillas de Lago Biwa, desde donde se podría vislumbrar a lo lejos Otsu, Kioto y el Monte Hiei. Era una cercanía muy segura, a pesar de todo.

Se quedarían allí hasta que con el grupo comunista pudiéramos ayudarlos a embarcarse a Tokio.

-Sano, el auto llegó. – anunció el Santo.

Después de desperezarse y vestirse, Sano abrazó a su pelirrojo amigo.

-Gracias, Kenshin. – se dirigió a Megumi - ¿No tienes miedo, Megumi?

-Cerca de ti, no temo nada. – respondió ella decidida. A Kenshin le dio envidia.

-Esperaremos a que todo pase, luego iremos a Tokio tal vez, para juntar dinero y poder irnos del país. – dijo Sanosuke, dándole un beso en la frente.

Fue así que ambos empezaron esa mañana una travesía que les cambiaría las vidas.


	17. Amores clandestinos

Como siempre, quiero agradecer a **Ceres Ryu** y a **hatsune94** por sus comentarios. Ya las cosas empezarán a encauzarse de manera normal, o por lo menos como muchos queremos. Saludos!

* * *

Kenshin regaba las plantas en el jardín del convento, cuando casualmente escuchó las conversaciones entre otros seminaristas sobre las últimas noticias de Harikēn Kaoru.

-Qué escándalo. – escuchó el Santo que decían - Dicen que ella anda todo el día del brazo de los dos hombres sacándose fotos y provocando discusiones entre ellos.

-Por Dios, qué blasfemia. – comentaba otro.

Escuchar ese tipo de rumores todos los días era una tortura para nuestro pelirrojo. Se tapó los oídos y fue corriendo hacia su celda, ante la mirada perpleja de sus compañeros. Se arrodilló ante su Cristo, lleno de celos y angustia.

-Sé que merezco ser castigado, ¡pero esto es demasiado! – mascullaba con enojo.

Necesitaba respirar un poco, así que tomó su pequeña Biblia de bolsillo y se dispuso a dar un paseo en el parque frente al convento para despejar su mente y leer pasajes que lo tranquilizaran.

Por cosas del destino, en ese parque Harikēn Kaoru también daba un paseo esa mañana.

Al verlo sentado en un rincón lejano leyendo y rodeado de flores, como si fuera un cuadro, el corazón de la joven dio un brinco. Sigilosamente, y de manera inconsciente, fue hacia donde estaba él. Sólo quería observarlo un poco más de cerca entre las sombras.

Pero un pequeño ruido la delató y el pobre Santo, al voltearse para ver qué era, quedó aterrado. Se levantó inmediatamente para alejarse de ella, pues se había enfurecido al recordar a los pretendientes de la chica.

-Santo, no te vayas. – le pidió Kaoru - No creí que te enojaras.

Él se dio la vuelta para encararla. No tenía opción, y realmente prefería enfrentar una conversación que tarde o temprano se daría.

-Pues no estoy enojado, he pedido mi transferencia y en breve me lo confirmarán. – le dijo, haciendo un anuncio de paso. Kaoru frunció el ceño pero disimuló su malestar.

-¿Adónde te transferirán? – quiso saber.

-Tal vez de nuevo a Tokio. – respondió él muy altivo y orgulloso.

Pero ella no se iba a quedar atrás.

-Yo también me iré de aquí, pero no sé si a Shizuoka o a Kochi. – le comentó como si nada - Las radios están hablando mucho de mi casamiento, ¿no has escuchado las noticias?

-No, estaba muy ocupado.

-Veremos quién se muda primero, si tú o yo.

Pero esa conversación falsa se estaba volviendo insostenible y Kenshin estalló.

-¿Viniste aquí para eso? – le reclamó con el rostro contraído - ¿Para avisarme que te casarás?

-No, vine a pasear. – contestó Kaoru, apenas conteniéndose - Siempre lo hago.

-Pues ya me voy. – dijo él enojado, yéndose.

Kaoru tampoco pudo aguantar más.

-¡Santo! – lo llamó - ¿Me extrañas? Di la verdad. – le suplicó dulcemente.

El Santo se detuvo y habló sin darse la vuelta.

-¿Para qué? No cambiaría nada. – dijo enojado.

-Siempre he conseguido las cosas materiales que quise y he pisado a muchos hombres. – refunfuñó Kaoru como burlándose de sí misma - ¡Son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa por mí y están locos por mí! – y agregó con sus ojos azules fijos en la espalda de Kenshin - Me han dicho cosas que siempre he querido oír de ti.

-¡Ahora no vengas a decirme que la culpa es mía!

-¡Santo!

De manera brusca y asustando a Kaoru, el Santo se volteó y avanzó hacia ella dando grandes zancadas. Cuando ella pudo darse cuenta, él la tenía agarrada de los brazos con mucha fuerza, y tenía el rostro deformado por la angustia, los celos y la decepción.

-¡Tú no quieres quedarte conmigo! – le gritó (por suerte el lugar no era concurrido y nadie los escuchó ni vio) - ¡Tú quieres confirmar tu potestad sobre los hombres, y qué mejor que un hombre de Dios!

-¡No sabes que estás diciendo! – le contestó ella enfurecida.

-¡Pues tú no sabes lo que estás haciendo! – siguió él.

-¡Tú crees que porque finjo sentimientos no siento nada! – chilló Kaoru con lágrimas en los ojos - ¡Pues siento mucho más que tú!

-¡CÁLLATE!

-¡NO!

-¡CÁLLATE!

-¡NO VAS A…!

Y sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, el Santo terminó con la discusión estrellando su boca contra la de ella en un beso lento y apasionado al que ella rápidamente respondió. El tenerla sujeta entre sus brazos, con su perfume martillándole la cabeza y su pequeña boca roja tan cerca y tentadora, fue suficiente tentación para que su cuerpo actuara de manera independiente a su mente. Teniéndola así, y discutiendo acaloradamente, era más de lo que podía aguantar como hombre.

Y en medio del beso se dio cuenta de ello.

Así que nuevamente, con terror y dando un brinco para atrás, la soltó y empezó a lamentarse por ser tan débil y dejarse llevar por sus bajos instintos.

Ella, en cambio, estaba feliz.

-Aún me amas… - musitó con una sonrisa y con una mano en la boca mientras lo miraba con amor.

-Qué locura…qué locura… - gemía él. Tenía que salir de allí corriendo.

Como si leyera su mente y antes de que intentase hacerlo, Kaoru se aferró a uno de sus brazos. Kenshin permaneció petrificado al sentir su toque.

-¡Santo! – y le dijo al oído a la vez que le repartía besos por todo el cuello - Colgaré una rosa en la cortina de mi balcón, cuando los demás estén dormidos puedes entrar y nadie te descubrirá.

Fue allí que ella lo liberó y él salió disparado como alma que lleva el Diablo hacia el convento. Una vez allí, se desplomó frente al crucifijo en su celda.

-¿Qué sucedió conmigo? – se desesperó.

Y Kaoru, con una felicidad que no le cabía en el cuerpo, volvió cantando a la Zona Bohemia.

* * *

Durante varios días, con Tomoe tuvimos que vernos a escondidas varias veces, ya que la tía Akane se había puesto muy dura y controladora con ella. Me molestaba sobremanera que la clandestinidad de mi ideología también se diera ahora en mi vida amorosa, arrastrando a mi novia a situaciones incómodas por las que no tenía por qué pasar.

Y tomé la decisión de tomar cartas en el asunto de una vez y no hacerla esperar más. Tampoco este servidor quería aguardar más tiempo, pues se trataba de algo que había querido hacer prácticamente desde que la conocí.

Esos días permanecía más tiempo en Radio en Confidencia que en la redacción, así que le pedí que fuera a verme allí en cuanto pudiera. Mientras un político conservador local lanzaba su perorata al micrófono ante la aburrida mirada de Cho, pude divisar a Tomoe llegando y fui a encontrarla en el pasillo.

-Tomoe, viniste. – la saludé con una sonrisa.

-No tengo mucho tiempo. – me dijo sonrojada. Para ella todo eso era nuevo y se trataba como de una aventura prohibida - Aproveché para salir mientras mi tía tenía una reunión con las beatas. ¿Qué querías decirme?

Le sonreí, me tomaría todo el tiempo del mundo y lo disfrutaría.

-Tengo algo para ti. – le dije mientras sacaba una cajita de mi bolsillo y le mostraba un lindo anillo de compromiso.

Tomoe quedó con la boca abierta.

-Akira…

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – le pedí al tiempo que me hincaba en una rodilla en medio del pasillo de la radio, entre gente que iba y venía.

La expresión de confusión en el rostro de Tomoe se tornó en una de alegría.

-¡Sí! – chilló mientras se arrodillaba a mi lado y me besaba.

-No desistiré de ti y haré lo que sea para ganarme a tu familia. – le aseguré entre besos.

-Y yo nunca dudaré de tu amor y te ayudaré con mi familia. – me prometió ella - Pensar que llegué a creer que me dejaste por la causa comunista.

-Tú eres mi causa, Tomoe. – sonreí, volviendo a besarla, ante algunos aplausos de mis colegas.

* * *

Alejados de todo el mundanal ruido, en Moriyama, Sanosuke y Megumi vivían en su mundo idílico. Arreglaban la destartalada cabaña con amor y colaboraban en las distintas tareas del hogar. Y aunque dormían juntos y se bañaban todos los días en el lago, Sano no la tocaba todavía como su mujer, ya que acordaron esperar al matrimonio para ese gran momento en que se entregarían por completo.

Así lo expresaba Megumi en su diario:

 _Soy la mujer más feliz del mundo. Esto es mucho más de lo que soñaba, mucho más. Sólo él y yo, el mundo es todo nuestro. Parece que estamos en el paraíso; no parece, estamos en el paraíso. Una vez por semana, un amigo de Sanosuke manda comida y algo de ropa para los dos. Y él me dice cosas tan lindas…_

Preferían bañarse durante las tardes, para poder después contemplar juntos la puesta del sol, que teñía todo el lugar de dorado, incluyendo a la pareja.

-Cada día que pasa me convenzo más de que valió la pena haber hecho todo lo que hice. – le decía Sano al oído - Tú eres lo más importante en mi vida, Megumi, más que mi carrera y mis sueños. Te amo.

-Dímelo otra vez. – pidió ella entre sus brazos.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo… - repetía mi amigo mientras esparcía besos por todo su rostro, provocando risas en su novia.

 _No me hace falta nada ni extraño nada. Soy feliz con mi Sano._

Su felicidad fue interrumpida por el ruido de un motor de avión. Sanosuke pudo ver a los lejos un par de avionetas que parecían estar barriendo el área y un escalofrío recorrió por su espalda. Se puso de pie de un salto y animó a Megumi a que hiciera lo mismo.

-Es él. – le dijo aterrado - Vamos adentro.

Ambos corrieron hacia la casa para encerrarse hasta que pasara todo.

-¿Tan rico es para hacer todo eso? – preguntó Megumi preocupada.

-Es dueño de bancos, lotes y quién sabe de qué cosas más. – explicó Sano - Tiene mucho dinero.

-¿Tiene muchos hijos?

-Como cien, y los mantiene a todos. – respondió Sano mientras inspeccionaba por la ventana - Una locura, todos los días llega una mujer diferente en el Hotel Financial para reclamarle la paternidad de algún niño.

-¿Y tiene amantes que sean sus favoritas? – quiso saber Megumi, cada vez más impresionada.

-Nunca vi tal cosa, pero las hay quienes consiguen buenas cosas de él.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Casa, auto, joyas… - el joven fue hacia ella y la envolvió en un abrazo protector - Pero no te preocupes, no dejaré que se acerque a ti.

Ella permanecía pensativa en sus brazos.

* * *

En una de las visitas del padre Anji al convento, Kenshin se confesó con él, como siempre. Había decidido no ocultarle nada y confiar siempre en su mentor y sus consejos para no volver a caer en el pecado. Aunque con todo el dolor del mundo, se abstuvo de contarle sobre su encuentro amoroso con la joven en Otsu. Sería catastrófico.

En cambio, sí le confiaba sobre los encuentros casuales y discusiones con Kaoru, y cómo él luchaba contra la tentación latente en la que el demonio pretendía hundirlo.

-Ni se me cruzó por la cabeza adentrarme más a ese lugar. – se confesaba el Santo con el padre en su celda - Fui porque quería saber si ella había colocado la rosa en su cortina, nada más. Sólo por curiosidad.

El padre Anji lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-Pero no fue la primera vez, ¿no? – le dijo severo, haciendo que el pobre pelirrojo abriera los ojos descomunalmente - Ya te has levantado varias veces en la madrugada para acercarte a ese lugar. ¿Es que tu curiosidad no se satisface?

Básicamente, el padre sabía de esas salidas por preguntar a los demás seminaristas (ante la sospecha de que Kenshin no le contaba todo), quienes a veces veían que su compañero salía a altas horas de la noche del convento. Por suerte, ellos creían que era para visitar a los pobres.

-Yo sólo quería saber si ella haría eso, padre. – se justificó el Santo, estaba cansado y afligido - Y sólo consigo dormir después de ver que esa rosa está en esa cortina.

-¡Oh, Kenshin!

-Sé que he sido un egoísta, padre, y en vano. – prosiguió el joven - Pero le pido mucho a Dios para que pueda llegar alguien que realmente la ame.

-Hijo, estás cultivando un tormento terrible.

-Ya no iré más, padre. – le prometió el pelirrojo.

-No se llega al borde del abismo tan impunemente. – le advirtió el padre Anji con pena - Si hubieras escuchado lo que te decía, no estarías sufriendo como ahora.

-¿Cree que podré encontrar mi sosiego, padre?

-Lo lograras, pero sólo si mantienes los ojos fijos en Dios.

* * *

Una tarde, un hombre se las arregló para subir hasta el techo del Akabeko Dancing, y exhibió un cartel en el que estaba escrito "I love you, Harikēn Kaoru ", amenazando con suicidarse tirándose desde lo alto del cabaret. Este servidor estaba en la redacción al correr la noticia, así que salí con Daigoro de inmediato hacia la Rotonda Kasshin. Con toda la expectativa y el suspenso del mundo, Cho narraba los hechos en los estudios de Radio En Confidencia:

-En este momento, toda la prensa está en la Zona Bohemia para registrar el desesperado gesto de un joven que amenaza con precipitarse del tejado por amor a la bella Kaoru.

La multitud, conformada por policías, bomberos, trabajadores de la calle, vecinos y transeúntes curiosos, se aglomeraba frente al Akabeko Dancing. Algunos trataban de hacer entrar en razón al joven, y otros lo animaban a que se tirara, ávidos por ver espectáculo.

-¡No cometas una locura! – le gritaba Misao desde abajo.

-¡Me voy a tirar! – respondía el suicida a los gritos - ¡Desistiré sólo si Harikēn Kaoru viene a darme un beso!

-¡No te lo va a dar, así que tírate! – le animó Kamatari, divertido por semejante escena.

-¡Empezaré a contar! – insistió el otro - ¡Si Kaoru no viene, me tiro!

-¡Allá viene Kaoru! – gritó alguien.

Bajando desde las escaleras del Hotel Aoiya, una Kaoru con gesto preocupado salió hacia la muchedumbre para enfrentarse al joven que quería morir por amor a ella.

-¡Te amo! – gritó extasiado el muchacho.

-¡Espérame un momento! – exclamó ella dirigiéndose hacia el interior del Akabeko - ¡Subiré hasta ti!

Y pocos minutos después, Harikēn Kaoru satisfizo el deseo del hombre enamorado: lo besó en lo alto de Akabeko Dancing, a la vista de todos y bajo una salva de aplausos, salvándolo. El prestigio de Harikēn Kaoru nunca fue tan grande.

* * *

Más tarde, ya entrada la noche, Kaoru observaba triste la rosa roja que había colocado en su cortina hacía varios días. Era una señal para el Santo, señal a la que él nunca respondió. Había estado muy animada y esperanzada después del beso que él le había dado en el parque, creyendo que algo entre ellos pudiera volver a surgir, pero se equivocaba. El rechazo era evidente e inminente su partida. Tal vez la felicidad no estaba hecha para ella y debiera resignarse y olvidarlo. Quitaría la rosa al amanecer.

Poco sospechaba ella que durante esos días el Santo acudía a la Rotonda Kasshin a comprobar y observar durante varios minutos a la famosa rosa, dudando y luchando consigo mismo ante el impulso de entrar al hotel. Pero cuando parecía que iba a someterse a la tentación, una renovada fuerza de voluntad hacía que se diera la vuelta y volviera al convento.

Y mucho menos sospechaba que mientras ella en ese momento se lamentaba por su suerte tomando un poco de cognac, un hombre con sobretodo, sombrero y bufanda, en su afán de no ser reconocido por nadie, cruzaba la Rotonda Kasshin y se adentraba sigilosamente al hotel, esquivando a las parejas enamoradas y borrachas y a Hannya. Subió con cuidado por las escaleras rumbo al cuarto 304.

* * *

El padre Anji no podía dormir. Algo lo inquietaba demasiado, algo que tenía que ver con Kenshin. Desde el día en que había hecho su confesión tenía un mal presentimiento referente al muchacho. Por lo que, debido a un impulso misterioso, decidió ir a la celda de su pupilo para cerciorarse de que estuviera todo bien. Ni siquiera él entendía el por qué quería ir a asegurarse de eso.

Cuando llegó, tocó y notó que la puerta estaba abierta. Y al entrar, notó con alivio que el Santo dormía profundamente cubierto por mantas. Pero con terror, se dio cuenta de que ese bulto no respiraba, así que se aproximó a la cama para confirmar lo que sospechaba en ese momento: no era Kenshin, sino un montón de almohadas apiladas para que parecieran la silueta del seminarista.

El padre Anji cayó de rodillas mientras se tomaba la cabeza con las manos.

-¡Kenshin! – masculló con amargura - ¡Está allá!

* * *

En ese preciso instante, alguien aporreó con fuerza la puerta del cuarto 304, haciendo que Kaoru se sobresaltara y soltara la copa de cognac, que se rompió en mil pedazos al aterrizar al suelo.

-¿Quién es? – preguntó ella.

-¡Soy yo! – respondió el hombre, impostando la voz.

-¿Kamatari? ¿Hannya? – quiso saber Kaoru, yendo hacia la puerta, preocupada de que hubiese sucedido alguna emergencia. Al abrirla se llevó el susto de su vida: un hombre con la cabeza totalmente cubierta por una bufanda y un sombrero ingresó rápidamente a su habitación. Creyendo que era un ladrón o un violador, Kaoru estaba a punto de gritar para llamar a todos, cuando el hombre se quitó esas prendas y dejó su cara al descubierto. Kaoru quedó muda, pero su rostro había pasado del miedo a la más pura felicidad. Temía desvanecerse de la dicha.

-¡Santo! – lloró de felicidad mientras lo abrazaba - ¡Viniste!

Después de abrazarla y besarla suavemente, Kenshin le sonrió.

-Quería ver cómo era tu casa. – le dijo con timidez.

Ella cerró la puerta y lo tomó de la mano para guiarlo por el extenso cuarto.

-Sí, mira: éste es mi tocador, con mis joyas y mis perfumes. – le mostró - Casi todo lo traje de mi casa.

-Todo es muy bonito. – observó el joven.

-Y aquí está mi perfume favorito: el de jazmines. – agregó Kaoru, acercando hacia la nariz del pelirrojo un frasquito con esa fragancia tan hechizante, que, oh milagro, esta vez no le provocó dolor de cabeza. Kenshin notó eso con asombro y placer.

-Ahora es mi favorito también. – le dijo - Nunca olvidé tu olor.

-Toma, llévatelo.

-Gracias.

Pero antes de que dijera algo más, ella peleaba por sacarle el sobretodo. Él la miró ruborizado.

-Sácatelo, quiero ver cómo eres sin ropa de sacerdote. – se explicó la chica - ¿O prefieres que me lo imagine?

Como respuesta, él sólo le sonrió y procedió a quitarse el sobretodo. Cuando terminó, Kaoru lo observa embelesada, recorriéndolo con la mirada de pies a cabeza y sin perder detalle del hombre ante ella. Vestía unos zapatos negros, pantalón beige y una camisa blanca simple, junto con su corta cabellera roja peinada de manera diferente, de costado; a los ojos de Kaoru, quien nunca lo había visto así, era la mejor de las visiones. Parecía un hombre normal, un hombre con el que podría estar toda la vida.

Y empezó a llorar, para sorpresa de Kenshin. Empezó a llorar de manera angustiosa mientras él la acurrucaba contra su pecho.

-Qué pena…qué pena que no siempre sea así… - gemía ella.

A continuación y sin decir nada, él secó sus lágrimas para después empezar a besarla despacio y dulcemente. Ella lo abrazó, profundizando el beso y volviéndolo más apasionado.

Cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban desnudos sobre la cama haciendo el amor nuevamente.

* * *

Horas después, los primeros rayos del sol despertaron a Kenshin, quien dio un respingo y empezó a despertar a Kaoru desesperadamente.

Esta vez no estaba ni un poco arrepentido de lo que había hecho, pero sí le preocupaba que lo reconocieran al salir de allí y que en el convento se percataran de su ausencia.

-Kaoru…ya está amaneciendo…tengo que irme… - le susurró.

-No te vayas así, te pueden reconocer. – dijo ella somnolienta, abrazándose más a él y enredando las piernas del joven con las suyas.

-¿Y ahora qué hago? – se preocupó él.

-Quédate. – le propuso la chica, ya completamente despierta.

Él rió dulcemente y le dio un beso.

-No bromees. – le dijo.

-No estoy bromeando. – ronroneó Kaoru con una sonrisa maliciosa. Él se preguntó qué se traía entre manos.

Y no pasó mucho tiempo para que se enterara, pues ella volvió a besarlo salvajemente, encendiéndolo y haciendo que una vez más tuvieran un momento de pasión iluminados por los rayos matinales.


	18. Es allá donde las cosas suceden

Primero y como siempre, mis agradecimientos a todos quienes leen, gustan y comentan esta historia.

 **Taishou:** Me alegra que te haya encantado! Aunque yo que vos no me preocuparía taaanto por Anji ;). El problema son ellos mismos, como siempre. XD

 **Ceres Ryu:** Te confieso que hasta a mí Kenshin me tiene harta con su apocamiento y culpa, pero respiro hondo y me digo que es necesario, ya que es a él mismo a quien tiene que superar para ser libre al fin junto a Kaoru. :)

 **Akisara145:** Sí! Al fin se les dio a esas tres parejas! Pero lamentablemente, acá no terminan las cosas, aunque falte poco para el final. En cuanto al suicida, ni te preocupes por él, ese episodio sirvió para poner en alto la fama y la reputación de Kaoru como persona ante todos. Aunque parezca de locos y algo extraño, Kaoru salvó la vida de alguien y pese a que era un fanático suyo, eso sólo la engrandece en comparación a las beatas, que no hacen nada por los demás. Y que a pesar de Kenshin, ella sigue con su vida preocupándose por la gente común, incluso más que él.

Y como advertencia, me temo que este capítulo no vaya a gustar mucho. Parece que las cosas se traban demasiado, pero les juro que van encaminadas. No me maten, por favor. XD

Gracias a todos y saludos!

* * *

A medida que avanzaba la mañana, no había señales de Kaoru, y eso extrañaba sobremanera a sus amigos del Hotel Aoiya. La joven era siempre la primera en levantarse y merodear por ahí despertando y gastando bromas a los demás. Y ahora, simplemente, no había salido de su cuarto. Hannya había tocado para preguntar si estaba bien, y ella había contestado muy alegre que sí, ante la sorpresa de los presentes en el pasillo del hotel.

Algo se traía Kaoru, y ellos morían de la curiosidad.

Misao, quien no vivía en el Hotel Aoiya, se tomó un descanso de su trabajo matinal y subió junto a los demás para ver qué pasaba. Estaba notablemente preocupada.

-¿Kaoru aún no salió? – preguntó a los demás.

-No se sabe nada de ella. – respondió Hannya.

-¡Debe de estar pasándole algo grave! – y antes de que la pudieran detener, la Comadreja fue hasta la puerta del cuarto 304 y empezó a aporrearla mientras gritaba - ¡Kaoru! ¿Todo bien?

Una dulce y cantarina voz respondió del otro lado.

-Está todo maravilloso, Misao-chan.

Aunque más tranquila, Misao no pudo evitar preguntarse qué le pasaba y con quién estaba.

Porque era obvio que estaba con alguien. Hannya les había comentado que Kaoru pidió un desayuno doble, y la joven no era muy glotona.

-Me dijeron que vieron a Amakusa-san y a Udo-san por la ciudad. – informó Yumi - Quiero decir, que si ella está con alguien, no es con alguno de ellos.

Esa información no hizo más que incrementar su curiosidad. Pero sabían que no le sacarían nada a Kaoru, así que volvieron a sus actividades de siempre.

Mientras se alejaban, a Shura se le ocurrió algo y se acercó a Misao.

-Si ella no está con uno de ellos, ¿con quién puede estar? – preguntó de manera pícara.

La mente de Misao se echó a volar.

-La única persona que… - luego abrió los ojos descomunalmente y se tapó la boca con una mano - No lo creo, no puede ser… - decía mientras Shura asentía riendo.

* * *

La misma situación se vivía en el convento de los jesuitas, pero de distinta manera. Si bien el padre Anji sabía en el fondo adónde había ido su pupilo toda la noche y transcurso de ese día, igualmente fingió que no sabía nada y mandó a todos los seminaristas a buscarlo por los alrededores del convento.

-Padre, el Santo no está ni en la capilla ni en el jardín, y el portero dijo que no lo vio saliendo. – dijo más tarde uno de los compañeros del Santo.

-Es muy extraño, padre. – intervino otro joven, preocupado - ¿Llamamos a la policía?

El padre Anji seguía cavilando, entre la decepción y la resignación.

-No es necesario. – dijo tranquilamente - Kenshin es muy religioso, debe de estar cumpliendo alguna promesa. Vamos a esperarlo.

* * *

Y la mañana pasó, el mediodía también, así como toda la tarde. Y ellos seguían encerrados en el cuarto de Kaoru, ya que la noticia de que ella se había encerrado supuestamente con alguien se había esparcido como pólvora, y mucha gente, entre reporteros y vecinos, se aglomeraron a las puertas del Hotel Aoiya para confirmar o negar la nueva.

En un momento, Kaoru había salido del cuarto (al que le puso llave) para hacer uso del teléfono, cuando fue increpada por los desconfiados Shogo Amakusa y Jin'e Udo. No sabían si era verdad que ella estaba con alguien, o si era un truco publicitario, como le gustaba generar a la chica. Pero ante la duda, unieron fuerzas, ya que consideraban que la rivalidad era entre ellos dos, y no admitirían a un tercero. Le dieron 24 horas a Kaoru para que tomara una decisión con respecto al matrimonio con uno de ellos. Ella les respondió a ellos y a la prensa que se estaba tomando el día para pensar en eso, ya que su vida cambiaría con tal decisión, y no podía andar eligiendo a la ligera. Se despidió con un beso en la mejilla a los dos hombres y volvió corriendo a su cuarto.

Se encontró con Kenshin paseando por la habitación sin cesar y muy nervioso.

-Me preocupa no poder salir de aquí sin ser visto. – le dijo.

Ella fue a abrazarlo.

-Si fuera por mí, te quedarías aquí para siempre. – le dijo con ternura - Pero te prometo que volverás al convento sin que nadie te vea.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

-Porque llamé a Akira, y él te sacará de aquí. – respondió ella y luego con angustia preguntó - ¿Te arrepientes de haber venido?

Él la apretó más contra sí.

-No me arrepiento, tenía que venir. – le contestó con una sonrisa - Tenía miedo de que te fueras para siempre.

A medida que avanzaba la noche, y con la respuesta dada por la joven, la Rotonda Kasshin se quedó desierta. Y este servidor vio la oportunidad perfecta, por lo que fui hasta allí con el auto de un amigo de la Juventud Comunista e hice guiños desde la entrada de la rotonda. Kaoru, quien vigilaba desde el balcón, divisó la señal y entró apresuradamente para preparar a Kenshin.

-¡Akira llegó! – le anunció mientras buscaba sus ropas para ayudar a ponérselas - Si alguien quiere hablar contigo, pasa de largo y corres hacia el auto. – cuando Kenshin estuvo listo, ella acunó su cara con sus blancas y finas manos - ¿Te volveré a ver?

-No sé, no sé… - fue lo único que pudo responder Kenshin entre besos. Y con sumo cuidado, salió del hotel para echarse a correr hacia el auto, ante la atenta y angustiada mirada de Kaoru.

Al llegar al convento, y entre miradas y preguntas preocupadas de sus compañeros seminaristas, Kenshin dio una disculpa y se inventó una historia de una familia pobre que vivía al otro lado de la ciudad y con la que se quedó todo ese tiempo. Luego se retiró a dormir, bajo la triste mirada del padre Anji, quien no dijo nada.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, me dispuse a ir a ver a Kaoru con el fin de tranquilizarla. Sabía que ella no se calmaría hasta saber que el Santo había llegado sano y salvo al convento.

-No te preocupes, Kaoru, él llegó bien. – le dije.

-¿Me lo juras?

-Por lo menos no fue reconocido por nadie. – y cambié de tema para distraerla - ¿Y los empresarios?

-Quieren una respuesta en 24 horas. – respondió ella con fastidio, y reanudó el tema de Kenshin - ¿Te dijo algo el Santo?

-Nada.

-¡No me mientas! – exclamó nerviosa - Él me dijo que había pedido su transferencia lo antes posible.

Así que era eso lo que tanto la preocupaba. Le sonreí.

-Kaoru…¿cuántas veces te dijo que no volvía más y terminaba volviendo? Kenshin siempre fue así de impulsivo. – le dije - Habla sin pensar y luego ve que las cosas se terminan dando de manera diferente a lo que él pensaba.

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa, más calma. Pero seguía preocupada.

-Lo sé, también soy así. – suspiró - ¿Crees que él se quedará conmigo?

-Honestamente, no sé. – le respondí de manera sincera.

Los ojos de la joven empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

-Pues yo creo que no. – me dijo tristemente - Tengo un mal presentimiento.

* * *

Esa noche, Sanosuke y Megumi contemplaban las luces de Kioto desde el la orilla del lago Biwa, visibles durante la noche en las afueras de Moriyama; eran luces que pestañeaban y parecían prometer locuras y felicidades nunca antes vividas ni soñadas; viendo una Kioto que parecía hecha de encantamiento, Megumi suspiró y dijo:

-Es allá donde las cosas suceden.

Desde que estaban en la cabaña, siempre aguardaban la llegada de la noche para poder contemplar las luces de Kioto.

-Pues yo creo que no es en Kioto donde las cosas suceden.

-¿Y entonces dónde? — dijo una fastidiada Megumi que, conforme pasaba el tiempo, pasaba de la impaciencia a la irritación.

-En América, Megumi — dijo Sano.

-Estoy harta de América — le contestó Megumi molesta.

Ni parecía la Megumi Takani que él había conocido; ésa que parecía una ninfa delicada, perdida de amor por las crónicas de Cho; los primeros días en la cabaña de Moriyama, conforme al relato pormenorizado que Sanosuke le hizo a este escriba días después, fueron de luna de miel y tranquilidad; debido a que saberse protegidos de Hiko Seijuro los tranquilizaba mucho. Pero con el pasar de los días y la visión de las luces de Kioto de noche prometiendo el paraíso, el encanto se fue acabando y toda esa tranquilidad se fue haciendo pesada, y hacia crecer el malhumor de Megumi. Y esa noche, contemplando las luces de Kioto, Megumi preguntó por millonésima vez:

-¿Por cuánto tiempo más nos vamos a quedar aquí?

Sanosuke la miró preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa, amor? – preguntó.

-Nada.

-Estás diferente.

-Impresión tuya.

-¿En qué estás pensando?

-En nada. – repitió aún más molesta - Sólo me senté aquí a mirar la nada. – y agregó - ¿Cuándo vuelve tu amigo para traernos cosas?

-Viene mañana a primera hora. – respondió Sano sorprendido - ¿Por qué?

-Por nada.

La situación se estaba tornando tensa.

-Dime la verdad, ¿qué te está sucediendo? – quiso saber mi amigo, con tono severo.

Ella simplemente lo miró a los ojos con expresión dura.

-Sanosuke, quiero volver a Kioto. – le dijo.

Sano se quedó de una pieza.

-¡¿Qué?!

Megumi ni se inmutó.

-Esperaré a tu amigo y le pediré que me lleve de vuelta. – le anunció como si nada.

Sanosuke se preguntaba qué rayos le pasaba a su novia para que tuviera semejante cambio de actitud. Desde que se escondieron de esa búsqueda con aviones de Hiko Seijuro, la joven había estado muy pensativa. Sano lo achacó a los nervios y el miedo a ser encontrados, pero a medida que pasaban los días, Megumi se comportaba de manera fría con él.

Aun así, Sano estaba seguro de su amor y supuso que sólo era la presión por estar viviendo su amor de manera clandestina. Si hasta a él le molestaba toda la situación, aunque no tenían de otra. Y ahora que la chica salía con esto, el muchacho empezó a calcular temeroso cómo se las arreglarían en Kioto con el banquero buscándolos.

-Está bien, volveremos… - suspiró resignado. Ya vería qué hacían.

Ella levantó las cejas y empezó a hablar con tono más brusco.

-No entendiste nada. – le dijo con un dejo burlón - ¿Sabes, Sano? Siempre fui muy inocente con eso de querer vivir un gran amor, pensando que sería feliz si algo así me sucediera, como en las películas. Pero no es así. – y a continuación agregó claramente - Quiero volver a Kioto para tener un hijo con Hiko Seijuro.

Según mi gran amigo Sano, el silencio que le siguió a esas palabras parecía eterno. Ni siquiera él sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado en ese momento; necesitaba digerir como pudiera esas palabras, pero no lo lograba. No le alcanzaría una vida entera para entender el porqué de su ocurrencia.

-Estás bromeando. – dijo al fin con la voz ahogada. La única explicación viable que veía en ese momento era la de una broma pesada, después ella reiría y se irían a dormir - Dime que no es verdad.

Pero ella no cambiaba de expresión. Sano empezó a sentir pánico.

-Mira, Sanosuke, me pasé toda la vida soñando con el amor. – empezó a explicarle ella - Con un hombre capaz de dejarlo todo por mí…

-¡¿Y lo que hice por ti?! – interrumpió mi amigo al borde de las lágrimas y con los ojos desorbitados - ¡¿Lo que dejé de lado por ti?!

-Nosotros vimos un espejismo, parecido al amor en las novelas, y me cansé. – prosiguió Megumi - Al principio todo fue muy bonito, todo maravilloso. Pero después empecé a preguntarme: ¿el amor es sólo esto? ¡No quiero pasarme toda la vida escondiéndome en el campo!

-¡Pero si iremos a Tokio! – exclamó Sanosuke desesperado - ¡Estaba en nuestros planes! ¡Akira está buscando trabajo para mí en esa ciudad! ¡Juntaremos dinero e iremos a Hollywood!

-¿Para vivir cómo? – le cuestionó Megumi de la misma manera - ¡Tú como chofer y yo como cocinera!

-Megumi…

-¿Tú sabes lo que es ser pobre de verdad, Sanosuke? Me pasé toda la vida siendo ayudante de farmaceútico con una miseria de salario, escuchando la radio y soñando. – mascullaba la chica con amargura - Mientras que con mi vida no sucedía nada, nadie aparecía gustando de mí y proponiéndome casamiento.

Sanosuke ya no contenía el llanto.

-Megumi, ¿qué sucedió contigo? – sollozó.

-Sucedió que el mundo es mucho más grande de lo que creía. – le contestó la otra con frialdad - La suerte no llega dos veces en la vida de alguien, Sanosuke. Puede que un hombre como Hiko Seijuro nunca más pretenda algo conmigo.

-¡No sabes lo que estás diciendo!

-¡Tendré una hija con él y ella será la hija del hombre más rico de Japón! – gritaba ella mientras entraba a la cabaña y juntaba sus pocas pertenencias en un pequeño bolso - ¡Tendrá todo lo que yo no tuve y hará todo lo que yo no hice en la vida! ¡Ella tendrá dinero!

-¡Dinero es lo que tendremos cuando lleguemos a Hollywood! – insistió Sano - ¡Tendrás todo lo que quieras, Megumi!

-¡Es más fácil que vuelen elefantes a que llegues a Hollywood!

Golpe bajo. Él mismo sabía lo difícil que sería ingresar a ese mundo del estrellato, pero nunca fue razón para bajar los brazos y perder las esperanzas. Sabía que con esfuerzo y determinación llegaría hasta donde quisiera y estaba seguro de que entre los contados aspirantes a superestrellas estaba su nombre escrito. Era su destino.

Pero ahora llegaba alguien que le decía así sin más que no lograría nada y que no cumpliría sus sueños. Dándole un cachetazo de realidad que pretendía eliminar esa autoestima y seguridad que tanto le había costado trabajo crear.

Lo peor de todo era que se trataba de alguien a quien él amaba. Y eso le dolía más que si hubiera sido un extraño cualquiera tratando de hacerlo menos.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? – le preguntó con esfuerzo debido al llanto - ¡Deje todo por ti! ¡Por ti!

Por una décima de segundo, ella lo miró con algo de tristeza y hasta piedad. A ella también le dolía por lo que estaban pasando, pero estaba decidida.

-Te amo, Sano, pero me quedaré con él. – le dijo con voz quebrada - Pero puedo prometerte que nunca más sentiré por alguien lo que siento por ti.

-Escucha…

Y fue allí que Megumi Takani le dio el tiro de gracia.

-Si me quedo contigo, seguiré siendo lo que fui toda mi vida: un cero a la izquierda.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Akabeko Dancing, en medio del bullicio y la fiesta que allí se vivían, Harikēn Kaoru anunciaría su decisión amorosa, teniéndolos a todos en vilo. Sobre todo al par de empresarios, quienes la miraban expectante cuando la chica entró al cabaret. Su entrada provocó un silencio sepulcral de un momento a otro, y se dirigió a paso seguro hacia el escenario para hacer uso de la palabra. Obviamente con toda la prensa reunida.

Kaoru miró a ambos hombres con amor y empezó a hablar:

-Les prometí a ustedes dos que hoy tendría una respuesta en cuanto a con quién me casaría. Pues escogí: por ahora, no puedo casarme con ninguno de los dos. – y agregó - Pero una cosa les revelaré, y es que estoy enamorada.

Todos empezaron a murmurar, atónitos. Harikēn Kaoru enamorada de alguien que no era uno de esos tipos millonarios. Los más sorprendidos, por supuesto, fueron el par de pretendientes, quienes no ocultaron su estupor y posterior ira.

-¡¿Y QUIÉN ES ESE DESGRACIADO?! – bramó Shogo Amakusa.

-¡QUIERO UN NOMBRE! – exigió a su vez Jin'e Udo.

Kaoru levantó la mano y se hizo el silencio nuevamente.

-No puedo decirles quién es. – explicó humildemente - Es un amor prohibido, pero debo mantenerme fiel a él. Esperaré a ese hombre hasta el día 2 de Agosto de 1964, marquen bien esa fecha. Ése será el día en que dejaré la Zona Bohemia y me marcharé de Kioto para siempre. – todos con la boca abierta, incluso sus amigos del Hotel Aoiya - Y si él no quiere irse conmigo, sólo allí me permitiré casarme con otro. Agradezco tanto a Amakusa-san y a Udo-san, quienes fueron muy delicados conmigo, y espero que sigan siendo mis amigos.

El único que pudo reaccionar positivamente fue Kamatari, más que por el amor secreto de su amiga, por el hecho de darse el lujo de rechazar hombres de semejante calibre. Eso era ser Harikēn Kaoru.

-¡ASÍ SE HABLA, MUJER HURACÁN! – gritó.

Amakusa y Udo se miraron apenados y tristes, pero rápidamente se sintieron mejor gracias a los besos que Kaoru les repartió con cariño.

-¡Continuemos con el baile! – exclamó ella entre risas.

Mientras, en el convento, Kenshin escuchaba atentamente la noticia, de la mano de Cho.

-¡Atención! Harikēn Kaoru rechazó a sus dos pretendientes y lanzó un nuevo enigma para todos nosotros. ¿Quién es el dueño del corazón de la Cenicienta de la Rotonda Kasshin, mis amigos? ¿Quién es el afortunado escogido por los dioses y por nuestra Kaoru? Es así, mis queridos oyentes… - el Santo apagó la radio.

-No hagas eso conmigo… cásate y déjame…porque si no seré yo quien no te podrá dejar… - musitó Kenshin entre lamentos.

* * *

Megumi hizo lo que prometió: espero estoicamente hasta la llegada de mi camarada del Partido Comunista con su bolso, y ante los ojos hinchados y ojerosos de Sano, habló con él para acto seguido subirse al auto. El chofer miró perplejo a mi amigo, quien asintió como toda respuesta y se volvió a meter a la cabaña.

Unas horas después, Cho estaba transmitiendo su programa del mediodía.

-Empezamos con el tema del día: ¿será verdad que Harikēn Kaoru realmente está enamorada de un hombre misterioso? ¿O es todo una cuestión publicitaria?

Fue interrumpido por un zapatazo en la puerta del estudio, cortesía de Sanosuke, y el locutor se apresuró en dar lugar a comerciales y música. Llevó al furibundo Sano a otro cuartito para hablar.

Después de la partida de Megumi, ya que no iba a viajar ni loco con ella en el mismo auto, mi amigo juntó sus cosas y se dispuso a regresar a Kioto caminando, a falta de dinero. Por suerte, un camión rumbo a la ciudad lo levantó y acercó.

En ese momento, las diferencias entre ambos desaparecieron.

-¡Ella volvió, Cho! – rugió Sanosuke lleno de rabia.

Cho lo miraba sin poder creerlo.

-¿Megumi?

-¡Va a tener un hijo con Hiko Seijuro!

El rubio quedó pálido de la sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué qué?! – exclamó.

Sano seguía lamentándose.

-¡Esa vagabunda! ¿Cómo me pude haber enamorado de alguien así? – se quejaba, y miró a Cho con ojos llameantes - ¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡De no ser por ti no hubiera conocido a esa desgraciada!

Pero Cho sólo pensaba en lo afortunado que había sido.

-De lo que me salvé… - suspiró.

-¿Y ahora qué hago, Cho? – gimió Sano, volviendo a llorar.

* * *

Megumi observaba impresionada la fachada del Hotel Financial, del que era dueño Hiko Seijuro. Al entrar y a medida que avanzaba, se veía más impresionada por los detalles lujosos del edificio, columnas de mármol de Carrara, pisos de roble de Eslavonia y decoración metálica en oro puro. Se acercó a la recepción, donde Wu Heixing regañaba a los empleados.

-Buenos días, quiero hablar con el señor Hiko Seijuro. – saludó Megumi.

Wu Heixing la miró con hostilidad. Estaba muy ocupado como para tener que aguantar otro reclamo de paternidad para su señor.

-No está disponible, está dando una entrevista. – respondió secamente.

Megumi tomó aire.

-¡Dígale que Megumi Takani está aquí! – anunció con fuerza.

El secretario cayó en la cuenta de quién era y luego de deshacerse en disculpas, la invitó a pasar.

-¡Venga conmigo, por favor! – se apuró.

Mientras, en su suite, el banquero daba una entrevista exclusiva sobre la política y lo que él como empresario importante pensaba. Kira dormía a sus pies y él llevaba una pitón en sus brazos, símbolo de su extravagancia.

-¡En mis tierras nadie hará reforma agraria! ¡Noooo! – declaraba ante los periodistas ahí reunidos - ¡Uno trabaja la vida entera y forma su patrimonio para después compartirlo con quien no hizo nada! ¡Qué tontería! Y si insisten, tengo un arsenal… - se interrumpió al ver a una joven de pie frente a su puerta. Wu Heixing aprovechó el momento para despedir a la prensa y retirarse.

Hiko Seijuro seguía mirando como hipnotizado a Megumi.

-Soy Megumi Takani. – se anunció la joven solemnemente.

-Lo sé… - balbuceó el hombre, con cara de bobo.

Megumi le sonrió.

-Y bien, aquí me tiene.

* * *

-¡Levanta la cabeza, Sano! – le reprendí - ¡Piensa en Hollywood y todo lo que lograrás allá!

-¡Piensa en la lluvia de dólares! – añadió Cho.

Cho me había telefoneado y presa de un enojo mortal hacia Megumi Takani, llegué corriendo para ver a mi amigo.

-¡Qué Hollywood ni qué nada! – lloraba Sano de puro coraje - ¡Ella tiene razón, nunca llegaré allá! ¡Soy un fracaso!

-Sano…

-Regresaré a Otsu, no tengo ganas de quedarme aquí para verla paseando de arriba abajo con Hiko Seijuro.

Me enojé, pero ahora con él.

-¡Nada de Otsu! – le grité - ¡Tú te vas a Hollywood!

-¡Te vas a Hollywood! – gritaba también Cho - ¡Esto ahora es una cuestión personal! Haremos una campaña por la radio…

-No quiero limosna de nadie. – nos atajó Sano - ¿Qué pasaría si haces la campaña y nadie contribuye con nada? Prefiero morir antes de pasar por semejante humillación… - miró al locutor – Cho, perdóname por todo lo que te hice y lo que te dije recién. Fui un idiota. – y agregó con una sonrisa débil – Aunque debo decir que el que salió bien librado de todo esto fuiste tú de semejante interesada.

Cho le devolvió la sonrisa y le palmeó la espalda en señal de amistad.

-Descuida Sano, te ayudaré a resolver esta situación. – le dije preocupado.

En ese momento, llegó a mi cabeza la imagen de la única persona a la que podía recurrir.

* * *

-Pobre Sanosuke. – se apenó Kaoru luego de que le contara la fallida historia de amor y sueños de mi amigo.

-Sí, una lástima… - susurré.

Ella se volvió hacia mí con una sonrisa.

-¡Pues dile que se va para Hollywood! – me dijo muy animada - Tengo un cliente millonario que es socio de una de las productoras de Estados Unidos. Dame tiempo y será una estrella.

Me lancé sobre ella para darle un abrazo.

-¡Gracias, Kaoru! – le dije. No podía estar más feliz.

-¿Y tú cuándo te casas? – me preguntó ella.

-No lo sé. – respondí - Primero tenemos que organizarnos y luego fijamos fecha.

-¿Sabes, Akira? Tomoe-chan siempre tuvo valor, aunque no lo pareciera. – me dijo Kaoru, con admiración hacia mi Tomoe - Realmente está muy enamorada de ti, hoy en día es muy difícil encontrar a la persona indicada…

Supe a quién se refería en esa última frase.

-Las cosas cambian, Kaoru. – le dije - El Santo cambió tanto.

-Puede ser. – concordó ella con tristeza - Para Dios nada es imposible, ¿no?


	19. A la espera de la lluvia de dólares

Primero, mis agradecimientos a todos quienes siguen la historia.

 **Akisara145:** A mí también me dolió en el alma separarlos, pero te aseguro que en lo referente a Sano, todo fue para mejor. A veces hay que renunciar a ciertas cosas para poder obtener otras, y tenerlo todo sería muy irreal (aunque no imposible). Y en cuanto a Kenshin, lo quiero matar, pero así como es menso también va a tener la oportunidad de darse cuenta y de dejar de mentirse a sí mismo. Ya falta poco! Paciencia! XD

La canción que utilicé en este capítulo es "You are my destiny", de Paul Anka. Disfruten!

* * *

-Pasajeros para el vuelo con destino a Los Ángeles…

Luego de días de charlas telefónicas y arreglos correspondientes, finalmente llegó el momento de la despedida de Sanosuke no sólo de sus amigos, sino de Japón. Kaoru había hablado con su amigo productor para darle una oportunidad al joven en uno de los grandes estudios de Hollywood, y al mandarle sus datos y fotos, el ejecutivo quedó satisfecho por su apariencia y aceptó pulirlo como futura estrella.

Por lo cual, todavía en su país, mi buen amigo ya había superado la gran primera barrera hacia el estrellato que era el tener un mecenas y mentor.

Y allí estaba, a punto de tomar un avión hacia su tierra prometida, esa a la que dejó de lado por el amor. Lamentablemente un amor equivocado, ya que si los sentimientos de Megumi hubieran sido sinceros, él no hubiese tenido reparos en abandonar sus sueños, o por lo menos suspenderlos por el momento.

Pero todo había quedado atrás, y ahora iba a transitar el camino de la gloria, no sólo cumpliendo su objetivo, sino también cerrándole las bocas a quienes se burlaban de él.

Miró a la mujer que lo acompañaba, esa hada madrina que lo había levantado del lodo en el que estaba sumido y ahora le daba la oportunidad de tener éxito y estabilidad. No le alcanzaría la vida para agradecerle lo que hacía por él.

-Y esto es para ti, Sano. – le decía Kaoru entregándole un sobre mientras el otro la miraba embelesado - Dos mil dólares para que puedas comenzar con algo.

-No sé cómo agradecerte…

-Ya, ya, no gastemos tiempo en eso. – le dijo ella sonriendo y dándole un abrazo.

En eso llegábamos Cho y este escriba para despedirnos.

-Es tu vuelo. – le anuncié con una mezcla de alegría y tristeza. Alegría por ver a mi amigo levantarse como un ave fénix de sus cenizas y algo triste por la posibilidad de no volvernos a ver.

Él nos miró a los tres con lágrimas en los ojos y su sonrisa arrebatadora.

-Algún día, si al mirar el cielo de Kioto ven una lluvia de dólares, no se asusten. – nos dijo radiante - Seré tan rico, que cuando vuelva será en un avión particular y traeré esa lluvia de dólares conmigo.

Asentimos divertidos, porque sabíamos que era verdad. Confiábamos en que iba a conseguir lo que quisiese y que volvería para compartirnos su éxito.

-Te irá muy bien, Sano. – le aseguró Cho, pasándose un pañuelo por los ojos.

La mirada de Sano se ensombreció un poco ante lo que iba a decirnos.

-Si llegan a cruzarse con ella, díganle… - empezó, pero luego volvió a su expresión risueña de siempre - No, no le digan nada.

-Te deseo toda la felicidad y los éxitos que te esperan. – le dijo Kaoru, cuyo rostro ya estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas. Aunque hacía poco que se conocían, habían hecho buenas migas rápidamente.

Sano nos dio un último abrazo a los tres, con palabras de agradecimiento y promesas de un futuro mejor. Tomó sus maletas y se dirigió hacia la zona de embarque a paso seguro.

De repente pegó un grito que nos hizo saltar a todos los presentes allí:

-¡Marlon Brando que se cuide, porque allá va Sanosuke Sagara! – y guiñándonos un ojo, desapareció de nuestra vista, hacia su viaje de ida a Hollywood.

* * *

-¿Así que ella hizo eso por Sano? – me preguntó Kenshin con gravedad.

Después de la emotiva despedida a nuestro amigo, fui corriendo al convento para contárselo todo al Santo. Él ya había tenido su momento de adiós con Sanosuke el día anterior, los tres habíamos salido a comer algo para celebrar el acontecimiento. Por lo que al día siguiente, no quiso ir al aeropuerto: por no querer desmayarse de la angustia al ver a su amigo partir, y por ella.

-Sí. – respondí.

-¿Te dijo que me lo dijeras? – quiso saber, escaneándome con la mirada.

-No. Pensé que te gustaría saberlo. – le expliqué - Ella es una persona muy buena, Kenshin; se preocupa por los problemas de los demás. Es muy difícil encontrar gente así…

De repente, mi mirada se posó en sus maletas ya preparadas. No me había percatado de eso y lo miré enarcando una ceja.

Él entendió mi pregunta tácita.

-Volveré a Otsu, Akira. – me contestó con voz estrangulada - Aquí ya no me queda nada.

-Ella se está resignando, Kenshin… - le dije con pena.

-¿Te dijo algo?

-No, pero dio a entender que sus esperanzas están mermando.

El Santo estuvo a punto de quebrarse, pero supo mantener la compostura.

-Mejor así. – dijo, con una voz llena de más dudas que certezas.

* * *

Mientras tanto Megumi, quien no supo nada más de Sanosuke desde su abrupta separación, estaba reunida con unas amigas comentando sobre su propio éxito en la vida.

-Háganme caso, no dejen pasar a un hombre de esos. – les decía muy animada y presumiendo sus joyas y abrigo de piel - Me da todo lo que yo quiero, tengo el mundo a mis pies.

Todas estaban impresionadas.

-Megumi, ni pareces tú.

Megumi seguía con su perorata.

-Me dio un cheque en blanco para gastarlo en lo que quisiese: ropas, peluquero, joyas…

-Qué lindo…

-Me dará una casa con piscina, un auto con chofer… - agregó Megumi muy contenta - Ahora tengo que embarazarme para asegurar mi situación.

Y en el Hotel Financial, Hiko Seijuro hacía cuentas, muy satisfecho.

-¿Qué más pidió? – le preguntó a Wu Heixing.

Su secretario lo miró muy preocupado.

-Bueno, Hiko-sama, ella quiere un cuarto aquí en el Hotel Financial mientras le preparan la casa. – respondió con cautela - Un cuarto con televisión, electrodomésticos, eh…aquí está la lista. – le extendió un enorme papel con anotaciones interminables.

Hiko ni lo miró.

-No hay problema, dale a la morena todo lo que ella quiera. – dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hiko-sama, usted me perdona, pero de todas las mujeres que pasaron por aquí, ella es la más exigente. – comentó Wu Heixing.

-Por eso me gustó esa mujer desde el primer momento. – le explicó Hiko - Ella se parece a Kira: mansita y luego te saca las uñas. Me gusta la mujer así de peligrosa.

Salió en busca de Megumi, y luego de pasear con ella y llevarla al cine, joyería, boutiques, peluqueros, restaurantes y confiterías, regresaron al Hotel Financial. Hiko algo aburrido (no solía tardarse tanto en esos asuntos con sus amantes) y Megumi totalmente feliz y satisfecha.

-Ahora que ya paseaste, te quedas quietecita aquí. – le dijo el banquero a la joven que no le entendía nada - Tengo que ir a la casa de mi mujer para ver a mis hijos, volveré pronto. Así que sin guardaespaldas no puedes salir.

-Está bien… - aceptó Megumi. Tenía ganas de ir a otra joyería al otro lado de la ciudad con Hiko, pero como éste se iba, mejor después saldría con un guardaespaldas para que la acompañara.

Pero el globo se le pincharía.

-Pero como mis hombres están ocupados en otros menesteres, Kira te vigilará. – prosiguió Hiko - Ella está más que capacitada para vigilar a la mujer infiel. – agregó con una sonrisa pícara.

Desde luego que la quería tener vigilada. No era que Megumi le fuera infiel, pero luego del episodio loco con Sanosuke, el banquero no quería arriesgarse a dejarla "suelta" por ahí y que en una de esas le viera la cara de imbécil. No señor, él era Hiko Seijuro y nadie lo engañaba, y siempre se aseguraba de guardar su buen nombre, tanto como empresario y padre de familia, como de playboy.

Pero Megumi estaba aterrada ante la idea de quedarse sola con Kira.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Hiko, no vas a dejar ese animal suelto aquí conmigo!

-¿Quieres ver? – la desafió el hombre, riendo - ¡Kira, vigila a Megumi por mí! – y la sacó de su enorme jaula.

Megumi dio un brinco hacia atrás.

-¡Hiko! – gritó.

-Si intentas salir, ella te comerá. – se despidió Hiko alegremente, mientras cerraba la puerta y dejaba el lugar con su secretario.

-¡Hiko! – gritaba Megumi mientras la fiera simplemente la miraba estando acostada.

La joven pasó toda la tarde encerrada en la habitación del banquero, sin atreverse siquiera a ir al baño o a la cocina por temor a Kira. Así empezó la vida de Megumi Takani como amante de Hiko Seijuro; sin duda el precio a pagar por tanto lujo.

* * *

Cuando Kenshin llegó a su casa en Otsu, su madre se arrojó a sus brazos llorando de felicidad.

-Ay, hijo mío. – gemía - Pedí tanto para que esa pecadora se alejara de tu vida, y Nuestra Señora me escuchó. – y agregó dirigiéndose a la cocina - ¿Quieres más jalea?

Kenshin dejó sus maletas y se desplomó como ido sobre una silla.

-No, no quiero. – dijo secamente.

Su madre parecía no darse cuenta del humor sombrío del Santo.

-Claro que quieres. – tarareó - Siempre dices que mis jaleas son como catecismo entrando en tu alma. – y empezó una vez más - Fue Nuestra Señora quien me dio la receta: soñé con ella y…

* * *

Varios meses pasaron y las vidas de todos no parecía cambiar, siempre estáticas y siempre con la sensación de que algo grande sucedería, pero sin que sucediese. Pero en otro lado la vida de alguien sí parecía haber tenido un gran y rotundo cambio, y una mañana, así lo supo Harikēn Kaoru.

-¡Kaoru! – llamaba Hannya desde el otro lado de su habitación.

-¡Entra, Hannya! – contestó ella bostezando.

Su amigo entró y le tendió un papel.

-Un telegrama para ti.

Al leerlo, Kaoru casi se desmaya.

-¡Es de Sanosuke! – exclamó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - ¡Va a estrenar una película de Hollywood!

* * *

 _You are my destiny_ _  
_ _You share my reverie_ _  
_ _You are my happiness_ _  
_ _That's what you are_

 _Eres mi destino_ _  
_ _Compartes mi ensueño_ _  
_ _Eres mi felicidad_ _  
_ _Eso es lo que eres_

Apenas había puesto un pie en el aeropuerto de la ciudad de Los Ángeles, Sano había sido recibido por el productor amigo de Kaoru y su comitiva. Después de llevarlo hasta la pensión donde se alojaría como su protegido, el hombre lo invitó a recorrer las instalaciones de la 20th Century Fox y a comer junto con otras personas de interés, que eran nada más y nada menos que guionistas, directores, actores de renombre y otros aprendices como él, considerados promesas de gran potencial a futuro.

 _You have my sweet caress  
You share my loneliness  
You are my dream come true  
That's what you are_

 _Tienes mi dulce caricia  
Compartes mi soledad  
Eres mi sueño hecho realidad  
Eso es lo que eres_

Impresionados con su alto nivel de inglés (no fueron en vano sus clases en Japón de ese idioma), lo anotaron inmediatamente en el Actor's Studio y empezó con sus clases de actuación, impartidas por grandes personalidades del mundo de la actuación, ya sea de cine, teatro o televisión. Sano se prometió a sí mismo corresponder a sus benefactores con grandes sucesos y también a Kaoru por su infinita ayuda.

 _Heaven and heaven alone_ _  
_ _Can take your love from me_ _  
_ _'Cause I'd be a fool_ _  
_ _To ever leave you dear_ _  
_ _And a fool I'd never be_

 _El cielo y sólo el cielo_ _  
_ _Puede tomar tu amor de mí_ _  
_ _Porque sería un tonto_ _  
_ _Por dejarte, querida_ _  
_ _Y nunca seré un tonto_

El paso siguiente era americanizar su nombre. Debido a que sus rasgos eran muy suaves y universales por así decirlo, los productores decidieron que no tendría papeles estereotipados en las películas (cosa muy común en esa época con actores de distintas razas y etnias), proponiendo el nombre de Lex Lang de cara al público consumista.

 _You are my destiny_ _  
_ _You share my reverie_ _  
_ _You're more than life to me_ _  
_ _That's what you are_

 _Eres mi destino_ _  
_ _Compartes mi ensueño_ _  
_ _Eres más que vida para mí_ _  
_ _Eso es lo que eres_

Fue así que nació la leyenda de Lex Lang. Y su querida, era el sueño de ser un gran actor de Hollywood. Sueño hecho realidad.

 _You are my destiny_ _  
_ _You share my reverie_ _  
_ _You are my happiness_ _  
_ _That's what you are_

 _Eres mi destino_ _  
_ _Compartes mi ensueño_ _  
_ _Eres mi felicidad_ _  
_ _Eso es lo que eres_

( **N/A** : dos aclaraciones aquí: primero, Lex Lang es el nombre del actor de doblaje de Sano en EEUU, por eso lo tomé; y segundo, cambiarse de nombre, por lo menos en esa época, era más que común en Hollywood, así como el estereotipo por raza y otras cuestiones. Había leído en la autobiografía de la actriz Ingrid Bergman que el cambio de nombre era casi obligatorio para los actores extranjeros que ambicionaban triunfar en Hollywood. Hoy en día, los actores se siguen poniendo nombres artísticos y siendo estereotipados, pero no de manera alevosa como en los años '50 y '60.)

* * *

Volviendo al notición del debut de nuestro amigo en la gran pantalla…

Corría Junio de 1962, y los cines japoneses recibían el estreno de "El audaz", de Robert Rossen, con Paul Newman como protagonista y Sanosuke Sagara (digo, Lex Lang) en un pequeño papel de extra. Toda Otsu prácticamente se mudó a Kioto para ver el estreno.

En la fila, este servidor esperaba pacientemente junto a Kenshin, su madre y mis tías para la apertura de las puertas del cine.

Quien también llegaba mirando para todos lados, como si fuera un criminal, era Megumi Takani junto a unas amigas. Estaba transitando por los primeros meses de embarazo y había aprovechado un despiste de Hiko Seijuro (quien cada vez estaba más controlador y "protector" con ella), para escabullirse al estreno. Tenía que ver con sus propios ojos el principio del éxito de su ex novio. Simplemente no lo podía creer.

-¿Será que vendrá? – me susurró Kenshin, preocupado.

-¿Kaoru? Es invitada de honor, Kenshin. – le respondí de la misma manera, aunque animado - Si no fuese por ella, Sano no estaría allá.

-Es que no la veo…

-¡Kenshin, basta! – le regañé - ¡El cine aún no abre! Y ella vendrá.

Minutos después, abrieron el local de cine y entramos para acomodarnos en nuestros asientos y aguardar la película.

En ese momento llegó Kaoru y provocó escándalo y conmoción por un lado y suspiros y admiración por el otro. Fingiendo no mirar a Kenshin, se encaminó hacia su puesto de honor y un ramillete de jazmines que usaba como broche se le cayó en el suelo, casualmente junto al asiento del Santo. Kenshin, colorado hasta las orejas, levantó las florecillas y se las devolvió en un movimiento impulsivo, ante las miradas de reproche de su madre y mis tías, que estaban cerca. Ella lo miró enarcando las cejas, y esbozó una triste sonrisa.

-Es tuyo. – le susurró con amor. Y fue a sentarse.

Kenshin guardó el ramillete dentro de la manga de su hábito y lo acariciaba como si así acariciara la piel de Kaoru.

* * *

-Ella piensa que soy tonto y que me voy a dejar engañar por una mujer. – le decía Hiko Seijuro a Wu Heixing, mitad divertido, mitad enojado, en el Hotel Financial - Megumi Takani hoy se entera de quién es Hiko Seijuro.

Su secretario terminaba de hablar con un hombre que había llegado a las corridas.

-Hiko-sama, según el reporte ella entró en el cine con un grupo de amigas. – le comunicó - Uno de los hombres se quedó en la puerta vigilando por si sale, y el otro vino corriendo a avisar.

El banquero aplaudió de buen humor.

-¡Muy bien! – exclamó con una mirada maligna - Ahora ayúdame a vestirme que voy a ir a buscarla.

* * *

Y la película comenzó. En líneas generales, se trataba sobre un hombre, interpretado por Paul Newman, que tenía por objetivo convertirse en el mejor jugador de billar de la región. A fuerza de entrenamiento y arrogancia, pide enfrentarse al campeón en ese rubro. En el transcurso de la película se enamora de una prostituta (oh, casualidad) y hace lo que sea por ser el mejor. Sanosuke (o Lex) interpretaba a uno de los jugadores del club de billar, y si bien no tenía diálogos, la cámara le hacía muy buenos planos por detrás de los protagonistas para captar la atención, tanto del público como de otros productores y directores.

No hace falta decir que las beatas de Otsu se tapaban los ojos en cada escena inapropiada. Sólo la veían por nuestro querido Sano, ya que lo demás era inmoral y se trataba de cosas de vicios.

La proyección fue alborotadora, en cada secuencia en la que aparecía mi amigo, todo Otsu clamaba y vitoreaba, y cuando ésta terminaba, silbaban para pedirle al encargado de la proyección que retrocediera la cinta para repetirla.

Todo era ruidoso y muy divertido. Estábamos felices por él.

Pero la felicidad nos duró muy poco, ya que a mitad de la película un hombre irrumpió en el cine a los tiros. Para qué describir el griterío y el terror que propició.

En medio del pandemonio, Megumi lo reconoció.

-¡HIKO! – gritó enojada.

* * *

Bueno, capítulo cortito y simple, pero es el preludio al cierre. El próximo es el capítulo final, con lo cual voy a tener mucha tela que cortar para cerrar tramas y personajes. Así que ya falta poquito!


	20. Respuesta al tiempo

Hola gente! Lamentablemente, todo tiene un final, y esta historia no es la excepción. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, a quienes la siguieron y la pusieron entre sus favoritos, y a los lectores en general; si llegaron hasta acá es porque no hice las cosas tan mal. Y espero que con este último capítulo pueda sacarles una sonrisa de satisfacción. Me costó mucho terminarla desde lo emocional, uno no la pasa bien cuando estas cosas tienen un cierre y se encariña mucho con los personajes.

Pero aquí estamos, así que espero que disfruten de este final.

 **Akisara145:** todas tus dudas e inquietudes tienen respuesta en este último capítulo XD. Siempre estuviste firme con esta historia así que espero que lo disfrutes mucho! Gracias!

Bueno, aquí vamos!

* * *

La conmoción provocada por Hiko Seijuro asustaba hasta a su secretario, a quien le preocupaba más la reputación de su jefe que la Megumi Takani esa.

-¡Hiko-sama! – le rogaba para que se calmara - ¡Hiko-sama!

-¡Salgan todos! – gritaba la policía por otro lado - ¡Tenemos que evacuar! – obviamente vieron al empresario y se hicieron los tontos, total que luego les pagarían para inventar otra causa de la balacera al aire que se producía.

A Cho no le preocupaba ni un poco la correría de gente que había; él seguía sentado, feliz y disfrutando de la película.

-¡Calma, calma! – exclamaba a los demás - ¡Aquí lo único importante es que Hollywood tiene a un hijo de Kansai en sus fijas!

Por fin Hiko había divisado a Megumi.

-¡Hiko! – lo llamó ella espantada - ¡¿Pero qué…?!

-¡A la casa! – bramó el otro con autoridad, mientras Wu Heixing repartía billetes a los empleados del cine y a los oficiales del lugar.

Ya en el Hotel Financial, siguió el regaño.

-Eso te pasa por burlarte de Hiko Seijuro. – le dijo el hombre a Megumi.

-No sé por qué te alteras, Hiko. – repuso ella rodando los ojos y acariciándose el vientre - Sabes que me gustas y que quiero estar contigo.

-Me saliste contestona.

-¿Quieres que te diga que eres el más guapo? – empezó a decir melosa y abrazando al banquero.

-¡Sí que eres ruin! – reía él, correspondiéndole el abrazo - ¡Es por eso que me gustas mucho!

Estaba perdonada. Por lo tanto era una oportunidad perfecta para conseguir su último capricho.

-¡Ay, Hiko, vi a Harikēn Kaoru! ¡Parece una muñequita de tan divina! ¡Estoy loca por ella! Llevaba consigo una gargantilla de brillantes…

Y Hiko entendió.

-Te doy todo lo que quieras, mi serpiente cascabel. – le dijo tranquilamente, y volvió a ponerse serio - Ahora tengo que irme, pero dejaré a Kira para que te haga compañía, así no te me vuelves a escapar.

-Ay, no…

* * *

Días después, Kaoru convocó a todos los periodistas para reiterar su salida de la Zona Bohemia.

-Mantendré mi palabra. – les decía en su habitación, entre murmullos y flashes de cámaras - El 2 de Agosto de 1964 me iré de la Zona Bohemia; les recuerdo que en Junio de ese año cumpliré 5 años estando aquí.

-¿Por qué 5 años? – preguntaban los colegas periodistas.

-El destino. Las cosas del destino no tienen explicación.

-¿Te mudarás a alguna de tus haciendas y casas?

-Puede ser…todo puede ser. – respondió pensativa - Quién sabe lo que depare el futuro.

-¿Fue lo que te dijo la vidente? – le pregunté.

-Pues sí, y vamos a esperar a ese día a ver qué sucede. – ella seguía nostálgica - 5 años que se irán en un minuto…

-¿Y cómo saldrás vestida de aquí?

-Ah, eso no lo diré, es sorpresa. – dijo con una sonrisa.

* * *

Y así, sin muchos sobresaltos más de los acostumbrados, pasó cerca de un año y medio.

Transitábamos los primeros meses de 1964 y el ambiente en Otsu era calcado al de hacía años. Esa ciudad nunca se modernizaría mientras el padre Anji y las beatas siguieran metiendo sus narices en todos lados.

Pero un día, cambiaría todo.

La tía Sae regaba las plantas de las ventanas cuando fue saludada por Takasugi Shinsaku quien estaba de paso.

-¡Buen día, Sae-san!

-¡Buen día, Shinsaku-san! – respondió mi tía sonrojada.

Detrás de ella y oculta, estaba mi tía Tae quien había escuchado el coqueto saludo.

-¡Biin díi, Shinsiki-sin! – se burlaba - Tú le haces ojitos y él tal vez tenga un puesto en el gobierno de ganar el Partido Comunista.

-Puede que no esté de acuerdo con sus ideas, pero debo reconocer que tiene pulso. – le contestó su hermana - No como Katsu, que no sabe ni dónde está parado. – se detuvo al ver a mi tía Tae paralizada como una estatua - ¿Qué sucede?

-¿No sientes un olor raro? – le preguntó ella.

Olfatearon por toda la casa y el miedo se apoderó de ellas.

-Huele a…¡A PESTE! – chilló la tía Sae - ¡Sabía que Dios nos mandaría una penitencia por tanto libertinaje en este mundo!

-¡Ahora que el padre Anji está en Kioto no nos podrá proteger! – se lamentaba la tía Tae - ¡Dios ha elegido Otsu para que expiemos los pecados del mundo!

De inmediato se mandó un telegrama a Kioto, donde Cho se hizo eco del asunto.

-¡Atención! ¡Última noticia! – rugió al micrófono, notablemente preocupado - ¡Peste en Otsu!

* * *

El alboroto que le sucedió fue de proporciones bíblicas (casualmente). Toda Kioto y ciudades aledañas en estado de alerta por lo sucedido en Otsu y con el temor latente a que la enfermedad (una especie de infección peligrosa originada por las pulgas, que los habitantes del pueblo ya tachaban de Peste Negra). Imagínense cómo estaba este servidor de ustedes, con mi familia y mi prometida allí (había ido a visitar a unos parientes y a mis tías). Estaba que no podía más de los nervios.

Y allí mismo, en la barrera hecha por la Policía Militar por órdenes del comando general en Kioto, comenzamos a enterarnos de más cosas de mi amada Otsu, que aunque exageradas, hacían que uno sintiera más de cerca la sensación de peligro:

-Dicen que la peste ya mató a treinta personas, de un día para otro.

-Dicen que es por culpa de una invasión de pulgas provenientes del burdel.

-Dicen que los cementerios ya no dan abasto.

Mientras en Otsu clamaban:

-¡No nos abandonen!

Pero el gobernador, en vez de mandar médicos y medicamentos, mandaba soldados; y un cinturón armado fue hecho para evitar fugas, ya que nadie pensaba entrar a Otsu; telegrafié a Tomoe: no obtuve respuesta… ¿y si murió víctima de la peste? Telegrafié a mis tías: no obtuve respuesta… ¿y si murieron? Telegrafié a Kenshin y a Sakura-san sin obtener respuesta, imaginé: están todos muertos. Las noticias eran alarmantes: hasta los pájaros y peces estaban muriendo de peste y los sobrevivientes que enterraban a sus muertos esperaban por la muerte como un castigo, una penitencia para Kansai por haberse transformado en una Sodoma y Gomorra; y el telégrafo ya estaba mudo, no mandaba pedidos de socorro.

Kaoru fue a verme con el rostro desfigurado de la preocupación.

-¡Otsu está en cuarentena a causa de la peste! – exclamó afligida - ¡Dicen que todo el mundo está muriendo, hasta los animales!

-Lo sé, Kaoru, y estoy preocupadísimo. – le respondí cansado y con barba de varios días - Mi familia está allá y Tomoe también.

-El Santo está allá. – gimió llorando la joven - Y el día 2 de Agosto estará muerto o todavía preso en esa ciudad. – y agregó con seguridad - ¡Akira, nos vamos para allá!

La miré como si la apestada fuera ella.

-¡Nadie puede entrar ni salir de Otsu! – razoné angustiado - Los caminos por tierra y agua están cerrados, Kaoru. La Armada está vigilando los lugares.

Pero ella me miró con un brillo en los ojos y una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Pues Otsu estará cercada por tierra y agua, pero no por cielo. – me dijo - ¡Vamos en avioneta!

* * *

Una hora después de que dejamos el aeropuerto con la avioneta de Kaoru, comenzamos a aproximarnos a Otsu, y en unos pocos minutos ya estaríamos sobrevolando la ciudad.

De repente, el avión perdió altura y vimos Otsu atravesada por el río Seta, que desembocaba en el Lago Biwa; el avión perdió más altura y lo que vimos nos congeló: una ciudad fantasma, ni un alma en las calles, en ningún lado, por más que buscáramos; las ventanas de las casas estaban abiertas pero nadie se asomaba.

Sin embargo, aún albergaba esperanzas, y Kaoru apretaba mi mano. Y el piloto tuvo una idea: hacer piruetas para despertar la curiosidad de la gente. Necesitábamos que las personas salieran para poder rociarlos con la medicina que Kaoru había conseguido de sus amigos políticos y médicos.

Nos dijo que ajustáramos nuestros cinturones, y el avión ganó altura; subió y subió para luego, como si fuese a bombardear la ciudad, dar vuelos rasantes, pasaba muy cerca de la torre de la iglesia, de los tejados de las casas, de los puentes, de la propia superficie del río; entonces, el avión subió como si se dirigiera al fin del cielo e hizo muchas piruetas en lo alto; repitió el espectáculo y descendió en picada, dándonos la sensación de que nos iríamos a estrellar en la plaza del pueblo.

Mientras, toda la ciudad (oculta en sus casas) había escuchado el ruido de la avioneta; era la avioneta de la joven, que surcaba los cielos de Otsu. Para ese entonces, todo el mundo pensaba que el mundo se acabaría y que llegaba el juicio final. El avión seguía con sus piruetas y giros por toda la ciudad.

Fue entonces que una mujer se asomó a la ventana, ya que no resistía más la curiosidad ante lo que hacía la avioneta. Cuando pasamos cerca de ella, pude reconocerla como Naname-san, la madre de Sano.

Ella sintió tal alegría al vernos que empezó a reír a carcajadas, esa risa que el padre Anji por tantos años le prohibió expresar y que en ese momento, la ocasión ameritaba que levantara la penitencia. Esa risa que llevó al resto de Otsu (que pudo escucharla perfectamente) al mismo pensamiento:

 _Si Naname-san volvió a reír, es señal de que las cosas no están tan perdidas como parecen._

Así que toda Otsu salió a las calles, para bañarse en esa lluvia de bonanza y cura que la avioneta de las piruetas traía consigo.

Harikēn Kaoru estaba fumigando Otsu.

Harikēn Kaoru estaba sacando a una resignada Otsu de las garras de la enfermedad.

Harikēn Kaoru estaba curando a Otsu.

* * *

Días después y con toda Otsu recuperada de la enfermedad (ya era declarada zona segura), la mente de Kenshin hizo un click y empezó a hacer sus maletas.

Había pensado en Kaoru y su acción durante esos días y era hora de tomar las riendas de su vida.

Su madre desconfió y se aterrorizó al verlo dispuesto a irse de allí, pues sabía la razón.

-¡Hijo no te vayas! – lloró antes de que él se despidiera y diera sus razones - ¡Dijiste que no te irías de mi lado!

-Me voy, mamá. – fue todo lo que pudo decirle su hijo antes de abrir la puerta.

-¡No te vas! ¡Tengo un mal presentimiento! – chilló Sakura-san arrebatándole su valija - ¡Eso no es el camino para tu felicidad!

-Quiero estar allá cuando ella se vaya. – le explicó Kenshin, se refería al 2 de Agosto y ya faltaba poco - Si no me pasaré el resto de mi vida pensando que seguí el camino de la Iglesia simplemente por no tener elección.

Su madre suspiró entre sollozos.

-Entonces llévate mucha jalea. – le dijo con un hilo de voz, mientras metía los potes de dulce que tenía preparados en una bolsa - Pero nunca te olvides de que eres un elegido de Dios, eso no es algo para cualquiera. ¡No cambies a Jesús por una camelia!

-Estoy yendo justamente para librarme de ella. – le aseguró Kenshin con tristeza; no quería dejarla, pero tenía que hacerlo - Si huyo ahora pasaré el resto de mi vida atormentado por eso. Haré lo que tenga que hacer.

Tomó la bolsa y la valija y desapareció detrás de la puerta de su casa, desvaneciéndose en la noche y dejando a su madre en pleno llanto.

Ella lloró y se lamentó toda la noche y el resto de su vida.

-Finalmente…Dios no me concedió la gracia de ser la madre de un Santo…

* * *

Kenshin volvió al convento en Kioto y con el tiempo, retomó el coro de niños; prepararía una presentación para las próximas fiestas patronales en diciembre en honor a San Francisco Javier, y quería que todo estuviera perfecto, por lo que le dedicó varias horas al día de ensayos con su coro.

A estas alturas, poco hace falta aclarar que fui corriendo a avisarle a Kaoru sobre el regreso de Kenshin.

Y así fue que la tarde del 1ero de Agosto, el día antes del día D, mientras el Santo y su coro ensayaban el Ave María de Gounod, que Harikēn Kaoru hizo acto de presencia en la capilla del convento, que fue escenario de tantas peleas entre ellos. Se colocó detrás de Kenshin, haciendo que éste se girara sorprendido al sentir una presencia detrás de él. Ambos quedaron cara a cara mientras los niños seguían cantando.

Se miraron un rato, hasta que Kaoru rompió el silencio con voz decidida:

-Compré dos pasajes para Tokio a las 19 hs. Te esperaré en la plaza del Ayuntamiento de Kioto, a las 5 de la tarde. Si no vienes, me iré sola. Es tu última oportunidad, Santo: tienes que decidir hasta hoy a la medianoche si me quieres o no. – se dio la vuelta y se marchó, dejando al Santo pálido.

Harikēn Kaoru sabía que estaba quemando su último cartucho con él.

Y una vez en su celda, las dudas hicieron mella en él por última vez.

-¡Me siento incapaz de elegir entre lo que quiero y lo que no!

¿Qué haría con respecto a Harikēn Kaoru?

Dejemos que en este relato lo piense porque, la verdad, todavía tenía hasta la medianoche para decidirse.

* * *

Esa noche, en vez de disfrutar de su fiesta de despedida en el Akabeko Dancing, Kaoru estaba atenta al reloj y al teléfono, pues sabía que el Santo podría llamar tanto al hotel como al cabaret (adivinen quién le facilitó los números telefónicos); el tiempo pasaba con una enorme rapidez; ya eran las 11 horas de la noche del 1ero de Agosto de 1964: dentro de 60 minutos se agotaba el tiempo que ella le había dado a Kenshin para decidirse.

¿Y si él no llamaba? ¡Cómo quería que la llamara para quedarse con ella!

Más tarde, echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera: eran las 11 y 15.

¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora? ¿Estaría en el convento?

A las 11 y 45, en el cuarto 304, toda la alegría adolescente de Harikēn Kaoru corría grave riesgo.

¿Y si él no llamaba?

 _Si él no te llama, Kaoru, levantas la cabeza y te vas sola: tienes tantos recuerdos felices que atesorar, y además, si él no viene lo habrás perdido, sí, pero no a favor de otra mujer, sino a favor de Jesucristo, y eso es consuelo._ – pensaba ella.

A las 11 y 48 de la noche Harikēn Kaoru perdió toda esperanza.

A las 11 horas y 51 minutos de la noche del 1ero de Agosto de 1964 el teléfono de la recepción del Hotel Aoiya sonó. Y Hannya reconoció de inmediato la voz que pedía por Kaoru; fue como un rayo a avisarle.

-¡Kaoru! – gritó desde la entrada del Akabeko - ¡Teléfono!

Casi desvaneciéndose, dio una disculpa rápida a sus amigos y fue corriendo hacia el hotel al otro lado de la calle. Corría tan rápido como el apretado vestido le permitía. Al llegar, se aferró al teléfono como si su vida dependiera del aparato.

-¡Bueno! – contestó.

-Soy yo. – dijo un emocionado Kenshin.

-¡Lo sé, lo sé! – sollozó ella feliz.

-Ya decidí.

-¿Y qué decidiste?

-Que mi vida sólo tiene sentido si estoy a tu lado.

-¡Soy la mujer más feliz del mundo! – seguía gimiendo ella, reía y lloraba como una histérica, y hasta temía que su corazón no aguantara tanta felicidad.

-Iré. – le aseguró Kenshin - Me quedo contigo.

* * *

Al día siguiente.

-¡Atención, mis amigos, atención! ¡Hoy es el gran día en que toda la atención está puesta en el Hotel Aoiya, en la Zona Bohemia! – anunciaba Cho en Radio en Confidencia - Harikēn Kaoru, la musa de nuestros corazones, dejará hoy la vida alegre por un destino que ella quiere mantener desconocido.

En la Rotonda Kasshin, en la Zona Bohemia de Kioto, una pequeña multitud de bohemios y prostitutas esperaba frente a las puertas del Hotel Aoiya; también estaban los músicos de la orquesta del Akabeko Dancing; todos estaban atentos a las escaleras y aguardaban; entonces Shura y Yumi gritaron:

-¡Es ella! ¡Es ella!

Y todos vimos a Harikēn Kaoru descender por la gran escalera del hotel; usaba el mismo vestido que usó en la Noche del Exorcismo, como un homenaje a esa fecha en la que vio al Santo por primera vez; las mismas joyas, el mismo peinado, y los ya legendarios zapatos negros con vidrillos. Pensar que con uno de ellos empezó todo.

-¡Viva Harikēn Kaoru! – gritaban Misao y Kamatari.

-¡Viva! ¡Viva!

Entonces, la orquesta del Akabeko Dancing comenzó a tocar canciones de despedida, y todos cantamos, a medida que Harikēn Kaoru bajaba por las escaleras del Hotel Aoiya:

Lucía bella y radiante.

Al llegar junto a nosotros, se detuvo y contempló largo y tendido a la Rotonda Kasshin: quería memorizar todo, las personas, los edificios…

Nunca se olvidaría de ellos.

Y llegó el momento más emotivo: entre risas y llantos, empezó a repartir besos y abrazos a todos; a Shura, a Yumi, a Kamatari, a Misao, a Hannya, a mí, a Tomoe, a todos y cada uno de sus compañeros y amigos.

Y mientras seguíamos aplaudiéndola, ella se adentró en un Simca color arena y desapareció de la Rotonda; la orquesta continuó tocando y nosotros continuamos cantando durante más tiempo.

* * *

El padre Anji estaba contento. Nunca en su vida había sido tan feliz, salvo cuando nació Kenshin, el Santo prometido. Pero esta vez era diferente, y así se lo haría saber a su pupilo.

Irrumpió en su celda.

-¡Por fin esa mujer se fue! – se detuvo en seco al ver al joven con ropa de civil y su valija lista - ¿Kenshin? – y la felicidad se transformó en el más puro terror.

Kenshin lo miró muy tranquilo. Y el padre entendió lo que pasaría.

-Padre…quiero que sepa que nunca dejaré de serle fiel a Jesús, ni a los mandamientos que aprendí de usted. – dijo Kenshin con suavidad - Soy cristiano, y siempre ha de ser así.

El padre Anji no pudo hacer más que suspirar resignado, aunque triste.

-No…no te discutiré. – le dijo - Hijo, sé que tu puerto seguro es la Iglesia, y no eres un pecador. Nunca te adaptarás al mundo, que sí es pecador; por eso, debes verlo y experimentarlo para que lo sepas. – y agregó con una sonrisa - Pues bien, ve con ella y escoge después.

-Padre…gracias por comprender. – gimió Kenshin emocionado. Le importaba mucho la reacción de su mentor de toda la vida.

-Y como tengo esperanzas de que vas a regresar, aquí te esperaré. – prosiguió el padre - Tú eres de Él, y a Él volverás.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, el joven tomó sus cosas y se marchó del convento, rumbo a la plaza del Ayuntamiento de Kioto.

Aunque tenía ciertas esperanzas de que Kenshin se decepcionara de la vida mundana y volviera al camino de santidad, en el fondo, el padre Anji sabía que no sería así. Sólo le quedaba desearle la mayor de las felicidades al lado de esa mujer.

* * *

A Kenshin se le hacía raro no ver ningún medio de transporte por las calles. Había transitado varias cuadras y nada; necesitaba encontrar aunque sea un taxi para llegar a tiempo con Kaoru.

-Señora, ¿sabe dónde puedo conseguir un taxi? – le preguntó a una dama que pasaba por ahí.

-¿Taxi? No es posible, hay manifestaciones por todos lados y los servicios están cortados.

Kenshin se quedó congelado en su lugar. ¿Justo ese día?

Pero las cadenas de tribulaciones no cesarían fácilmente. Así lo pensó Kenshin al ver un auto de la policía detenerse a su lado.

Del auto bajó el mismísimo Hajime Saito.

-¡Kenshin Himura! – bramó el oficial acompañado por dos más - ¡Está usted acusado por realizar actividades subversivas!

El joven pelirrojo era sólo confusión pura por dentro.

¿Justamente lo venían a acusar a él, que apenas sabía de qué iba el partido de izquierda? Las pocas cosas que sabía era gracias a las peroratas que este escriba clamaba a los cuatro vientos cada vez que estábamos entre amigos. ¿Pero de ahí a que él sea un subversivo?

-¡Pero debe haber una confusión! – balbuceaba él pensando en Kaoru. No quería llegar tarde con ella.

-Proceda a acompañarnos.

-¿Adónde iremos?

-Ya lo sabrá.

Una vez en la estación de policía, durante el interrogatorio le aclararon el motivo: a quienes en realidad buscaban eran a los jóvenes de la Juventud Comunista, y aunque no contaban con pruebas, ellos sabían que mi nombre estaba metido en ese movimiento. Y escarbando información aquí y allá, dieron con los nombres de mis amigos, quienes a su vez, estaban conectados con el de Kaoru, quien apoyaba abiertamente la izquierda comunista. A Sano ya no lo podían atrapar, pero al Santo…pensaban ser lo más discretos posibles, pues se trataba de enfrentar a la Iglesia. Pero ya que Kenshin no estaba en el convento, era un civil más a quien arrestar a gusto.

Y por una feliz casualidad para ellos, lo atraparon yendo al encuentro con su amor.

Ya que no podía hacer mucho para detenerme, el maldito de Saito iba a desquitarse con mis amigos.

-No sé nada de lo que está hablando. – aseguraba Kenshin durante el interrogatorio.

-¿A dónde estaba yendo? – insistía Saito - ¿Y con quién se iba a encontrar?

-¿Puedo usar el teléfono? – pidió el joven.

El oficial reía mientras fumaba.

-No, no puede. – contestó divertido.

-¿Qué hora es? – se preguntó Kenshin, y mirando el reloj, vio que faltaban 5 minutos para las 5 de la tarde.

No llegaría, y sólo sentía las ganas de llorar.

* * *

Al llegar a la plaza del Ayuntamiento de Kioto, Kaoru no entendía la razón de tantos movimientos: había manifestaciones de asociaciones estudiantiles y sociales, y poco a poco llegaban las fuerzas armadas con perros y granadas. Buscó a Kenshin entre la multitud.

Lo que ni Kenshin ni Kaoru sabían en ese momento, era que ese día se produjo el incidente del golfo de Tonkín, maniobra de los servicios secretos de Estados Unidos con el fin de tener una excusa para su participación en la Guerra de Vietnam. Se simuló que el ejército vietnamita había reclamado territorio marítimo estadounidense como propios y con eso como pretexto y dando pruebas falsas, el presidente Lyndon B. Johnson solicitó al Congreso la intervención americana a Vietnam.

Obviamente esto no causó la mejor de las reacciones alrededor del mundo. Movimientos y manifestaciones estuvieron a la orden del día inmediatamente después de lo ocurrido, y Japón no sería la excepción.

Y así como en Kioto, en varias ciudades importantes del país se llevaron a cabo protestas de distintos movimientos políticos. Y Kaoru estaba en medio de uno más.

Pero ella en ese momento sólo le interesaba encontrar a Kenshin e irse con él para no volver. Poco le importaban las guerras si podía estar al lado del amor de su vida.

Llorando, lo buscaba por todos lados, como le permitía el tumulto. Los gases lacrimógenos, el sonido de las balas con las que había de tener cuidado, las corridas de aquí para allá tanto de los civiles como de la policía, todo eso dificultaba su vista y su búsqueda, y cada vez se frustraba más, ya que pronto sería hora de embarcarse. Los viajes de larga distancia no se suspendían con los acontecimientos.

Él le había prometido que se iría con ella, no había razón para que no estuviera allí. Kaoru seguía llorando, se sentía impotente, rabiosa, triste; ahora el efecto de una guerra era lo que lo separaba de ella. ¿Es que nunca podría llegar a ser feliz? ¿No estaba hecha para el amor?

Qué cruel era el destino. Le ponía la felicidad en sus manos para luego arrebatársela así sin más.

Y se quedó sola, llorando amargamente sentada sobre su equipaje, en medio del alboroto.

* * *

Pasaron cuatro años. Cuatro años en los que las vidas de todos cambiaron.

Me casé con Tomoe, contra la voluntad de la familia de ella. Pero logramos vencer los obstáculos y seguimos juntos hasta la fecha, más de 50 años después. Aunque con el tiempo, su familia me aceptó, a pesar de las discordancias. Este escriba siguió dedicándose al periodismo y a la escritura, y mi esposa fue mi mayor apoyo durante todos estos años. Casarme con ella fue la mejor decisión de mi vida. Tanta lucha había valido la pena.

Para los habitantes de la Zona Bohemia también las cosas cambiaron. Yumi llamó la atención de un empresario de Tokio llamado Makoto Shishio, y luego de un tiempo prolongado de coqueteos de parte de los dos, ella se fue con él y se casó con el empresario. Se instalaron en Tokio, donde viven felices con sus extravagantes fiestas.

También sucedió lo impensable para muchos. Con los policías detrás de los comunistas, Aoshi Shinomori dejó su cargo en la Cámara y huyó a China en un barco ilegal. Y quien huyó a su lado fue nada más ni nada menos que Misao Comadreja, quien desde siempre se sintió atraída por él aunque lo guardó en secreto, hasta que un día él fue a despedirse de ella debido a su fuga. Fue allí que la joven se le confesó y él, feliz, se la llevó consigo. Nunca más se supo de ellos.

Como consecuencia, Shura y Kamatari se convirtieron en las estrellas de la Zona Bohemia. Shura se había asegurado su futuro con varios amantes millonarios, mientras Kamatari, apadrinado por ella y otros clientes, abrió su propio negocio de indumentaria, que debido a sus artes como costurero, tuvo gran éxito hasta en las clases conservadoras.

Las camaradas Misanagi, Omasu y Okon volvieron a sus vidas de niñas de su casa y se casaron, así como el camarada Shiro. El camarada Kuro desapareció, probablemente oculto en alguna asociación comunista, ya que era buscado por las autoridades. Y el gran Kogoro Katsura volvió a su vida de catedrático, que nunca dejó, pero que en los tiempos de Harikēn Kaoru había descuidado bastante. Siempre había sido un hombre muy respetado, por lo que nunca tuvo problemas.

En Otsu, al fin mi tía Tae logró casarse con Katsu. Sin duda la peste fue un antes y un después en la vida de mis vecinos, ya que teniendo a la muerte tan de cerca, mi eterno casi tío se dio cuenta de la importancia de morir en brazos de una esposa, por lo que poco tiempo después, un sorprendido padre Anji los casó con una ceremonia por todo lo alto. Y la cosa no acabó allí: poco tiempo después, Shinsaku hizo lo propio con mi tía Sae. Eso sí que fue una verdadera noticia.

Sakura-san había entrado en una depresión profunda luego de la desaparición de Kenshin, pero poco a poco fue recuperando los ánimos con ayuda de todos en el pueblo, más aun con la llegada de una carta anónima que le devolvió la alegría. Sus jaleas de ciruela seguían triunfando en la región.

Por otro lado, en Hollywood, Sano (bueno, Lex Lang) estaba estrenando sus primeros protagónicos absolutos y siendo el favorito de la fanaticada y los directores. Actrices como Sophia Loren, Elizabeth Taylor y Audrey Hepburn morían por hacer una película con él. Tiempo después de la peste de Otsu, que lo dejó muy asustado, decidió que su madre se mudara con él. Fue así que en su mansión hollywoodense, Naname-san reía a carcajadas y de felicidad con el éxito de su hijo.

Megumi Takani ya tenía dos hijos con Hiko Seijuro y esperaba el tercero. Y se convirtió en la "titular", la amante preferida del banquero. Y por lo menos aparentaba que era feliz.

Indignada por los efectos de la guerra, Kaoru, nada más llegar a Tokio, se había alistado en la Juventud Comunista de la ciudad y participaba en constantes manifestaciones. Había renunciado a la fortuna que había hecho como prostituta y sólo conservó lo que tenía desde antes de su llegada a la Zona Bohemia. Se dedicó en estos cuatro años a la realización de su sueño: ser maestra de niños. Enseñaba en las escuelas donde asistían niños de familias de pocos recursos.

Después de librarse de Hajime Saito, Kenshin se hizo parte de la Iglesia Progresista, y empezó a luchar por la justicia social. Esta rama izquierdista de la Iglesia no era vista con buenos ojos, pero él sentía que al fin podía hacer algo de provecho por los demás sin ser ni sacerdote ni santo intocable. Además de participar en las protestas, llevaba adelante junto con sus camaradas un comedor para niños de los barrios más pobres. Él cocinaba y se aseguraba de que ningún niño se quedara sin comer.

Y fue en una de esas manifestaciones que sus destinos se volvieron a cruzar.

Ella había perdido una de sus zapatillas, que aunque viejas, eran muy cómodas. Así que en medio del tumulto se agachó para buscarla. Cuando la divisó tirada a un lado, una mano masculina tomó su calzado y se lo devolvió. Y al levantar la mirada, las lágrimas de felicidad corrieron por su rostro como si tuvieran conciencia propia. No las pudo controlar.

Allí, frente a ella, estaba Kenshin, con su cabellera pelirroja crecida hasta la cintura y atada a una cola de caballo, y con su camisa y pantalones algo ajados debido a tantos actos de protesta por los que pasó, dejando ver un cuerpo bien formado y lleno de cicatrices, distinto al del pálido y temeroso proyecto de sacerdote. Ella seguía igual que antes, tal vez más bella, la única diferencia era que ya no llevaba vestidos finos, sino que también prefería las camisas y los pantalones para mayor comodidad.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, recordando todos los momentos que pasaron juntos, y cómo el destino no les había permitido en un primer momento el ser felices. Kenshin también lloraba de felicidad al verla, como si fuese un milagro. Los dos habían cambiado mucho y había madurado. Eran dos personas diferentes a las que eran cuatro años atrás.

Y como tal, debían presentarse.

-Kenshin Himura – dijo el pelirrojo extendiendo la mano y temblando de emoción.

-Kaoru Kamiya – se presentó ella tomando su mano y temblando igualmente.

Con una mirada y tomados de las manos, ambos se echaron a correr, a alejarse del disturbio para nunca más ser vistos.

Nunca más supe de ellos.

* * *

Hasta diez años después.

Un día, después de dejar a los niños en la escuela, recibí una carta sin remitente, pero pegué un brinco al reconocer la caligrafía de Kenshin. Llamé de inmediato a Tomoe y nos dispusimos a leerla.

El día de su reencuentro, Kenshin y Kaoru huyeron rumbo a Hokkaido, en donde se casaron y compraron una pequeña cabaña en las afueras del pueblo de Higashimokoto. Tuvieron dos hijos, Kenji y Chizuru (idénticos a ellos, a juzgar por las fotos), y Kaoru enseñaba en la escuela local como maestra de primaria. Kenshin se dedicó a la agricultura, con la que se daba mucha maña, y pronto se convirtió en un comerciante próspero. Como también le gustaba mucho la jardinería, colaboró en el afamado parque de flores de Higashimokoto Shibazakura, que durante mayo y junio se vestía de distintos tonos de púrpura para deleite de todos. La familia Himura era asidua a disfrutar de ese espectáculo de la naturaleza.

Recordé que mi primera misión como periodista era saber de las razones por las que Harikēn Kaoru dejó su cómoda vida de niña rica para convertirse en el mito de la Zona Bohemia. ¿Por una penitencia? ¿Por culpa? ¿Por rebeldía? ¿Para demostrar algo? ¿Por cosa del destino como decía ella? Si retrocediera en el tiempo para escribir esa columna dedicada a ella, escribiría que eso no importaba, que ese era un camino para su felicidad, en donde ella sería la Cenicienta y la vida misma su madrastra. Tal y como se lo dijo Madame Ikumatsu. De otra manera no hubiera conocido a Kenshin y no lo hubiera salvado a su vez de ser un Santo elegido no por Dios, sino por la gente.

La verdad y las razones eran simples.

 _Nadie huye de su destino._

FIN

* * *

Una vez más espero que les haya gustado y me lo hagan saber XD. En estos días, estaré publicando una nueva historia, traducción de una serie de fics sobre la vida de Soujiro. Así que los interesados y fans del Tenken, estén atentos!

Saludos a todos y gracias!


End file.
